Flight of Destiny
by LinkIncarnate
Summary: While this story does not actually feature Max and the flock, it features a new flock; well actually two flocks that decide to join together. Anya Eden & her sister Phantina have a wild flight ahead of them as they meet the mysterious Shadow, Night, Jaisa, and Blaze. read this exciting story and become involved with the characters! This story has two authors doing alternate chapt.
1. Chapter 1 The Escape

Chapter One

**Anya Eden**

We have been trying to search for a way out for the longest time. We have somehow ended up in an experimental mad house involving the mutation of innocent human being, children. While me and my sister Phantina are both 16 and have to take care of everything in our lives from finding a meal to eat or out running the men in the lab coats, we try to enjoy our lives to the fullest, we've decided that we won't let these science freaks rule our world. We were born, ehem created, to be wild and free, and that is just what we will do. This is our story, our lives, and our dreams written on paper for you to aspire and control your life the way me and my sister did ours, but I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let's go back to where it all started: The Lab.

"I don't understand what's going on," my sister Phantina shouts, "we did what you asked us to do! Please don't put us through all this again!"

The Lab Coat, a sharp-featured old woman known as Dr. Teasley, promptly says "Quiet you mutant freak! You have no place to talk in my lab and you will not abuse the rights you do have."

That's when I stood up and defiantly said, "You have no right to keep us here, we did your test and you drew our blood. You let us out or we will find a way out of here ourselves. We will not take this crap anymore! We have had enough of—"

_smack!_

The Doctor quickly slapped me across the face and turned to leave the room, but before shutting the door she turned her head slightly, scoffed, and said, "Watch your tongue Anya, we wouldn't want to put you back in the Impossible Maze, do we?".

As soon as she leaves the room, I rush over to Phantina, checking to make sure she is ok, knowing the Lab Coat is an evil woman and capable of hurting just about anything.

"Are you ok Phan? Did she hurt you in anyway?" I ask quietly but urgently.

"I—I think I'm alright, she didn't lay a finger on me, the only thing she did to hurt me was saying that I am a waste of DNA, that I should've been scrapped in the beginning." She replies.

"Don't you ever let anybody tell you that. We will get out of here soon, just wait ok? I've got a plan but I can't tell you—not yet at least. They could have bugged the room. So get some sleep and I will think about this whole situation."

She needed no more convincing and walks over to her side of the room and crawls into her bed, I mirror her on my side of the room. We will get out of here I think as I lie down, they won't control our lives forever. Enough is enough.

I wake to find Phantina shaking my shoulder,

"Wake up Anya, wake up!" she says urgently.

"What is it Phan?" I ask,

"It's the time that the Lab Coats go to that conference in Italy. And they are planning to take us with them and use us for their 'Save The World With Better Species' thing. We gotta get out of here before they run more strenuous exercises on us."

As I sit straight up in my bed, startled by the news, I realize that if we are to escape it's now or never.

"How do you know this Phantina?" I ask.

"Because I over heard them talking. You know we have extraordinary hearing, so it wasn't hard to make out what they were saying." She replies.

"Alright let me think a minute." I say as I get up and walk the perimeter of the room. "There" I say as I see it, then point so Phantina's eyes will find the vent in the corner. "Let's try to pry this thing open, you know, you'd think they wouldn't leave a big enough vent for us bird kids to fit through. Looks like the brainiacs aren't so smart after all." I mumble as I use my super mutant strength to open the vent.

I tuck my gigantic wings into my back and hoist myself into the vent. "Hey c'mon Phantina, no wasting time!" She tucks in her wings and follows speedily after me.

As we make it out of the vent we find that we are on the roof. Who would've thought it was so easy to get out of that place? I know that I suspected security to be a little more, well, secure. As we stand up fully in the night time sky, I spread my enormous wings with a span of 16 ft. I let the moon light shine through my red wings, I was mutated with the DNA of a cardinal thus making my crimson wings outstanding.

"Come Anya." Phantina points to the edge of the building and runs off towards it.

I run after her and we jump off at the same time, unfolding our wings as the current catches them and pulls us upward. _Freedom_, I sigh as we fly over the dark city, _I'm not sure how it was this easy, but somehow I feel they let us go. All of our other escape attempts have gotten us nowhere but days without food or water and many other agonizing things. All that matters now is that my sister and I fly as far as we can to see if there is a safe place where we can land for the night. But as for our future destination I'm thinking: the Grand Canyon._


	2. Chapter 2 The Grand Canyon

Chapter two

Phantina

It felt good to spread my wings again, they were the same size as Anya's but because I was "mixed" with a Golden Eagle they were golden with brown flecks in them. Long brown hair whipped my face as we were flying. I was going to have to cut it shorter as soon as I found something sharp, the white coats had never let us cut our hair.

I glanced over at Anya she looked like she was thinking hard about something… I was about to say something to her when a gust of wind hit us both, I shivered and realized we didn't exactly have proper clothing, only the old ripped garments the lab had given us.

Anya looked determined to continue on to the Grand Canyon though so I stayed quiet.

"The Grand Canyon eh?" I mumbled to myself. I wondered why she had decided to go there. Though it does seem to be the safest place right now, who knows what we might find there. Besides Arizona is nice and warm, which is my kind of weather!

**JJJJJJ**

We'd been flying for a few hours, I guess we hadn't anticipated the distance and we'd never flown this long before.

I looked over at Anya, her lips were blue from the weather and I was guessing that I didn't look any better.

"Hey!" I shouted over "m-maybe we should f-f-find someplace warm for the night, and start again in the morning?"

She looked over at me and nodded in recognition. We both hunted down a place with our avian vision and flew down to an abandoned cabin.

The grass crunched under our feet as we folded our wings and opened the door. It was dark, but warmer than outside.

There was a refrigerator and some cabinets that were empty except for a box of crackers (which we readily ate). We found some blankets in the closet, I let Anya take the bed since I was the shorter one and I crashed on the couch.

It wasn't long until the sun rose again, we finished off the rest of the crackers and took off again in the sunlight.

We were surprisingly closer than we had thought and we could soon see the canyon up ahead. We were flying closer when all of a sudden I heard a gunshot and a bullet whizzed by my ear. Anya saw it too and it wasn't long before we realized someone was shooting at us.

"Could it be a white coat?" I thought.

The trees were too dense to see into the woods. Anya must have been thinking the same thing, she flew closer and asked if I was okay, I was a little shaken up but that was all.

Suddenly we heard a lot more shots, we knew what was coming and tried steering more toward the right. It didn't seem to help though, the bullets continued to come at us.

We realized we were going to have to finish our trek to the canyon on foot, and soon touched down on the ground. Luckily it wasn't too far from where we were, we would just have to keep an eye out for the people who were shooting at us earlier.

We'd been walking a while, and my feet were hurting. I suppose I'm more used to flying than walking but Anya was toughing it out so I would too.

It was a strait path to the canyon and it didn't seem that far from the air. On foot it was different though.

Suddenly we heard a rustle and a voice "Hey, I think I found them!"

Anya recognized it before I did, and grabbed my wrist. We climbed up the nearest tree and watched from above as a white coat known as 'nurse' Vanpeircem looked around for us.

She was the doctor's assistant, she must have sent her out after us.

I looked at Anya and mouthed "what if she looks in the trees?" she looked at me and signaled to the next tree, she mouthed back "tree hop" and leapt to the next tree.

Vanpeircem looked up quickly as the realization slowly occurred to her.

"The trees!" she shouted, soon a bunch of them came along.

I didn't waste any more time and followed Anya into the next tree, and so on and so forth until it seemed like we'd lost them, but you could never know.

We saw the canyon soon enough, though it was still broad daylight, so the tourists were still around. If we had some proper clothing we might be able to blend in with them for the day and hide our wings.

I could see a gift shop, maybe there would be a tee-shirt or something we could smuggle out. But the front doors where swamped with the vacationers, so we decided it would be best to stick to the trees.


	3. Chapter 3 Wolves or men?

Chapter 3

Anya Eden

Jumping from tree to tree, we were rapidly moving, fearful to opening our wings, knowing at any second they could have a gaping hole through them.

Vanpeircem shouts from below, "You think we are just a big joke huh? Well, we aren't. We know exactly how to catch you two, and this was just a test to see how resourceful you two are. But you can't even successfully hide from us, how pathetic!" she shoots her shot gun but she misses.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim, V!" I spit down in her direction, "Come on Phantina, we either run or fight, I can tell if we keep running we will end up having to fight anyways."

Phantina thinks for a moment then says, "Yeah, let's show Vanpeircem what we are made of!"

Leaping off of the tall tree limb, I dive towards the nurse at rapid speed, unfurling my wings at the last moment and sending a kick into her chest knocking the breath out of her. "Take that, nurse V" I say as I launch myself back into the air to find Phantina detaching a limb from a tree.

"Hehe, watch this Anya." She says and she drops to the ground and swings the branch with enough force hitting the nurse and knocking the gun to the ground.

"Anya, more lab guys are coming, I got Vanpeircem, cover me!" As Phantina delivers another blow to nurse V, I notice something dog like running towards her_. What the—oh my god! What is that?_ I think as the creature with jagged claws and sharp teeth head for my sister.

"Oh no you don't!" I scream as I charge the werewolf and promptly knee it in the chest. Just as I unfurl my wings to launch up, the dog-man leaps into the air, pounces me, and pins me to the ground. I look over quickly to see that Phantina has knocked the nurse unconscious and is fighting her own dog creature.

Snapping my head back at the wolf, I look him in the eyes and quickly try to move my face but am to late and the animal scratches me across the face, leaving a long, red stripe welling up with blood.

The searing pain sends me into a blind rage as I brace my hands behind my head and push off of the ground, sending the half-breed flying into the base of a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Anya!" Phantina calls, "You ok? If so I could use a little help over here!"

Looking over I see she has three mutts surrounding her.

"Fly up" I scream as I follow my own directions, bursting into the open sky and wiping the blood off of my face with the back of my hand.

Looking down I see Phantina struggle to snap open her wings and she eventually does, but not before punching a mutt in the mouth, knocking some of his teeth out. Phantina joins me in the air as the dog-men leap after us, but at this altitude they have no chance of reaching us. I hug Phantina making sure she is ok and we quickly fly as fast as we can

After maybe thirty minutes of flying I feel that it is safe to speak and ask, "Hey Phantina?"

She looks over, "Yeah?"

"What do you think those things were?" I asked, my voice cracking with strain.

"They looked like dogs—no men. Well hairy dog men. What did they look like to you?" she asked, turning her head to see my expression.

"Well, I think they looked pretty much like what you said." I reply "Dog men. Werewolves if you will, But hey, Phan?"

"Yes?" she looks over again, curious about what my next words will be.

"I don't think we are the only mutants in the world anymore. And if there are dog mutants then there may be many more species. We have just come across some colossal information Phan."

She nods her head in agreement then says quietly, "That may be so but right now I am so tired and it's almost sunrise. We must have traveled at least 50 miles away from the Grand Canyon just making sure we were clear of those…animals. I don't think I have enough energy to make it back to the canyon, we need to find shelter so we can restore our energy." As she is saying this I see a shed in the back of someone's yard.

"Agreed," I say "and I know exactly where we can nest—I mean rest" I laugh as I say the last part. That's bird humor for you folks.

As we land stealthily in the yard, we sneak over to the shed. I look and see a lock on the door and sigh, "Just our luck, huh Phan?"

Just then Phantina kicks the lock and snaps it off the door. "Woah Phantina, good thinking!" I whisper, "Now, let's go get our nap on." She giggles then we both walk into the dark shed and pick out two shelves high enough that an ordinary person would have to get a ladder to reach. Then, we use our climbing skills and perch on the shelves, falling fast asleep with no problem whatsoever. That is, until morning.


	4. Chapter 4 Others Like Us?

Chapter 4

Phantina

I woke up and it was just as dark as it had been when I'd closed my eyes. It took me a moment, but then I realized I wasn't in the shack anymore, I was in a sack.

I tried to move but I was bound up so I couldn't spread my wings. That's when I started to panic.

"Anya!" I yelled, "Anya, are you here?!"

"Yes!" I heard the muffled voice not far from my own sack.

"Anya, are you okay?!" I started to hyperventilate, I was already claustrophobic as it was, I could feel the air around me running out as it got hotter, and hotter in the sack.

"Yes, except for this cut one of the mutts gave me I'm alright. Are you okay?" she asked. I quickly filled her in on my situation. Then suddenly I felt a sharp lurch and realized we were moving.

Anya took the words out of my mouth by asking "Are we in a truck!?"

"I think so…"I answered back. I flipped myself over in the sack and could barely see a small hole, though just big enough, I could breathe through, that way I could straighten out my thoughts, which were anything but clear.

**JJJJJJ**

After about an hour or so the truck stopped moving, and the doors were opened. "Open the sacks." I could hear Vanpeircem's voice say.

As soon as the tie was broken I stuck my head out and gulped up the fresh air, then I looked over at Anya to see if she was alright, the cut on her face had started to heal (see we heal faster than humans) but there was still dried blood on her face from it.

"So," said the 'nurse'. "Thought you could escape us that easy?" She looked pretty shaken up from our encounter earlier, I smiled at the thought that she had felt a fraction of the pain we'd felt.

"What are you smiling at?!" she snapped at me. I jumped, but tried to stay cool. There wasn't much I could do when I was bound up like this.

"You don't deserve to smile" Vampeircem said as a smile spread slowly onto her face "you're a freak, a mutant! You can't have a normal life. You don't have any future ahead of you except for one in a lab."She spat out. Slowly she leaned in on me "and you, experiment #32075" she chuckled and stuck her finger in my face "are going to be my new little project, and since our little encounter in the woods, experiments start now!"

Suddenly she pulled out a needle and injected me with it. I heard Anya yell something as a passed out a second later.

When I woke up again I was in a small cage, I sat up but immediately groaned.

My whole body was sore and I could see down my arm where needles had been injected.

I grumbled and looked around for Anya. She was in the cage next to me (at least they were considerate enough to put our cages next to each other).

"Hey" I said, she turned around and looked at me with tears in her eyes, I saw her left arm was bandaged up. "What happened?" my eyes widened.

"T-they wanted to, to try a new drug on me" she choked back a sob "and it had a few…side effects" she unwrapped the bandage around her arm and showed me, the skin on it had started to peel "They told me the drug was to make me 'stronger' but I just want to get out of this rancid place". I knew her skin would heal eventually, I just wasn't sure when.

My arm was bandaged too, they must have given me the same drug. Who knows what it'll do to us. But I knew what she meant I wanted to go too. Suddenly I heard a voice I'd never heard before "good luck trying it on your own…" both our heads snapped over to the cages across from us, and there in four separate cages were bird-kids just like us.


	5. Chapter 5 Introductions

Chapter 5

Anya Eden

Staring into the eyes of the bird kid right in front of me I whisper, "What is going on?" without looking over at Phan, I whisper ever so lightly, knowing with her enhanced hearing she would have no problem catching what I say, "Do you see them too? Or, is it the new drug that is making me hallucinate?"

Phantina looks over, slightly opening her mouth, and says, "I see them, they look so real. If it is the drugs, then this is _way_ freaky!" I nod in agreement.

"Hey! You are aware that we can hear every word you two are saying, right?" one of the bird kids says, shaking his head and causing his silver hair to spill all around his face. "Idiots…" he mumbles, but I hear it clear as day.

"Hey man, I don't know who you think you are but we, me and my sister, have never seen anyone like us before, but that doesn't mean I won't seriously mess you up if you don't watch what you say." I spit out, making sure he hears the fierceness in my voice.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't aware you could get out of that cage and 'seriously mess me up'. Please, you think I'm scared of you?" he says with a cocky attitude, "Not after what we braved out there. Werewolves and the crazy nurse V. I'd welcome you trying to mess me up. It could be a game." He chuckles as he plays of that this is some sort of joke.

"Just shut up," I say, "You're giving me a headache."

"No," he replies, "I'm serious. What do you say we 'seriously' try to break these cages? It's better than sitting here and spitting petty insults at each other."

I look at him and I'm about to speak up when the bird kid with red hair cuts me off, "Shadow, you know they have cameras watching us. You know what happened last time and even though we don't know these girls, I won't let you get them hurt. That's not who we are."

"Yeah, yeah. But we have to do something, Blaze." Shadow says.

"Woah, wait a second." Phantina says, "Look, we need to do something about this but first things first. We need to know each other's names. Now, I'll start first, I'm Phantina. Next."

I roll my eyes and say, "Anya Eden. But I would prefer you call me Anya, if you feel the need to bother me."

The silver haired boy looks straight at me and says, "Shadow. The name is Shadow, but you already knew that because of the big mouth red head, Blaze." He spits the last word out with annoyance.

"Blaze!" the crimson red head states.

"I'm Night, Shadow is my brother." the kid in the cage to my left says, smirking "Well my real brother, I consider all these pigeons my family though."

"Pigeons? Night, you are so stupid." says the only female here besides us, "Hi there, I'm Jaisa. Since none of these bird brains thought to give you our ages, I will. I'm 14. The brothers, Shadow and Night, they're both 16. And Blaze? Well we aren't so sure but he is somewhere around 15. And that is us, your ages?"

Phantina speaks up, "We are both 16, we consider ourselves twins even though our wings are different. We were put in the test tubes on the same day and developed at the same rate. Anya only came out 3 hours before me. At least that's what it said on our files." Phantina finishes with a smile.

"Look, this is great and all, but I have a major headache. And my arm feels like it's on fire!" I scream.

"Really? My arm doesn't feel like that." Phantina says and one by one the others confirm that they don't feel burning in their arms either, their arms only tingle slightly.

"That's enough! Play date's over." Booms a voice coming from down the hall, it belongs to Vanpeircem "Time to do some more experiments! Hmm, experiment #32074. You're up."

All I heard was Phantina screaming "No!" as everything slowly turns black, and I am hauled from the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Plans

Chapter 6

**Phantina**

I rushed to the bars of the cage as Anya was taken back to the 'examining' room again. I was so mad, why did they have to do this to us!? Did our parents not love us? How come our embryos had to be donated? I kicked the bars of the cage as hard as I could and immediately regretted it.

"Owwwww!" I yelped, and grabbed my foot.

"Well that's what you get for kicking the bars of the cage" Said Shadow.

I whirled on him, "Look you're not doing much yourself just sitting there making snide comments at everyone else, we're all in the same situation here and you're not helping! My sister is in there having who knows what done to her. If it was Night I'm sure you'd be frustrated too!" I shrieked.

Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes, Shadow more than anyone though. I sat down and rubbed my foot, I didn't know what else to do.

As I was sitting I got a good look at everyone. Shadow, with his long silver hair dangling as he was staring daggers into my soul. Blaze, who just looked like a fire ball in and of itself, just seemed hurt.

Jaisa was different than Blaze, Shadow, and Night. Her skin was darker and her wings were snow white, in any way a mutant can be pretty, she was (I suspected she was bred with a swan) though she looked sad (I hope I didn't offend her or Blaze when my anger was directed at Shadow).

And Night, in my opinion he was more handsome than his brother, with black hair, black wings, and violet eyes. He looked at me concerned,

"Is your foot okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh! Uh yeah, it'll heal quickly, most of our wounds do." I blushed (though you couldn't tell through the dirt on my face from the fight earlier) I didn't mean to be staring at everyone. I was going to have to apologize.

"Uh guys…I didn't mean to come off like that, I'm just angry…" I said. I mean Shadow (no matter how obnoxious) was in the same boat as all of us.

"No," said Blaze "you had every right to. We've been here for so long and after a while, we gave up hope. But now I think I have a plan that can save your sister and get us all out." We gaped at Blaze

"How could you not have told us?!" Shadow yelled,

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while, and Phantina you are just the person I've been waiting for."

**JJJJJJ**

After Blaze told us his plan, we plotted for hours. I was hoping they would have brought Anya back by now but they hadn't.

Sometimes they kept us for days, and it looked like that was the scenario here. Jaisa made a small ball of old food they had been giving us and handed it to me. I stuck it under my arm and put the plan into motion.

I started to spaz out in the cage flapping and kicking around, it wasn't long before it toppled over (see I was small enough to create enough movement for the cage to fall) and I pretended to die.

The ball of food under my arm will have slowed down my pulse to a place where it seemed as if I was dead.

It wasn't long before some white coats came in and took my pulse. They confirmed my death and opened the door to take me out and put me in the morgue.

As soon as I could I sprang to life and knocked the two that were there out. Alarms sounded but I grabbed the keys and freed Blaze, Night, Shadow, and Jaisa before others came. Shadow quickly broke away from the group and went to retrieve Anya, while we tried to hold off the more and more groups of people flooding in. It seemed like forever before he returned with a drugged Anya in his arms.

As soon as we could we spread our wings and flew up to the only source of light in the room, the skylight.

We pushed on the glass, but we couldn't get through. Suddenly out of sheer rage Night screamed. Even though I'd only been around him a few hours, it was the most emotion I'd seen him express besides sadness in that time. But something about this scream was weird, it pierced my ears like needles, I immediately had to cover them, as did the others (except Shadow who was holding Anya he just backed away).

The glass then cracked and shattered into pieces outside. We all stared at Night in disbelief, even he looked surprised.

The scientists downstairs even had stopped what they were doing and were gaping up at us wondering how we had broken their special glass.

We took the advantage while we could and flew out into the fresh air again without looking back.

Then Anya started to stir.


	7. Chapter 7 Just A Bit of Fun

Chapter 7

**Anya Eden**

Cold air laps at my face, I open my eyes to find myself in an iron-grip of someone's arms. My vision, blurry, made it very difficult to see who was carrying me.

"Who the he—who has me? What is going on?" I scream, or at least I think I'm screaming but my ears tell me I am only mumbling.

My vision clears and a see a concerned Shadow staring back at me.

Realizing that I'm in his arms, I start to flail. But Shadow's grip only gets tighter.

"Quit struggling," he says, looking in front of us, "I need to fly straight and I can't when you're shaking around and causing me to almost drop you."

Following his gaze I realize that we are flying. You'd have thought I would've figured that out already, with the wind hitting my face and what not, but I am just so out of it. I'm sure that I look a mess to any on-lookers.

I also realize that we are a significant distance behind the group, so I ask, "Why are we so far behind? Am I that much of a burden to carry? If so, I'll fly on my own then." And I start to move around again just to have his grip tighten once more.

"Quit….flailing around! Look, I can hold you, its fine. And no, you are as light as…a _feather_. But the reason I'm flying behind is to keep look out for any attackers. And…..I wanted to talk to you."

_Talk to me? Why? What about? Don't tell me he is getting all gooshy on me. _I look up at him and sigh, "About what?"

"About what they did to you in there. It wasn't cool and I wish I could rip every one of their throats out for it."

_Where did this anger come from? I mean, it could've always been there since I hardly know the guy. "_Actually, I have no idea what they did to me. Every time I started to come to, I would only hear them say, 'She's waking up, inject her again.' Then I'd go back out."'

"Well it's obvious they did something, I'm sure we will find out soon." I could feel his muscles relaxing slightly and then he says, "But I swear, if they put a tracker in you I will drop you right now."

I look up at him with pretend shock then burst out laughing.

"You know," I barely get out between the giggles, "for someone who was so adamant he carry me, you sure are fast to let me drop."

Looking down at me he replies, "You know, for someone who is always level-headed, you pick the strangest time to laugh."

Trying to control my giggling, I put on a straight face that cracks up as soon as I make it.

That's when it's Shadow's turn to laugh at my attempt to conceal my own laughter.

"You think we should join the others?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says reluctantly. "I don't know why, but I want to tell you this. I was worried about you, I don't even know why, but when they took you…I guess I just thought it was cruel to _steal _someone like that. It's not human."

"Well, I'm fine." I say pointedly, "I do not need someone to worry about _me_. I will be fine and I have been fine even before you showed up. Now let me fly on my own Shadow."

The iron-grip was back, and so was the iron in his voice. "Why can't you let someone care huh? And no you are not flying on your own. You should hear your voice. It's barely a mumble. You look like you're about to pass out any—"

And pass out I do, and I can't hear the rest of his words.

When I wake up I find myself on a bed in a plain room with cream color walls and white curtains over the windows, keeping out the moon light. On the nightstand there is a bottle of water and a note, I pick it up and read, "_I'll be back, went to go get some supplies. –Phantina P.S. I took Night and Blaze with me. Shadow and Jaisa wanted to keep an eye on you."_

Looking around the room I realize there's a light coming from the bathroom

"Who's there?" I ask, my voice must be back to normal because I hear a female voice call back to me.

"I'm here—I mean Jaisa is here, don't worry, you're ok. We are in a hotel room, don't worry ok?"

"Oh, thank you for being here with me. It's nice to have more than just me and Phan, it feels weird though, you know?" I say back to her.

"Yeah," she says as she walks out of the bathroom and sits on the identical bed next to mine. "I, and the rest of the group have been in those cages for two years. _two years, _just with me, the brothers, and Blaze. They are my family, but I'm willing to expand that family if you are willing to as well."

"Well, Jaisa, I will have to think on it. Thank you for your generous offer, I'll discuss it with Phantina." I smile at her then ask, "Um, where is Shadow? I don't see him in here."

"He is on the rooftop, you seem stable enough so you can go talk to him if you'd like" says Jaisa, motioning to the door.

"Thanks, it will only be a minute." As I head to the door I turn around and say, "Thanks Jaisa. For everything."

She nods, "Go." She says smiling.

As I find the stairwell I realize I'm only in a night gown, a short lavender colored dress. _This must be Phan's. _I think, _I don't own anything like this. _

I reach the roof top and see Shadow sitting on the edge, looking up at the moon. I silently walk up to him and sit next to him.

The next few minutes go by in silence as we sit there,

Finally he says, "It's nice out here. Like everything is ok in the world."

"I know what you mean, the moon is my favorite thing ever. I know its stupid, but sometimes while flying, I wish I could keep flying until I reach it."

"Yeah, that is stupid." He laughs, "but I admire you for having dreams." He pauses, "I often have dreamed of flying into the sun." he bursts out laughing and I join in.

"You jerk, you think everything I do is stupid, huh?" I smile as he sits there and thinks about what he is going to say next.

"No, it's not that. You are just fun to mess with." He says and I give him a slight shove.

"You like having fun huh?" I say teasingly as I push off the building with my hands and drop like a rock. I hear him gasp from above and jump after me.

I unfurl my wings and take flight, soaring straight up past him and shooting way up into the sky like a bullet, stopping for no one.

I look down and see he is right behind me when he grabs my ankle and throws me downward, sending me spiraling out of control and I make it look like I passed out. Right before I reach the ground I snap open my wings and land softly then launch back up at Shadow, tackling him and we roll through the sky. He balances himself the grabs me in that iron-grip thing he does and flies me back to the roof.

"Let me go!" I scream but he laughs and eventually sets me down on the roof.

"You should get back to sleep Anya, you look tired." He says after a few minutes, when we are both sitting on the edge again.

Suddenly feeling tired, I reply "Yeah, you're right. Whatever they did to me has taken its toll. Good night Shadow."

"Night" he says, but I realize he isn't talking to me, but to his brother who had just landed on the roof beside him.

I make my way back to the room to find Phan and Jaisa on one bed talking, while Blaze was on my bed. I take a seat beside him, not caring about the dress I'm in.

I lay down beside where he sits on the bed and turn towards the window. I don't want anyone to see that I'm blushing.

"That was quite some air show," Blaze said to me, "we saw it on the way in, thought you were gonna kill him with those air somersaults."

"Yeah yeah, listen, I'm tired so if you wouldn't mind, shut up." I say, letting him know I'm in no mood to talk.

"Ok, I get it," he says with a chuckle, "I'm headed to the roof guys, be back whenever."

I do know that Phan and Jaisa spoke for awhile but their words became hazy as I layed down drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

Chapter eight

**Phantina**

Okay you may be wondering how we can stay in a hotel, let alone afford the room. Well I'm going to go back a bit, around the time Anya passed out for the second time in Shadows arms. We'd been flying for a few hours already and were at least out of Arizona, maybe in New Mexico by now. Night suggested we land, and clean ourselves up a bit and we all readily agreed. It wasn't long before we touched down somewhere safe and started a trek on foot, Shadow put Anya on his back and carried her around town like that. First we decided to explore a bit, the town was small and quaint, and it felt good to feel safe for a while.

The scientists were probably out looking for us but we doubted that they would look here. Besides if we got some clothing and a wash we would probably look unrecognizable for a while.

We went around town and window shopped for a while, then we finally found a place with clothing that looked like it might suit us. Jaisa walked in first and I followed, then Night, and Shadow and Anya were last. The woman looked nice enough she smiled at us at first, but then it faded when she really looked at us.

"can I help you kids?" she asked as she rushed up to us thinking we might be sick and felt Blaze's forehead. "is that girl okay?" she was looking at Anya

"we're fine" he said, and shrugged her hand away. "We uh, just got lost for a while and our friend got a little tired from all the walking" I was surprised at how sincerely he could lie, it was as if it rolled right off his tongue totally naturally, he continues to talk "we could use some new clothes, and maybe a wash." The woman smiled, and pulled her hand away.

"I think you should wash first" she said "There's a spa not to far down the street, have you kids got any money?" we all looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. None of us really knew what to say, I'd just seen Blaze lie and I'm sure he could do it again, eventually all eyes fell onto him

"Of course we do" he said, and smiled "why in the world would we walk around without money?" The woman seemed to be convinced and let us go reluctantly, she was kind of creeping me out a bit anyway.

We found the spa place after searching for a bit. Finally someone spoke the question that was all on our minds.

"So how _are_ we going to pay?" Jaisa said.

"No idea,maybe we could just ask if we coukd go in, and pay after?" I suggested

"Oh yeah, and then we'll see a flying pig pass by as we leave…I don't think so" Shadow retorted.

"Well it never hurts to ask! And besides you're talking about flying pigs to a bunch of _bird kids_, I don't think that thought is really all that strange to any of us." I looked around no one seemed to have anything else to say so I turned around and walked inside.

Blaze walked in after me and Jaisa stuck to him. Eventually Shadow (and Anya) and Night followed. I walked up to the lady at the counter,

"Excuse me" I said "Could we get in the spa please?" I could see Shadow roll his eyes in the distance. The woman looked up at me rather annoyed.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked in a rather nasal voice.

"Uh…no" I said rather reluctantly. "But come on, fit us in for at least an hour?" I said trying to look directly into her eyes, maybe then I could convince her.

Suddenly something happened I don't know what but she agreed with me

"Why of course we can, now there are six of you I see just follow me to the back" she grabbed a few towels and into the back room. We all followed cautiously.

"What just happened?" I asked Blaze who was next to me

"Well, I was standing there and when you gave her the command directly, something triggered in her eyes, it's like you have mind control!" Blaze seemed pretty serious, and it did seem to explain it for the moment, but it couldn't be mind control could it? I was going to have to check and see, maybe on some other people.

As soon as the woman separated us according to our gender, I tried my new power on the first person I saw there. She was one of the ladies who worked there, I walked up to her as confidently as I could.

"Excuse me" I say, as she whirls around to look at me. "I command you to retrieve me the finest soap you have" I knew that if mind control wasn't the scenario we'd be thrown out immediately so I crossed my fingers. "A pair of boots as well."

Why of course I will!" she said with a smile "Just wait here, and I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" and with that she turned and left me standing there, with the realization that I had mind control.

After we cleaned ourselves up, and I was able to cut my hair shorter while we were there, I told everyone about my new skill, though it couldn't be repeated twice apparently on the same person (we tried it again on the lady at the front desk).

We soon returned to the clothing shop, and tried on a bunch of new clothing (we also got some pajamas for ourselves).

I ended up with a jean jacket, a black and white striped top, a pair of jeans, and some boots. Jaisa got herself a yellow dress that reached her knee, and boots like mine but in white. Blaze got himself a bandana for his head, a fitted tee shirt, long shorts, and sneakers. Night got an orange turtleneck jacket with a black stripe, a fitted tee shirt, some jeans, and Shadow got a hat, and a loosely fit tee-shirt, some jeans and sneakers. We got Anya a navy jacket, a black tee shirt with white stripes on it, some jeans and a pair of boots, but none of us really wanted to undress her ourselves so we slipped on one of our nightgowns over her head.

I asked the lady to let us go without paying, and if we ever needed anything else in the future, we wouldn't have to pay for that either. We were set for clothes in the future, now we just needed a place to stay.

We came across a small hotel after walking for about an hour or two, it wasn't hard to get a room, what with my new skill and all. We found a pair of scissors and cut some holes in out clothing for our wings and Shadow was happy to finally put Anya down somewhere safe and he headed up to the roof.

Me, Night, and Blaze decided to go out and get some extra supplies for our survival. I really did want to watch over my sister, but Jaisa insisted that I go because that way Night and Blaze didn't have to worry about money. I agreed and went with them. And I suppose that catches you up to where Anya woke up.

I really was hoping that when we were flying back in that I would see Anya and Shadow kiss, though it was just my imagination. Wouldn't they be cute together folks?! Anyway I'm getting off topic, it was what happened next that took us off guard.


	9. Chapter 9 Breakfast or Break-Downs?

Chapter nine

Anya Eden

_You know what you have to do, don't you? _a mysterious figure says, _you must join him in order for you and your friends to live a long and happy life. You need this in your life, don't let this chance pass you by. _

My eyes snap open and I fling the covers off of me, sit up in bed and look out the window. Someone opened the blinds while I was sleeping. I get up and go to the window but flinch back when a hawk lands on the window seal and watches me with his keen eyes.

"Hey, what's your name big fella?" I say.

"Hawkeye." I hear a voice as soft as the wind whisper, but it was so quiet that I'm sure I imagined it. _Of course you imagined it, idiot. _I think, _the only birds that can talk are parrots and well, us. _

I realize no one else is in the room with me to I head to the bathroom and get in the shower, letting the hot water wash away all the stress and dirt from the past few days. _Who was that figure in my dream? _I think, _and who is the he it was talking about? _Constantly I get a feeling of worry as I stand in the hot water. What I really need is a good flight alone, away from everyone and everything, just to be truly alone with the wind, myself, and my thoughts. Cleansing myself and keeping the water on hot just starts to get me comfortable whenI hear the door for the hotel room rattle, open, then close back with a silent click.

_Whose there? _I think, so I hop out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel and walk out of the bathroom, and turn the corner to find Shadow sitting on the bed that I had slept in about 30 minutes ago.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone was in here." He says without even looking at me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He says in a strained tone.

"Oh, well I guess I'll head down to get some breakfast." I say then realize I'm in a towel and I start to freak out. _I'm in a towel. In front of Shadow! Oh my goodness, can you say embarrassing?_

"I wouldn't go out in a towel." Shadow says with soft voice, "wouldn't want anyone looking at you like that." he says the last part so quietly I'm not even sure that's what he says.

"Oh, um yeah.. well you need to leave then so I can change?" I say a little too quickly.

"Leave? What for?—Oh, sorry, my flock changes in front of each other, my bad. I'll be down at the continental breakfast. See you there Anya." Shadow ghosts out of the room leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open.

_They change in front of each other? Oh wow! That's so hard to believe, we may be bird kids but we should have morals. _

I quickly dress, brush my hair, and practically fly down stairs I'm running so fast. Aside from getting a few employees yelling at me to slow down, I make it there in one piece and see my family stuffing their faces. And yes, I did say _family._

Phantina was sitting across from Night at this six-seating table, with Jaisa sitting next to Blaze, leaving the only chair open next to Shadow. _Oh Shadow, how we seem to keep being stuck together. _I think grumpily but take my seat next Shadow and find waffles already set on the table, syrup oozing down the sides.

"Oh, I syrupped your waffle!" Phantina calls happily then continues her conversation with Night, Jaisa, and Blaze.

Shadow and I eat in silence as the others babble about with cheery subjects. The breakfast was going pretty well until I looked over and noticed Night staring at me. _What could that be about? _I ask myself just as I see a glare cross his face then disappear as quickly as it came.

I stand up, without caring about my unfinished waffles, and leave the room, running down the hall not caring who yelled at me. I threw myself through the back door and jump off the pavement and unfurling my wings, soaring off into the sky.

I look behind me once I'm a good ways up and see Shadow and Phantina running out the door then pause and look up into the sky.

Phantina must've told him to leave me alone because she touched his arm and they went back inside, but not before he glanced at me one last time and followed Phan inside.

When I eventually came back after flying around in a field, I landed on the roof because it looked abandoned. I sit in mine and Shadow's spot and lay back on the cement as I spread out my wings and start sun bathing.

_Why was he glaring at me? What did I do? I've pretty much been out for the past two days, what the heck happened while I was asleep? _Many things like that raced through my mind

It does not seem like I have been here for a large amount of time until I open my eyes and realize it is already pitch black in the night-time sky. _Gonna fly with the wind, _I think, _they won't miss me for a few hours, time to hit the mall._


	10. Chapter 10 History of Night

Chapter Ten

Phantina

I walk back inside with Shadow, he looks really irritated. I lean against the wall and bite my lip.

"She'll come back…I'm sure she will" I say. Though my confidence is wavering. I've got to be sturdy here though, I mean I know Anya better than anyone else, but the things we heard her saying in her sleep even took me by surprise. Shadow whirls around on me.

"You can't prove that! You heard what she was saying, we _all_ did…" He kicks the wall. "What did they _do_ to her in there!? None of us are safe" I shake my head.

"I just can't believe that, she's my sister. What if I was saying the same thing about Night? I think you'd have faith in him." I start to walk back "let's just go back" Shadow follows me reluctantly and we go back into the breakfast area. Everyone is staring, Night worse than anyone else, we sit down and I pick at what's left of my food. Night coughs and looks up.

"Well? Where is she?" he asks. I look down.

"Sh-she flew away…" He practically chokes on his Pancake.

"SHE WHAT?! NO! JUST NO! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Jaisa and Blaze sink down in their seats, Shadow looks angry. "Quiet down you're making a scene"

Night stands up.

"I'm making a _scene_!? I don't have time to _care_, who's going to _care_about a _scene_ when were all _dead_ later, all because *he turns to me* _you_ let her leave!" I sink down in my seat.

"uhm..sorry"He goes to run outside but Blaze grabs his arm.

"No, this isn't smart, especially when your temper acts up like this" Night flares his nostrils and squabbles in blazes arms.

"Let go of me!" He struggles to get out of Blaze's grasp.

"No, not until you calm down…you know how you can get" he looks down. "remember Forest?"Night's face suddenly turns pale and his body relaxes.

"Oh yeah…"He coughs "s-sorry. Um... how many more supplies do we have left?" At this point I decide to speak up.

"What happened to Forest…" They all look at me blankly, I slink down further in my seat. "Never mind, I'm fine not knowing"

Jaisa bites her lip.

"I think we should tell her…it would be good to know" The rest of them nod, shadow sits down and lays his head on the table. Shadow starts,

"A while ago, back in…the lab…we had another member of our family, his name was Forest. Night has always had a bad temper but, but it never got that bad…well not until that one day…" He trails off and looks at Night to see if he's doing okay, Night looks almost depressed but Shadow continues. "They took night and Forest in for tests, no one knows the exact chemical they injected into them but whatever it was, it was one that messed with their frame of mind. They both came back so angry, it didn't seem right. The scientists kept coming back and checking on them hour after hour to see its development. Both of them just continued to get angrier until we were too scared to look at them. That's when it happened. The scientists took Night and Forest into some sort of study area, but it resembled an arena." He looks up at me and whispers "The scientists made them fight to the death…Night won and Forest…he didn't make it. The scientists never injected it again but Night's temper still acts up occasionally. We have to calm him down before it gets really bad." I sit there in shock, I had never really known much about _their_ past. Of course I was familiar with Anya's and mine, the tests and the abuse, but nothing that drastic. Shadow puts a hand on my shoulder.

Blaze speaks up

"We understand if you and your sister might not want to hang around with us anymore."

I blink a few times

"N-no! Not at all…I'm really sorry" I say. Night looks devastated, he leans back in his chair and sighs.

He stands up "We really do need to focus on finding Anya though, I mean, we all heard what she said last night, we were _all_ awake." The others nod. I fidget in my seat. Of course I heard what she was saying, and it really worried me. At first no one was really listening, but then she got louder and we couldn't ignore it. She's my sister though; I didn't just want to hunt her down like an animal. I knew what it was like to be hunted, and it was horrible. Hesitantly I nod as well.

I sit up straighter"We have to think of a fair way to do this though, we all know what being searched for is like, and wanting to be free." Jaisa and Blaze give each other a look, and nod. Night and Shadow look at me, I bite my lip "I think we can think of something if we all put our heads together."

Hours later we were all sitting in the room, finishing up our plans. Jaisa and Blaze were eating Juji Fruits out of a big box, Shadow was hanging upside-down in the chair, Night was playing with a yoyo, and I was recording everything.

"So after we get her back here, we're going to have to question her aren't we?" Blaze said. Night nods, "Of course we will, we need to know what she is going to do."The others agree, and I finish the paper. We review the plans and gather the few supplies we need, food, water, and some phones in case we need to contact each other.

It isn't long until we take off, Shadow insisted on going for her alone, Me and Night went together, and Jaisa and Blaze also went together.

After a while of searching Night looks at me he clears his throat "so um that story earlier, y-you don't hate me now do you? I mean I have my anger under control…most of the time, and they forced me to kill him." He looks away.

I shake my head "No, I don't hate you. I feel bad, I'm really sorry that had to happen" I look at him, if I didn't know what I did about his past, he would be a complete mystery to me. Even now though he is still beautiful to me. I catch myself blushing and look away "So you're really concerned about what Anya said huh?"

Night tenses up "Of course I am, our lives could be in danger." I open my mouth to say something when my phone rings I pick it up

"hello?"

"Hey, its Shadow, I got Anya we're at the hotel."

"Really? That was fast how long have we been gone?"

"It's been a couple hours, Jaisa and Blaze are already coming back"

"Okay we'll turn around"

I hang the phone up and tell Night the situation. We turn around and start to head back.


	11. Chapter 11 Accusations

Chapter 11

Anya Eden

Flying off into the sunset after leaving the mall, I let myself cry. My arm is still killing me and it itches pretty badly. Crying, I tell myself to suck it up, don't be such a baby. But then I realize I'm not crying just about my arm, I'm sobbing about all we have been through. _Why was Night glaring at me? _I think, _what could I have done? And what was my dream about? Join up with just who exactly? And I have been noticing something between Phan and Night, they do seem to be talking a lot. I never seem to get to talk to my sister alone anymore….Ouch, my arm! I wish it would stop, this is agonizing! _

Feeling utterly exhausted, I find a tree to perch on and lean back against the massive trunk, staring up into the sky.

"Why did they take me? And what did they do to me?" I speak out loud, wishing I could just sleep for a while.

Liking the sound of sleep, I decide to close my eyes when I hear a shrill cry of a hawk. I snap my eyes open to see a huge big of prey circling a few feet above the tree.

"Go away…" I mumble and close my eyes again when I feel pressure being applied to my chest. Opening my eyes once more, I gasp and jump, practically scream even. The bird had landed on me!

"_I can't go away, I feel attached to you. Protective of you, as if you were my own offspring." _The hawk cocked its head to the side as I heard his voice echo through my mind.

"Hawkeye? Is that you?" I ask like an idiot, of course it's him! The hawk then nodded and flew to the branch above me.

"_Yes child, but you should get some rest. You have big plans for your future. Do not worry, I will fly around the perimeter a few times to make sure it's safe. Sleep well my child." _And with that, he took off.

Thinking how odd it is that I can understand this bird, I felt myself getting groggy again.

Big, swooping wings disturbed my sleep, and I was glad. I had just started to dream when the person woke me up, and that dream was a replay of the one before.

I felt my branch getting heavier as I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, but it began to clear as I recognized Shadow sitting gracefully on the end of my branch.

Sighing, I just stare at him. _What's up with him? He's so mysterious. And why is he here and not anyone else? Is he the only one who cares where I am?_

"So…..how long have you been out here An?" Shadow says softly.

_An? Did he just nickname me? _Instead of answering, I jump up and fly to one of the top branches. "Hey Shadow, come up here will you?"

"Why?" he says, but doesn't wait for an answer and swoops up to sit next to me. "Woah, look at the sun set…so pretty."

"Yeah, I know right? Pretty enough to fly into it huh?" I snicker as I remember our talk on the roof.

"Yeah right, I'll pass. Maybe I'll fly into the moon with you." He says as he turns to look at me.

Afraid of blushing in front of him, I turn around to quickly and begin to wobble.

"Steady, steady An," he says as he grabs my arms to prevent me from falling. "Am I making you nervous?"

_Woah, Oh my gosh! Is he really trying to flirt? _ "Uh-um, n-no," clearing my voice I speak stronger, "not at all."

Chuckling, he strokes my face softly. "I think I am making you jumpy An, I now you make me nervous," his expression changes to one of worry, "like tonight, you made me nervous, nervous because I thought you left us. You can't leave us, we all need you. I need you. W-what I mean is I need you, Phan needs you, and so on." This time its his turn to look away.

"Shadow, I know what you meant. I know you don't feel anything like _that _towards me. It's alright, I need you guys too." I smile at him, wishing this weren't so awkward.

"I wouldn't say that I don't feel anyth—crap! I forgot to call Phantina, she told me to call if I found you. but lets head back to the hotel first."

I nod and he grabs my hand jerking me into the sky with him, and he snaps open his wings, pulling me into his embrace. "Don't leave again, or we will have a rematch of our fight in the sky. Got it?"

"Yeah, but one thing, let me go you weirdo. You are acting strange, are you sure that you aren't some weird clone of Shadow?" I ask with humor in my voice.

"Nah, I'm fine, let's go. But first, just know you don't have to cry alone again, we are all here for you." He says as he lets me go, and we fly off into the already darkened sky.

We flew back to the hotel in silence, barely glancing at one another. _He knows I could see through his act….I hope. He was just teasing me, but I have no idea why! It's not like I care for him in that way, this isn't supposed to be a mushy love story. Gah, what should I do? _I think as we head into the hotel and ride in the elevator.

"Ugh, I hate elevators. They feel like cages to me." I say, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, I can tell you don't like being cooped up. You flew out really far today" He says as he flashes one of the most handsome smiles I've ever seen, it only lasted second but I am glad I didn't miss it.

When we got out of the elevator, we headed straight to our room. Feeling drained from what just happened, I lay on the bed while Shadow messes with his phone.

"I thought you were gonna call Phan? That doesn't seem like calling her." I say after its obvious he wasn't calling anyone.

"Relax Anya, I was texting Jaisa. She and Blaze are now on their way. Now I will call your sister." He replies without so much as a glance in my direction.

"Sorry Shadow, my bad." I say as I turn over on the bed I had plopped down on.

I hear Shadow dial the number and a worried "Hello?" over the phone

"Hey, its Shadow, I got Anya we're at the hotel."

I can't make out what she says next but it must have been something to do with how long we were gone.

"It's been a couple hours, Jaisa and Blaze are already coming back"

"Can I talk to her?" I ask but he already hung up.

"They will be here soon, just rest until they get here. I'll be waiting for them on the roof." He says as he gets up and walks to the door, but before leaving he turns back and looks at me as if he wanted to say something. But he must've changed his mind because he turned and left anyways.

"Oh Anya! I was so worried!" Phantina says as she tackles me on the bed, "Where did you go Anya?"

"Just to the mall for awhile, then out to a forest. Shadow found me there and we flew home with hardly any words said" I say the last part too quickly, afraid Phantina might know that Shadow is acting weird.

"Huh? Oh, ok. Well we were all worried about you! don't leave again! Face your issues, don't run from them, you got it?"

"yeah yeah, I got it. I just needed a few minutes to myself. So where's Night?" I ask just as he walks into my room.

He sees that I am there and starts to turn and leave, but I call out to him.

"Night?"

"….Yeah?" he replies.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"The fact that you were glaring at me, what did I do?"

"Woah, maybe I should leave. Give you two time to talk." Phantina says as she starts to get up and walk towards the door.

"NO!" Night and I scream at the same time.

"You stay Phan, cause if you don't and this punk angers me, I might just knock him out" I say as I crack my neck and knuckles.

Night starts to threaten back but Phantina steps between us. "No need for violence you two. Anya, you sit on this bed and Night you sit on the other," she points as she designates which bed each of us sits on. "Night, why were you glaring at Anya?" she asks him with a looks that I recognize as my sisters _tell the truth _look.

"Yeah Night, and make sure you tell the truth too." I say staring into his angry eyes.

"It's because we all heard what you said Anya! Everyone of us heard you! you were sleeping and speaking at the same time and the things you said…those things you said….they have us all freaked out Anya! What exactly did you do while you were gone this afternoon?" He stood up with anger and got close to me as if challenging me to lie to him.

"Wait just a darn second night!" I say at the same time as Phantina says, "cool it guys!"

But I keep going, "Night! I went to the mall, I don't know if you ever heard of that place, me and Phan read about them in newspapers the scientists left lying around. You have no right to yell at me! I didn't do anything Night, so shut up!"

This only caused him to blow up more and grab the head board of the bed so hard it cracked under his strength. "You said those things and I want to know why! So spit it out Anya!"

"I can't! I have no idea what I said!" I scream, but then realize screaming is helping nothing, so I lower my voice and ask, "What did I say Night?"


	12. Chapter 12 The Confrontation

Chapter 12

Phantina

Night purses his lips, "like you don't know" he snarls "you said you'd bring us back, that you would _turn. us. in."_ Anaya looks completely shocked, as if it's the first time she's heard this news. I walk over

"Guys you really need to-" Anya interrupts me before I can finish.

"Hang on a second! I didn't say any of that! You're making it up!" She is trembling as she steps closer to Night. At this point I'm really worried, Night looks like he's about to blow a gasket and I don't know how to calm him down or keep him from hurting my sister. Night takes a step closer, nostrils flaring, being that he is a few inches taller than her he looks down.

"Making it up? I know what I heard, everyone knows, and we _can't_ trust you. We don't want you in the group anymore and I don't ever want to see your stupid face again."Anya looks as if she is going to cry. Night goes to leave and he shoves past me, I turn around.

"Night! Wait! Please don't-!" But by that time he had already gone. I turn around and look at Anya who appears to be numb. "A-are you okay?" I walk over. Anya turns to me slowly.

"D-did I _really_say those things?" Her face is a ghostly white. I nod slowly

"and worse…" Anya sits down on the bed and starts to cry.

"I swear I don't remember any of it! I would never turn any of you guys into them, I hate them as much as you all do, I was experimented on too!" I nod

"I know you do, Night, he just doesn't know you like I do he just has to get used to you…" Anya shakes her head.

"But why _did_I say those things? What's wrong with me?" I hug her

"Nothing is wrong with you, those white coats probably injected you with something, you have to fight it, you _have_ to, or we'll all be in danger" Anya sniffles

"I'm scared, maybe I should go off on my own…" I nod

"I'm scared too, but you're not going anywhere without me!" I smirk "Don't worry, I know your strong, we're gonna make it"Shadow then wonders in the room. He looks at Anya "Um, I'm going to leave you two…I think I'll talk to Night, where are Blaze and Jaisa?" Shadow sits on the edge of the bed.

"Blaze and Jaisa went out to get more supplies, Night is on the roof" I nod and go to leave, before I go upstairs I look back to say goodbye but Shadow and Anya are already deep in conversation so I just go to find Night.

Up on the roof Night is sitting on the ledge with his wings out, I approach slowly.

"H-hey…" I say as I sit down on the ledge with him. He shoots me a look and then goes back to staring at the sky. I look down "I know that after everything we've been through, that _you've_ been through has been tough, and makes it hard to trust other people. But I've grown up with Anya and we've been through the same. She hates them as much as I do and I don't think she would turn us in to them" I look at him for a response but he doesn't say anything. "That's all I wanted to say…" I get up to walk away when he grabs my arm.

"Wait, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that with her, I'm just worried" I sit back down.

"About what?"

"About the white coats, what if they injected her with something she can't fight? What if she _does _turn on us? What will we do?"

"Then I'll leave with her and I'll go back to the lab" Night furrows his eyebrows

"You wouldn't…"

"She's my sister…if it was Shadow, or Blaze, or Jaisa wouldn't you go?" He looks away.

"I-I don't know, I guess we could keep her around, just so we _all_ don't have to separate again" He looks back at me with violet eyes that we're filled with so much pain. I look out at the sky to avoid him seeing my blush.

"Thank you." I scrunch my legs up and cross them, Night looks back out at the sky as well, his hair falling around his shoulders.

"It's a nice night out tonight" He says as I nod

"Yeah…I doubt there will be many more of these in our future" At that comment Night snorts with laughter.

"No kidding…"

"I wonder what Shadow and Anya are talking about now" I wonder aloud, Night looks at me.

" I would give you three guesses, but I'm sure you'd get it on the first try" I nod again. As I gaze at the stars I notice that Night has scooted a little closer to me. I blush and try to hide my face in my knees.

_ No _I think to myself _This isn't some gooey romance story that people read in novels, this is real life, and were mutant bird kids. Love can't be part of this._


	13. Chapter 13 Relax, I'm Only Falling

Chapter 13

Anya Eden

"I thought you were gonna go talk to Night," I say as I sit back on the bed and look down, "why didn't you go?"

"Well, I was going to go but Phantina was already heading to the door, so I figured that….I'd hang back." Shadow says as he sits on the bed opposite to me.

"I have a question, and don't get offended when I ask, but-" this is where he cuts me off and quickly says

"I know what you're going to ask, but first let me ask you something," he looks at me, so I nod for him to continue, "Did you um, enjoy us hanging out earlier? I mean, if you didn't it's fine, but I was just—" it's now my turn to cut him off.

"I did enjoy myself, but I don't understand, you seem to like me—I could be totally wrong but—why would you even like me? You hardly know me. I guess what I'm saying is, why?"

"Wait, you enjoyed yourself but you don't want me to like you?" He asks softly with a bit of worry in smooth voice.

"I didn't say that, I just don't think I deserve a love interest right now. I don't feel like I've earned the right to enjoy another's company in that way, like dating someone. You know what I mean don't you?" I ask in a sort of nervous way.

"You don't see that you do deserve happiness….but that is the very reason you do, you find yourself unworthy of another's time, of my time. Don't you see An? Phantina looks up to you and Night is just in a pissy mood, Blaze likes picking on you, and Jaisa is finally feeling like she might've found friends close enough to be sisters. We all need you, just like we all need Night, Phantina, Blaze, and Jaisa.I feel like I'm the one who really isn't needed, I just go off on my own and I like it that way, well, Liked it that way, I don't want to be alone anymore…." Shadow places his head in his hands.

"You are two needed, and yes alone time is great, but being together with people is somewhat better. Hey, I got an Idea, meet me on the roof! Be back in a sec!" I sprout up to leave just as he says

"Crap—I think we were supposed to talk about your sleep talking, but oh well, once you put yor mind to something there's no changing it, and you're of the door already. Just great."

I giggle as I hear his voice trail off, and run down the hall to find Blaze and Jaisa. I turn the corner and find them leaned against the wall.

"Blaze, Jaisa!" I say as they look at me like they were talking about something they didn't want me to hear them say.

"Anya!" they say together and exchange a look of worry mixed with relief. If there even is such a look.

"Come on guys, we are gonna do something fun!"I say as I grab both their arms and pull them with me towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

"What is it?" Jaisa says.

"Yeah, what's with the sudden burst of energy, sunshine?" Blaze says.

_Blaze likes picking on you _Shadow's words echo through my mind as I turn around and give him my biggest smile ever.

_ "_If you just wait, you will see…..buttercup." I wink and laugh as Jaisa gives Blaze the _has-she-lost-her-mind- _look, Blaze returned her look with one like _I-don't-know,-but- I-like-it._

"Come on guys! They are waiting for us!" I say as I fly up the stair case.

Night, Shadow, and Phantina are perched on the roof already and as I get up there, they stare at me all with different looks. Night's face was serene and happy at first, but as he saw me, it changed to worry and distrust, Shadow looked happy to see me, flashing me that handsome smile that made my heart do things I wish it wouldn't, and Phantina's face was red as if she were just blushing, I see the way her eyes flicker over to Night, and I knew I'd have to talk to her about the two brothers soon….. eventually.

"So, what did you want to do?" Night and Shadow say together, but Night says it with irritance and Shadow with encouragement.

"Well, I'll show you all." I say as I slowly walk towards the edge of the roof and unfurl my wings, letting the moon light shine through my crimson feathers. "-Sigh- I love this night's breeze, it's beautiful…" I whisper, knowing they will hear every word I say. I turn around and fall backwards off of the roof and do a flip in the air and take off soaring.

I feel everyone's eyes on me and as I turn around to look at them, Blaze swoops up in my face and says,

"Boo!" then he winks at me and kisses my cheek, then flies over to Phantina, who took off shortly after me, and plants a kiss on her cheek as well. She and I glance at one another, both of our cheeks bright red, _I mean, come on, Blaze is really cute, even though he is younger than us. _I think to myself as Blaze strokes powerfully down with his wings and launches higher into the sky. "Come and get me Shadow and Night, whatchya gonna do about it?"

Shadow bursts up into the air and shouts, "You arrogant prick!" at the same time Night swoops up behind him and says,

"You're gonna pay for that, jerk!" Night grabs Blaze by the arms and Shadow grabs him by the legs.

"Don't hurt him!" Phan and I shout at the same time

"He was only playing!" I scream as I launch at them and try to pull Shadow back and Phantina does the same with Night.

All at once, the two older boys let go of Blaze and turn to face us.

"He can't do that!" Night shouted furiously, and glared at us, but something was off about his glare.

"Get em'!" Blaze screams just as I realize what they were planning.

"Run Phan, run!" I scream as I take off into the dark night time sky.

"I'm right behind ya," She laughs, as she soars past me she looks behind and screams, "Shadow is right behi—" but she gets cut off as Night tackles her.

"Phan!" I shriek as I look back, and sure enough, Shadow is right there with his 100 kilowatt smile and his arms open, preparing to tackle.

He tackles me and I scream as well as giggle as we tumble through the sky.

"Blaze, save me!" Phan screams as Night holds her in his Iron-grip arms, grinning the whole time.

"No can do," Blaze said, "that wasn't a part of the plan." Flashing his wicked smirk at us, he proceeds to tackle Jaisa, who giggles and bites his arm as she kicks and flails.

Turning my attention back to Shadow I say, "So, you came up with this plan that fast huh?"

"Yes—and no. He was never supposed to kiss you on the cheek, he was supposed to distract you guys long enough for a tackle," he looks over to Night, "or two."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but let me go!" I thrash and wriggle out of his grip, only to free fall into the forest.

_Wow, I didn't realize we flew out this far, they must've been flying pretty darn fast to get us out this far. _I think as I look around myself.

"Anya, open yours wings, quit playing!" Shadow shouts from above as I drop like a rock

_Something's wrong, I can't open my wings! I can't move them at all! _I scream inside my mind as I try to find my voice.

"An, I'm not kidding, open your wings! Now!" Shadow screams with a stern voice.

"I—I can't! I can't move my wings!" I start to panic and thrash around, I know the ground is rushing up eagerly to meet me.

Suddenly strong and powerful arms catch me and I look up, amazed to see it was Night. _Night!? He hates me! _I think.

"Shadow, come get her!" Night shouts as I look at him puzzled.

"Thank you for saving me…" I say softly, still shocked that he would care.

"Don't mention it. I mean it. Besides, Phantina would be heartbroken and I won't allow that to happen."

Just then Shadow grabs me out of Night's arms and we fly off, back to the hotel, I assume.

When we get back, he sets me down on the roof gently.

"What happened?" a worried Phantina rushes up to me and hugs me close.

"I can't move my wings," I say as I try to move them and they move. "wait! They are moving now? What the—"

"Rest," Jaisa says, "she needs rest."

"That's true," Shadow says as he tries to pick me up again, but I stop him.

"I can walk, don't make me feel completely helpless please."

"Ok, but take it easy." He says as he grabs me elbow and walks with me, and I let him, it is comforting.

We make it to the room and I ask to talk to my sister alone, no one objects and they all leave the room, but not before Shadow shocks me utterly.

"I wanted to be the first to do this but seeing as Blaze beat me to it, I'll just have to settle for second. Let's hope you like mine better." With that, he bends and kisses my cheek softly, then turns to the door and leaves.

"Woah," Phantina and I say together.


	14. Chapter 14 Fun in The Night

Chapter 14

Phantina

Even though I was thinking against romance, I don't think I would mind if Night kissed me. Things got quiet on the roof for a while, Night opened his mouth to say something when Shadow suddenly burst up on top of the roof. He took Night's arm and whispered in his ear, Night smiles and looks at me wildly, I blush an even deeper shade of red when Jaisa, Blaze, and Anya join us on the roof.

"So, what did you want to do?" both Night and Shadow say, but Night's face falls when he sees Anya

"Well, I'll show you all." She says as she slowly walks towards the edge of the roof and unfurls her wings, she sighs and mumbles something under her breath, she turns around and leaps off of the roof and does a flip in the air.

We were all looking at her, somehow I feel as if I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on. Blaze suddenly takes off after her, Shadow, Night, and Jaisa all take off as well and I follow. Before I can even realize what's happening Blaze is kissing me on the cheek and I'm blushing again. I look up at Anya who's blushing as well, Blaze must have also kissed her. I hear him say something but I'm too baffled to pay attention, suddenly everything is happening really fast, both Shadow and Night are grabbing Blaze by his limbs

Don't hurt him!" Anya and I both shout.

"He was only playing!"Anya yells as I grab Night by the arm and try to pull him away. Suddenly I'm tumbling back in the air as Night lets go

"

He can't do that!" Night shouts, he glares at the both of us.

"Get em'!"Blaze yells. At this point I'm totally lost, Anya seemed to realize something though, and she yells,

"Run Phan, run!" She shouts and laughs at the same time, suddenly it clicks in my brain. I fly up past her.

"I'm right behind ya," I chuckle. As I turn around to see Shadow coming up behind Anya, I shout to warn her. "Shadow is right behi-" Is all I'm able to get out before I'm tackled from behind by Night. I hear Anya yell something but I'm laughing too hard to hear.

Shadow tackles Anya and they roll through the sky laughing. I try to get out of Night's grasp but can't, "Blaze, save me!" I shout, still struggling.

"No can do,"Blaze says,"that wasn't a part of the plan." He smiles devilishly, and attacks Jaisa.

I look up at Night. "So you were in on this?" He smirks at me

"Of course I was!" He glances over at Blaze "but that buffoon wasn't supposed to _kiss_ you! That's my-" Suddenly he looks up and sees Shadow shouting frantically. I look down to see Anya falling toward the forest, and not opening her wings. My throat starts to close immediately, Anya would never fall like that and _not_ open her wings. I look at Night, my eyes filling with tears. He is looking down at Anya emotionless, he looks up at me and softens a little bit. I start to choke up, and next thing I know he is flying towards her. I watch the whole scene in awe as he swoops down and saves her. An ocean of relief rushes through me as Shadow comes down and takes Anya from Night's arms. We all fly back to the hotel in silence

when we land I can't help but run up to her shaking.

"What happened?" I say, pulling her into a hug. Anya looks pale

"I can't move my wings" she says, though they rustle softly from what I can see "wait! They are moving now? What the-" She looks really scared.

"Rest," Jaisa interrupts,"she needs rest." I glare at her slightly but no one notices.

"That's true,"Shadow says and tries to carry her again.

"I can walk, don't make me feel completely helpless please." Anya says, and pushes away from Shadow.

"

Ok, but take it easy." He says and hangs back a little.

Once we get back to the room, Anya insists that she talks to me alone. Jaisa, and Blaze nod and leave rather quickly, Night bumps my arm and gives me a sympathetic look before joining them, Shadow is the only one who hangs behind for a bit. I stand in the doorway and wait for him to go, he turns to her.

"I wanted to be the first to do this but seeing as Blaze beat me to it, I'll just have to settle for second. Let's hope you like mine better." He says, and he leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Woah" I say, at the same time as Anya. We both give each other a look as Shadow follows the others out. I come over and sit on the bed.

"What was that?" I smirk. I'm guessing because of my smirk she knew what I was talking about.

"I-I don't know" She says, and puts her hand up to her cheek blushing. I scrunch my knees up and poke her a little.

"He liiiikes you" I say, half giggling at the same time. Anya turns away.

"No way, he was probably just being…polite or something!" she says, trying to cover up her red face.

I raise my eyebrow "Polite? Really?" I laugh "You don't even know how long I've been waiting for him to kiss you! Don't ruin this for me!" I say, grinning. Anya brushes me off but smiles anyway. I look down knowing that now I have to talk about something more serious. "So, tonight…what happened with your wings?" her face goes pale.

"I-I don't know! I was fine until I was falling, then I just couldn't open my wings, it was so frightening" She says and hugs herself. I scoot closer.

"Do you think it could have been that shot in the arm you had a bad reaction to?" I ask, the idea suddenly rising to my mind. Her eyes widen.

"Do ya think…?" She says, she looks over and rolls up her sleeve revealing her arm, which is red and swollen, with patches of skin peeling off. I contort my face.

"eew…that dosent look normal…"

"No kidding" she says rather grimly. "I can't believe their drug did this to me. So now sometimes I can fly and sometimes I can't? And all that other stuff?" Her eyes start to tear up. "What's happening to me?" I scoot closer and hug her.

"I don't know, but we can fix it. We'll fly back to the lab and get the antidote ya?" I force a smile. Anya looks appalled.

"But you can't, what if they do something to you! I couldn't be the cause of that!"

"No we have to, it's the only way and you know it. Even if it's just me alone, you're my sister and I'm not leaving you behind." I say determined as ever. Even though I'm scared out of my life I know that I would do anything for my sister. Night peeks back in the room and Shadow is right behind him, knowing our talk was coming to an end I smile at Anya "It'll be okay, we can do it." Anya rolls her sleeve down as the others join us.


	15. Chapter 15 Unaswered Questions Answered

Chapter 15

Anya Eden

"How is she?" Shadow asks as he approaches the bed we were sitting on.

"She's doing great so far, a little shaky but she is stable." Phantina cuts me off as I began to say something.

"I'm really telling you guys that she needs her rest," Jaisa says as she checks my pulse, "her pulse is pretty high and it's not beating as steady as it should." Her brow furrows as she starts to fervently feel the arteries in my neck.

"Woah, Jaisa, are you like a doctor now, or something?" Blaze asks, clearly impressed with her.

"I really think everyone not sleeping in this room should leave. Phan, will you check us into a better room, well actually two rooms, the ones that conjoin? Then we can give the guys their room without truly losing contact with them."

"Sure thing Jaisa," Phantina mumbles, clearly she wants to stay here with me….or possibly Night. _Tehehe_

"Well, I'd like to stay for a bit, if that's ok…..Dr. Jaisa." Shadow says as Night cracks up about it and Phantina leaves the room.

"Well, I'll only allow 30 more minutes, so make whatever you all want to say quick. I'll be back shortly, I want to shower," Jaisa says then turns towards me, "I'll be back soon to check on you and move you to the new room." And with that, she headed into the bathroom.

"Night, can you come here real quick?" I ask, then see pain flash across Shadow's face because I didn't call him first.

As Night starts to approach, Blaze hops in front of Night.

"Wait, me first! **mich zuerst!"** Blaze plops down onto the bed beside me and hugs me. Then, as he pulls back, he says something utterly shocking, "I know I was the first to kiss you on your cheek, and I know Shadow got pissed about it and all, but I will be the first to kiss your lips too!" he then starts to lean in when Shadow grabs him by the neck and picks him up off of the ground.

"No you won't be, you runt. An gets that choice to make, not you. Now sit down." Shadow says with such seriousness I can't help but crack up.

"Shadow, he is just teasing!" I say, covering my mouth up to avoid laughing anymore.

"No, he wasn't," Night says, "That's the thing, ego maniac here has girl issues, he has to have every girl like him. I'm just surprised Jaisa hasn't knocked him out yet," shaking his head, he continues, as Blaze wriggles and twists because Shadow now has him in the Fireman's Carry "That's why when our whole plan didn't go as planned and we almost _killed _him. He was never supposed to kiss you two. Ever."

"And if he kisses you," Shadow says.

"Or Phantina," Night adds.

"I'm gonna slap him so hard his lips will fly right off of his darn face!" Shadow and Night say together, sounding oddly alike and twin_ish._

"Come on, come on put him down," I say as I get off the bed, I'm a little wobbly at first but I balance out, "he is just too cute to stay mad at." As I release him from Shadow's hold, I kiss him on the cheek, "There now, run along."

"Danke! hübsche Frau! see you later! I'll go check on Phantina!" he shouts as he launches towards the door.

"Not by yourself you aren't!" Night says and starts rushing to the door.

"Night?" I say hesitantly.

He stops and looks back at me.

"Thank you for catching me, I owe you."

"Anytime Anya, I'm warming up to you." he flashes a smile and shuts the door behind him. I giggle as I hear him scream, "Wait just a minute you red headed runt!"

"Oh, good times, good times." I say.

"Hardly a good time, but ok." Shadow says, places his arm over his other to rub his neck.

"T-thank you Shadow, without you, well, I don't think anyone else would have volunteered to carry me and fly like you have. Thanks, I owe you as well." I say, looking away from his face.

"Don't worry about it, I just gotta ask you one thing." This time it's his turn to look away.

"Go for it"

"Why on earth would you kiss Blaze on the cheek?" flustering, he looks away.

"Oh, come on, he is 14, practically a kid! No harm in boosting his self esteem, right?" I snicker then add, "We aren't jealous, are we?"

"Oh, no, it's not that, I was just thinking I could use a self esteem boost too." Shadow said pointing to his cheek and showing that too-die-for smile full of amusement.

"Oh, all you had to do was say so!" I walk towards him and lean in to kiss his cheek, _no harm in this, right? _Just then, he turns his head and, as he does so, pulls me into a hug and kisses me right on the mouth just as Phantina, Night, and Blaze walk into the room and Jaisa walks out of the bathroom. I launch back through the room land on top of one of the white dresser in such a rapid movement that any onlooker would have said I flew.

"Woah!" Phantina, Night, and Blaze say at the same time and Jaisa just looks at Shadow oddly.

"Wow, it's getting hot in here. ein Zimmer bekommen!" Blaze said with humor in his voice.

"Everyone who does not sit down to pee, get out of the room now!" Jaisa says with authority ringing strong in her voice.

"Anya?" Shadow asks with pleading in his voice

"Sorry Shadow, doctors orders…" I say, unsure of what I am feeling right now.

"Fine, got it." Shadow walks out of the room and slams it behind him.

"I mean it," Jaisa says, prodding Night and Blaze out of the room.

"Well, I got the room." Phantina says, but I can tell that she wanted to ask so many questions.

"Ask them." I say, "Go on, ask your questions Phan, I don't mind if Jaisa hears." I smile and invite both of them to sit down with me.

"He kissed you! Why? How did it happen?" Phantina asks and Jaisa just listens.

"I sure didn't plan it, I like Shadow and all but I don't know if I have time for romance. And I so do not want to be a Mary Sue!" I bury my head into my hands, "What to do? I don't want to hurt him, but we got bigger things to worry about."

"Well, I don't know what to say but I've been waiting so long for someone to make a move on you! I am so happy I got to see it, he is really sweet, and that smile" she swoons, "how handsome!"

"Ugh, Shadow? Handsome?" Jaisa speaks up, "Look I've known him since he was little, and handsome is not a word I would use to describe him."

"Anyways, what about Night, Phan?" I say.

She turns away and says, "I don't know" right as Jaisa says, "Don't even get me started on him."

"Oh come on, he was just as mad when Blaze planted one on you, there is something going on there, and you know it." I say, happy to get the subject off of Shadow and I.

"Ok, well maybe a little something, and I know he doesn't show it to just anyone, but trust me, when you see his smile, his true smile, it's to die for too." She gushes as she smiles.

"Oh, I see you like him too Phan! I'll have to keep an eye on you two." I giggle.

"And my eye will be on you and Shadow, don't forget about our little twin connection. That's why I busted the door open you know, I wasn't sure what was happening up here." She says with amusement and seriousness.

"Well, we need to move to the new room and you need to sleep Anya," Jaisa says as she pulls me up and guides me through the room, "Come on. What room number is it Phantina?"

"Um," Phantina says as she looks down at her keycard, "483. Room 483."

"Very well, let's go. Oh, and we have to postpone our trip back to the labs, at least until Anya is rested."

"Got it…" Phantina says while she looks down with a worried expression on her face.

"Here we are." Jaisa says as she takes the keycard from Phantina and opens the room and we go inside to find this room has three beds and a conjoining door to the next room.

"Nice Phantina, this is a great room!" I say as I loosen myself from Jaisa's grasp and jump onto the bed, and burrow under the covers.

"Wow, you're right, this is great!" Phantina says as she claims the bed next to mine.

"It is sufficient." Jaisa smiles and walks into the next room.

"This is nice, I really hope the guys like their new room just as much as we—" Phantina's voice faded away as sleep claimed me.

My dream is an unpleasant one, voices scream at me and degrade everything I stand for. _You won't help anyone if you stay there. You are just in their way. They are better without you, especially Phantina. Especially Shadow. Night can't stand you, Blaze just toys with you, Jaisa pities you and Shadow just loves you. _Loves me? No way, never. No one will ever love me. _If you stay, you will end up being the cause of them getting turned in. You will be the cause of their demise, in other words, you will unknowingly turn them in. _

I wake because Phantina is shaking me rapidly.

"She's saying it again, she's saying ' I will turn them in."

"No! she was doing so good!" I here Shadow and Night say.

"Nein, nein, das nicht passieren!"Blaze says.

"Give her space." Jaisa says.

I scream as I fully reach consciousness_, _and they start to surround me.


	16. Chapter 16 Head aches

Chapter 16

Phantina

Anya was screaming, one minute she was sleeping, then screaming. We all rushed to the side of the bed. Jaisa checks Anya's pulse and

Shadow kneels down by the bedside.

"Are you okay?" Is all I manage to say. Anya's whole body is shaking, she looks at me in a cold sweat and tries to nod.

"I-it was just a nightmare I swear" she takes a shaky breath.

Jaisa looks up at us.

"Her pulse is fine now, it was a little fast earlier." We all sit down relieved to hear that her physical health is fine. I don't know what everyone else was thinking but I was really relieved. I mean, she was my sister and I didn't want to lose her. Physically besides the shaking and the sweat, she looked okay but mentally I wasn't so sure. Something weird had been going on with Anya, I wish she would tell me. I mean, we used to be so close when it was just the two of us in that lab, now that there are more of us, does she not like me as much? I lean back on headboard of the bed and sigh. _Everything is going downhill_, I think, _I'm going to have to make that trip by myself. _It takes me a while to realize Blaze is talking to me.

"…hey have you even _heard _any of what I'm saying!?" he snaps his finger in my face and I jump to attention.

"Eh? What?"

He sighs

"I said, what do you want to do about Anya, our trust for her is fading fast and you seem to know her best…" he looks at me expectantly.

"look, I have it under control alright so you should just-" suddenly a horrible pain rushes to my skull and I drop my head into my hands, cursing slightly under my breath. I try to open my eyes but the lights all look really bright. The others were all surrounding Anaya and talking as she drifted back to sleep, no, their voices were all so loud. Why were they shouting right over Anya? I bury my face in my knees. "Hey maybe you guys shouldn't shout while talking over someone who is _sleeping_" I manage to get out. Even _my_ voice sounds loud.

Shadow turns around, "We're not-" as he looks at me his face pales "Hey you don't look to good" He says, and tugs on Jaisa's arm. I scrunch up further.

"could you all just _stop talking_!?"

Night comes over and holds Blaze by the throat "What did you do to her!?"

Blaze chokes a little "I-I didn't do anything I swear! I was just talking to her and then she got all pale like that!" He kicks the air.

"Tell the truth!" Night shouts. I wince at the noise, the throbbing in my head was getting worse.

"Could you not be so loud?" I say into my legs. "He's not lying, I don't know what caused this…" I didn't have the energy to shout, nor think any coherent thoughts without the throbbing getting worse. Night relaxes his grip and looks at me, he puts Blaze down.

"Sorry" He mumbles. Blaze smirks and Night flashes him a look, and he backs away a little. Shadow was watching over Anya again, and Night grabbed Jaisa by the arm. "You have to look at Phantina" He says, and turns her around.

"But-" She starts to protest but stops when she sees me. "oh…" she runs over "You need to ay down" I groan. "Lay!" I burrow under the covers and cover my head in the darkness.

"just leave!" I shout from underneath. Jaisa leans down by me.

"I think you've got a bad migrane" she says, Jaisa turns to the others "does anyone have an Advil, or and Ibuprofen, maybe a Tylenol? That should exterminate it." I hear shuffling around and whispers, I really had no idea what was happening but I wished my sister was awake, and I wish she was sitting with me. I felt someone sit on the edge of the bed and pull the covers back, it was Night, he was handing me a pill and a cup of water. I force a smile and take it.

"Danke" I mumble and throw myself down back on the bed. **Meaning: Thank you (German)**

"Gern geschehen" he replies. I close my eyes tightly and try to relax. _Think nothing_ I keep telling myself. But it doesn't work. Night stays on the bed against Jaisa's protests and watches me (At least I think) After around twenty minutes, I fall asleep. **Meaning: No problem (German)**

When I wake up in the morning, the clock reads 12:34 p.m. I shoot up and look around.

"Hello?!" I look around frantically. I relax when I see Jaisa sitting in the bed next to mine.

"Feeling better?" she chirps. I nod and look around

"Where's everyone else?"

"They went down to breakfast, except Night, he's still asleep"

"Have they been gone long?"

"No, they left around Ten and mentioned something about going swimming after" she giggles.

"Oh…" _This would be a good time for me to leave without anyone noticing_ "Well I want to get dressed, and you're probably hungry, you can go down, I'll be there whenever."

Jaisa looks at me suspiciously. "Are you sure?" I nod and smile "O-okay" she gets up wearily and leaves slowly.

I brush my teeth, and get my clothes on. Before I go I figure they might not look for me if I leave a note. I quickly go to write one out:

**_Hey guys,_**

**_I decided to go for a short flight, will be back tonight! Don't miss me too much ;) See you later!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Phan_**

I put the note where they could see it, knowing full well I probably wouldn't be back tonight. _This is for Anya_ I continued to think to myself. And flew out the window before I could change my mind, or have anyone come upstairs and stop me.

Hours later I all I could think about was the others, I'd never flown on my own before. In some ways it was nice, I had the whole sky to myself! No one was talking or shouting at me, I could live in my own thoughts. But it was lonely, I've never been on my own really before, Anya was always with me, and I guess I took that for granted. I wonder what Anya, Night, Shadow, Blaze and Jaisa were doing right now. Had they gotten my note? Was it convincing enough? Would Night and Anya wait up for me? The questions flooded my mind. What was going on with Anya? What did the white coats do to her? How do I get the antidote? What does it even look like? I started to worry, and I was giving myself a headache again. I need to get out of my own head.

I found myself daydreaming about Night's smile, it was so nice, so perfect. And his eyes, _violet_ eyes, they were so beautiful… and his voice, it was like music. I might have been blushing, I could feel my face getting hot and I was glad no one was around. I closed my eyes. _Is it right for me to even think of him romantically?_ Shaking my head I looked at my surroundings. _Woah_ I must have been lost in thought for a while because I was in another state, what state though? I'm sure Blaze would know he was always good with geography. Maybe if I land for a while I can find out. I touched down on ground and looked around the city I was in, I suddenly realized how small I was, and without my friends…No, not thoughts like that, I'd be fine. I have my powers right? I walk up to the first person I see and ask where I am.

"Bellevue Washington dear" She smiles and hands me a lollipop "Have a nice day dear" he pats me on the head and walks away. Did I really look that young? I grumbled, then thought of the fact that I'd gotten a free lollipop, I guess it couldn't be all bad. I unwrapped it and thought about where I was. Washington eh? That wasn't terribly far from the lab, maybe a state or two. I contemplated exploring Bellevue and going to the lab. No, wait, why am I contemplating this? My sister was far more important.

I took off again, paying more attention to where I was going this time. When I arrived at the lab, a chill went through my body. The white coats were in there, I had thought of a plan. Sneak in, grab a white coat, and get the information and the antidote. Then fly back. If I don't hit any issues, I'll be back in a day or two, and save my sister! The thought of everyone being happy again gave me the burst of hope I needed to land, I touched down by the gray building and took a shaky breath, this is it…My plan starts now….


	17. Chapter 17 Rescue

Chapter 17

Anya Eden

As I wake up I realize that the boys are in our room, zonked out on the couch or the floor. Shadow is on the floor next to me, breathing softly, but making facial expressions of worry and uneasiness.

_He must not be sleeping well_, I think, _is it me that's making his rest unpleasant?_

Getting up, I tip toe around him careful to not disrupt the sleep he so dearly needs. I pass by Night, also on the floor, but in front of the T.V. "Must have watched it all night." I mumble to myself.

Then I sneak in front of Blaze, who is stretched out on the couch snoring slightly. Poor kid, I must've caused him some stress too.

I finish making my way to the bath room, determined to relieve my full bladder. I finish my business and go to wash my hands, then look in the mirror.

_I_ _look horrible! There are bags under my eyes, and my hair is a mess! And was I sweating?_ I say inside my mind and try to scrub my face with a wash cloth but to no avail.

"Forget this," I say, "I want to take a shower." So I go out into the room to find my clothes, but trip over Night because its still very dark in the room.

Smacking the floor with my face, I feel a hand wrap around my ankle.

"What the heck?!" Night says just loudly enough for my ears only.

"I-I was gonna take a shower!" I whisper back, "what the heck are you guys doing in the girls room anyways?!"

"Well...um...you see..." Night hesitates, "we kinda don't like leaving our girls alone, especially right after you had that break down."

"Yeah, I know. I still have no clue what's going on." I say, puzzled.

"I have no clue either, but I'll help in anyway I can." Night says and flashes a smile that makes me joyful.

"You're warming up to me." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Go take a shower." He says, but smiles again.

I giggle quietly and walk back to the bathroom and proceed to shower.

I hop out of the shower and towel off. As I go to dress, I realize that I forgot them when I tripped over Night.

Crap, crap, crap! I think as I wrap up into a towel and walk out into the room. I shiver as I walk across the hotel room. Ok, Night is back asleep, that is wonderful. Shadow is asleep, even better, and Blaze-

A whistle comes from behind me, right on the coach.

"Oh God," I say under my breath and turn around to see Blaze ogling at me.

"Nice Anya, very becoming of you." He says at normal volume which, of course, wakes Night and Shadow up.

"What's going on-?" Night says, then shuts up and smirks

"Huh?" Shadow says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't look!" I scream a I dart across the room to grab my clothes.

Phantina sits straight up in bed and asks, "why are you out here in a towel?!"

"I don't know what she's doing, but I'm enjoying the view!" Blaze says perkily.

"Shut up!" Shadow, Night, and I say at the same time.

Shadow moved to stand in front of me and unfolds his wings, completely blocking me from their view.

"Just grab your clothes, and get back to the bathroom please." Shadow says as he looks away from me, his face turning red.

"Thanks!" I say as I grab someone's clothes and start to walk back to the bathroom when the towel looses grip and falls.

I scream so loud as Blaze is laughing and whistling excessively. Shadow and Night just stare, both embarrassed.

Phantina gets up and blocks me from their view.

"Thank you!" I say, my face beat red.

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't." She says, turning just as red.

I rush into the bathroom after pulling the towel back up.

"That was so embarrassing!" I say as I shut the door and slide down it onto the floor and sit.

After a few minutes, I get dressed and return into the room. Time to face them, I think.

Shadow and Night are the first to look at me. Night looks sympathetic, Shadow looks sad. Blaze looks quite amused.

"Ugh, I'm out of here." I say when I see Phantina with an expression that I can't read.

"Wait, don't leave again. We will make it up to you in a little while. Just don't leave" Shadow says as he crosses the room and places his hand on my arm.

"Yeah, they will," Phantina says absently , " I'm still totally tired, so I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"You're not mad with me right Phan?" I ask worried.

"No, no! Not at all, I just have a lot on my mind." She says as she snuggles back into her bed an closes her eyes.

"First part of us making up for it is breakfast. Come on." Night says as he passes me, grabs my arm, and heads for the door.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Shadow asks Phantina.

But she is already asleep, so I doubt she even heard our plans for breakfast.

We walk down the street and head inside a Denny's restaurant. The waiter acts as if his job is the most boring in the world.

"How many?" He says in a rather nasal voice.

"Um," I say as I start counting heads, "one...two...three...four. Four!"

"Right this way." The waiter waves us through the semi-crowded dining room.

"Can we have a table, bitte?" Blaze asks cheerily.

"Eh, why not." The Waiter mumbles grumpily.

"What's his problem?" Night asks Shadow, both of them behind me and the Waiter.

"His job just sucks, that's all." Shadow smirks at his brother.

"Dudes, can you believe how great it was this morning?" Blaze asks as he slows down to walk next to them.

They both look at him with a "what?" expression on their face. "You know!" He says, making vulgar hand signs in Sign Language.

"Shut up!" Shadow turns red and Night punches his arm, "Don't talk about it!"

We arrive at the booth and I am thankful because if they kept talking about it, I may puke.

After we are seated, the Waiter turns around, "My name is Stephanie, and I'll be your Waitress today. What will you have to drink?" rather bored, she picks at her finger nails as she holds the book in her other hand.

"Dr. Pepper." I say, still blushing from their talking, I wish they never saw that. Oh well, gotta move on.

" Schokoladenmilch!" Blaze piped in, with his red hair in short little spikes shining in the light. **Meaning: Chocolate Milk (German)**

"He said 'Chocolate Milk'." I translate as I look over to Blaze, mouthing 'say it in English next time'.

"Dr. Pepper" Shadow and Night say together.

"Ok, be back whenever." The very mannish woman turned and left to where I assume is the kitchen.

If anyone was going to say it, it would be Blaze.

"That was a woman?! Das ist die hässlichste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe!." Blaze blurts without a care for who hears. **Meaning: That's the ugliest woman I have ever seen! (German)**

"Shut up!" Shadow and I say together as Night covers his mouth.

"Do you want spit in our food, idiot?" Night sneers.

"Sorry..." Blaze says and looks remorseful.

"Gosh, stop and let's decide on our food, please!" I say, flip over the menu and glance at the breakfast items."Hey, if we eat eggs, would that make us cannibals?" I ask sincerely and the boys erupt in laughter. "What? I'm serious, I have a valid point!"

"Well, do you lay eggs?" Shadow asks, slapping the table while laughing.

"Never tried it before." I mumble, embarrassed.

"Allow me to test that theory?" Blaze raises his eyebrows at me, making Shadow and Night sigh.

"Thank God he hasn't been this bad with Phantina." Night says, looking relieved.

"Hey, wait a second," I say changing the subject, "where is Jaisa? I haven't seen her all day."

"She slept in our room, she said that she preferred to be alone for awhile." Shadow says.

"Oh..." I say just as the Waitress comes back with our drinks.

"Have you made up your minds on what you want, or will you need an hour?" The Waitress crosses her arms.

"Yes, we have decided" I say happily.

"Well, what is it?" She asks rather rudely.

"Eggs!" We all blurt at once.

After we paid the bill, we walked back down the sidewalk and back into the hotel.

Hey, let's go swimming!" Blaze bounces a little as he speaks.

"Hey, that would be an easy way to get spotted!" Night says, mocking Blazes enthusiasm.

"Wait, I think it would be fun!" I say, grabbing Blaze's hands and bouncing along with him.

"I guess...it could be...fun?" Shadow says with a rising intonation at the end.

"Yeah! Just let me go get Phan and Jaisa." I unfurl my wings and take off before they have time to stop me.

I make it back to the hotel and land on our rooms window seal. Phan isn't in the room when I enter. Where is she? I think. Then that's when I find the note: (copy and paste Phans note here)

So she just needs time to herself, that's understandable. I then write a note of my own, leaving it in the place hers was.

Ok, I understand. We will be swimming somewhere. Maybe Blaze has the location. If you can't find us, wait here. We shouldn't be far.

Love,

Anya E.

I realize now that I should have been more concerned, but at the time I wanted her to have her alone time, now that I was at a lake in the middle of the woods, that only Blaze knew about, I started to get a sick feeling in my stomach

**A few hours earlier.**

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Blaze went to cannon ball into the lake, but unfurled his wings at the last moment to glide across the water, only letting his feet dip into the water.

"That's cool and all, but check out this!" Night laughed as he jumped into the air and did a series of somersaults then bombed the water, splashing everything and everyone.

"Night!" I screamed then got up to jump in and cannon ball as well, but without the fancy tricks. My splash wasn't near as big but it sent a wave crashing into his face.

"Take that!" I laughed, "Wait, where is Shadow?" and looked around, all I saw was Night and Blaze.

"Unter uns..." Blaze says and looks down below. **Meaning: Under us (German)**

I smile as I peer through the water and see Shadow surge through the water, break the surface, and spiral into the air triumphantly.

„Could you breath down there?" I ask him jokingly.

„No, why?" he asks as he splashes into the group. „Beat that." He smirked at both the boys.

„No reason, just I was reading this book by...I cant remember his name, but he wrote about bird kids too, except his was fictional, of course, but they were grafted with bird DNA as well but some how got gills. My question is, how? Thats not possible."

„Thats rubbish," Night said, „and I bet this story had some tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome guy in it that gained to many fans." He rolls his eyes.

We all laugh and swim around until Blaze faked a drowing, so we all took turns kicking his butt

**Present Time**

_I wish Phan and Jaisa were here, Jaisa wasnt in the hotel room and Phan left that note._

„Um guys, the reason Phan and Jaisa didnt come is because, well, Phan went off on to fly for a little while, she left a note, but that was hours ago. Jaisa cant be found, she didnt leave a note. I think its been long enough, let's go get them."

Night burst into the air with such a fury I thought we would have a hard time following him. Blaze bursts up and grabs his ankle then shouts, "grab mine Shadow!"  
Shadow does so and motions for me to grab his ankle and I do.  
"We're coming Phantina!" Night screams.  
"And Jaisa!" Blaze shouts, flapping harder.  
"She will be fine." Shadow looks back at me with a sympathetic smile.  
"I know!" I say back, "she has always been a fighter!"  
And with that, we took off in the direction that everyone's instinct told them: The Lab.


	18. Chapter 18 Retrieving

Chapter 18

Phantina

I approached the lab slowly, my nerves acting up worse than they ever had. I could feel my stomach twisting into a knot. _No, I have to focus_, I think to myself. I look around for security cameras and other things that could get me caught. Of course, they were everywhere. I flattened myself against a wall and moved when the cameras moved. That worked for a little while, until I crossed some sort of line. Suddenly one of the big dog-men came out and grabbed me. I screeched and struggled in his grasp. I looked up to see Jaisa in the sky and tried to wave her down. Shouting would do me no use because the mutt had his hand over my mouth. I flailed my arms for as long as I could before I was restrained. Jaisa looked at me, she saw me struggling there, I pleaded with my eyes but she turned around. I kicked and struggled as I was carried away. _Where was she going?! Hopefully she was getting the others…. _Next thing I know there is some cloth over my mouth and nose, and I'm getting sleepy. I pass out not long after.

When I woke up again there was a bright light, I tried to move but I was restrained on a table with metal straps. My wings were stretched out on the table as well. Scientists were surrounding me.

"She's awake" One of them said. "Should we put her under again?"

"Nah, they're mutants they can't feel it." Said another.

"Alright, so then what's the next experiment?"

_Next experiment NEXT!?_ I craned my neck so I could see my body, my jeans, shirt, and boots had been taken away and replaced with one of the old "cave-person" like outfits they used to put us in, the ones they thought we belonged in. My stomach was exposed and I can see new bruises and scars forming. I dropped my head. Oh no, I missed what they were saying, were those shears one scientist was holding?

"We want to see if they grow back" The other one said.

Want to see if what grew back?! The scientist put some gloves on and approached me. My wings, he was heading for my wings. Suddenly a surge of pain coursed through me, they we're clipping my wings, they were clipping the feathers! They continued and I writhed, tears were streaming down my eyes. It hurt so bad, blood was everywhere, they finished one wing and I was choking back sobs. Suddenly Anya, Night, Shadow, Blaze, and Jaisa busted through the door. Anya and Shadow started kicking and knocking down scientists, Blaze and Night started to un-do the metal restraints, and Jaisa looked at my wing. Once I was free and the scientists were out everyone was looking at me. I looked down, I shouldn't have caused them this much trouble. Anya looked at my wing.

"What happened?" She asks

"They clipped it, they clipped the flight feathers" I choke out.

Shadow looks angry, really angry. "Why did you come here!?" He snaps.

"I-well I, I wanted to g-get the antidote for Anya"

Shadow kicks a can "You put us all in danger! How could you be so stupid?" I bite my lip and shrug.

"While we're all here we can get it…" Jaisa nods

"I think we should" she says softly.

We all slowly shuffle around the lap until we come to a room. Where was everyone? I hadn't seen anyone since we arrived here. I open my mouth to ask when Blaze interrupts

"We took care of everyone already" I nod in acknowledgment, he smirks a little "Nice outfit durch die Art, vielleicht können wir funky später bekommen" Night glares at him and I chuckle a little.

„In your dreams!"

„Will you guys quit what your doing and focus!" Shadow says. I nod and we open the door. There it was, a room full of vials all with diffrent names on them.

„Which one is it!?" Anya asks hopelessly. We all look at each other questioningly.

Jaisa sighs and speaks up „Maybe we will recocnise it when either Anya or I sees it." This seems like a reasonable plan and we all fan out lookign for it. Anya suddenly grazes one and it glows.

„Guys I think this is it!" She says. Jaisa runs over and looks at it.

„Yeah this looks about right." She says. Anya nods and unplugs it, she holds her nose and downs it shuddering.

Shadow comes up behind her „How do you feel?" Anya jumps a little and blushes

„Not really much diffrent..."

Jaisa sighs „It'll probably take effect in a little bit, I mean it will take at least eight hours for her to digest it."

„So now what?" Night speaks up for the first time. We all look at him. We knew we couldnt go back to the hotel, and I couldn't fly.

„I guess we'll just have to look around..." Shadow says

„Well what about me? I cant fly..." I shuffle my bloody wing and wince.

Night looks down and blushes a little. „I can carry you I guess..."

„r-really?"

„Yeah, I mean we have to get around..."

We all seem to agree and before I know it we're flying again. Well _we're _ not flying but _they're_ flying and i'm being carried. Night's face is so stern. Maybe I should apologize, this whole thing is my fault anyway...

„ um, i'm sorry..." Night glares at me.

„Shadow was right you know...that was really stupid of you. I've got half a mind to drop you." He says. My eyes fill with tears.

„Well whats stopping you?" I barely whisper.

Night sighs „Firstly the fact that Anya would kill me, secondly you _were_ trying to help, and thirdly, thats private."

I sigh, what was I supposed to do? The only people that were not mad at me were Anya, and maybe Blaze and Jaisa. I know this wasn't appropriate but my eyes are closing for exhaustion. I curled up against Night and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was alone in an old musty room. Dust surrounded me. My wing was bandaged, Jaisa must have done it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Where were the others? I got of the bed and looked around, it was a bedroom, a nice one, really old. I ran my hand along some of the old pictures and furniture. _Wow, no one has lived here for a long time. Where are we?_ I pushed the ivy away from outside the window and took a breath of fresh air, I could hear the others talking from the other room, what were they talking about?

„Shes just a liability" Shadow says

„Come on! What else can we do?" Anya says

„She only has_ one_ wing!" Night speaks up.

Oh, they were talking about me. I guess I'll leave them to that and I'll explore the rest of the house. I walked outside the room, this wasn't just a house, it was a mansion! There was red carpet laying everywhere, dusty of course, a huge chandelier was in the middle of the entryway, all our rooms were up a set of huge stairs going on both left and right. I scampered downstairs and found more rooms, a place to eat, a kitchen, a ballroom, a few bathrooms, closets and places for servants. Every room was so beautiful, I couldnt help but wonder who lived here and what happened to them. I sat down in a living room chair and tried to imagine it. A rich family with a boy and a girl, the boy constantly picking on his sister, the mother sewing in the corer, a fire roaring... It was a nice thought, why can't we have a normal life even close to that? Wouldnt it be nice to even be able to relax and set up a home here even? I laughed to myself, I could see Blaze finding an old buter outfit and drawing a mustache on himself, he would carry a tray around a do a funny voice. Then Shadow and Night would play along until Blaze would say something terribly innapropriate at which point either one of them would smash the tray in his face. Anya, Jaisa, and I would jump up to help and, well it would eventually end in laughs. I brought myself out of my thoughts to hear footsteps behind me, it was Shadow.

„We have bad news..." he says.


	19. Chapter 19 Decisions

Chapter 19

Anya Eden

_I can't believe my sister can't fly….we have always flown together, ever since the scientists let us out into the field dome. _I shiver, _the scientists….those despicable, detestable people. _I lean back onto the grass and unfold my wings out behind me. I need this, relaxation is what I mean. I flew away from the mansion on my own and now I lay in an open field.

Closing my eyes, I sigh and relish in the way the grass feels as it sways around me. "Why can't life always be this peaceful?" I speak allowed and take a deep breath of air and exhale, "Why can't we all just live in the woods like tree elves?" I snicker and stretch all of my six limbs and yawn.

"_Wouldn't a nap be nice right now? You deserve it. It is nearly dark and Phantina is still asleep. You should sleep to_" I open my eyes as I hear that voice in my head. Now I know what anyone hearing my thoughts would be thinking, it's the voice in that girls head like in the book I spoke about at the lake, but it's not like that at all. It's only Hawkeye, my guard Hawk.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up! Stay with me, and let us speak for a while," I motion with my arm for him to fly down and sit next to me, "what do you need?" I ask with a fatigued voice.

"Just a visit. You've done well, you smell different though, did you consume any medicine or herbs?" He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Nope! Oh wait, yes I have! There was this purple glowing stuff and I swallowed it all, the flock and I thought it would cure my wing issue!" I say cheerfully while rubbing me eyes.

"I see, you really should be careful drinking things on whim," he smiles, if bird can smile, "you are starting to smell like a monkey."

"A monkey?!" I squeak, "that can't be good…" I lean back and close my eyes, feeling the bird's raptor vision on my face, "watch over me while I sleep, ok?" I smile and pat his head.

He flies up, heading to a tree I assume, and perches there, "I understand, get some rest."

When I awake it's morning, and both Shadow and Blaze are shaking my shoulders.

"What?! What is it? Where's the fire?!" I jump three feet in the air and fumble back when Blaze and Shadow grab both of my ankles and pull me down.

"Calm down, we just wanted to get you!" Blaze shouts when I start flailing.

"Yeah, there is a meeting." Shadow says when I am on the ground, but he doesn't look at me.

"Oh, um, I am sorry….you know….reflexes…" I scratch the back of my neck and tap the toes of my right foot on the ground.

"Yeah, we know." Shadow says, still looking away.

"So….," I say, wondering why he is being awkward, "There is a meeting?" Blaze nods, "Good, I'd like to speak with my sister." I go to unfurl my wings when Blaze and Shadow grab them and prevent me from taking off.

"Will you guys stop grabbing my limbs? First my shoulders, then my legs, and know my wings? Really guys?!" at this point, I turned on them, arms already crossing.

"Phan is still asleep." Shadow says, a weird emotion crossing his eyes.

"And there are other things we could grab!" Blaze wiggles his fingers.

"Hey, why don't we walk? I want to enjoy the view." Shadow says, already turning around and walks towards a split in the trees.

"I guess…." I say, _why didn't he punch Blaze when he said that._

"Ya coming?" Blaze waves his hands back and forth when he realizes I haven't followed him yet.

"Yeah, I guess. Give me a few minutes, I will meet you guys back there." I sit on a rock and thump my temple.

_Is he mad at me? Maybe the whole self esteem kiss really hurt his feelings since I didn't show how it made me feel. I did like it, but I am not sure if there is room for it? It made butterflies form in my stomach, and the way his lips felt on mine! Like they belonged with my lips…..what am I thinking? You aren't girly like this!...those lips…..shut up! Ugh….. _I grab my legs and bury my face in my knees, _they have already been gone for awhile and you can't stop thinking about him…..Shadow….Anya Eden…it could never work! I'm not some whiney girl after a boyfriend….though it would be nice to snuggle with someone…I know! I'll buy a teddy bear, that's what I'll do! _I pull my head out of my knees to see Shadow standing a few feet in front of me.

"Hi…" I lamely say.

"You done…..collecting your thoughts?" Shadow looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Y-yeah," I mutter, pulling myself off of the rock, "where is Blaze?"

"He is back at the house, watching over Phantina." Shadow says calmly.

"What!? You. Left. Him. With. Phantina?!" I say crouching down into push off position.

"Yes, and no you don't!" he says as he grabs me and slings me over his shoulders.

"What!? Put me down!" I kick and scream.

"No, I said we are walking and we are walking, you seem to not want to, but we are staying on the ground." He reaches over and tears a branch off of a tree and smacks my butt with it, "Stop kicking around An!"

"Yes sir…" I sigh after I cry out in pain.

"That's what I like to hear." Shadow mutters as we walk, well he walks, in the direction of the mansion that is ours for the time being.

When we got there, everyone was sitting around the pool. Everyone but Blaze and my sister.

"Yo Blaze! Meeting, Anya is finally back!" Night pulls off his sunglasses and hollers in the direction of the house.

"Coming!" Blaze's voice sounded small coming from the giant house.

"Alright, first things first," I say, "What is this about? And why can't this wait until Phan wakes up?"

"It's about her," Jaisa says as she pulls herself out of the pull, hair and wings dripping wet, "and we need a plan to keep the flock safe."

"I think, until we are sure whether Phantina can fly our not, we all shouldn't fly. That could result in being seen." Night says coolly, replacing the sunglasses back on his face.

"Smart idea," I nod, "okay, we won't fly until she flies again."

"If," Blaze says, and quickly defends himself when I glare at him, "What? Someone has to say it! There is a chance she has been sentenced to a life on land now guys!"

"I understand why you had to say it," I grunt, "but she will fly again." I resettle myself on Shadow, sitting on his shoulders and he immediately holds onto my legs so I won't fall.

"I think Jaisa should watch over her because she seems to know a thing or two about medical things." Night says, sits up and tosses a rock, making it skip across the water and bounces out on the other side of the pool.

"That's so cool!" Blaze immediately mimics Night and picks up a rock, but his rock splunks into the water and sinks.

"It's in the way you flick your wrist," Night nonchalantly says, "Anyways, we should all keep watch too. We could have sentries posted outside her door."

"I'll go first!" Blaze giggles.

"No you won't!" we all scream.

"I-I just wanted to be a part of something…" Blaze pouts.

"No!" we scream again.

"Fine!" Blaze throws himself down into a chair and sulks.

"Well, she's just a liability" Shadow says.

"Well, I can think of nothing else to do, I mean, come on! What else can we do? All of us, save Blaze, will guard her." I say.

"That's true, she only has _one _wing!" Night agrees.

"Then it's decided, we will watch her round the clock until she is able to fly and defend herself." I say as I cross my arms, wobbling slightly on Shadow.

"Steady girl…hey, let go of me with your toes! You're like a monkey when it comes to climbing." Shadow looks up at me and pries my toes from his shirt.

"Hehehe….sorry!" I scratch the back of my neck and replace my toes back on Shadows shirt, in which he responds to with a sigh.

"You can put her down you know…." Blaze pouts from the corner.

"Yeah, why is she on your shoulders anyways?" Night punches his brothers arm playfully, " you aren't getting used to carrying her around, are ya?"

I blush at Night's remark"Oh, I did forget I was up here. Huh, that's weird….it felt almost…."

"Natural." Shadow and I say together.

"Well, I'll get off, I am sorry!" I say as I back flip off of his back and into the pool.

"I don't think she meant to do that." Jaisa says as I am underwater, barely able to hear her.

"Awesome! Pool Party!" Blaze screams as he rips off his shirt and jumps in and latches onto me as I come up for air.

"Help me!" I scream.

Shadow and Night both offer their hands and pull me out

"Be more careful, geez you clutz." Night says jokingly.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to lose _you_…" Shadow says, but looks away and quickly adds, "or anyone of the flock."

"We need to talk to Phantina and inform her about all this, is she awake?" I say, grabbing a towel from the lawn chair to dry off.

" I need to speak to her first." Shadow says with a look like there is no room for argument.

"Okay…" I say as he walks off

Shadow's Side Chapter

When I walk in, I see Phantina, who looks lost in thought, so I stand there and wait until she notices me. She must feel my presence quickly because she turns around to stare at me.

"We have bad news.." I say, hoping she doesn't think the worst.

"What is it?" She says biting her lip, waiting for my answer.

"We have to guard you all the time, meaning you won't ever be alone until…..until you grow your flight feathers back." I say, not looking her in the eyes.

"You mean if…" she says sadly, it's then I realize that Anya has more hope for her wings than she does.

"If…" I repeat after her silently.

"So," she says cheerfully, trying to change the mood, "will I be able to use the bathroom by myself, or will my sister and Jaisa have to take turns escorting me?"

I chuckle at the big smile that crosses her face, "I think you will have to them that. Anya wanted to come in here so bad, but I needed to speak to you first….so I made her wait." I look at her with an expressionless face.

"W-what is it? Did something happen that she can't hear?" She takes a step towards me but pauses abruptly.

"I need to know, do you like my brother?" I have to ask her, I mean, he's my brother.

"I-I don't know, why would you ask?" Phantina blushes and looks away.

"Because I don't want him getting hurt if something happens to you, you have to stay alive for him, got it?" I look in her direction sternly, then walk over to a dresser with stuffed animals piled high.

"Yes…I understand. But you like my sister, Anya, don't you?" she turns to look at me, her hands resting on her hips.

My eyes widen, _do I like Anya? Yes….I believe I do…. _I regain composure and look back at her. "Yes, I do. But don't tell anyone ok?" I look back and grab a stuffed animal, "She reminds me of a monkey, talking a big game but really, inside, she is small and needs comfort from her family, us."

"You have to stay alive for her too….because if you don't, I will hunt you down in the afterlife and kill you again, got it?" she smiles, but I know her threat isn't an idle one.

"Yes, deal?" I raise my right hand for her left.

"You know it's proper for a lady to offer her hand first, right?" she smirks.

"Well, I am glad we have come to an understanding. Here, give her this monkey for me, ok?" I say as I hand the monkey and smile at her.

"S-sure!" she says eagerly.

"Well, I am out." I walk from the room just as Anya burst in and practically hugs Phantina to death.

When I make it out side, Blaze runs up while Night merely walks.

"Wanna go on a hike?" a smile grows wide across Blaze's face.

"Sure, why not?" I nod and walk off with my brother and….no wait, my two brothers.


	20. Chapter 20 Annoyed Night and Scared Phan

Chapter 20

Phantina

I stumble back as I am tackled by Anya who is bombarding me with questions about my wing. I waved to Shadow but I don't think he saw, he was already walking off with Night and Blaze. Didn't Night want to talk to me? I pushed the thought out of my mind. I mean I know what Shadow said but, I don't know, he wasn't Night… I looked at the stuffed monkey in my hand and realized I hadn't heard a word of what Anya was saying, even though she was in mid-sentence I figured I should stop her before she gets too far. I pushed her away for a little air and kind of looked at her blankly.

"What…?" I say, kind of smirking. Anya gapes.

"You haven't been listening to me!?"

"uumm no?" I giggle a little "I'm sorry, I know this isn't the first time lately, I've just been thinking a lot" Anya nods and grins.

"Well I'd rather have you thinking than dead!" She looks at the stuffed monkey and  
her face falls. "Did Shadow give you that?"

_Oh no! what is she thinking?! She doesn't think this is some token of love right? I don't even think of Shadow like that! _ Before I know it I'm tossing the monkey into her arms like it's some sort of bomb.

"n-no! I mean, yes! But not for _me! _He wanted me to give it to you!" Anya catches it and blushes.

"r-really" I could tell she was happy, though she wasn't smiling, her eyes were glowing. I could feel myself smirking thinking about what Shadow told me, about him liking Anya. **_No, don't smirk!_**I was the _worst_ at keeping secrets! Why did Shadow have to tell _me!_ **_Shoot she's looking at me! Look away! Look away!_** I quickly turned my head and tried to think of things that made me unhappy so I could stop the stupid grin on my face **_your wings, you have no family, Night is mad at you, YOUR WINGS_**. The smile fell and I turned back to Anya who look concerned. **_No! Anya's expression! Its making you laugh!_** I knew there was nothing to be concerned about, which is why I busted out laughing. I must have looked insane to them! First smirking, then practically crying, then hysterical laughter. I started to laugh even harder at my behavior. Jaisa ran over to feel my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" she looked really worried. Tears of laughter were streaming down my eyes, it wasn't even _that _funny! But I've never laughed that hard in my life and I was enjoying it. I guess I had to answer her.

"y-y-yeah!" I barely giggled out between breaths. "I just thought of something really funny" I say, calming down finally, though still giggling here and there. Anya raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you didn't just breathe in some weird dust or something?" she looks around "I mean look at this place it's like a million years old!" She suddenly looks at me mischievously, "Maybe there are ghosts Phan!" I suddenly sit up. Okay I know this is ridiculous being all that I've, sorry, we've been through and all, but I _totally_ believed in ghosts and their vengeance and stuff. I'm sure Anya was just trying to freak me out but, the thought just made me really uneasy.

"Um, a ghost?" I say. Jaisa starts to chuckle

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts!" she says. I kind of look at her wide eyed. Anya decides to answer for me.

"Shes been afraid of 'em for as long as I can remember!" she giggles, "maybe we can tell ghost stories tonight!" Jaisa nods excitedly.

"noooo you guys are so mean to me!" I say half pleading and half joking. Anya chuckles

"We take enough care of you! let us have fun!"

"Yeah!" Jaisa agrees. I sigh heavily.

"But if ghosts come all you guys can fly away and I'm trapped here! Alone! With the ghost!" I shiver.

"Sorry Phan" Anya says "looks like we have our plan for tonight! Besides, maybe Night will carry you away and be your _Knight_ in shining armor!" she snickers at her play on words.

"Oh boy!" Jaisa claps "We'll have to tell the boys they will be so excited!" Anya nods and I sink into the corner. "We should cook dinner for them tonight too! They've done so much for us"

"I agree" Anya says, nodding and glancing at her monkey.

I groan and sink into myself. "noooo! I'm too tired to work in a hot kitchen!" I flop down. Anya and Jaisa get up and start to head to the kitchen.

"Okay Phan, then you can stay here _all by yourself _while Jaisa and I are in together in the kitchen" At those words I jumped up and sped after them.

"On second thought I think I will help out!" I say, linking arms with the both of them

Night's side chapter

_Hiking _why in the world would that little twerp suggest _hiking_ I mean no offence to nature but, I'd rather be indoors. I hate walking, flying is much better. I kicked the dirt which flew up on to my boot. Great now my boot was dirty too. I looked up at Shadow, he looked too calm. How could he be enjoying this? Phantina was hurt and we have no idea what our next move is! And there was Blaze buzzing up the trail. He turned around, oh no, he was going to speak, I swear almost everything outta that kids mouth…

"HEY GUYS! WHY YA BEIN SO SLOW!?" Good Lord we weren't _that_ far away! Shadow chuckles

"Why don't you come walk with us and _enjoy _the hike!?" Blaze stood there and shuffled his feet for a moment then came back to us.

"Gee Sie Jungs sind echte party poopers!" he said, overexagerating his facial expression. I adjusted my sunglasses and Blaze continued to blather on. I didn't know what he was saying, nor did I care. I mean don't get me wrong, I cared about him, he was just a royal pain in the butt. Shadow was chuckling about something, maybe I should tune in…

"I mean, if we're going to have her watched all the time, installing cameras could be helpful! And just think" he elbows both me and shadow. "We can install one in the shower, wer würde das nicht sehen wollen, etwas von diesem Zeug eh?" I shove him away and Shadow laughs. What made him so screwed up, I mean I guess I wouldn't mind…no wait, what was I thinking? I glared at Blaze, though he couldn't see through my sunglasses. Though I'm sure Shadow knew I was glaring.

"You know he's glaring at you right?" Shadow says to Blaze and points to me. Blaze looks surprised.

"He is!?" Suddenly Blaze was in my face trying to look through my glasses.

"Ah get off me!" I tried to push him away but he was being persistent. He was like a strange little dog!

"What do you know _he is_! Well surprise surprise Night's glaring, that's _new_ why are you in a bad mood this time? In fact, you seem to have been down for a bit now…" Shadow nods agreeing with what Blaze is saying. No, Shadow is egging him on, blaze has that look in his eye and the corners of his mouth are twitching. Thank God Phantina wasn't here, or the other girls.

"No reason" I mumble

"I bet _I_ know what it is!" Blaze pipes up

"Well what could that be Blaze?" Shadow asks smirking.

"I think its cause Phantina hasn't given him any in a few days!" I could feel my face flush and Shadow bust out laughing. "I guess she really _blows _you away!"

"Sh-shut up dweeb!" I say and push him away.

"Oh so dass er nicht leugnen!" Blaze says "Maybe we won't want those shower cameras after all!" he grins and elbows me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I growl

"Well, I wouldn't want to accidentally catch you and Phan together, I don't need _that _much of a show!" He chuckles. Shadow looks at me, eyebrows raised with a huge smirk on his face.

"Alright funs over Madeline" I say.

"Madeline!?" he squeaks "you mean like the little French girl!?" I nod, he looks down and back up again. "I am no French _girl!_" I chuckle and look at the darkening sky. I pick Blaze up and turn him around.

"Yeah well, you're about as light and have as much muscle as one" I say chuckling "now come on time to go back!" Blaze frowns at me and stomps ahead.

"I can go on my own! In fact…" he spreads his wings "I 'll race you!" I look at Shadow, and Shadow looks at me. I could go for a little competition, I could show Blaze his place anyway

"Alright" me and Shadow both say, spreading our wings. Blaze look at us

"That really freaks me out when you guys say stuff at the same time you know…" he says. I shrug and take off.

"Hey no fair!" Blaze shouts and comes after me. I can hear Shadow swoop up behind and catch up. I sigh, well, Back to the mansion.

Phantina

Well for three people who had never really cooked before, we made a pretty good meal. I'd say it was thanks to the old cookbooks we found in one of the cabinets. We even had enough ingredients for dessert! I looked out the window and could see the boys flying our way, Night was in the lead. They were laughing and tumbling in the sky, my wing that wasn't lame twitched. I wanted to be out there with them so bad, I wanted to fly. I turned to Anya and Jaisa,

"The boys are coming in!" I say, pointing out the window. They both run up to look.

"They had better like this meal after all the hard work we put into it!" Anya says, putting her hands on her hips. Jaisa starts to set things out nodding in agreement with Anya.

"And I cant wait to tell them out plans for tonight!" Jaisa states, looking at me and smirking.

"You guys _love _to torture me don't you!?" I say, half smiling. Anya pats my back

"Oh yes, we like it a lot!" she says chuckling. I sigh

Suddenly Blaze bursts through the doors of the kitchen "…You cheated!"

"I did _not_ cheat" Night says following with Shadow "you just weren't ready!"

Blaze opens his mouth to say something, but instead sniffs the air "hey, what smells so good?" he looks at the table "FOOOOOOD!" he grins and races into a chair. Jaisa, Anya and I all chuckle. Night and Shadow sit down calmer.

"where did you guys get this, with Phan's wing being like it is?" Shadow asks, rubing his hands together.

"We made it!" Jaisa says, interrupting whatever Anya was going to say.

"Wow" Night says "looks great! What's out here…?"

This time Anya jumps on the chance to answer "we found this old cookbook! And we just made what dishes we could, so there is beans with tomatoes and Swiss Chard, Chili, Dal and Pumkin soup, and a vegetable salad" they all make faces at each other at the sound of the last one.

"_vegetables!?_" Blaze whines "do I gotta eat 'em?"

Anya folds her arms "If you don't, you don't get the special dessert we made!"

Next thing I knew all of them were jumping for the salad, with things like "I like radishes!" and "carrots aren't _so_ bad" being said amongst them. We rarely did get dessert though, so this was a nice treat.

After dinner, and the really, _really _good dessert, we all sat in the living room. Night and Shadow started a fire, _they _of course were psyched to tell ghost stories, while I huddled in the corner. I brought my knees up to my chest and prepared for the worst, it didn't help that the mansion had no electricity, the gas lamps weren't really working either, so the fire was the only light we had. Night came and sat in-between Jaisa and me, this made me feel slightly more comforted. Blaze snickered and sat on the other side of Jaisa, and Anya and Shadow sat on the other side of me. Anya hadn't told Shadow, Blaze, and Night about me being so freaked out, so I stayed quiet as well. I didn't need any of them finding another reason to get under my skin after all. I hoped that we wouldn't even get to me when it came to telling ghost stories, I mean I'm a good story teller (obviously if you're reading this ;D) but _not _when it comes to ghost stories. Here is a little sample so you know:

_Once there was an abandoned barn, a silver haired lady who worked there dies mysteriously one night, if you go to a barn you might hear her spirit ooooo! _

As you can see, my skill is un-paralleled.

Blaze speaks up suddenly "I'll start!"

"Okay" Anya says, and everyone agrees.

Blaze starts "I call this one, The Strip Club Murderer!" Night groans and Shadow chuckles.

"Come on, be serious!" Jaisa says

"I am being serious, just listen…"

And so we told stories until really late. I'm not going to waste your time probably re-telling stories you've already heard, but let's just say I was scared silly, and if it wasn't so dark, I'm sure everyone would be concerned about how pale I'd become. We all trekked upstairs and said our goodnights. Jaisa volunteered to stay in my room to watch over me for the night and we all went into our separate rooms.

Hours later I still wasn't asleep, I kept hearing noises, and seeing shadows move, I was so freaked out. Maybe if I just talked to Jaisa for a bit…

"psst Jaisa, are you up?"

No answer

"Jaisa? Jaisa!"

Still nothing. I crept out of bed, and shook her "Jaisa, wake up!" …nope, she was far gone in the land of dreams. Maybe I could go into Anya's room for the night…I mean she's my sister, she shouldn't mind. Suddenly I heard a big crash and my whole world was shook. I rocketed to Anya's room, (or what I _thought was Anya's room_) and fled under the covers, I snuggled up against the wall and curled up into a ball, shaking. Now I was with Anya, and I'd be safe.

When I woke up the next morning, it was definitely _not _Anya who I was in bed with, it was Night! I slowly looked up to see Blaze and Anya standing over the bed. Blaze had a huge smirk on his face and Anya's eyebrows were raised.

"Boy if you wanted someone to sleep with, you shudda come to my room!" Blaze says, making me blush

"N-no! I thought this was Anya's room!"

"Night and I switched last minute" she says, sort of chucking now. Suddenly Night started to stir. Oh man, what was I gonna do?! And what was that crash last night…?

Things Blaze is saying

you guys are real party poopers

who wouldn't wanna see some of that stuff eh?

Oh so he does not deny it!


	21. Chapter 21 Confusions and Discorveries

Chapter 21

Anya Eden

So, I decided to switch beds with Night last night because there was a cold wind blowing somewhere in the room. I paced the halls just to warm up. That is where Night found me.  
"You nervous, cold perhaps?" He said as he was walking towards me.  
_ 'Ah! Oh my gosh! He is shirtless!'_ I looked away quickly but responded anyways, "Yes, the perhaps one….I am cold, there is a crazy draft in there," I shivered slightly when he touched my arm, "Any—w-ways, what are you doing up?" I moved away, even though I knew the gesture was nothing romantic.  
"Well, it just so happens that my room is too warm. Shadow and I share it because we don't like being apart much, but I felt like I was going to die in there." He scratched his arm, "Say? You got a room to yourself right?"  
"Y-yes, me and Phan will share once she is stable enough to not be under watch and in the room with no windows." I said, still shivering.  
"Wanna trade? I mean, it's just for tonight or until I get a fan and a generator for that room." He tapped his foot on the floor waiting for my response.  
"You sure Shadow won't mind? Maybe I should just go on a walk to get warmed up." I said nonchalantly. _'He can't know I would be more than happy to trade rooms with him!'_  
He smirked as he replied, "Oh, according to Blaze, he wouldn't mind it at all."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, straightening up and walking closer to him.  
"Well, just a few things. Blaze teases us all the time about….errr….things and he was pretty hard about those things on the hike today." He stretched his arms then rubbed his eyes as he yawned.  
"About that hike today, I didn't say anything because Phantina was so happy, but I thought we agreed on no flying. At all. Period." I said as I crossed my arms.  
"Oh yeah…..Blaze threatened our masculinity…..so there was no choice." He looked away like he had been busted.  
"Well I am about to threaten it myself," I closed my eyes and grunted in an annoyed manner, "You can't treat this like this is some game! You could've been spotted and our nice little dinner would have hit the fan!" I tapped my foot and raised my fist.  
"Do it." He said softly.  
"Waaaaaaaas?! I mean, What? Sorry, a little German I picked up from Blaze." I lowered my fist in shock.  
"Do it," he repeated, "you are right, if I had been spotted, she would've been defenseless. And it would've been Blaze, Shadow's, and my fault. But most importantly my fault for not stopping Blaze from getting under our skin."  
"I-I'm sorry for being rude, but I won't let anyone get us again. Any of us, you guys are my weird, lovable family. Come here," I say as I pull him into a hug, "you are the closest thing I have to a brother, well besides Blaze and Sh-sh-shad-"  
"I get what you mean, if I had to have a sister, I am glad it's you and Ph-ph-phan-" he laughed as he pulled out of the hug, mocking me and my awkwardness.  
"Shut up!" I punched his arm, "I…. was gonna say Sha…..Shatner. Yeah! I'd love to have William Shatner as a brother, you know the guy from the old Star Trek TV show?" I said and lamely scratched my back.  
"Oh yeah, okay. I am pretty sure you said 'Shad' not 'Shat'." He chuckled and turned towards my room, "So, we doing the switch?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Have at it." I said as I pointed backwards.  
"Alright, and hey, that was some good food tonight." He said at a last attempt to be polite as thanks for me allowing him to use my room.  
"You should thank Phan, me and Jaisa would've been lost in the kitchen without her." I winked at him.  
"Well, my compliments to the chef." And with that, he turned and left down the hallway.  
_'I can't go into that room! I just can't!'_ I paused then bit my lip as I decided to walk forward towards Shadow's room.  
When I made it to the door I paused just outside to collect my thoughts. _'Night said Shadow is in there, so maybe he is a cold person too and enjoys warmth? Ah! I am gonna go in, it's only sleeping. And plus there are two beds, so it wouldn't be wrong.'  
_ I mustered up the courage to crack open the door and peek inside. '_There he is….sleeping soundly. That's good, now I can sneak into the bed on the other side of the room.'  
_ "Mhmmmm, I know…" he said softly, making me jump a few feet in the air.  
_'I must have made a noise! I must be quieter!'_ I crouched and proceeded crawl over to the bed then jumped up silently into it and snuggled down into the covers.  
"Phew," I said softly, "that was close…"  
"What was close?" he murmured, and when I looked over all I could see his silver hair poking out from the top of his blanket.  
"Crap! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" I whispered quickly, shying under the covers.  
"'Tis ok, of that I'm sure…." Shadow mumbled and turned away from me in his bed.  
_'He_ _is still asleep! Great! I hadn't even woken him when I came in! Ten points for Anya Eden!'_ I did a victory fist pump into the air.  
"Quit moving around Night, geez dude, you are so annoying!" he said as he started to stir and threw a pillow at me.  
I stifled a laugh and burrowed deeper into the blankets where I finally found warmth.

***

My dream was odd, a figure bathed in light stood watching me as I sat on what now I realize was a park bench. I was out enjoying nature, and now some creep was watching me_. 'Why are you watching me?'_ My dream self said, but my voice felt so distant.  
When it didn't respond, I shouted even louder,_ 'Get out of here you freak! What do you want from me?!'_ It just stared at me, this faceless figure, but I could feel sadness radiating off of him. He turned to leave and I got up from my bench to follow him.

_'Wait, I didn't mean to be so rude. Why are you here?'_ I grabbed his shoulder but quickly jumped back as a terrible white heat burned my skin, causing it to blister thoroughly. He looked at me once more with a sad expression, as if someone with no face had the ability for expression, and starting walking off.  
_'Wait!'_ I gasped, clutching my hand to my body, staring after him. I started to see flame erupt from him and he left flames everywhere his feet touched, when he walked by a tree, he would touch it and send it blazing with light.  
_'Stop! You're destroying everything! Can't you see what you're doing, I know you don't have eyes, but stop!' _I frantically ran after him as if I could put out the fire with nothing but my will power. When I lurched forward, fire enclosed me with a circle. I thought fast and went to spread my wings. _'Oh no!_ _Where are my wings?! They are gone, as in, not there at all!'_ I fumbled to feel my shoulders, they were bare, giving no indication that there were ever wings to begin with.  
I lurch forward in my bed, now realizing that it is morning and I have the strangest feeling that someone is watching me. As I look up, I gasp to find Shadow sitting on the rafters just above my bed. He is actually laying down up there with his wings, arms, and legs propping him in between to support bars and I realize he isn't shirtless, like his brother was, he is wearing a black button up shirt with jeans and as he is staring at me, I actually scream.  
"Shush! You'll wake the others!" he drops down onto the bed, sending me crawling backwards up the pillow.  
"Why were you watching me?!" I pull the covers up around my face. '_he is so close!'_  
"I was trying to decide why you are in my brothers bed.." he cocks his head to the side and grins.  
"He was hot, and I was cold. We swapped, that's all!" I say too quickly, burying my head even further into the covers to prevent my red cheeks from showing.  
"Well, I see. That makes sense, why don't we get some breakfast?" he pulls the covers down and grabs my hands to help hoist me up.  
"Vergewaltigung!" screams a voice from the hallway.  
"Blaze?" I ask.  
"Blaze." Shadow sighs.  
"Hey guys! Hope I'm not interrupting something?" Blaze walks into the room and sits beside the bed on the floor.  
"Um…." I stammer.  
"What she means to say is that yes, you were." Shadow winks at me then looks bluntly at Blaze.  
"Oh, go on, go on!" Blaze waves his hands in a motion for us to continue.  
"Oh, well you asked for it." I say, playing along with Shadow.  
"Yeah, we won't hesitate." Shadow moves closer to me and wraps an arm around me, I shiver but he thinks I am shivering because I am cold, so he rubs my arm to add heat.  
"And I won't hesitate to watch." Blaze's grin grows wider.  
Shadow looks at me and mouths, 'I think we are losing this.'  
I bite my lip and before I can give myself much time to talk myself out of it, I lean in, _'I mean, this is just and act right? Maybe it's not, at least for me…..and he does look rather stunning right now, with his tussled hair and what not. So, I'll do it!'_ I lean in further to kiss Shadow softly on the lips, right in front of Blaze.  
I am pretty sure Blaze whistles, but I lose concentration when Shadow's eyes widen then close as he melts into the kiss and wraps his arms tightly around me as he kisses me back.  
"Oh mein Gott!" Blaze cheers, just as I see a flash out of the corner of my eyes.  
I break the kiss to see a camera in Blazes hands.  
"He has a camera!" I say urgently, but am surprised when Shadow just swipes it out of his hands and looks at the picture.  
"Hey, it's not that bad." He says, but then hides it under the pillow and leans back in to kiss me.  
"Hey! That was for my collection!" Blaze whines.  
Shadow turns his head and looks at Blaze, "This isn't your business, kid." Then he throws the blanket onto Blaze to cover up his nosey view, "Now, where were we?"  
I sigh then let him kiss me again for just a while longer. _'This is nice, comforting even. I know this can't last, but it feels so safe, so…..natural.'  
_ When he breaks the kiss, he turns away as if to hide his face, "Want to get breakfast now?"  
_ 'Is he nervous to ask me to have breakfast, with everyone? It wouldn't be a date….or would it?_' I think and start to turn brighter red.  
Just as I am about to agree, Blaze chimes in, "Oh yeah! This morning just keeps getting juicer and raunchier! You guys should see this!" he wriggles and tries to disentangle himself from the blankets.  
"Okay? Sure." I say as Blaze pulls me out of bed and yanks me towards the door.  
"I'll be in the kitchen…..right after I pee." Shadow says as he follows us to the door.  
When we split up in the hallway, Shadow going left, Blaze and I going right, we walk up to my bedroom door.  
"What about my room?" I look at Blaze curiously.  
"Check it out." He swings the door open to reveal two figures in my bed.  
I walk over there to my bed and tap my foot. _'Oh no! This better not be what I think it is! And in my bed?! Night you are so dead!'  
_ Phantina stirs as Blaze makes an adorable face, "Boy if you wanted someone to sleep with, you shudda come to my room!"  
"N-no! I thought this was Anya's room!" Phantina shouts.  
"Night and I switched last minute" I laugh, not believing what has just happened.  
Night starts to stir and assess the situation, his eyes growing wide.  
"Phantina!? What are you doing in my bed?!" Night sits up quickly, backing away from Phantina and my stare.  
"She thought she would seek the aid of her sister while she was scared. You took the place of her sister for the night, congrats Night!" Blaze pipes up and raises his hand for a high five.  
"I-I- ok…..I am confused." He tries to shake his head clear of the sleep that still lingers.  
"Phantina, explain." I sternly look at her.  
"I—I uh, was scared due to all the stories! Blaze's Strip Club Murder story scared me half to death! That stripper never saw it coming! I mean, she was just minding her business when Big Daddy Pimp came in to recruit her, but she resisted and he had her…..brutally wacked! And Blaze even said you can still hear her squeak up and down the pole on quiet nights when the joint is closed!"  
"Alright! At least she got scared, am I right?" Blaze tries for another high five but drops his hand when I glare at him.  
"Oh, you were scared?" Night smiles at Phantina.  
"Yes! I was! I was so scared, it's very embarrassing!" She blushes and hides in her covers.  
_'Of course she does what I did just a few minutes earlier, she is most definitely my sister.'_  
"It's ok to be scared, geez, you should've told us you didn't like ghost stories."Night scratches his hair, which is now a mess from sleeping.  
"Well, actually Jaisa and Anya knew I was, but they insisted." She closes her eyes and covers more of her face with the blankets, obviously embarrassed even more.  
"I only insisted because I had to take your mind off of…..the current issue at hand." I say and look away from the scene for I too am getting embarrassed recounting in my head what just happened a few minutes earlier.  
"Get out of bed please it's time to take your temperature." Jaisa appears in the door way, but makes no comment at the scene unfolding.  
"Y-yes ma'am!" Phantina jumps up so fast that me and Blaze have to jump back to make room for her.  
"The guys should go, I have to examine her in ways that might expose her, and the boys shouldn't see that." Jaisa starts to shoo Blaze and Night from the room.  
"Sounds fine, I was just starting to get hungry anyways…" Night says nonchalantly, but I can see something in his eyes. _'Was it anger? Remorse perhaps? Maybe he still feels guilty about last night.'_  
"I'll leave too. I am….uh….starved I will save you a plate of whatever I can scrounge up Phan! And I agree, the boys should leave, you would hate to have a slip up like I did." I sigh then smile and hug her, but whisper in her ear, "We are talking about this later.  
"But I wanna stay! You know I am studying to become a doctor," Blaze lies, "and a doctor needs to know the human anatomy." He finishes matter-of-factly.  
"Liar." Night sneers then he picks Blaze up by grabbing the back of his pants with one hand and the nape of his neck with the other and stalks towards the door.  
"I will be down soon, this won't take too long will it?" she looks from me to Jaisa, we three being the only souls in the room now.  
"No, it will be pretty quick as long as you haven't done anything strenuous." Jaisa says in the tone she always uses when she is speaking of medical things.  
"Don't worry Phan, it will be fine." I hug her one last time to calm her nerves.  
This time she whispers into my ears, "Why are you blushing? Something happened didn't it?" she pulls back for a second to examine my face, "You are right, we are definitely talking about this later." She smirks and turns towards Jaisa, lifting her arms for Jaisa to examine.  
"When did you get so intuitive?" I mutter as I turn to leave, exit through the door, and walk down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
***

When I get there, Blaze is sitting on the table holding his stomach and moaning.  
"What is up with you now?" I ask as I pass him.  
"N-no food, and my stomach didn't take the news to well!" he grumbles, making a face when his stomach lets out a loud hunger cry.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. This place is pretty old isn't it?" I look around at the cob webs and find one with a petrified spider dangling in it, "Um, that's gross. Anyways, its great Jaisa had all the items we needed last night for dinner in her backpack, hey Blaze, I am pretty sure I saw some wax grapes on one of the tables in the living room, why don't you go suck on a few?" I smirk at Blaze as I walk to the window then stare out at the sunny day.  
"Why you! I'll tell you what you can su-!" Blaze mouths off but gets stopped abruptly.  
I turned to see Shadow and Night's hands slapped over Blaze's mouth.

"Watch your mouth, kid!" they both say angrily.  
"There are just…"Night starts.  
"Some things….." Shadow continues.  
"You shouldn't say!" They both finish and remove their hands, Night returning to his seat, etching something into the table with a knife and Shadow rubbing his eyes.  
"You are so exhausting." Shadow sighs and turns around to continue searching the cabinets.  
"You won't find anything, they will all be out of date." Night looks at his brother with a duh look on his face.  
"I will go find something, don't worry. We are in a huge forest, maybe there is a lake, and I can fish!" I shout happily.  
"You, fish?" Night and Blaze say together then burst into laughter.  
"Yeah! I used to all the time….." I lie and turn to leave.  
"Yeah! Only when the scientists gave you and Phantina Go Fish cards!" Blaze starts smacking the table as he's laughing so hard.  
I sigh and leave the mansion, basking in the sunlight. I unfurl my wings, 'They are still there! I knew it wasn't true!' Then I look at the hand which had touched the mysterious figure in my dreams, it is pink as if healing from a burn, but doesn't hurt at all.  
"How odd…" I mumble.  
"What's odd?" Shadow says from behind me.  
"Oh, nothing you should worry about!" I squeak.  
"Oh, ok. Well I am just heading towards the woods to get away from that red headed kid in there. I love him, but God, he can sometimes be a royal pain." Shadow says, turning towards the woods on the right side of the house.  
"Oh, have fun then." I smile and turn away to the other direction that leads towards the woods.  
"Thank you…" he says as he walks away.  
I don't get to far when I feel a hand enclose mine, I stop and turn around to look. Shadow has grabbed my hand and is now pulling me forward.  
"How about we go find food together? If I catch any fish, or find any other sustainable food, I'll let you take the credit for it." He looks off into the distance, "You can say I was lazy and lounged in a tree all day. How about it?" he turns back towards me with hopefulness dancing in his eyes.  
"Oh ok, sure. But we can do something the others don't have to know about," I smile, "we can have a competition between us, whoever gets the most food wins."  
"Wins what?" he asks, bending over to look me in the eyes, his hair brushing my face.  
"The tastiest thing we can find, of course!" I blink rapidly and try to smile.  
"You're on." He says with a smirk and pulls me forward into the woods where a long hunt is ahead of us.

***

_ 'The woods smell so good!' _You wouldn't believe how much you enjoy the outdoors after sleeping in a musty old house. _'This is bliss, I was meant for this!'_  
"Want to fly?" Shadow asks when he comes back with an armful of watermelons, banana's and some onion grass.  
"Where did you get those?" I ask, shocked that all I had were a few apples.  
"Onion grass is easy to find," he says with an air of superiority, "you can smell them from a million miles away," he starts putting everything into a neat pile as he is talking, " and the banana's were in a tree," he sets them down triumphantly, "the watermelons were at a grocery store 50 miles away." He scratches his neck and stretches.  
"A grocery store?! You cheater! I got these fair and square!" I drop the apples, not caring if they get bruised, and stalk away.  
"Hey, don't worry. I still beat you with the stuff I got out here, if that helps any." He starts to follow me.  
"Still! We have only been out here for a few hours, I still had a shot…." I grumble, my anger fading quickly and laughter replacing it.  
"What's so funny?" he asks and grabs my shaking shoulder.  
"You! You are funny!" that was hysterical now that I think about it." I giggle even harder, dropping to the ground and leaning back onto my hands.  
"Well, uh…." Shadow sits next to me, looking as confused about my laughter as I felt.  
"Yes, to answer your question, I would love to fly. But we can't, and you shouldn't have flown to that store, it's risky. I already verbally whipped Night for it. Blaze's butt is next." I look at him, humor still alive in my voice.  
"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Blaze might like it." Shadow looks at me with fake concern on his face, "and you got onto Night? Wow, no one has ever done that without getting a negative reaction out of him, but nothing seems broke in the mansion, so how did you do it?"  
"I uh….I think I made him feel bad….I was ready to punch him, but he…uh…told me to do it. Like he was ashamed for not thinking clearer and looking out for our safety, Phantina's safety. She couldn't fly if we needed to leave, and no one can carry her while fighting. It's too risky." I look at Shadow, who is looking back at me and nodding.  
"Yeah, I agree. I shouldn't have flown either. We need Phantina just as much as we need any member of our flock. I am sorry I flew, but as an apology, I will stomach these watermelons." He grins, clearly trying to lighten the mood.  
I smile back and shove him, "I know you are only saying that because you like them, but go right ahead, watermelons are disgusting." I wave him off and start to rise.  
"You are crazy, watermelons are full of nutrition and,…..well…water!" he rises next to me.  
"I prefer my water in a bottle," I say and crouch down into the starting position.  
"What are you doing?" Shadow asks.  
"Well, uh…race ya!" I take off as fast as I can run, not daring to look back for fear of tripping and dying of utter embarrassment.  
"Got ya!" he says after a few seconds of running.  
This forces me to stop and look back, but he isn't behind me anymore. 'Where did he go?' I turn back around to see him right in my face.  
"How in the-?" I gasp.  
"Skill. See, I don't expect you to know anything about it because no one has seen me run, and that's because no one can." His form wavered and he was gone.  
"Shadow?" I shout, "Where did you go?" he hasn't shown up yet, so I shout again, "I am going back home, grab the food from where you left it!"  
And as I walk back through the woods to the house, I see no sign of him. Just as I think I'm lost, he appears with something in his hand, and it wasn't the food.  
"This way," he says and leads me to the right, but walking backwards the whole time, "hey, what is this?"  
"That is a weed." I say bluntly and walk ahead of him.  
"A weed? Isn't this the fabled Violet Dart flower?" he teases.  
"Nope," I keep walking.  
He laughs and we walk in silence back to the mansion, us both smiling.  
When we reach the door, I whisper, "Go get the food!" he is gone and back in five to ten seconds top.  
"Yes ma'am." He says, holding everything including my puny apple supply.  
"That's what I like to hear." I mumble, mimicking his words from yesterday.  
"What did you say?" he laughs at me as I swing the door open.  
"Oh! Phantina is down stairs now! Hey sweetheart!" I say, walking away from Shadow but a smile still on my lips.  
"Yeah, everything went smoothly. I have been down here for a few hours." she smiles as she looks me and Shadow up and down.  
"Oh yeah! Food! Let's eat!" Blaze jumps up and grabs some food from Shadow and buses it to the table.  
"Sounds like a good idea!" Jaisa says.  
We all sit at the table, me in between Phantina and Blaze, who I have to continually smack his hand off of my leg, and Night between Shadow and Jaisa.  
"Let's eat!" we all say at the same time, as if we all rehearsed it.


	22. Chapter 22 Insanity

Chapter 22

Phantina

We all grabbed something and started to eat, I for one was starved, all that worrying last night really seemed to have worked up an appetite. I still hadn't really cleared things up with Night since the incident, but I didn't think talking to him was a good idea at the time. Jaisa said my wing had started to heal a little, it was _really _itchy but I wasn't allowed to itch it. I rolled my shoulder in an attempt to make myself more comfortable, Jaisa looked up and glared at me. I sheepishly waved and took a bite of my food as if I'd done nothing. It's not that I didn't like Jaisa, she just got on my nerves a little. Is it wrong to feel that way about someone you're in a situation like this with? I mean, no one else I really had a problem with, even Blaze with all his comments. I dunno, I just got this weird kinda negative feeling around Jaisa…. I shrugged these thoughts away, I was probably just being overly cautious, I mean I had a fun time cooking with her Anya last night. Thinking of Anya, I glanced over at her. I wonder what she had been doing with Shadow earlier… I was itching to find out (heh heh itching) When I finished eating I grabbed Anya's arm, she jumped a little, not anticipating my hand.

"What?" she said turning around. Oh great, everyone was looking at me.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you…_alone_…" Anya purses her lips and looks around.

"Okay" she gets up and follows me to the other room. I can hear Blaze commenting on something in the other room. "What did you want?" she asks, looking slightly concerned.

I smirk "You need to tell me about you and Shadow!" Anya rolls her eyes. "What?" I say

"This is what you pulled me away for!?"

I nod "yeah!"

She's quiet

"Oh please! I'm _dying_ to know!" I beg her. "Don't withhold this from me!"

She raises an eyebrow "Why isn't Jaisa allowed to hear?" I stop my pleading pretty abruptly. _Jaisa? Jaisa wasn't that close with us…she wasn't there all those times we saw other mutants die, or when we were released to fight dog-men. Plus a few other things….why does she want Jaisa here!?_ I shook myself out of my thoughts before my silence became _too _suspicious.

"oh, um J-Jaisa? We can invite her in…!" I say, forcing a smile and some enthusiasm into my voice. _Man what WAS my problem with her?_ Anya smiles and nods

"Okay I'll go get her!" She scampers out of the room. I sigh and pace back and forth. _I can't let my feelings leek out of me when she's in here…. _ They eventually come back, Anya's eyes said that she had some big news. I smiled and waited.

"well, what happened!?" I say

"Yeah, we want to hear, Blaze was making a big commotion this morning!" Jaisa added. _Oh so you wake up when you hear Blaze's voice but when I wanna talk at night…_

"I kissed Shadow!" Anya says, interrupting whatever thought I was having.

"Like, _kissed_ or just kissed?" I say

"Who are you _Blaze_?" she says smirking.

I blush "What!? NO! I was just curious!" I say, sort of giggling. "So spill!"

Anya exhales heavily and smirks "like _kissed_" she says, a huge grin forming on her face.

"oh my gosh I'm so-"

"Happy for you!" Jaisa finishes my sentence and is already pulling Anya into the hug I had planned to give her. Anya smiles and chuckles, hugging her back

"thank you! I don't know what it really means though, I mean, should Shadow be like my brother or well I mean is it wrong to like him…?"

"EWWWW" Jaisa shrieks, she pulls away.

"It's totally fine, I mean, I don't think you have to think of him as a brother…" I say

"Yeah she's right!" Jaisa agrees "if you want Shadow to be your _lover_ then you don't have to think of him like a brother!"

"uhhh let's not go that far with it, okay?" Anya giggles a little.

Suddenly there is a huge crash in the kitchen and we hear lots of shouting and cursing. We all charge into the kitchen, Blaze is sitting on the ground with tears coming down his eyes, Night is screaming at him, the table is on the ground and plates were smashed, Shadow is trying to calm everyone down.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Blaze says, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve.

"don't you care about _anything!?_ Our whole lives aren't a joke you know! Everything is just a big joke to you isn't it!?"

"Th-that's not true Night I swear!"

"Ugh! I hate you! I wish those scientists killed you when they had the chance!" You can see that Night immediately regretted what he said after it left his mouth, but it was too late. Blaze started to cry harder.

"Maybe I should just kill myself! Would you be happy then?!"

Night looks freaked out "n-no Blaze I didn't mean that!"

"Just admit it, you've been thinking it for a long time!"

I was in shock. I can't believe Night said that. Shadow stood back after Night's comment I mean he might as well be one of _them_. Jaisa (of course) decided to interfere.

"Guys, what happened?"

"Blaze went a little too far with his comments, and Night lost his temper" Shadow says through gritted teeth. "Please don't egg them-"

"Guys! It's really important that we don't lose our tempers now. Everything seems to be going downhill, and we can't fight!"

Night flares his nostrils "will you just let me and Blaze handle this alone!?" he snaps

Jaisa looks a little offended but back off. None of us really knew what Night was capable of, I wasn't even sure Shadow knew. Blaze looks terrified when Night walks up to him

"Look" he rubs the back of his neck and takes a deep breath "I didn't mean what I said, I-I just lost my temper, and I, uh, shouldn't have said what I said. I mean I guess your jokes aren't terrible I just need some time alone I think" He storms upstairs.

"I-I forgive you!" Blaze shouts out before Night's door slams.

Anya helps Blaze up and Jaisa starts to tend to some of the wounds he got from the plates. Shadow and Anya whisper in the corner and I pick up the table, and see what plates can be salvaged. Blaze is shaking. I didn't really know what to do…maybe I should talk to Night…

I bite my lip "Um guys, I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Night"

Shadow grabs my wrist "I wouldn't…he might, well we're not sure what he'll do and none of us want to see you getting hurt"

I take his hand away "look, I'm not going to feel right if I don't try, just let me go…"

"But Phan!" Anya says

"No Anya! I'm already the weakest link here, I want to do _something_." Anya looks a little taken-aback but nods.

Suddenly Jaisa speaks up "um can I apologize to him for butting in earlier first?"

I grit my teeth but force a smile "Sure!" Everyone seems to agree slowly.

"Thanks!" she bubbles, and runs upstairs. I finish wiping the blood off of Blaze's face, and stick a SpongeBob band aid on one of the wounds.

"Feeling any better?" I ask, half smirking at the bright blue band aid sticking out from the bruises and other scrapes on his face.

He grins "Of course! I'm too awesome to be beat by that guy!" he says, swinging his feet back and forth on the chair. "But that doesn't mean I can't use a kiss to make it better!" I chuckle

"Fine" I lean in and peck the cheek with the band aid on it. He smirks

"You know I've got something a little lower down you can kiss too!" he says raising his eyebrows.

I smack him and chuckle. "Nien danke!"

"Owww! Hey I've just been beat up, no hitting!" he says, sticking his tongue out.

Anya and Shadow join in a minute later, Shadow has his arm around Anya and I eye him cautiously.

"Don't you think Jaisa has been upstairs for a while?" Anya says.

She was right, Jaisa had been gone for a bit. Knowing her she had started to blather on about something un-important.

"I'll go get her since I'm on my way anyway" I straighten myself.

"Okay" Shadow says "just remember, be careful"

I nod and bound up the stairs. When I get to the top I open the door to Night's room and peek my head in, my eyes immediately fill with tears. There was Jaisa, kissing Night. I don't know if they saw me but I didn't really care, I shut his door. I went to my room and closed the door behind me, sinking down in tears. _I don't even understand why you're so sad, he's just Night. You probably never had a chance…_ I wipe my tears away and grab some paper and a pen. I sketched like crazy, somehow this seemed to release my anger. I exhaled deeply, this I liked it, I liked being alone for once. Usually I liked spending time with Anya, we were almost never apart. But for once I felt slightly peaceful, well besides the anger inside me that I was sketching out currently on my paper. What _was_ I drawing? I really looked at my drawing, or what I had drawn. It was a girl, sitting down by a stream, she had her head in her hands and a pair of wings that were fading away. Wow, how had I drawn so much in so little time. I glanced around for a clock but an object in the corner of the room caught my eye. I padded over to it. It was a small, round, silver object. I looked up, it had fallen through the ceiling. I guess I solved the mystery of the crash last night. I twirled it around in my hand, made in the labs of America was engraved on the bottom. Ugh it was the scientists, they were looking for us! I didn't wanna keep this thing around! I hope It wasn't going to infect me or anything…I tossed it out the window, and watched it land far away. I sighed with relief. Good, it's gone. Now no one has got to worry about _them_ for a little bit longer.

Suddenly a wave of pain pulsed through my head. _Another migraine_. I need to lie down. The pain got worse fast, I crawled under the covers and tried to put pressure on it but it didn't help much. Eventually the pain made me pass out.


	23. Chapter 23 Independant Breakdowns

Chapter 23

Anya Eden

_Phantina seemed to be acting strange around Jaisa, I used to feel something off, but I just couldn't place it. I really didn't want Jaisa to hear, but I was too nervous to just talk about it with Phan. That's to stupid! You know you two can speak about anything, don't shut her out now! _I stand there, Shadow has his arm wrapped around me, but somehow it makes me feel weird, almost too into the dating _thing. _

"Phantina has been up there for awhile, I need to check on her." I say, brushing Shadow's arm from my shoulder.

"That is probably a good idea!" Blaze says, "Can I come too?"

"No, let her do this on her own." Shadow says, turning away from us and walking out of the door.

"I'll come with you then!" Blaze hops off of the table and runs after Shadow.

"Danke Gott" I sigh and proceed to climb the stairs.

I climb the stairs slowly, not wanting to tip Night off in case he was hurting Phantina, I would have the advantage of surprise.

"Night! Don't be mad, I just had to! I like you, don't you get it? I have always liked you!" I hear a voice coming from the room I am now approaching.

_Phantina? No, she wouldn't be that desperate for his attention. _Shock takes form on my face as I realize who it is. _Jaisa._

"I don't know why you do, but coming in here acting like you're concerned about what Blaze said about Phantina and Anya, then kissing me like that? Maybe it isn't Blaze who I hate, it's you!"

"Oh, you don't mean that!" Jaisa is now sobbing, "Please, please tell me you don't mean that! It's her, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Night says, though I know he know exactly what she means.

"It's Phantina. Ever since she came here, you have had this weird connection with her. Well, it should've been me! I have been by your side since we were little! I have bandaged your wounds, I have held you while you were crying! I never told anyone you cried about the things you did!" she starts screaming now.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my connection with Phantina, she makes me feel like I could be so much better than I am. You don't ever talk about the reasons I cried on those weak things I've done. I don't want Anya and Phantina to find out that I am a monster!" Night starts hollering just as loud, if not louder than Jaisa.

_I know it's wrong to eaves drop, but I really don't know how to interrupt this. _I think as I crouch down, pressing me back against the wall to listen more.

"Well, you will be stuck with me soon!" Jaisa cries dramatically, "It will just be us like it was before we were thrown in the same room with them back at that lab! We wont have to worry about Phantina much longer, or her sister," she says, her voice going more calm, but still desperate, "Right now, Phantina should be out cold sweetie, and then it can be us."

"Out cold?! What did you do?" Night sounds angry, and I hear footsteps pound across the room.

"I slipped something into her medicine, baby, now it can be us. Anya should be out cold at any moment now. I slipped something into her food too. When we get both of them knocked out, we can toss them into the lake and leave, sounds good, right?" Jaisa says as if she is talking about something as easy talking about a movie.

I hear a sudden slapping noise, but I am already running full speed down the hall to Phantina's room.

"How could you do that to them?!" I hear Night shout angrily as he too, runs out of the room and in my direction, but I am already turning the corner to find Phantina laying on the bed, _out cold._

"Phantina!" I scream, shaking her shoulders as tears start to stream down my face, "Sweetheart, wake up! I am so sorry I wouldn't just talk to you on my own about everything! Wake! Up!" I sob as Night runs into the room.

"Oh my God!" Night quickly makes it over to the bed.

"Wake up!" I scream, shaking harder.

"Stop it!" Night hollers, prying my fingers from her shoulders, "You will only hurt her!"

"Night! She is in a coma!" I scream as I pound on his chest to let go of me.

He walks out of the room and to a window, I assume, because I hear a really loud sonic scream, "SHADOW!"

"Phantina, sweetie…..wake up!" tears well and spill over, landing on her cheeks.

"What is going on?!" Shadow is suddenly in the room, Blaze climbing off of his back.

"My sister!" I turn my face to look at him, clear that panic and misery are all over face.

"Jaisa did something completely selfish!" Night screams as he walks past the room and in the direction of the room where he had the confrontation with Jaisa.

"Sh-sh-shadow! S-she poisoned Phantina, now she is in a coma!" I shout, pulling my sister up into my lap.

"Why would she do that?!" he asks as he walks closer to the bed.

"She-she is in love with Night! So she took it out on my sister!" I smack his hand away when he rests it on my shoulder.

"What?! Blaze, go stop Night from doing something rash," Shadow shouts, and Blaze hesitates, tears forming in his eyes too, "Now!" Shadow barks.

"Y-yes!" Blaze runs after Night.

"I c-c-c-can't believe this! I wouldn't talk to just her this afternoon, and now that is all I want to do!" I turn to Shadow, "Give me my sister back!"

"It's ok, we will get her back she isn't dead. Please calm down, I'll comfort you." he tries to pull me into a hug but I bite his hand.

"I don't need comfort! I need my sister!" I turn back to Phantina and start rocking her in my arms.

"It's alright! Why can't you ever let anyone help?! It's not just you and Phantina anymore! We all look out for each other! Why can't you just let someone, like me, comfort you!" Shadow shouts, clearly hurt that I bit him.

"Because if I allow you to comfort me, it means I go from independent to dependent! I have always stayed strong during these situations! I don't need comfort! I don't need love! I just need my sister, like it always has been!" I shout even louder, tears never relenting.

"Sometimes you can be so dumb! We love you two! But if you don't need us, me, then fine!" Shadow disappears from the room.

"There Phan, it's just us now, like you wanted." I say in a soothing voice, smoothing her hair off of her face.

"Don't do it! Night don't do it!" Blaze screams as Night, holding Jaisa in the air with his fingers around her neck, passes the room.

Night just ignores him and keeps walking with her like that, Jaisa now gurgling.

"Anya! You have to help!" Blaze shout frantically.

I just stare at him with a cold expression on my face.

"He will kill her!" Blaze pleads.

"Let him." I say softly.

"Wha-what?" Blaze asks confoundedly.

"I don't care! Let him wring the life from her body!" I shout at the top of my lungs, hatred already filling my hear.

"An-anya, you don't mean that!" Blaze starts sobbing even harder.

"Yes, I do! Now, leave me the heck alone!" I scream, putting extra venom in my voice.

"H-how could you say that?" Blaze stammers then turns to run after Night.

"She said she put the same thing in my food…..I will join you soon Phan," I hug her close, "when I get to where you are, we can finally talk about anything you intend for my ears only! I'll tell you everything about the kiss! Then I will tell you how I screwed everything up between Shadow and I, and I will also tell you how mad Night was he found out…." I rest my forehead on her cheek as drowsiness over whelms me and I too, succumb to the same darkness Phantina did before me.

Shadow

_Why is she so against help? Can't she ever let someone in? _I pace around the area where Anya dropped the apples. _She is just upset, don't take it personal. Her sister just went into a coma and Jaisa has betrayed us for some silly affection called love. Love, that's what Anya said she doesn't need….could she possibly be afraid she would become like Jaisa? No, that can't be it, there was only malice in her voice when she screamed those things, and she bit me….she wouldn't have done that if she truly cared about me…that kiss was just to make me not look like an idiot in front of Blaze. Blaze! He irritates me so much, after what he said when just he and I went walking, makes me feel bad for him._ The scene starts to replay in my head….

"You know, I have been thinking…" Blaze said, soundly oddly unlike a child.

"Do me a favor and keep your thoughts to yourself, we all know what you think about." I said placing my hand on my temple.

"No, I am being for real this time." He said softly.

"Ok, what is it?" I have to see how this somehow doesn't relate to gross jokes about the human body.

"The reason I tease so much…..about being with Anya or Phantina…is because I am jealous." Blaze turns away shyly.

"Jealous? You? why would you be jealous?" I asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Because, when we were at the lab with them, you know, when we were all in cages?" I nod so he proceeds, "I saw these two beautiful girls and thought 'maybe, just maybe one will take a liking to me.' But as time progressed, it was obvious their hearts would never be mine." He stopped walking, emotion clearly in his voice.

"Blaze…." I felt horrible, we had been giving him a hard time about not ever being kissed before, before Phantina and Anya showed up. Night and I have had our kisses, whether we wanted them or not, but Blaze never had luck in that department.

"Save it, I know you must think I am weak and stupid for feeling rejected by the whole female population." I walked closer to him and saw tears welling in his eyes.

"It is alright, I am sorry about that…." I said but he cut me off.

"You can't be sorry! You don't know how it feels! I kissed both of them that night just so I could say I've kissed two girls in my life!" he screamed, clearly becoming overly emotional.

"Calm down, kissing girls is not all it's cracked up to be." I said, trying to calm him down, _unless that girl blows off your first kiss and then just this morning decides it her turn to return the kiss. _I sigh, but go on, "Kissing any girl can be fun, sure, great even! Especially when she is pretty. But you will never truly enjoy a kiss until you are sure you really want to share your lips with hers." I scratched my neck, trying not to sound too corny.

"Easy to say, you've kissed Anya three times and you are practically glowing." Blaze sighed and dropped his head.

"Yeah, and how well did the first kiss go?" I said, "She practically jumped back from me as if she were electrocuted, and I thought I had made a fool out of myself for kissing her to begin with." I patted his arm.

"Sure it wasn't just sparks between you two?" Blaze looked up at me.

"She looked disgusted." I said, trying hard to cheer him up.

"But if she was, why did she kiss you this morning? And why did she brush your arm off when she went after Phantina?" Blaze asked curiously.

"You see, my young friend, that is the mystery called 'women', no man has ever successfully understood everything about them. I am not sure women even understand themselves fully. But I'll tell ya what, if you ever find out everything there is to know about women, you come to me and tell me everything there is to know." I smiled at him, his head had picked up and he smiled.

"If I ever find a girl to study." He was smiling but still had a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"In due time, Blaze, in due time." I smirked at him when he laughed.

"SHADOW!" a loud voice burst through the air.

"Night!" Blaze and I had said at the same time.

Now I am here alone, Anya leaving me more confused than ever, Jaisa going psycho, and I am out here, when I could be helping. _She told you not to help, that she didn't need you. _I start to run, angry that I couldn't do anything to help, not even in the simplest way of comforting her.

"Why Jaisa?! Why did you do this?!" I scream, though my voice is whipped behind me from the speed I am going.

I hear a piercing hawk cry from above. I come to a stop and look up, _it's heading straight towards me! _I duck, but it lands on my arm and starts tugging my sleeve in the direction of the mansion.

_Something else has happened? _I think confounded but I decide to follow the bird and my instincts and race back to the house.

I make it there in a minute and steady my pace to run up the stairs and into the room.

"They are gone…." Night says quietly from a chair beside the bed.

"What?!" I walk closer to the bed, Phantina lays in Anya's and Anya lays slumped over, they are both knocked out.

"They both slipped under, they are unconscious." Blaze says from the floor beside the bed.

"Anya too? I thought Jaisa only disliked Phan.." I whisper.

"She wanted it to go back to the way it was before them." Night says, sounding wounded.

I walk closer to the bed and grab both of the sisters hands, "We will get you two back, no matter what."

I walk over to Night who now has his head in his hands.

"Where is Jaisa?" I ask Night.

"Long gone by now." He answers.

"Night told her to leave, and that should could find a hole to die in if she wanted." Blaze's voice quivers.

I wasn't too thrilled about the 'die in a hole part', but at this point I didn't care to draw attention to it.

"It's best she left, if she can't accept our new family, then there is no room for her in it." I say coldly, "Good bye Jaisa."

"We need some rest…" Blaze rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, I am drained." Night gets up and walks over to brush Phantina's cheek.

"Let's move to the big room and bring the mattresses in there so he won't have to leave them alone in case Jaisa comes back." I say trying to keep a steady head.

"Yeah, I will sleep in between Anya and Phantina to defend them with my life." Blaze says, still sadness.

"Blaze, this is no time for joking." Night says, too tired to even punch him.

"Let's do this." I say as I hoist Anya onto my shoulder and Night hoists Phantina onto his.

"We will get them back." Night declares.

"I'd bet my life on it." I say as we move into the new room.

Anya

"Phantina?" My voice echoes around me.

"Anya? Are you here?" her voice reaches me and I burst with joy.

"Yes! Where are you?" I say as I don't even realize where I am.

"I am not anywhere, I think we are without our bodies." She says, her voice a lot closer to me now.

"You are right! We are only spirits now? How is that possible! The only color I see is black…..wait! I see another color! It's , perhaps it's you!" I spin around the orb rapidly.

"Yeah! I see you! You're lavender!" she bounces up and down.

"Now it is finally us for awhile! Let's talk about anything you want!" I say happily as we spin around each other.

"Finally! So, here is what I wanted to tell you.

I listen as my sister shares her feelings and we try to understand what's going on in the strange world.

**Because things are getting pretty intense in the story, the authors have decided to add a Q & A ( Questions and Answers ) with the Flock! We really hope you enjoy them, and if you'd like to ask the flock a question, put your question in a review I suppose and we will feature it in one of the future Q & A's if you guys like this one, enjoy!**

Q & A with the Flock!

Q: How do you feel about the scientists back at the lab?

A: Anya: "I don't trust them. Not one bit!"

Phan: "They really make me feel sorry for them, they are so nutso!"

Night: "Why would you even ask such a dumb question?"

Shadow: "We aren't with them, are we? So, seeing as we aren't, what do you think the answer is?"

Jaisa: "Currently? They messed with my mind and now I'm head over heels for Night, shouldn't I hate them?"

Blaze: "I don't like them at all….well wait, that's not entirely true, there was once this

Attractive Doctor that work on me…..she is how I learned German! And man, those curves!

All: Shut up Blaze!

Q: How do you feel about Night?

A: Phantina: "I, uh….don't want to comment on that….

Blaze: "He is awesome! He is gonna teach me how to skip rocks someday!"

Anya: "He's ok, I guess"

Night; "Why the heck is this question even here?! How am I supposed to answer it? 'Hmm, well I like that chap a lot, he's got spunk'?"

Jaisa: "I'm currently mad at him for almost choking me to death."

Shadow: "He is my brother, so I have to say I feel very close to him."

Q: Did you like leaving the hotel for the mansion?

A: Jaisa: "No, because I couldn't keep an eye on everyone at the same time like a could at the hotel."

Blaze: "Ja! Because people can't always keep an eye on me here, I can do anything I want here!"

Anya: "Slow down, Turbo. Yeah, I like it. I at least get some flying area without having to worry about people spotting us. Phantina, hurry up and heal will ya sis?"

Phantina: "I am sorry, but you don't know how it feel to not be able to fly. Don't judge till you're in my shoes…..oh wait, your wings did give out that one time, but they came back, so still….my point stands.

Night: "Yeah, don't judge until you're you've been through what the other person has been through…." *Night buries his head in his hands*

Shadow: "Night, you didn't answer the question."

Night "Neither did you, punk!"

Shadow: "I just didn't feel like it, lay off."

Q: Did you like the dinner that Jaisa, Phantina, and Anya cooked?

A; Night: "I am getting pissed off with your superior attitude Shadow!"

Shadow: "Please Night, you are behaving like a child. I happened to like the dinner a lot."

Night: "What is with you? Why are you trying to embarrass me in front of the readers?!"

Anya, Phantina, and Blaze: "….Can we answer now?"

Night: "No! Answer the question Shadow."

Shadow: "No, you are embarrassing yourself. I am doing nothing but stating facts."

Night: "AGH!"

Blaze, Phantina, Jaisa, and Anya: WE LOVE IT! NEXT QUESTION!

Q: Why is Night so quick to temper?

A: Night: "Oh, so now you're making fun of me?!"

Anya: "He's a hot head, that's why."

Night: "Why you!"

Phantina: "I-I think he is sweet…"

Night: "Don't patronize me!"

Shadow: "My God! Shut up!"

Blaze: "Ich stimme ihm zu!" **Meaning : I agree with him! (German)**

Night: "What did you say kid!?"

Jaisa : "I'm leaving."

ALL but Night: "Take me with you!"

Q: Why doesn't Blaze have a love interest?

A: Blaze: "Because Blaze is waiting for the right lady to come along!"

Shadow: "Good, you took what I said the other day to heart."

Night: "What did you two talk about?"

Anya: "Because Blaze is a perv, his love interests include my sister and I plus the whole worlds female population."

Blaze: "Hey!"

Phantina: "It's true though!"

Blaze: "HEY!"

Q: Can we expect any new characters in the future?

A: Anya: "I don't know, maybe."

Phantina: "It could be fun! What if there are a few more boys that join us? Ooooh, what if _they _are actually cool?!"

Anya: "You said it Phan!"

The Boys: "HEY!"

Phantina and Anya: "Just kidding! C'mon, you three know we adore you!"

Blaze: "What if we got girls who weren't complete butts! Huh, how do you like that?!"

Phantina: "You don't want to know what you are!"

Anya: "Yeah, you little idiot!"

Shadow: "You can say that again."

Night: "These questions are starting to turn us on one another."

Blaze: "Yeah! I am afraid _someone's _feelings are gonna get hurt!"

Anya: "Yeah! Yours!"

Shadow: "Let's take a break for now, I out."

Night: "Ditto."

Anya & Phantina: "Yeah, sounds good"

Everyone leaves the room except for Blaze

Blaze: "Guys? Where are you going? Don't leave me in here with the readers! They will tear me apart!"

Blaze bolts from the room after the rest of the flock.

Q: What the heck just happened?


	24. Chapter 24 Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 24

Phantina

It was a relief to see my sister again. We talked, talked about how I had been feeling funny about Jaisa, and I also apologized for being such a liability to everyone. Anya said I wasn't, but I wasn't so sure. Anya also told me about what Jaisa had did, I knew I had had bad feelings about her. Why had she gone all nutso like that? I mean I was nothing to be jealous over, our whole lives were planned out for us by the scientists. When we escaped we changed all that, but even in the beginning we were created to die, I'm sure most would be happier if we-I was dead. Especially now that my wing was gone. Well now I'm nothing! Just a spirit. I shouldn't think like this, I have to stay here for Anya, and Night and Blaze and Shadow. They'd be sad…right? Well I knew Anya would be at least… If I had a lip to bite I would.

We were both hoping that those guys on the outside were taking care of things, being trapped as a spirit was actually a major bummer. I couldn't see anything except the lavender of Anya's spirit and I couldn't move any limbs. I might as well be a floating brain! I've taken limbs for granted. The first thing I'll do when I wake up is hug something, no, someone, I'll never take anything for granted again! I just want to be back in my body. At least my sister was here. We talked while we were out of our bodies and waited to wake up again.

Night

After dropping the girls downstairs, Blaze and I went upstairs to get the big mattress, there was no way I was leaving him downstairs alone with two unconscious girls. We had to get them to wake up, I mean eventually they were going to have to eat and other stuff. They were still alive, it's like they were in a coma…how did the hospitals do it? Forget that. I grabbed one end of the mattress and Blaze grabbed the other. Oh crap he'd been talking.

"Huh?" I say, raising my eyebrow and starting down the stairs.

"Never mind" Blaze says and sighs. He sounds strangely somber…

"Uh sorry" I say, but I somewhat mean it. We carried the mattress down the stairs in silence. I can't believe Jaisa had done this. I'd known her my whole life and it just didn't seem like her… she _loved_ me. I don't think so, she was however completely insane. It must've had to do with the experiments she'd been under. I sighed and straitened the mattress; the crookedness of it bothered me. Shadow and Blaze moved the girls onto it while I got some sheets and blankets for all of us. It was cold downstairs, but I got hot easily. Who knew blankets could be such a tough decision…I finally grabbed a really warm one for the girls sake, if I couldn't sleep it would be an opportunity to watch for Jaisa.

My predictions were correct. Hours later Shadow and Blaze were sleeping soundly and I was wide awake and sweaty. I took my shirt of and started to take my pants off, I mean, I have boxers on and I couldn't take this heat anymore. Both the girls seemed to be burning up with fevers anyway so that wasn't helping. I finally kicked my pants off and laid down flat on my back above the covers, I glanced at Blaze, he was definitely going to get the wrong idea from this. Suddenly there was the sound of a window breaking, I sat up immediately, Blaze and Shadow hadn't been woken up but I could definitely hear footsteps. I quietly padded into the other room looking around for whoever broke in.

Waves of adrenaline rushed through my body. I couldn't see much in the dark though, it had to be at least one or two a.m. Suddenly I heard a thump in the girls room, I rushed back in there to see Jaisa poised over Phantina with a butcher knife in her hand.

"Aww is everyone asleep? Where's your Night in shining armor now?" she hissed. "If that pill wouldn't kill you _this_ will!" I rushed over and tackled her into some china.

"Get off her!" I shout, and we make a loud crash into the plates. Shadow and Blaze both shoot awake.

"What the…?" Shadow says, his gaze darkens when he sees Jaisa. Blaze rushes to his feet

"Why are you back?!" he shouts, suddenly noticing the knife in her hand. "Were you going to… you're sick! What happened to you Jaisa!? We all used to be so close!" you could see his eyes filling with tears again. A wave of anger pulsed within me, I tried to blink it back. I focused on keeping Jaisa pinned on the ground.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are awake!" she says "Night tried to rape me! I just came back to apologize, th-this knife was self defence!" What was she trying to do? Did she actually think they would believe her? Shadow's face darkened even further

"Jaisa don't lie!" he said sternly. "Why are you really here?"

A string of curses and thrashing around followed his question, most of the curses were directed at me for holding her down. Boy something inside her must have really snapped because she'd never been like this before. She used to be so calm and polite and sweet. I liked that version of her, not this one. She seethed and started to talk.

"I came to kill those two freaking beak faces!" (keep in mind I may have modified her true words for you readers) "They ruined everything, they broke our family apart!" she screamed.

"They did not" Blaze said "they made it better! I-I've been a lot happier to meet new people! A-and you should be too!" she said back. Suddenly Jaisa lunged at Blaze, I wasn't expecting it so she got away from me.

"Don't _lie _blaze! Don't you see? They've infected your brain too! They've gotten to all of you but me!" she laughed maniacally. Next thing we knew Blaze was on the ground with the knofe to his throat.

"J-Jaisa you don't know what you're doing!" Blaze said, struggling.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing! _You're _the weakest link! _You_ have to go!" she pressed the knife down and blood started to trickle down from Blaze's throat.

She was gone, she was far gone, and it was scary. Anger flared up inside me, I couldn't stop it this time, I could feel it seeping into my system. She hurt Blaze, she made him cry, she poisoned Anya and Phantina, she tried to kill Phantina a few minutes ago and now she was going to kill Blaze. I leaped at her and pulled her onto the ground hard, the knife scattered out of her hands and my fingers wrapped around her throat, I pressed down. I could hear voices but they sounded so far away.

"Night stop!"

"Night this can't be the answer!"

"M-Maybe she can be healed, she is our sister!" I could feel tugging on my shoulders but it might as well be tissues trying to pull me away, I was filled with rage, I wanted her dead! She hurt to many people, and now it was time for her to get what she deserved. She was flailing in my grasp but she didn't have any defense, it was like crushing a tiny bug, so easy and yet there was a small pang of guilt within me, I pushed it back.

Jaisa started to struggle less and less until Shadow ripped me off of her, she backed away and fled out the window. Slowly the rage melted away and I realized what I had just done. My hands were shaking and I could feel vomit rising in my throat. I just, I-I almost killed Jaisa. Blaze was crying in the corner and Shadow was picking the knife up.

"Why did you do that?" Shadow said to me, seemingly more angry than ever.

"I-I just couldn't control myself!" I say, putting my head in my hands and sighing heavily. "Blaze I-are you okay?" I say, turning to him. He backed further into the corner. "Blaze I'm not going to hurt you!" I say "I swear, I'm not angry anymore, I just, I mean, I lost my temper when she started to cut you…." Blaze's hand shot to his throat.

"Oh..um, thanks for saving my life." He says rather uneasy. Shadow sighs

"look Blaze, it probably would have to have happened eventually and at least it was now instead of when the girls were awake." Even though he was talking like this was an okay thing he gave me that _"we need to talk later_" look. That speech was for Blaze's sake. Shadow took the knife back to the kitchen. I'm just glad to see the knife go. I sigh.

"Blaze, let me bandage that up" I say

He hesitantly approaches me. "Just don't twist my neck" he says with a smirk. Thank God Blaze was over his "trauma". Boy I love this kid's ability to bounce back like that. I bandaged his neck and noticed the SpongeBob sticker on his cheek.

"SpongeBob?" I say, raising my eyebrow. He blushes and brings his hand up.

"Erm Phantina did that, before she, well you know…I just don't want to take it off until they're up again. I know the cut is healed, being it was just a cut but…yeah"

I nodded. I know what he meant. Shadow got back a while later looking pretty somber. At least we could go back to sleep. I was beat, Shadow and Blaze looked pretty tired too. I was worried now though, what if someone else tried to break in and get the girls again? What if they tried to kill Phantina again? I shuddered, even though my eyes were closing images flashes across my mind constantly. This was going to be a long night for me, I hoped the better for Blaze and Shadow.

Phantina

It was so quiet…eventually me and Anya had run out of things to talk about so we decided to have a staring contest. Though I'm not sure who was winning. I started to giggle and so did she.

"I win!" I shouted before she could say anything.

"You suck!" she said giggling "No one won we don't have eyes!" I could imagine her folding her arms

"Well if we did, I would have won!" I refute. She chuckles and sighs.

"How do you think the boys are doing? I'm liking this spirit thing less and less…"

"Well they better be getting the antidote fast cause I'm with you on the spirit thing." Suddenly I heard some pattering "…Did you hear that…?" I say, struck with fear.

"..Yeah" Anya says more quietly. "Something is in here with us, and we can't see it…"

Crap.


	25. Chapter 25 The Simpliest Touches

Chapter 25

Anya Eden

Yes, there is definitely something in here, wherever _here _is, with us, but what it is, I just don't know yet.

"Phantina…?" I whisper softly, my words dancing around me in wisps.

"Yes, I am still here" I hear her say as her green orb floats around me.

"W-who are you? And what do you want?" My words float out towards the orb, that I now recognize as brownish in color.

"Don't you recognize me?" a familiar voice echoes around me, but I still can't place the owner.

"I-I am not sure who you are." I say, trying to keep my cool.

"I am Hawkeye." The orb floats closer.

"Hawkeye? What kind of name is that?" Phantina asks, and I picture her hands being on her hips.

"I am Anya's, and now your, Guardian. Though I will not be able to speak with you in the outside world Phantina, I will always look over you."

"How come I can hear you in the outside world?" I ask softly.

"Because that is your gift. Everyone of you has a gift, Night's super sonic scream, Shadow's speed, Phantina's mind control, and your ability to speak with animals."

"I have mind control?! Awesome!" Phantina cheers.

"How do you think you controlled all those people?" Hawkeye says, leaving Phantina in thought.

"B-but I have never spoken with any other animals besides you!" I flail around with odd butterflies in my stomach—err—my orb.

"That is because you have never tried. And also, the animal has to be willing to talk to you, just as a person does." He states matter-of-factly.

"I think you should try it!" Phantina bumps me happily, sending me spiraling across the void.

"I will, I will!" I spin back to them, laughing and trying not to throw up, if I can, over all this craziness.

Hawkeye directs his attention to Phantina, "Now, about your powers, Phantina, I have very important things to tell you. Life changing things."

Shadow

When I woke up, the others were still asleep to I decided to head up the stairs and check on the sisters.

I look at them, 'they are still comatose...' I think sadly, 'what if they never wake up? No, I can't think like that. I won't think like that!'

I have to get away from it, from them. They remind me that I failed to protect them, 'Jaisa had been acting detached yesterday and I should've seen if coming! ' I run out of the house and straight to a tree. 'You failed! That's what you did! You should've seen it coming, you always do!' I punch a tree, skinning up my knuckles causing them to bleed, but I don't care.

'I need to run, that's what I need to do. I'm tired of this crap so I'm leaving it behind for just a while, a precious moment of peace is all I ask.'

Running full speed helps calm me, even though I know I have no chance of out running my fears.

"I'm scared!" I shout out, hoping whoever messed with Jaisa's mind can hear me, "you happy? You have us scared! But remember this! It's always when the snake is scared that it bites the hardest! You will get yours, even if I have to rip you apart!" I let every emotion I have poor out of me, 'wow, this anger is exhilarating. I know why Night gives into it so easily!'

I fly up, looking around for anything, anyone. I can't see anyone around so I fly higher, trying to transfer the speed I have when I run to my wings. A searing white hot pain pulses through my wings and the wind starts to hit my eyes, burning tears out of them.

'This is amazing! I've never flown this fast before...I wish the rest of them were with me...Night, Blaze, Phantina, even Jaisa, the sane Jaisa...and Anya...Anya Eden, I can't think about her, she went so cold yesterday, pushed me out,' my pace slows down and I starts descending over a lake.

'I understand she was panicking, but why would she be so mean, with venom thick in her voice? I was stupid to think I could fix anything, and what the heck am I doing? I'm not some love struck puppy, I am my own person, like she is...she is her own person too...are we compatible? Shut up!' I plunge into the water beneath me, memories flashing across my eyes as I come up.

_"Could you breathe under water?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes._

_ "No, why?" I asked, confused._

This is that lake, the lake where we swam, the lake where we had fun. I only wish that Phantina could've been there, the more I think about it, the more I realize that it would've been that much more fun with Phantina, she and Anya would've swam around each other and gabbed about God knows what, me and Night would've beat Blaze up for his crazy attempt at pulling one of their tops up.

I laugh out loud, remembering and hoping for what could, no would, happen again.

"Hold on Night, Blaze, Phantina,...and Anya. I'm coming home."

Blaze

I open my eyes, Night is up and waking around with an angry expression on his face.

"What's going on? Where is Shaddy-daddy?" I ask, trying to get a smile out of him.

"You aren't funny, you never were. And I don't know where he is, he was gone when I woke up." An angered expression crosses his face.

"You don't have to be a jerk, ya know! I am trying to be the one who keeps a positive attitude! But I have to deal with Mr.-I-gotta-have-my-panties-in-a-bunch! No more, you either respect me or you will wish you had of!"

"I don't have my panties in a bunch you idiot!" Night crosses the room.

"But you don't deny having panties you dimwit!" I walk up to him, chest bowed, I am not about to back down.

"You immature brat!" His nostrils flair and he raises his fist to punch me.

"Just try it, I told you that you'll regret not respecting me!" I laugh at his tone and smirk at him.

He swings his fist as he shouts in anger, but my hand moves lightning fast and I catch his fist then flip him over right on his back.

"Ugh..."he grunts, "how the heck did you do that?"

"Skills," I let go of him, "I've been watching some karate movies in the theater here."

"Not bad, but I wasn't expecting that. Next time I'll knock your block off." Night smirks and picks himself off of the ground.

"Well, well, well...having fun without me?" A feminine voice sounds from behind.

"Jaisa!" Night and I exclaim.

"Calm down, I'm in my right mind for the moment, I know it won't last." She says sadly.

"Oh, I see, that's good. At least you aren't all over me right now." Night sighs with relief but doesn't ease his defensive stance, so I don't either.

"Please don't flatter yourself, you have always been a brother and nothing more. I'd like to apologize for Asiaj, I don't know how to control her, and I hate what she did to Phantina and Anya. I have to tell you the cure for them, but it's difficult to do without getting caught."

"That would be wise." Night nods.

"Why don't you stay with us and help us find it? You're better now!" I say hopefully.

"No." Night and Jaisa say together.

"I cannot stay because I cannot control Asiaj's outbursts and I won't be the cause of anyone in this flock. Perhaps I'll rejoin you when, if, I am ever completely Jaisa again."

"So this cure?" Night says bluntly, but pain crosses his face and he looks away.

"Ah yes, the cure...I believe there is a recipe for it. Let me make a list." She walks over to the table as Night and I watch.

As she finds a paper and is writing, I hear her mumbling as if in an argument with herself.

"You can't do this! Don't give them the cure, they will be dead soon enough!" Asiaj screams, venom spewing from her mouth

"They are my friends, I will do this for them, regardless of what you were programmed to say." Jaisa says calmly.

I nudge Night, "This is freaky..."

He nods and tenses up as she gets up and walks over, paper in hand.

"Here it is, please excuse the awful handwriting and out bursts of inappropriate words on there, Asiaj isn't happy about this."

Night looks at the letter and nods at Jaisa, "Thank you, sister..."

"I must leave now, I can't stay here any longer, it reminds me too much of Asiaj." tears start forming in her eyes.

"Where will you go?" I ask, upset in so many ways.

"I don't know but far away from here." She starts walking towards the window.

"Bye Jaisa!" I say as Night says, "Good luck."

She turns to face us, her expression totally different, it was mean and sadistic, "It's Asiaj, and don't worry about wishing me luck, you should wish us luck because I'll be back to reclaim you my love."

"Oh mien Gott!" I say after she left.

"You said it." Night stares at the list, as if memorizing it.

"What does it say?" I ask him and he hands it to me.

"Here, have a look." He walks out of the room, "I'm going to check on the girls."

I look down at the list and am shocked to find the writing on the paper is as helpful as it is creepy:

**The Cure for Anya and Phantina,**

** You have to go to a lab-I love you Night!-and you have to find one of the dream machines, that way you can speak to them through their thoughts-don't speak to them! Don't wake her up, you're mine!-you have to tell them to will themselves awake, they can do it themselves but they don't know how.-I love you baby!-help them come back so I can rest peacefully.**

**-Jaisa-Don't forget Asiaj!**

'Oh wow, this is gonna be rough.' I think as I sit down on the couch to collect my thoughts just as Shadow bursts through the door.

Shadow

"Shadow, you won't believe it!" Blaze runs up to me waving a paper with an excited but worried look on his face.

"What is it Blaze, did Timmy fall down the well?" I ask, trying to keep a positive mood.

"I'm being serious!" Blaze cocks his head to the side impatiently.

"What is it?" I repeat.

"A cure for our ladies." Blaze smiles and hands me the paper.

I read it, then reread it, 'Jaisa was here?'

"Jaisa was here?!" I grab his shoulders.

"Yes, but I think I need to explain some things to you about her…" he looks away.

"Go on." I prod and listen as he tells me that she is battling with the crazy side she calls "Asiaj" and how it's tearing her apart inside, that she doesn't want to be this way, that she never felt a hint of romantic love towards Night.

"I see, maybe one day we will cure her too.." I say as I start walking up the stairs to check on the girls.

"Night is up there, tell him we need food!" Blaze shouts after me.

"Yeah, yeah, sure.." I holler back.

When I get there he is sitting next to the bed stroking Phantina's cheek.

"Night, that's kind of creepy." I say but go to mimic him on Anya.

"Yeah, but I am starting to worry she is getting cold." Night never takes his eyes off of her.

"That's true, we don't want them freezing before we can get them back." I sigh as I look at their pale faces, wondering if they are dreaming, _is it pleasant, or is it a nightmare?_

"I wonder if they are dreaming….is it a good dream, or a nightmare?" Night echoes my thoughts.

"I read the list." I say nonchalantly.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great if this were like one of those dumb fairytales Jaisa used to read when we were little? The guy would kiss the chick and she'd wake up as if from just a nap." He smiles slightly.

"There are downsides to that, Brother. Blaze would take the opportunity to plant his lips on theirs and try to recruit them in a love struck army of his, I am sure he is planning one already inside his twisted little hormonal head." I say, mirroring his smile.

"Yeah, and he would be nasty like trying to French-kiss them…it wouldn't be nasty for us to do that, but picture Blaze with his tongue in a girls mouth." He and I both shiver at the thought.

"Ich gehört, dass!" Blaze shouts as he walks by, heading in the direction of the bathroom. **Meaning: I heard that! (German)**

"Eh, it's true!" I holler, laughing hard at his expression as he passed.

"Do you see that?" Night says staring intently at their faces.

"They are smirking!" I exclaim with shock.

"They aren't totally gone from us after all!" Night jumps up and fist pumps in the air.

"Yes, they are not gone from us!" I jump up and do a cartwheel through the room.

"Will you guys control yourselves?" Blaze asks, walking back in the other direction.

"They are smiling!" Night and I shout at the little freak.

"What?!" he walks backwards towards the door and joins us.

"Yes, see for yourself." Night motions to the bed.

Anya

"I feel a presence close to our outside bodies." I say not too long after Hawkeye departed.

"I do too, there is somehow a weird stroking across my face." Phantina agrees.

A few moments passed when I felt another presence enter the room.

"Another one is here!" I say, getting a little worried.

"I feel it too…" she says, caution filling her voice.

"Yeah, but I am starting to worry she is getting cold." Night's voice drifts past us.

"Did you hear that?" her orb bounces around happily.

"Yes, let's listen for more. I feel a faint stroking on my face too" I grow very still.

"That's true, we don't want them freezing before we can get them back." Shadow's voice joins us too.

"Shadow! Night!" we both shout, hoping to break through to them.

"I wonder if they are dreaming….is it a good dream, or a nightmare?" Night's voice floats through the void.

"I read the list." Shadow says absent mindedly.

"What list?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great if this were like one of those dumb fairytales Jaisa used to read when we were little? The guy would kiss the chick and she'd wake up as if from just a nap." Night echoes through our world, a hint of laughter in it.

"There are downsides to that, brother. Blaze would take the opportunity to plant his lips on theirs and try to recruit them in a love struck army of his, I am sure he is planning one already inside his twisted little hormonal head." Shadow responds.

Phantina and I start to giggle softly, remembering and missing Blaze and all his games.

"Yeah, and he would be nasty like trying to French-kiss them…it wouldn't be nasty for us to do that, but picture Blaze with his tongue in a girls mouth." Night laughs.

"Oh my gosh! Eeeew!" Phantina laughs harder.

"If only he were older, I wouldn't mind!" I laugh along with my sister.

"Isn't that the truth?" Phantina laughs even harder at my exclaimation.

"Eh, it's true!" Shadow says loudly, hurting our orb-ears.

"Ouch!" Phantina and I say, still laughing.

"I bet Blaze heard them!" Phantina snickers.

"Do you see that?" Night says urgently.

"They are smirking!" Shadow says just as we feel Night's physical presence leave us.

"Where did Night go?" I ask, getting bummed out.

"I don't know, but Shadow just left too. I feel them in the room, but we won't hear them I think. I also don't feel the warmth on my cheek anymore." Phantina says softly.

"Me either, maybe they were touching us?" I say hopeful and bouncy.

"Seems to make sense, I hope we hear them again! I'd love to hear from Blaze just once more!" she would be smiling if she had a face.

"Here's to wishing! We have to wait now and hope they catch on that we can hear them if they touch us." I mentally cross my fingers.

"Hold on." Phantina says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You'll see. Dear God, please don't let Blaze be in the room alone with us, he might touch us!" She laughs and I join in on her laughter.

"We must wait!" She and I say together, laughing now that we start to feel hope again.

**If you would like to see more "Q & A with the Flock!" in the future, please express so in a review or a PM. If you would like a question asked to the flock, would you please ask so in a review, or if you would rather that nobody knows what you want to ask, you can PM it as well. We thought that the little side skits will help relieve some of the areas in the story that get too serious, so we would appreciate if you, the readers, would tell us if you liked it or not. You are so much appreciated if you are reading this right now, because that means you are a faithful reader and you might not have any idea how much that means to us authors, it means A LOT! Thank you, and until next chapter, see you on the flip side! **

**~Author of the "Anya Eden" chapters**

**P.S. Get ready for the Author of the "Phantina" chapters, cause it's her chapter that is next! It's going to be great!**


	26. Chapter 26 Awakenings

Chapter 26

Night

We set off as soon as we could. _Dream machines_; the word echoed in my mind. I vaguely remembered what they looked like. I carried Phantina and Shadow carried Anya. Going back to the lab made me shudder, but this was for the girls. Blaze was in front. Somehow he knew the way to the lab. He kept pointing out landmarks and announcing it every time we were in a new state.

"NEW JERSEY" he shouted suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. I really didn't like New Jersey, everyone here was annoying. I choked on some of the smog coming up from the city, and tried to cover my nose with my tee-shirt. Phan shivered in my grasp. Oh man, I hadn't realized how cold she had gotten; it was like holding ice. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. I knew we'd be at the lab soon, we had to be. We had been flying for hours and I was also starved. As soon as Phan and Anya were awake, we were going to get some fast food, and I'd gonna scarf down a ton of burgers, and maybe a coke or two while I was at it! Then we could get pizza afterwards! Whoa, I'd never been this hungry before… probably some weird hormone the scientist injected me with…It took me a minute to realize that Blaze was descending. I swooped down with him and Shadow was close behind. He was holding Anya close. It suddenly occurred to me that Phantina might be getting colder. I held her a little closer as we landed outside the lab. I was prepared for a fight. Anything for our new family. What I didn't expect was Jaisa, or I mean, Asiaj to come out, arms crossed, looking rather smug. Two dog guys were behind her.

"Good job Asiaj, you were right. They did come here" one of them said, cracking his knuckles.

"I know, I told them to," She walked over to me and caressed my jaw up to my cheek; I shivered at her touch.

"What do you want _Asiaj_? I spat out. She made a face

"Aw, don't be giving me the cold shoulder…" She glanced down at the lifeless Phantina in my arms and snarled. "I see you really took Jaisa's note to heart, too bad she's being taken in for_ extensive_ experimenting"

I gripped her body tighter.

"What do you mean?!" Blaze said "Jaisa what happened to you? Y-you used to be a good guy…"

Asiaj turned around sharply and gripped Blaze by the throat. "It's Asiaj!" Blaze gagged in her grasp.

"I-I'm sorry" he choked out.

"Hey put him down, he didn't do anything wrong!" Shadow shouted, holding Anya even closer.

Jaisa's head whipped around to him, and she gave him a deathly glare. _Did I look like that when I was angry, or worse?_ "Take them away" she spat. "Except the dark haired one, I'd like to be alone with him" she said smirking. Next thing I knew those dog guys were coming for us. Shadow ducked when one tried to snatch him and kicked him over. Blaze kicked the other one in the head. Unfortunately Jaisa was fighting for them too. Before I knew it she was charging at me, no, Phantina. Blood lust for Phantina. She grabbed Phantina's legs and her body jolted. I tried to pull back but Jaisa wouldn't let go. At this rate Phantina would be ripped in half. That's whatJaisa wanted. She kept pulling on Phan's body knowing I wouldn't drop her. An idea occurred to me. I flew up and jumped on to her back. She blushed. I hoped this would work. While she was caught off guard, I knocked her over.

"Guys I got her!" I shouted, but there was no response. I turned my head to see that Blaze and Shadow were passed out. They had been taken down during the fight between Jaisa and I. The two dog men were headed for Phan now, and I knew I had lost. It wasn't really like me to give up like this but I just felt this utter defeat in my system as the dog men carried my friends away. Jaisa had that stupid smug grin on her face again. She turned to me when they carried the others in.

"Ooh, looks like we're alone" She said, snuggling up to me.

"And what makes you think I won't escape?" I said, scooting back. Jaisa suddenly pulled out a small remote and pressed a button; a blue shock went around the perimeter of the building.

"The electric fence" she said.

"How did you get that?"

"When you're on the side of the scientists, you move up in position pretty fast." She leaned into me "I can help you move _up_ in the company too…" I could feel her breath on my face and I cringed.

"H-heck no! I'm not conforming to your evil, conniving little ways" I said, and pushed her away. The utter shock on her face was worth it for the time I got to see it. Soon it turned to anger as she leaped on top of me.

"Fine then, I'll make you conform" She hissed. Suddenly her eyes darkened with lust an she ran her hands down my chest

"J-Jaisa" I said, trying to reason with her "I-I know you're still in there.."

"I said it's **_Asiaj_**!" she said, and dug her nails into my chest. I winced in pain. Before I knew it she was tugging at my pants. This was the final straw. Would Jaisa ever come back? Where was the rest of my flock? I flipped Jaisa over, I could feel anger boiling up inside me again. A smirk played across her lips, this was what she _wanted_?! She was really screwed up! I leaped off of her.

She sat up "Night come back" she said, trying to be pouty and cute

"Not on your life" I spa) back "I'm going to find my friends"

I stormed off in search of Shadow, Blaze, Anya, and Phan.

Jaisa/Asiaj's side chapter

Why didn't Night love me? I loved him. My heart ached for him. I had him right where I wanted…right where we wanted, and he just _left!_ I-I could kill him! _Dang, I could feel Jaisa's conscience coming back._

N-no! I don't love him. He was family; he was my brother, how could I try that!? It was incestuous! _N-no Asiaj's conscious was coming back, each time it was stronger…._

Shut up! I loved Night, I loved him more than he could ever love that big fat ostrich _Phantina_. I'd get rid of her and then Night would love me, I practically ran this lab now. How could he not be attracted to me?!

"Come back!" I screamed after him. I don't think he heard though because he didn't answer. Night, I'd have him. He'd be mine, _mine_! I stood up and brushed the dirt off my dress. _The one Phan helped you get_. It echoed in my mind but I pushed it away. I looked at the small button for the electric fence in my hand. At least I knew he wouldn't be able to leave. Even if those two birch heads (haha bird humor) did wake up, they wouldn't be able to leave. I smiled to myself and strutted back inside. Night was one them. He couldn't do this on his own, not in a life time. He'd be mine and we'd live happily together. Bruce and Alex (the dog-men) were inside waiting for me.

"We took them to the lab" Bruce said

"Is that okay?" Alex added. I smiled a little wider; it was great having them under me. They would do anything I asked; having power was great.

"Yes it's perfect, show me their experiment charts" Bruce handed me the four charts. For Shadow and Blaze there were enough lines of torture to break their spirits in no time. Wing clipping, muscle tests, allergy tests, _how much poison could they handle_? Oh that was the best. I couldn't wait to see them squirm, and then Night would be mine. Speaking of, his chart wasn't here. Didn't they catch him when he walked in? "What about the dark haired one?" I asked, hoping they had him somewhere special for me alone.

"We didn't know there was another" Bruce said, looking surprised. I heated up. I couldn't believe those two bozos didn't see him!

"Well go find him!" I hissed while adding a smack to Alex's head. Alex yelped and whined. Something dogs did I guess…

"Okay okay…" Bruce said running of with Alex close on his tail. I looked at the other two charts, the ones for Anya and Phantina. A smile spread across my face as I looked at them. They were sure to die. I couldn't wait. The last thing on the chart was my favorite, the ruthlessness of the scientists never failed me; their bodies were to be dipped in acid to test how well their bodies could take it. I closed the charts. Now, I had some visits to make.

As I made my way down the dark halls I couldn't help but fantasize about Night. His beautiful black hair, brushing the top of his shoulders. Those violet eyes brightening any room despite the darker color. And his smile, so rare, yet so tantalizing when you saw it. I sighed happily as I pushed open the lab doors. Blaze and Shadow were easy to pick out from the other decrepit crowd, they were the only ones with what looked like life.

"Jaisa!" Blaze said. I cringed: _that name. That wasn't me anymore. _

"That's not my name!" I shouted.

"But what happened to you? You loved us" Blaze was trying so hard. I chuckled.

"Yes, lov_ed_; past tense, I've got some great experiments for you now"

Shadow looked panicked "Like what?!"

"Oh that's a surprise. Now…" I walked up to the cages "If you could just tell me where Night is, I might be able to ease up on those for you…" I smiled; it was so easy to lie.

Blaze pursed his lips "You mean you don't have him?" Did they really not know?

"We don't know" Shadow said "We'd assumed you'd gotten to him, but obviously he escaped. I can't believe he abandoned us." _Ah, so think think he's left them now. I'd better not mention the laser_. As far as they knew Night had left them to die.

"That's right," I smirked. "He left you here to rot, you never meant anything to him," I spat out. There was no harm in sugar coating it…oh wait, there was. I stifled a laugh.

"Th-that's not true!" Blaze said. "Where did you put him?!"

"I didn't put him anywhere, and do you see him? Obviously he's not here…he's gone."

"Yeah idiot" Shadow added. He was much more somber than I'd expected, good. "She wouldn't have asked where he was if she knew." Blaze looked hurt. He shrunk back in his cage. I loved it. This was just the kind of chaos this lab needed.

"Yes well that's all I wanted to ask…" I say, turning my back and smirking.

"Wait!" Blaze shouted. G_eez this kid never loses his spirit. _

"What?" I snapped

"Never mind" he said, shrinking back further.

"Good." I snarled and started to walk away. I didn't want to deal with him now.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the ceiling, followed by a loud screeching. I couldn't stand the sound. My ears, they were bursting. I covered my ears and checked for blood at the same time. There was a little. I looked over and saw Shadow and Blaze smirking. _They had earplugs in_ they knew this was going to happen? They were faking the whole conversation we just had. Those little dweebs! Night was here, and they knew. I shouldn't have trusted them and now I can't move. Night swooped down and took the keys from my key chain. I glared at him, but not for long because I was swooning over him again. He said something but I couldn't hear it. _Had I gone deaf?_ He was glaring at me, but stopped when he unlocked Shadow and Blaze's cages. I tried to stand but the pain in my ears caused a throbbing in my head that left me motionless. I couldn't do anything to stop them, as they started to walked by Night gave me a swift kick in the stomach, Shadow and Blaze just looked at me sadly. I curled up on the ground. I could see the blood from my ears trickling out in front of me.

"N-Night" I tried to say. But he ignored me. They went over to the coffin like structures Phantina and Anya were in and took their bodies out. I couldn't call my henchmen, but I'm sure Night had already gotten to them. I saw them carry their bodies to the other room where the dream machines were. I couldn't believe my plan had failed. I cried, I cried for the first time since I became Asiaj.

Phantina

"We're being carried" I said. I could feel the touch on my detached body. That kind of freaked me out a little.

"Yeah I can feel it" Anya said. "Where do you think they are taking us?" She asked.

I would have shrugged if I could "I have no idea, but I think we are being set down now" I could feel the warmth of hands leaving me and the coolness of metal.

"Do you feel metal?" she asked, literally at the moment I was about to ask the same thing.

"Yeah, it's cold, what are they doing with us?!" I said suddenly, feeling a little panicked.

"Oh no, you don't think Blaze has us do you?!"

A feeling of horror struck me. _Okay put the clues together, you're on a cold metal surface, and Blaze might potentially have your body… WE'RE GONNA DIE_

"NOOO WE'RE GONNA DIE" Anya suddenly said. "Ooooh I'm gonna punch him so hard when we wake up!"

"Yeah I'm right behind you!" I agreed

"Hey!" we both heard Blaze's voice "I'm not doing anything!"

"Blaze!?" Anya said, "How'd you get in here?!"

"I'm not here, we're talking through the Dream Machines" he said "It's to help you wake up, Shadow and Night are here too…"

"Night?" I said at the same time Anya said "Shadow?" Both boys chuckled and simultaneously and said:

"Here"

"Gee thanks guys," Blaze said, "I really feel loved"

"Sorry Blaze," Anya said, though she sounded very unapologetic. "How do you guys know this will do it?" She asked

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing" I said.

"Well, Jaisa's sane self stopped by and told us what to do, but now she seems pretty far gone" Night said.

"Yeah it was almost scary, she was happy to see us frightened or afraid," Shadow added.

"And she practically runs the lab now," Blaze jumped in, "I want the old Jaisa back…"

"We all do," Shadow said. Night just grunted. He was obviously still mad.

"Well how do we wake up?!" Anya interrupted

"Oh yeah, you have to do it yourself," Shadow told us.

"Ourselves?" I asked. "How are we supposed to do that?" I inquired.

"It's all a matter of will," Night said. "You just need to will yourself awake"

"Is that possible?" Anya asked.

"Yes, it has to be!" Blaze practically shouted. "Otherwise who am I supposed to watch when they sleep and stuff?!"

"BLAZE!" Anya screamed. "YOU WATCH US SLEEP?!" Blaze was already chuckling though.

"No I just take pictures," he said through laughs. "Ouch! No punching!" we suddenly heard him say.

"Whoever did that to Blaze…" Anya started

"Thanks cause he totally deserved it!" I finished.

"So will huh?" Anya asked. "That seems simple enough…"

"Uh-huh" I agreed.

Night

We stared at the girls bodies at waited. Our time on the Dream Machines had run out so we couldn't talk to the girls anymore. It was up to them now. It was nice to hear their voices again. Especially Phantina's; I don't think I could ever really admit I liked her. I'd never hear the end of it. We sat and stared at their bodies. Anya suddenly twitched and Phantina soon afterward. It wasn't long before they were both awake.

"Welcome back sleeping beauties!" Blaze said, smiling. "Were there any guys there with ya in dream world?" he winked. Leave it to him to say the most inappropriate thing.

"Shut up," Shadow said, punching him in the arm again.

"Ouch!" Blaze coiled away and scowled at him "I was just trying to lighten the mood," he grumbled.

Anya and Phan both sat up and hugged each other.

"I'm so glad we're okay!" Phantina said

"I know me too!" Anya agreed.

It wasn't long before Anya was hugging me, and Phan was hugging Shadow. They both pecked Blaze on the cheek. Anya went over to Shadow and they whispered to each other. I could see Anya blushing; I wondered what Shadow was saying to her…

"Hey," Phantina suddenly said. I hadn't realized she had walked over. I looked down to her, man she was short. That was cute. Shoot was I blushing?!

"Hey," I said back. She almost looked a little disappointed. Did she want me to say more? "How are you feeling?"

"Better…better…" she said. "I guess my wing is starting to heal." She shuffled it a little.

"That's good!" I said. I sighed happily. Finally the girls were awake, Phantina was awake. We could go back to the mansion (after we got some food) and relaxed for the first time in a while….

Phantina

It had felt good to open my eyes again, I had even missed Blaze's comments. It was nice, in a way, to hear them again when we woke up. I wobbled a little. Guess I wasn't used to standing really. Anya looked a little wobbly too. Night wrapped his arm around my waist I blushed wildly and tried to fight him off but he just gripped me tighter "Night…" I said, everyone was staring at us _I'd be fine _.

"No I'm not letting go" he said rather sternly. "You don't have the energy to stand right now, and you specifically still can't fly." I bit my lip. That stung a little. I looked at Anya. It was nice to see her _face _again. She couldn't really stand either. I relaxed a little when I noticed Shadow had his arm around her waist as well, though he wasn't holding her as tightly as Night had me.

"We need to get some food" Night said. _Was he hungry?_ I thought, _Or was it that he could feel my stomach growling from not eating for days_

"All right!" Blaze bounced "Now that we have Phan back we can go wherever we want!" _Oh yeah my power…_

"Well what does everyone have in mind?" Anya asked.

"Burgers!" Shadow, Night, and Blaze all said at once.

"Whoa that was creepy," I mumbled under my breath….

Blaze jumped around. "I've always wanted to try them! They look _so _good!"

I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for Blaze, it wasn't his fault we couldn't be normal humans with nice families. Instead we were traded for experiments. I looked at Anya sadly about Blaze, she seemed to understand. She forced a smile and turned to the boys.

"Burgers it is then!"

It didn't take long to fly to the burger place. It was called Burger King. Have you ever heard of it? I haven't. Apparently they are everywhere though. Is this the only place you people can get burgers? Because it's the only restaurant we saw that even said burger on it…. Anyway back to the story. Night had to carry me, for obvious reasons. Even though my wing was healing I still couldn't fly. Anya had attempted flight but she was still too weak from Jaisa's, ah excuse me, I mean Asiaj's drug. Blaze volunteered to carry her (I think Blaze is kind of scared of Night) but Shadow snapped a quick 'no' before sweeping her up. Blaze was pretty quiet for the rest of the flight.

While at Burger King I decided it was a good time to tell the others I was a vegetarian. Why you ask? Well for starters I just despise the taste of meat. It's gross. Also I believe it is wrong for animals to be treated that way and then killed for food. But the others could eat it. I'm not a nut and I never had an issue with other people eating meat. This was just my decision. In fact I remember a time when Anya was really sick. She had a high fever and I thought she was going to die. I force fed her the meat they gave us in the cages because she needed the protein. Now obviously she lived but I was just trying to prove a little point there… Once again I seem to be side tracking.

"Hey guys," I started. "I'm a vegetarian…" Everyone looked at me with some sort of expression of shock except Anya.

"Phan we don't have to eat burgers," Shadow said, though I could see the disappointment on Night and Blaze's faces.

"No," I said, "I know you guys are looking forward to it. I just wanted to let you all know for future reference"

"And besides," Anya added, "I'm sure the menu has lots of meatless choices!"

We all ordered without needing to pay (of course). Night ordered a ton of food, more than everyone else. Did anyone else notice? No one said anything and it's not like we ever really gained a lot of weight what with all the calories we burned flying and stuff so I stayed quiet. Suddenly I felt really guilty. Was he so hungry because I was too heavy for him to carry? Had I worn him out too much? I tried to push those thoughts out of my head. They were ridiculous…right?

When the food came everyone was more than happy. Anya and I hadn't eaten in days, and who knows how Shadow, Blaze, and Night had been eating while we were knocked out. We all sat down at a table, Though Night was a little difficult to see behind his massive order. Once again that terrible feeling came over me again. Why won't they just leave me alone to survive by myself? Jaisa was right, I was burden. I shoved these thoughts to the back of my head again, Anya would be concerned if she knew I'd been thinking like that.

"Hey Night," Blaze said, pulling me out of my own head.

"What?" Night said, through chomping on a burger. _Could he stuff it any further down his throat?_ Is it weird though that I found his eating adorable? I could say different for Anya who just looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Got enough food there, or do you have a_nother _army to feed?" Blaze said, smirking. Shadow snickered and tried to hide it by drinking his coke. Night gave Blaze one of those_ 'Is imagining you getting hit by a bus' _type of looks and stopped eating for a minute. He took a sip of his root beer.

"It's not _my _fault I want to enjoy as much of the best food on earth as much as I can," he said, leaning back and tossing a french-fry in his mouth. "Next time we go out, we should get pizza!"

"You're already thinking about the next time we go out?!" Anya said looking appalled. She practically choked on her pickle. Shadow chuckled.

"Well I'd like to try it too, and Phan can eat it with us this time!" I was happy to hear that he had included me. Pizza did always look good to me….

"What will you do Night?" Blaze taunted "Order a whole pie for yourself then let the rest of us get whatever?" Night sneered at him. Obviously he didn't really feel like fighting back. He must have been tired if he didn't have a comment for Blaze.

The rest of the meal was pretty quiet. I ate my salad wishing there were radishes in it to add some flavor. But I didn't really have the right to be complaining. I was mostly happy to just be eating something. I stole a few French fries from everyone too despite their groans about it

"Oh don't get your panties all in a twist" I'd said to Blaze who then snickered at the word 'panties'

When we got back to the mansion later that night, we decided to bring some extra food back with us. We had a small bag of burgers, a ton of fries, some coke and chicken, salad for me. It was mostly for snacking I guess, since Anya and I told the boys we'd have dinners covered from now on. When we got back everyone looked pretty beat. Blaze more than anyone, he was the youngest. Anya and Shadow had decided to go on a walk. Romantic? I was hoping so for Anya's sake. And after what Shadow told me, I was hoping for him too. I put the food down on the counter and decided to put Blaze to bed. He was already going upstairs.

"I'm putting Blaze to bed," I said to Night as I walked to the stairs.

"Why? He's old enough to do it himself…" he said, following at a distance

"I know but he looks pretty beat, I just want to make sure he makes it okay."

"Oh, um, okay. Well hurry down…I guess."

I ran up the stairs after Blaze. He was already under the covers yawning widely.

"Oh hey Phan!" he said perking up. "Why are you here?" he cocked his head. Darn he was cute sometimes.

"I came to make sure you got up here okay. You seemed pretty beat and I didn't want you hurting yourself." I started to tuck the covers in.

"Oh…that's a little tight you know," he squirmed and made the covers a bit looser.

"Oh," I stood up, "well you seem okay anyway so I'm just gonna go back down."

"Wait, could I have a goodnight kiss?" he said. I wasn't sure whether I could trust him or not…I mean he was _Blaze _after all…but he just looked so cute and innocent. Besides he's probably too tired to try anything.

"Okay" I sighed and leaned down to peck his cheek, instead I got a big wet tongue licking my face! "What the heck Blaze!?" I screeched while pulling away.

"You taste good" he said giggling. I scowled. "That's kinda creepy…" I wiped the spit off.

"It's not creepy!" Blaze cried. "Now come here and give Blaze a little tongue action" I said opening his mouth wide and wiggling his tongue. I pretended to gag.

"In your dreams" I said "Which is what you should be doing, dreaming." I started to leave.

"Wait!" Blaze said desperately. _Oh MAN, what does he want now?_

"What?!" I turned around. _That came out a lot sharper than I meant it to…_ Blaze huddled under the covers.

"I-I was just wondering if you could read me one of the stories in the shelf over there" he pointed to the shelves in the corner of the room

"Aren't you a little old for bedtime stories?" I asked.

"Yeah well I just always wanted someone to read me a bedtime story, and I can't really read that good either…" He trailed off. Another pang of guilt hit me for this kid. I guess it couldn't hurt, maybe he would fall asleep. I sighed and walked over there scanning the shelf for something he might like. I pulled Robin Hood out. "You'll really do it?!" he had said sitting up. I nodded

"Lay back down though, or I won't." He did what I said quicker than I'd expected.

"Will you show me the pictures?"

"Yeah of course I will" I sat down in an old chair and dust flew up around me. _Yuck I hate dust_. I tried to ignore it. "Once upon a time…." I started. Around half an hour later Blaze was asleep. I closed the book and covered him up a little more. I closed the door and padded down the stairs, Anya and Shadow were still out on their walk. I crossed my fingers for them. I found Night rifling through the bags of food we'd brought home. _Surprise surprise_.

"Hey" I said, putting my hands on my hips "what's up?" I add half smirking. Night turned around and looked at me, he had half of a burger hanging out of his mouth, and he smirked a little.

"Hey" he said, taking the burger out. "I was hungry so…" he trailed off motioning to the bag of burgers. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah well I figured that much," I chuckled. "Blaze is asleep, he was really tired." I sat down and Night sat across the table.

"Yeah I know. He didn't try anything did he? You were up there for a while…"

"Well…." I thought about blaze licking me and everything that had happened upstairs. "No, well yes. He licked me…"

Night gaped. "He what? Where!?" His eyes immediately went to my chest. I blushed and covered myself.

"My face, ding-bat!" I said, Night blushed a little and looked back at me.

"Oh um yeah of course…why?"

"He thought I tasted good, it's just Blaze…"

He sat up a bit. "You can't let him get away with stuff like that! He gets too carried away"

I fiddled with the half eaten burger on the table.

"It's fine…really" I said, trying to put on my cutest face ever.

Night looked at me and sighed. He smiled a little "I suppose it can slide this one time, but only for a cute doll face like you." He'd added a New York accent to the last part and smirked at me. I chuckled, and looked down at the burger. "That's not going to fill me up…" he said with a slight sigh.

I blinked. "We have more…"

Night smiled "I know, that's the best part!" Suddenly an idea popped into my head. No one was around, and Blaze was asleep. Plus I didn't have anything better to do…

"I could feed you" I said, half smirking. He w_as_ awful cute when he ate. Night chuckles

"Joking?" He asks stretching a little.

"No!" I said, scampering to the counter and grabbing the bag of burgers. He stopped stretching and sat up.

"Really?" he said looking surprised and…was that excitement? He frowns suddenly "Isn't that kinda weird?"

I bite my lip "I guess…"

"And where are you supposed to sit?" he raised his eyebrows, though his eyes had a devilish glint in them. "There are no chairs near my mouth except the one I'm sitting in…" I took the bag of burgers and plopped down on his lap.

"This seat looks fine" I said smiling. _Oh geez was I flirting? _Night blushed slightly and nodded

"Uh that seat…yeah…" I took a burger out of the bag and unwrapped it. _Might as well keep going…_

"So are you gonna let me feed you, or will this burger get cold?" I said. _What was I doing?! I mean its kinda fun… and nothing bad was happening in our lives right now…why not take advantage?_

Night bit his lip. He suddenly leaned over and kissed me. I blushed furiously. I'd never been kissed before… his lips were really warm. _N-no I can't be enjoying this! Anya, Anya wouldn't approve, she was right w-we didn't have time to be falling in love._ I pulled away. Night looked surprised for a second, but I talked before he could

"Ready for that burger?" I asked, holding it up.

Night nodded and opens his mouth. He was kinda blushing along with me. I swallowed hard and put it in his mouth. He bit down and chewed happily; he seemed to have warmed up to the idea, why couldn't I? I fed him another bite, and then another. Before I'd realized it we'd gotten through three burgers. I was giggling a little. Night was just too cute when he was eating. I started to unwrap the fourth burger when I felt something warm on my neck. I tensed up, it was Night, he was kissing me. Night was kissing my neck

"Mmm Blaze was right, you do taste good"

"Night don't be so horny" I said, trying to brush him away. "Besides what if Shadow and Anya get back?" I added, trying to soften my other comment. I pulled away a little. I could see the bit of anger that flares up in Night's eyes before he relaxes a second later. _Good, he had control of his anger now…_ "Sorry" I held up the fourth burger as a peace offering. He opened his mouth as I'd hoped. "Don't you think you've had enough?" I asked, a little concerned and looking down at Night's now swollen stomach. Night shakes his head

"Not full," he says, and takes another bite of the burger in my hand. I chuckled

"You are such a little piggy!" I said as he chewed. He stopped for a second and looked at me.

"A pig?!" he cried looking rather insulted; I smirked. "Where'd you get that idea?!"

"Well," I started, "you've been eating practically everything in sight, and…" I pulled his shirt up a little and traced my finger on his stomach "This thing is very swollen." Night blushes madly and pulls his shirt down sputtering.

"Th-that's not entirely true!" he said, though he was looking at the burger in my hand longingly.

"Admit it!" I said waiving it under his nose "You're a little piggy!" It was cute how I could see him fighting with himself between wanting the burger and being mad at me. I pushed it closer to his lips. "Go on take a bite…oink oink!" Night frowned, but caved in and took a bite.

"I may be a little piggish," he said between bites, "but I'm n_ot_ fat!" He finished the fourth burger and I unwrapped the last one.

"Okay whatever you say," I said smiling, Night sighed. "Last one!" I said holding it up to his lips. "Oink!" I said again…

"O-oink oink," Night mumbled, finally giving in to my (totally true) theory and taking a bite. I giggled.

"One more time!" I said coaxing another bite out of him. Night sighed and smirked a little; he pulled me in a little closer and rubbed his nose against mine.

"Oink!" he said jokingly, and I fed him another bite.

"Oh my God…" I hear from the other doorway. _Shadow and Anya are home, and, and they just walked in to this!?_ I sprung up off of Night's lap blushing madly.

"O-Oh welcome home…" I said, laughing nervously and forcing a smile. Night quickly started to clean up the burger wrappers. Shadow and Anya…well their reactions were interesting….


	27. Chapter 27 Self Anger

Chapter 27

Anya Eden

So, Phantina pretty much explained our rescue and everything, from the embarrassing situations like, being carried even after awaking, to the awkward looks I saw Night and Phantina exchange.

_I hope I am not that sickening when I am around Shadow. _I grimace, walking around the mansion living room, I glance at Blaze, _my poor little guy, he looks so tired right now….maybe I should carry him to bed._

"Anya..?" a small, quiet voice calls from behind me, I turn to see that it is Shadow, his hand half lifted in the air, as if he is reaching for me.

"Yeah?" a pang of nervousness runs through my body and down my spine. _We haven't talked much since I awoke, all I did was thank him for carrying me around and that he wouldn't have to for too much longer. What does he want now?_

"Want to….uh….go for a walk?" he finally asks me, his hand now scratching the nape of his neck.

_Oh darn, I don't want to be alone with him right now, but it would be rude to refuse. _I paste a big smile on my face, "Sure! I'd love to go on a walk with you!" I practically shout and he jumps back, startled when I grab his hand.

"Ouch!" we both exclaim.

_It was like electricity surged between us…I wonder if this is what the people on TV and magazines are talking about when they say 'is there spark in your relationship?' _I start blushing when I think about the word '_relationship_' because there is no possible way that I, _Anya Eden_, would ever be able to be in one.

I am thankful that we are already outside so there is no possible way he can see my red cheeks, and no way that he will see any of my weaknesses.

"What are you thinking about?" Shadow asks me a few moments after we start walking down the same trail we had used a few days earlier to look for food.

"Things, a lot of different things. I think I have ADD, I'm a freak." I say with a halfhearted smile, glancing over at him.

"You are one of six kids that were born with wings. You can fly, you can fight, I'm pretty sure you could survive on your own, you are amazingly talented with how you handle things and you are concerned you are a freak because of what? ADD? You're impossible." He throws his head back to laugh.

"Oh, so you laugh at my expense? I can do more than what you named off, by the way." I smile wryly at him.

He raises his left eyebrow and follows me as I walk deeper into the forest.

"Hmm, come here…I sense your presence" I call out into the woods, feeling rather like an idiot for two reasons: one, I never have tried this before so I wasn't sure how this worked; and two, I am pretty sure Shadow is starting to think I have lost it.

"Are you sure you didn't lose some brain cells while you were in a coma?" he asks partially skeptical and partially comical.

"Shush, Shadow." I say as my eyes lighten up when I see the doe shyly approaching us.

"Wow, dude…" he whispers softly behind me.

_You called for me, child? _A comforting, feminine voice echoes through my mind.

"Yes, but only to see your beauty ma'am, and to show my friend something's I can do other than look stupid." I smile back to Shadow, and beckon him closer.

"I never called you stupid…" he mutters, approaching me and the doe.

_I see, I sensed your presence as well. I will allow this visit if you would please show me and the others what you are._

"Oh, of course." I stand up and unzip my jacket, letting it hit the ground.

"You are only wearing a sports bra underneath that, Anya!" he spits out, his teeth clenched and his face red.

"Oh, grow up. She wants to know what we are, she has never smelt anything like us before." I say, but feel warmed on the inside that my appearance makes him blush.

"Oh, that's…..understandable." He shrugs out of his jacket and it too hits the ground, his chest bare.

I unfold my wings just as I realize there are eyes peeking out from everywhere, from tree, behind bushes, rabbit holes, and distantly off in the woods.

I look over to see Shadow's shirtless torso and it's my turn to blush. He is more muscled than I had realized. He isn't buff, like the body builders, he has a lean muscular build, like a swimmer.

"Wow." I sigh then look away quickly as his head snaps over to look at me.

"What?" he asks

I ignore him, "May I come closer?" I ask the doe softly.

She simply nods, as if she had examined humans close enough to know the sign for affirmation. I walk closer to her and pet her muzzle. A mere five seconds pass until I jump back in fear. A huge buck walks up next to the doe, his mate.

_Who are you? _His voice sounds gruff, almost mean.

"W-who, me? J-just leaving!" I say, backing up and bending down to scoop up my jacket and prepare for flight.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asks, now alarmed by my expression.

"The male; He's not happy. Let's go." I decide I don't feel like flying and I turn to surge in the other direction, back to the house.

"Crap! He's charging!" Shadow streaks past me, nothing but a blur as he shoots by.

I scream, adrenaline kicking in just when I feel the ground tremble under the galloping of the buck. Shadow is out of sight, nowhere to be seen.

"Shadow? You coward!" I sprint faster when a horn brushes my back.

Ghostly chuckles dance around me, and then I am off of the ground in an iron grip hold.

"You didn't really think that I'd let the _Big Bad Elk _get you, did ya?" he laughs, looking into my pale-from-fear face.

"You…..You….You idiot! I could've died!" I squeak out even though there is no anger in my voice.

"You were never in danger." He laughs at me, superiority clearly painting his face.

"Meh, maybe…..let's go home." I sigh, closing my eyes. _I hate feeling like a child…_

_ "_Okay, okay….whatever you say Miss-Bossy-Pants." I picture him rolling his eyes.

Not too long passes until I feel some weird shifting and he tells me to get onto his back, and for once I listen.

"You like it?" he asks once we are on the roof of the house.

"Yeah, it's…..great." I say, sighing at the scene: stars, a big white moon in the sky, him and I, and our aloneness.

"So, I was thinking that we need to talk." He looks away as if he is ashamed.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." I say, lying back on the roof, folding my arms behind my head.

"Why do you act like you like me one second, then are so stand offish to me the next?" he leans back as well, sighing as his back rests on the cool roof.

"Because, I am not this normal girl who _needs _love; would I like it? Yes, I suppose. But it makes me feel weird." I admit, it's odd talking to _him _about my inner thoughts.

"That makes sense, but you can't deny how you feel." He mutters, so quietly that I'm not sure he meant for me to hear.

"Perhaps you are right, so what do you say? Let's sit here and make out like a bunch of juvenile teenagers!" I sarcastically say as I sit up and look at him.

"But we are teenagers, my dear." He puts on an English accent and takes my hand.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask, my face turning pink. _This isn't right! It's too weird!_

He doesn't answer, he just swiftly leans in and kisses me on the lips.

My eyes open and I see Night kissing me, and I am holding a burger in my hands. I jump back, away from Night and into reality with Shadow on the roof, my hand in his.

His face looks shocked as well, I can't shake the uneasy feeling forming in my stomach.

"I saw Phantina when I kissed you." he admits, "but I wasn't thinking about her."

"I saw Night when I kissed you….what if that means we had a 'twin moment'? We saw what the other 'twin' is seeing or doing?

"Oh my God!" Shadow and I were off the roof and heading into the house to see my sister in Night's lap, hand feeding him burgers as if it were her job.

"Oh my God…." I say this time, anger filling my core.

"Night? Phantina?" Shadow approaches them as I stalk away.

"It's not what you think! It just happened!" Phantina shouts after hopping off of Night's lap, her voice getting quieter as I get further away.

"It is what it looks like, I've been wanting to kiss her for awhile." Night says nonchalantly.

"Dude! You know how protective Anya is over Phantina—" Shadow's voice fades as I find a window and jump out of it.

Anger is the emotion that takes control of my body. _Why am I angry? She deserves happiness too, just because you won't accept a relationship right now doesn't mean she shouldn't. You are being selfish, _I tell myself, _you have to share your sister now that more people are involved with your life. _

_ I agree completely, _a condescending voice pierces my mind.

"Go away, Hawkeye" I shout, looking up above me to see him flying close.

_I could, but then I would be of no use to you, _he continues as he realizes I am ignoring him, _isn't this awfully childish of you? You're sister has been wishing so much for you and Shadow and here you are, far away from the mansion, being unsupportive of her choice in a male._

"Night worries me though, sure he is a fun guy but he has anger issues!" I grit my teeth.

_And what are you now? Happy? No, you are just as angry, unclench your fist and relax Anya Eden.  
_"Don't call me Eden! Do you know why that is even part of my name?" I wait for his response but it doesn't come, "It's because I am the first of many to come! _Eden_, that was the _first _garden, the garden from which the first two people came from. My name has the same meaning, Anya Eden, start of something new, that was their idea for naming me that, or at least that's what I overheard!"

_You must calm down, you're flying really fast now, you will lose sight of the mansion! _His composed voice had now turned paranoid.

"I don't care!" I fly farther, following a familiar scent I had only smelt a few minutes earlier.

_I'll be back, don't do anything stupid! _He shrieks through my mind, disappearing shortly after.

_What is that familiar smell? _I follow it and land on the ground in a crouch, hand out to brace my descent.

I walk around the forest, following my senses as I blister with anger.

_I'm not mad about Phantina and Night, I am mad at myself….why can't I just make up my mind like she has? What is wrong with me? Do I have an anti-love button in my body? _I punch a tree, _I am envious of Phantina, not because she has Night, oh no, I never have felt anything for him. I am envious of her ability to make a choice easily and easily being happy. _My knuckles start to bleed with each crunch my fists make into the bark.

_That smell again? It pisses me off too…._ I follow it to a small stream and my anger is only stoked as I see the huge buck gracefully leaning down to drink from the cool refreshing waters.

I start to walk up closer to it, to the beast that had chased me earlier without hearing me out, he glances up at me and fear shoots through its black eyes, and he starts to run. I take to the trees, easily jumping from limb to limb, anger pushing me further. _I am so darn tired of being chased when I don't deserve it! First Vanpiercem, then Jaisa—Asiaj, whatever you feel like calling her, the wolf-men, and now a buck?! No, not anymore! _I pose above the deer, he has just stopped after he is sure I am nowhere near. _Dumb animals. _I say, instantly regretting my thoughts, _this isn't me! I'm not an awful person….but I am so angry! _I jump down onto its back and struggle to hold on as he bucks and I grab his horns, starting to pull on them fiercely.

_What are you doing?! _I scream at myself but some part of me doesn't care. I continually pull on his antlers, his shrieks becoming louder and louder.

"Why does everyone want to chase us?!" I scream at the panicking animal.

_Stop! Please! Let me go! I'm sorry! _His mind, full of raw fear, pierces my heart and I start to relax my hold.

"I-I am so sorry." I start to weep on the creatures back after I release his head.

He promptly buck me off, sending me flying through the air, my reflexes are down due to my sudden shock at myself.

_What's wrong with me!? That isn't like me, I am not like this. _I think as I sail into the nearest tree, my head hitting it with abrupt force, sending me into a world of black.

Shadow

"Dude! You know how protective Anya is over Phantina, why would you do that?!" I shout, a little worried that Phantina didn't want him to kiss her.

"You don't know anything!" Night angrily says, pulling Phantina closer to himself, making her look content.

"I w-wanted to kiss him! And it's not Anya's choice anyhow, who I like is who I like." She crosses her arms, looking rather smug in Night's hold.

"You don't think it would be good to consult her about it, Phan!?" I say, shocked at her responses.

"Does she consult me about you and her? No, she doesn't. So she can kiss you whenever she wants, and that's fine, but when I decide to kiss someone that I like," she looks at Night and blushes, "a whole lot, it's a problem?" she scoffs at me now.

"She doesn't tell you?" my eyebrows raise, _she tells her everything, _"and besides, we don't kiss often, she isn't like that, she doesn't seem to like me much." I admit, a little wounded by my own words.

"She adores you, you can clearly see it on her face when she sees you walk into the room." Night says softly, not in a defensive mood like Phantina.

"Really?" I mutter, not really seeking an answer. _I'm not really a romantic guy but there is something about her that I've never seen before….maybe it's the ability to resist me. _I smile at my inside joke.

"Why are you smiling?" Phantina smirks.

"Oh, nothing. Hey Anya?" I turn to my side, "She's gone!"

"Oh yeah, she came up the stairs. She looked pretty angry." Blaze's voice travels down.

"Why didn't you follow her?!" we all shout.

"Hey! Not my fault! Her walk is so sexy when she is angry, so I couldn't help but stare at her butt as she passed my room!" he hops the steps to meet us.

"You little perv!" I cluck him on his head.

"Stop looking at my sister!" Phantina shouts, her feathers ruffling up at his remark.

"Who's being protective now?" Night asks.

"She isn't being protective, she is just jealous because not thirty minutes ago I was licking her! Now she can't stand that I have the oddest sensation arise whenever I see Anya's butt!" he accuses while holding his head.

"Idiot!" Night and I double time him, both fists clashing his head at the same time.

"Why are you even awake?!" Phantina screams, her hands on her temples, now blushing profusely.

"I was never asleep! I watched your butt leave the room too! Plus I wanted to watch the show! My tongue was better, wasn't it Phan?" he waggles his eyebrows.

"I didn't use tongue!" Night flares.

"That's because you aren't _man _enough!" Blaze snickers, now backing away out of our punching range.

"Be serious!" I shout, my teeth gritting together so hard I don't realize I have bitten my cheek until I taste the blood.

"Ah….Shadow, blood is coming out of your mouth." Phantina blinks rapidly, fear entering her eyes.

"I don't care, where is she?" I ask, trying not to blow my lid.

"She shouldn't be so mad because of the kiss!" Phantina tears up, already missing her sister.

"I'll go get her—" I hear Night say but I am already out of one of the windows, heading in the direction we took before.

"Shadow!" Phantina calls, her voice trailing me.

"No time to talk, I—" I look up as a hawk shrieks, swoops in front of me, and takes off ahead of me.

"Hawkeye!" Phantina recognizes.

"Who?" Night says from somewhere behind me.

"A bird that occasionally follows Anya around." I answer absent mindedly, my eyes trained on the bird, following his every movement.

"Oh, he was with her that day we found her sleeping in the woods!" Blaze calls from above.

"Yeah, he circled around her protectively when we approached her." I smile at the memory of Anya peacefully sleeping.

"There she is!" Phantina is already dropping as Hawkeye flies away.

I tuck my legs into my arms and drop through the sky like a rock, startled at Anya's appearance when I land.

"Anya!" Phantina cries, sitting next to the figure.

"Move." I command when I approach them, to which she promptly obeys. _She is such a good listener, and I'm thankful for it. _

"Anya, wake up." I bend down next to her, her eyes closed and blood raking down her arms and soaking her shirt. I pick her up into my lap and stroke her hair away from her face. "She isn't dead, she is gashed up her arms though, and her face has cuts in it too" I examine them closely, saddened even more by Phantina's sniffling.

"Come on, Anya. Wake up sister!" Phantina's voice cracks behind me.

"Come now, Anya Eden, this isn't like you to get taken out this easily." I say, oddly calm in this situation.

Her eyelids start to flutter and she looks at us all with an odd expression, but just as I fear she may have amnesia, she throws her arms around me, causing me to fluster.

"Shadow…." She pulls herself up into a sitting position and, as if we are alone, leans against me, obviously exhausted.

"Uh—um….Anya…." I stroke her hair, "What happened to you?"

"Anya, I was worried…" Phantina says, Blaze now holding her hand.

"Oh, hey guys!" she says like she just now notices them.

"Anya, I was worried too." Night says, looking away. I can tell that he is worried she is still mad at him.

"Thanks." She says and turns her attention back to me, "How did you find me?"

"A little birdy told us." Blaze snickers from Phantina's side.

"Thank God for that little birdy." She says, relaxing even further in my lap, her body starting to conform to mine.

"Ah, what are you doing?" I ask, not wanting my face to turn red in front of the others.

"Resting." She breathes against my chest, which was still barren from our walk. I was now glad she had put her jacket back on, she needs all the warmth she can get.

"Oh, you should rest. You're cut up pretty badly, An…"I say, using my nickname for her, "What happened by the way?" I fish for the story.

She inhales deeply, "You smell good…" mumbling, she rubs my back.

"You must still be out of it, I'm sorry, I'll lay you on the ground!" I turn beet red as I start to adjust her off of my lap.

"No!" she clings harder to me.

"Don't put her down, the ground is too cold for her, keep her warm." Night says, already shifting something over his shoulder.

"Good idea." I let her huddle into my arms, not caring that her blood now paints them.

"You're so warm." She calls out sleepily.

"That's right—just warm up and rest." I stutter, shocked by her closeness, her scent.

A few moments pass and I realize we are alone, not even Blaze in sight. _Why was Phantina so quiet? She was crying an awful lot, maybe she didn't trust her voice enough to speak._

She shifts her weight in my arms and looks up, her sleepy green eyes looking right into mine.

"I fought that Elk." She admits sheepishly.

"What!?" I say a little too loudly, causing her to startle in my arms.

"I was mad….but don't worry, I didn't kill it." She smiles up at me.

"You weren't really mad about Phan and Night, were you?" I smile back, not able to resist her grin.

"No….that's not why." Her eyes shift away from my face shyly.

"Then why? Why were you mad?" I ask softly, not wanting to scare her again.

Her eyes flash to my face and lock on my….._lips? _She leans up and plants her lips softly on my cheek, close to my mouth, then pulls back, looking disgruntled.

"Darn it, I missed!" she sighs, and starts to curl back into my arms, hiding her face.

"I won't" I pull her face up to mine and kiss her tenderly, and my lips part. My eyes don't close yet, so I see her face turn red as she struggles to part her lips too. Her kiss was sloppy, due to overexertion, but I didn't care, I was going to enjoy this one time that she lets her guard down. I pull her down onto me as we fall back onto the ground, her legs now resting on the ground, next to my body. I hold her waist as she kisses me, and I close my eyes. She holds my faces and gently ruffles her fingers through my hair. I open my eyes when I feel wetness hit my face. _She is crying, _I think, _what's wrong? Does she not want this? _She kisses me deeper, making it apparent that she does, indeed, want this.

"What's wrong?" I break the kiss, her watery eyes looking back at mine.

"I'm just so sorry! I'm so….so….s-so awful to you! I constantly mislead you and act like I don't care! I'm sorry, Shadow!" I grab her face and reconnect our lips.

The kiss is better this time, more controlled, less messy. She closes her eyes again, tears still leaking from them. I hug her close to me, deepening the kiss even further, losing track of where we are.

A whistle echoes through the forest, causing us to break apart. I, sitting up, look around to see Blaze up in a tree, looking down on us.

"Darn it Blaze!" Night bursts through the woods, running up the tree that Blaze is in, and tackles him out of it, them both hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ouch! Night, you son of a—" Blaze starts, but Night slaps a hand over his mouth.

"If you had of just stayed thrown over my shoulder, none if this would've happened!" Night growls.

Anya turns away from them, and starts to scurry out of my lap, obviously embarrassed.

"Anya! Don't be embarrassed!" Phantina runs up behind Night and stumbles a little on a root, "It's okay! It was sweet!"

"It was weak!" she calls out as she starts to run away, still wobbly.

"No you don't!" I appear in front of her and smirk at her startled face, _it never gets old._

"Shadow! No! Let me go! I bite!" she squirms when I wrap my arm around her waist, locking her in place.

I bend down to whisper in her ear, "Keep in mind that I bite too, and my teeth are sharper." I flash my teeth and smile wider in delight when her face pales.

"You….you wouldn't!" she stammers.

"I would." I snap them together a few times, getting closer to her neck with each clack.

"Fine!" she stops struggling, though she does turn away from me, arms crossed.

"Bite her!" Blaze cackles, somehow he freed his mouth from Night's hand.

"You are despicable!" Night slams his fist down right next to his face.

"Don't hurt him!" Phantina rushes over to them but I am not paying much attention to them. _She kissed me….._

I stare down at her until she looks up at me, her anger gone and replaced with serenity at the normality the scene before us displayed.

"You know, it isn't bad if someone sees, right?" I say, a cocky grin playing up on my lips.

"You know, you just might be right.." she muses.

"I'll show you…" I lean down, turn her towards myself, and kiss her again, lips parting as they did a few moments ago. She is more hesitant this time, though she soon melts into the kiss, molding her body against mine again.

"That's it! Guys, let's watch for a few more minutes and see if it progresses!" Blaze laughs gleefully, and Phantina covers his eyes this time.

"No, don't you be pervy!" Phantina's voice trembles, but sounds extremely happy at the same time.

"I wanna see!" Blaze shouts as Night says, "You go Shadow, get the girl!"

She breaks the kiss and places her hand against my chest, a pleasant heat emits from her hand, making my core tremble.

"You, Blaze!" she wobbles over to him, I follow, holding her elbow so she can stand.

"Yes, Prinzessin?" he smirks. **Meaning: Princess ( German ).**

"Come here." She stumbles and I lower her gently onto her knees.

_What is she doing?_

"Coming, my pretty lady." Night lets Blaze up and the little twerp skips over to Anya, his eyes clearly entertained.

Anya pulls Blaze into a tight hug, resting his head on her shoulder. His face turns bright red, as if trying to match his hair color. She strokes his hair, the spikes bending under her hand as it moves.

"I missed you so much Blaze, the whole time I was in that coma, I kept remembering your smile, and your dirty jokes. I missed you all but I have to say I missed you quite a lot!" she hugs him tighter.

"I-I-…me?" Blaze asks, all joking intonations out of his voice.

"Yes, my little fire ball, you." she snuggles closer to him.

"I….I…" Blaze grasps for words.

"Don't speak, it's ok." She comforts him just as Phantina, teary eyed herself, bends down and hugs them both.

I sit down next to them to watch the trio hug, I start to close my eyes and recount the kisses Anya and I had just shared.

I am ripped from my thoughts when a hand pulls mine over and I topple into the hug, obviously Night got the same treatment because we clash heads.

"Ouch! Son of a—" I tune Night out as I grab my head, my silver hair spilling through my fingers.

"Sorry!" Phantina let's go of our wrists, an apologetic look crosses her face.

"It's fine…" I pretend to growl, sending her backing away a few feet.

"Hey, what's going on?" Anya leans out of Blaze's arms but he pulls her closer to him.

"Anya, you smell good." Blaze mumbles, his voice clearly touched by her embrace.

"I'm just gonna…..tackle Phantina!" I shout, then in no time, the girl lays pinned under my arms.

She screams and tries to fight against me but she proves to be no match for me and I keep her pinned down with no problem.

"Has anyone forgetting that Anya is still bloody?" Night says, looking at Blaze, who has enveloped himself in her arms.

"I don't care…." Blaze absently says.

"Wow buddy, I think Blaze has an even bigger crush on Anya than he ever did before." Phantina says, sitting up after I let her go.

"Crush on her? I love her…." Blaze says quietly, snuggling against her.

"Oh brother…" I sigh, _why now? Now that finally, I think, she wants to be with me._

"Aww, I love you too, Blaze." She kisses his hair and murmurs soft things in his ear.

"Yeah, we all love you." Phantina pats his shoulder, "We need to get you home. Come now, let's all go home."

Anya stands up and, with the boy in her arms, prepares to fly.

"No! You can't fly on your own, let alone with Blaze!" I say, ready to catch her if she falls.

"I'll carry him." Phantina holds out her arms cheerfully.

"Here you go, I will carry you next time though, ok?" Anya smiles at Blaze as he practically jumps to Phantina, clinging on as if his life depends on it.

"Wait! I can't fly!" Phantina despairs.

"He has to fly on his own, I need to carry you." Night says.

"He is just so tired though! I can walk!" Phantina protests.

"He can fly, he will be fine." Night swoops her into his arms and they fly into the air, leaving us behind.

"Blaze, sweetie, can you make it?" Anya asks him.

"Yeah, I'm not a baby." He turns away from us, preparing to fly, "But, uh…thanks Anya, I love you…" and he was gone.

"You see what you've done? I have to compete with him now." I exasperate.

"You think there is any competition?" she teases.

"I don't know, what with that kids libido and all." I grin back at her.

"Close your eyes." she says, looking suddenly stunning.

"Yes ma'am." I say as I obey.

A few seconds pass and a gust of wind hits my face, causing me to open my eyes and see that she is already airborne, leaving me standing in the woods.

"Anya! You asked for it!" I take off after her, quickly closing the distance between us.

Anya

The flight back home was just exhilarating as it was magical. We caught up to Phantina and Night, though when I flew up, she was gazing into his eyes in such a way that it felt awkward to fly next to them, so I settled on flying ahead of them, Blaze flying next to me and Shadow behind me.

"You look so pretty tonight, well except for the blood caked on your arms." Blaze looks at me sheepishly, admiration in his eyes.

"Thank you, Blaze." I smile at him, sometimes that little guy really did tug on my heart strings.

"He beat me to it." Shadow mumbles, though humor is alive in his eyes.

"Oh, a lake; I'll be right back." I swoop down, mentally preparing myself for the plunge.

_It's gonna be cold! It's gonna be cold! _I think as I shape myself into an arrow head, diving right into the water. I was wrong, it wasn't cold, it was frigid. I swim for as long as I can bare the frozen water swishing around me.

"It's cooooooooold!" I yell, surging out of the water, almost flying right into Night, who was still holding Phantina.

It is apparent that some water lands on them both because they too comment on the frigidness.

"Darn, Anya! I knew your heart was cold but I didn't know you emitted the stuff!" Night calls teasingly after me.

"You broke my concentration!" Phantina giggles as she goes back to staring into Night's eyes.

"Bleh, that's gross Phantina!" I yell back to her, flying faster, trying to dry off. I am taken by surprise is I smack right into something hard, and I am falling. We are falling, I realize that it's Shadow right when we plummet back into the cold water.

I flail for the surface, but something grabs my wrist. It's Shadow, but of course, and he pulls me closer to him in the watery freezer. He kisses me underwater, and my mind races as I mistakenly part my lips and water floods into my mouth. He laughs, I can tell by the big bubbles floating towards the surface. I watch the first one pop just before everything rushes by me, the open air meeting me way faster than expected.

Shadow had pulled me out of the water and is now flying with my arm tightly in his grasp.

"Shadow!" heat surges through my body, I'm sure because of the sudden underwater kiss.

"What? I had to warm you up somehow, especially when you so brilliantly knocked us both into that water." He pulls up with his arm until I'm level with him, then he puts his other arm under my legs and cradles me much like Night is doing with Phantina.

"You jerk." I say, halfheartedly. I still am very tired from buck hunting.

"The one and only." He winks and continues to fly in the direction of the mansion.

"Stop leaving me out of everything." I hear Blaze say as he flies past us, a little mopey.

"Blaze…" I roll out of Shadow's arms to follow him. I fly up behind him and tackle him in the air, hoping to cheer him up.

"You. Are. So. Cold!" Blaze exclaims, but he clings to me, making it harder for me to fly, but I manage to do pretty well.

"I'm starved!" Night states when we walk back through the mansion doors, everyone on their own pair of feet now.

"We know!" we all say, causing him to turn red, to which Phantina snorts at him. _What is that about?_

"Gee, I am too tired to worry about food." I say, already stalking over to the stairs.

"I'm sleepy too." Blaze yawns and walks up behind me.

I feel something rub my butt softly, but when I turn around, Blaze has already passed me and is up the stairs.

"Sorry, I had to." A ghostly chuckle from down the hall informs me.

I hear Shadow growl from somewhere behind me.

"Kids will be kids." I remind him.

"You mean, 'Blaze will be Blaze'." Phantina chuckles as she pops a cold fry into her mouth.

"Yeah, something like that." I look back at her smiling face, and trip as I try to ascend the stairs.

"You need any help?" Shadow asks a little worried.

"N-no, I don't need any help! I am just heading to the shower." I stammer.

"Oh, did I hear the word 'shower'?" an anticipating voice calls from the hall.

"That you did Blaze! But I'm guarding the door, so no ideas!" Shadow follows me when I all the way up the stairs and into my room.

"So, the shower, huh?" Shadow blushes.

"Yup, the good ole' shower." I say nonchalantly, I hope he isn't getting the wrong idea.

"Ok, I'll guard the door so Fire Ball doesn't try to intrude." He says matter-of-factly.

"Sounds…good. So no singing tonight, I got it." I gather my clothes and walk out of the room towards the bathroom with the biggest shower you've ever seen. How did we manage to get a shower, you ask? Well, turns out that the mansion uses well water so it didn't really matter that no bills were paid.

"See ya when you get out." Shadow says as I shut the door.

A few minutes into the shower and I am already starting to relax, the hot water loosening up the knots in my back and cleaning what's left of the blood from my body.

When it is time to get out of the water, I realize I forgot my towel to dry off with.

"Shadow? I need my towel." I say, surely he wouldn't take it wrong.

"Sure thing." A few seconds pass before the door cracks open and only his hand enters, supplying me with the towel I need.

"Thanks!" I shut the door as soon as his hand is out.

"Don't mention it." He says through the door as I quickly towel off.

I throw the towel to the floor and quickly dress, ready to run down the stairs and karate chop Night if he tries any gross moves on Phantina, the kissing I can handle.

Shadow catches me by the waist to steady me as we walk down the stairs.

"Nice dress, green looks good on you." he comments, tugging at the bottom of my night gown.

Sure enough, as we emerge down the stairs, Phantina is sitting next to Night, their lips together.

"Hey, you young whippersnappers! Get off my couch!" Shadow mocks an old man's voice.

"Geez, sorry old man….sorry that you can't get any action like I can!" Night fist pumps in the air as I stare at him disapprovingly.

"I hope you know what you're doing Phan, don't, well you know, do anything I would." I smirk as I pass by them, to the fridge, grab a bottle of water and I head back up the stairs. Shadow, of course, follows me.

"I'm just going to bed." I smile at him when we are outside my door.

"So am I." he smiles back, not moving an inch.

"This is my stop." I smile again and start to walk into the room.

"No it's not, my room is warmer." He pulls me along again, grabbing my waist once more.

When we reach the room, he plops me down on Night's bed, the site of our second kiss, and he turns to his bed, stretching across it as he yawns.

"Goodnight, Anya Eden." He says softly, making me shiver, "Are you cold?" he opens his arms for me.

Knowing that the shivering wasn't from coldness, I hesitate. _Should I? Of course you should! Go for it stupid!_

I walk over to him and he pulls me into his arms, and kisses the top of my head softly. We lay there until we both fall asleep, content and happy for just a few moments in life.

_This is so weird, this lovey-dovey thing isn't me, but it's good for right now. I hope Phan is as happy as I am this moment. _

"What are you thinking?" he asks before we fall asleep, stroking my hair softly.

"Nothing, go to sleep." I blush, hiding my face in my hands.

He didn't pester me about my thoughts, I like that, we just laid there and innocently slept together, the whole Night. I am very surprised when I wake up to find Shadow still in bed and Blaze in my arms, snoring softly.

Side Story

(Just to fill the little voids we have when we ache for more Flight of Destiny Chapters.)

Anya Eden

We decided to go to some super store that Blaze insisted was worth our time. It was called, "Everything You Want!"…it was a big mistake, all because of one single person: Blaze.

"I can't believe you guys actually agreed to come here," Blaze bounces with joy as we enter the store, "danke! They have all the newest Terf guns, swords, und all the other Terf things here! Can I go to the Terf isle, bitte?" **Meaning(s): Danke, Thank you. Und, And. Both words are German.**

"Ugh, fine." Night grumbles, "Just keep you wings—and your other appendages—in your clothes, got it?" Shadow adds.

"Mwuahaha…" Blaze sprints away faster than a cat after a mouse.

"Oh God…" Phantina and I say at the same time.

"You know, that's freaky when you guys do that." Night and Shadow say, both crossing their arms.

"Ditto." My sister and I reply just before we all burst out laughing.

"Well, I am off to the video game section." I say.

"Of course that's where you'll be, see you soon, be careful!" my sister smiles.

"You're not going with her?" Shadow asks.

"Who, me? Nope, I never really liked video games that much. The lab people gave her a Game Boy to check her problem solving skills. You'd think she would hate them, but what do you know? She is addicted." Phantina says.

"I'm gonna test my 'problem solving skills' too…Anya, I'm tagging along." Night declares.

"I'm off to the electronics then." Shadow says, already walking away.

"Well…I'll go find something to do I guess!" Phantina grins.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Night looks down, scuffing the floor with his shoe.

"Nope, it would be a major bore-fest for me! See you guys!" she says and skips off in the other direction happily.

"Ah, see ya Night." I say as I realize that he is still staring after Phantina.

"What, why?" he asks, but I'm already walking away.

"'Cause I'm not interested in standing and staring at people as they walk away." I hear his footsteps quickening behind me.

"Oh, shut up you stuck up wench." Is what I pretend to hear him say because the other name he called me was not too nice, "all you ever do is give my brother mixed signals."

"You know why?" I round on him and continue when his face makes it clear he doesn't, "Because, I don't like people. I don't like trying to read their emotions, or figure out what they are thinking. So I don't like the whole romance idea, it actually makes me…..kind of nauseated." I admit and continue walking.

He stays silent the rest of the way to the gaming section and we begin to browse. It is only when I hear his sharp, hiss-like, intake of breath did I look over at him grabbing his head while a stream of profanities slip from his mouth and I realize what's going on.

"Crap…" I sigh as I duck for cover.

Night

"Anya, did you just see that!?" I shout over to Anya, who is now crouching with her hands clasped over her head.

"You mean _him, _not _what._" She grunts, clenching her teeth.

"Him?" I straighten up, curious at Anya's analysis.

"You know exactly who I am talking about, but I am not going to say his name," she spits the words out with venom, "this is just like him, too."

"Voldemort?" I ask with a cocky grin appearing on my face.

"Yes, Voldemort, Sherlock." She looks up at me like she is looking at a mentally disabled person and rolls her eyes.

"Well, excuse me, Anya Eden…pardon me for trying to be funny." I say as I too duck and crawl near her.

"No one ever says the _Eden _part of my name…" she says as she looks around for any probable attackers.

"Shadow does, but I guess he doesn't to your face….seeing as you didn't know." I say, also looking around for plausible suspects.

"Hmph." Is her only reply.

"Look out!" I whisper as a figure begins to walk down the isle.

"It's just a shopper." She sighs with relief and stands up fully as the guy starts looking at us with an unwelcomed look on his face.

"What are you looking at, Freak?" I say.

The guy, in a grey hoodie, turns his attention to me, " I was just checking out your girl friend, you got a problem with that?"

"I'm not his—" Anya starts, but I cut her off.

"You. You're my problem. Back off and get away from her." I snarl and push Anya behind me.

"What are you—" Anya starts forward.

"Play along." I shove her back.

She grunts but decides to listen for once in her life.

"She seems kinda….feisty, doesn't she?" he starts toying with me.

"Just. Walk. Away. You don't know anything." I step forward just as Anya sneers from behind my back, "Why don't I show you just how _feisty _I can be?"

"Don't show your teeth, Sweet Heart. Save that for after I get rid of your dog." He chuckles.

"What did you say?" I clench my teeth, anger surging through my veins.

"Oh, of course," Anya's voice loses it's meanness and is replaced with flirtatious tones, "Whatever you say, hun." She walks past me, exaggerating the swish in her hips as she struts up to the guy, who seems shocked but pleased at the same time.

"What the heck, Anya?!" I ask, appalled.

She looks back at me, winks and mouths 'trust me' then turns towards him.

"Oh, so your name is Anya?" he smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You got it, big boy." She then bends and whispers in his ear, and starts to pull him into what looks like a hug from where I am standing, and he willingly accepts her attention. Just as the hug is almost final, she quickly jams her knee into his stomach then pushes him down onto his back and crouches with her knee pressing into his spine.

"Night, pick out a game for me to own you at so we can get out of here. We don't even know who shot you yet and we have to deal with stupidity. Oh, and don't pose as my boy friend again, as you can see, I can handle myself." She smiles at me as her victim is groaning beneath her.

"Um….okay." I say, _she just put that guy down, _I think as I sift through the video games, _I wonder if Phantina could as well…I'm sure she can, she is a lot like her sister after all…._I gulp.

"Hurry up, will you?" Anya says impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you think I'm do—" a foam bullet smacks my temple, causing Anya and I to look up.

"It's you!" she and I say together.

Shadow

_Hmm….this one?...maybe this one?" _I think as I compare the iPod touch to the iPad.

"Can I help you, sir?" a pleasant voice asks from behind me.

"Sure," I turn, "which is the better buy?" I hold up the display models.

"Um, I think you will like the iPad a lot, it's like a small T.V. that gets internet." She smiles happily.

"Okay, let me think about it." I say and turn back to the display.

"Take your time, my name is Jaisa, if you decide to purchase one or the other, please let me know!" she walks away contently.

"Thanks." I say as I ponder.

_Boink! _Something smacks my back.

I lower the devices and turn around slowly.

"Son of a—" I shout as a spongy hammer whaps my face.

Phantina

_What to do? What to dooo? _I walk around aimlessly for about fifteen minutes until I spot it.

"CANDY!" I run in the direction of the colorfully decorated isle that holds all my sugary desires.

_All types of candies! Have I died and went to heaven? _I bounce up and down as I immediately find a buggy and scoop armfuls of my favorite candies into the cart.

"Son of a—" I hear someone like Shadow shout, but I am in the candy zone so I don't really care at the moment.

"Everything looks so sweet!" I swirl around the isle, basking in it's warm, homey feeling.

"You're the only sweet thing I see!" I look up just in time to see Blaze as he draws back his Terf bow and shoots his Terf arrow, hitting me right in the chest.

"You brat!" I shout as he jumps across the isle tops and runs several isle tops down from me.

"Get back here you anis!" Anya lunges over the top of the isle and jumps across much like Blaze did moments before.

"You're gonna pay for that, punk!" Night streaks across too.

"Idiot!" Shadow runs by the isle super fast, but obviously pacing himself because we are in a store.

"I want to join the mob too!" I say, _but I am feeling rather tired…..oh, I know! _I rip open five Pixie Sticks and down them.

"Blaze!" I grab the biggest Pez dispenser they have, which was as long as my arm, a novelty I'm sure, and start to chase my flock.

We run through the store, some of us hopping isles, while others choose the ground. I almost have him as he slips on a cake box and tumbles to the floor, but jumps up dramatically and blows a kiss to me as he bounds away.

"Get him, Shadow!" Anya shouts from one of the support beams, she is resting there as if she is out of breath.

"I'm trying not to wreck the place!" he shouts up, then par cores up an isle to perch next to her on the support beam, "I'm beat too!" he pants and wipes his forehead, clearly over playing his act.

"You cowards!" Night shouts as he grasps Blaze's shirt but he rips away somehow.

"Blaze, get over here now!" I shout and my jaws drop when the little twerp actually obeys me.

"Yes ma'am." He says with a wide smile on his boyish face.

"Let's get out of here." I sigh when Anya, Shadow, and Night drop down beside me, apparently he too had joined them in the rafters.

"I think that's a good idea." A gruff voice says.

"Oh, hey there Mr. Security Guy." Blaze says sheepishly.

"Leave, now." Arms crossed, he leads us to the exit.

"You made me miss out on video games!" Anya punched him and Night followed suit.

"You made me miss out on something entertaining…" Shadow sighs and walks ahead of us, Anya following him to tell him the event that lead up to her being in the chase.

"You made me miss out on candy…" I say disappointed.

"Sorry guys…" Blaze says almost as if he is only sad that it's over.

"I'll get you for this." Night says as he passes Blaze.

_Is this really all there is to Blaze? He has to have some redeeming value…poor guy…._

Blaze

_Little do they know, I didn't miss out on anything, _I think as I pat my back pockets for the foam bullets and check my jacket for the hammer, the bow, and the arrows. _Life is good, it doesn't get better than this! _


	28. Chapter 28 Unpredictable Changes

Chapter 28

Phantina

I couldn't sleep for the entire night… in the morning I was tired. Why couldn't I sleep you ask? Well that's simple. Did you read all the commotion I caused? All because of one little kiss…? Tears pricked in my eyes, I'd been so scared last night. Anya ran off and almost got killed because of _me_. I rolled over in the bed and sighed heavily. I know she calmed down a lot since the incident but I didn't want there to be any more like it. Plus it didn't help that I couldn't fly. I felt so horrible, pulling the flock down and causing all that trouble yesterday… I glanced at Night who was still asleep, at some point in the middle of the night I'd climbed in bed with him hoping it would help me sleep. I had sleep for about an hour or two before waking up and worrying again. Now I know what you might be thinking. _Is she going to commit suicide? _No. I wouldn't. I'd fought too hard to live to kill myself. I was going to run away. It was simple really. I'd leave in the middle of the night, and stick a goodbye note on the refrigerator door. Then when I was far enough away I'd cut the ID chip out of my wrist and bury it somewhere, I'd wander around until maybe I found a family to take me in. It shouldn't be hard if I went to an orphanage, adoption center, or a foster care place. I know those places usually have younger kids…but if I apply myself or something I'm sure I could pull it off. I'd miss everyone so much, words wouldn't be able to explain the loss I'd feel. But it had to be done. I was pulling their mission down. It would be better for them without me. I sighed again and nuzzled Night, taking a deep breath so I could smell him. You know how everyone has a specific scent? Like to me Blaze smelled like those frozen waffles after they've been cooked, though now he was starting to smell like 'boy going through puberty' and Anya smelled like spring. If you don't know what I mean by that, think of when it's spring time and you're outside, then that perfect breeze comes around and you take a deep breath, that's what Anya smells like, with a bit of laundry detergent on top. I have no idea what I smelled like, probably stinky. Oh and Shadow, Shadow smelled like- well it was hard to say, it was good though, comforting. He smells like pine trees, hot sauce, and like a cool icy scent all mixed in one. Yes that was it. They should make a gum line out of his scent! But as I was saying I sniffed Night, Night smelled like a fire that was just cooling off, and at the same time a fresh snow that had just fallen. It was really nice. I hugged him tighter. It would be hard to leave them. I couldn't help but cry, I tried to do it quietly but it was really hard. Night shifted in his sleep, starting to wake up. I stopped as quickly as I could; he couldn't know what I was planning. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and I tried to hide my face, though I could hear him chuckling at the fact that I was in his bed. He lifted my chin and suddenly looked concerned.

"Did you sleep last night?" he asked, examining my (dried off) face. "Your eyes are really bloodshot, and you have big circles under them, plus you're pretty pale. I don't want you to get a migraine tonight…" It was true that I didn't sleep, but my eyes were red from crying. I wouldn't admit _that_ though. I pursed my lips

"No, I didn't sleep," I said.

"Oh," he said, pulling me in closer. "Why didn't you…?"

"Oh, well I dunno, just worried about…stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" I really wished he'd stop asking me questions

"I dunno, not very important stuff, you know me." I forced a chuckle

"Yeah." He stroked my hair and my arm which was making me sleepy again.

"Mmm." I nuzzled him.

"Just go back to sleep," he whispered "We can't have you getting a migraine yeah?"

"Mhm," I mumbled into him. He was right though, if I didn't sleep I wouldn't make it very far tonight. Besides I could feel myself dozing off. He continued to stroke me. "What time is it?" I managed to say, preparing to set my internal clock for when I wanted to wake up again.

"Uuhhh almost six-thirty," he replied tiredly.

"Thanks," I said, and hugged him tightly, also making a mental note that he'd gained some weight, probably from all the food he was always eating. I didn't really mind I guess…anywho if I slept until ten that would be four hours of sleep, plus the few I got earlier…that should be enough. Night seemed to be dozing off too, it w_as_ early, and he usually woke up pretty late. It was nice to be here with him, probably for the last time. Eventually I did doze off.

Only to wake up again an hour later. Night was still asleep; I kissed his cheek and got out of bed. My teeth felt grimy. I figure if I can't really sleep then I might as well get ready for the day. My last day… I got up and traveled to the bathroom. Blaze was sound asleep in his bedroom, though there was a small children's book by his bedside. I suppose he's been practicing reading. Anya and Shadow were in the same bed too. I'm sure we'd be hearing about this when Blaze woke up. Shadow had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other…I'll just leave that up to your imagination. I snuck by and found my toothbrush, it didn't take long for me to get ready, I brushed my hair out (though it rarely knots) and put on a pair of comfy jeans, a loose, long sleeved, electric blue top with a number on it, and a few bracelets I'd found in an old jewelry box. I didn't bother to put my boots on since no one was going out today. Besides, walking around in bare feet was far more freeing. I decided, since today was my last, that I would make a big breakfast for everyone. Now considering Night's new appetite it would have to be a _big_ breakfast. I strolled down the stairs and looked in the recipe book Anya, Jaisa, and I had found a few nights ago. I was going to have to be quiet while cooking if I didn't want to wake everyone up, but it was only seven forty-five. I still had a few hours. I flipped though the various pages and finally decided I was just going to have to make everything. Corn muffins, bacon, pancakes, French toast, waffles, eggs, and I'd put fruit, whipped cream, syrup, cinnamon and sugar on the table as well for everyone's toppings. This was going to be a lot of fun! I started as soon as I could, careful to be quiet.

I was just putting the last plate out on the table when I heard quite a bit of screaming from upstairs and a big crash a minute or two later. I chuckled; I guess Blaze was awake. Well everyone was up now too. I heard the familiar sound of his obnoxious laughter and a pounding as he started to run down the stairs.

"Come back you little a**-face!" I heard Night shout and bound after Blaze "I can't believe you'd say something like that!"

"Tsk tsk Night, what a dirty mouth you have!" Blaze said, quickly jumping behind a chair for cover.

"Dirty mouth, you have a dirty mind!" Night shouted. Shadow was on his tail.

"We didn't do anything I swear!" he was saying to Night.

"That's not what I saw!" Blaze said snickering.

"Oh come here!" Night said, picking Blaze up by his hair. Blaze's bandana started to fall down into his eyes.

"Hey ow! How did you find me?! Ouch Night!" he wiggled in Night's grasp.

"What did you see?! Exactly, and I don't want _any more_ innuendoes," Night said. Shadow started to blush furiously.

"Well I was just walking by Anya and Shadow's room like the innocent (at this point Night shook him a little and he winced) child I am, and I saw them kissing! And Shadow had one hand around her waist and his othe-"

"All right all right, everyone calm down" Anya said suddenly, she was dressed and had just come downstairs to see the big fiasco "Shadow and I didn't do anything bad okay? So _drop it_ and him," she said rather tersely to Night, who grumbled and reluctantly dropped Blaze.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his butt when he made impact with the ground.

"Oh get over it," Night mumbled, now turning to his brother. "So lemmie' get this straight, you can do things with Anya, and I can't do that with Phantina?"

Shadow snorted. "Well Anya didn't mind, you must just be doing something wrong then…" Night fumed up and was about to say something I'm sure he'd regret when Anya cut in again.

"Okay boys, let's just forget everything that happened, we're all hungry and a bit tired, let's jut cool off okay?"

"Mmmm! Do I smell food?!" Blaze said, suddenly making his way to the kitchen. I backed over to the stove so that they wouldn't know I'd been peeking in on what was happening.

Blaze came in first "Woah, Phan! You really outdid yourself! What's the occasion?" he said, sitting down and heaping food onto a plate.

"Oh um-" I started to think of an excuse but Shadow came in and interrupted, his eyes lighting up when he saw the plate of waffles on the table.

"Ohh!" he said, almost dancing happily, "lecker lecker waffles!"

"Oh I didn't know you were so fond of waffles…!" I managed to say, grabbing some silverware and setting it out.

"Oh yeah!" he said, putting a few on his plate and smothering them in toppings.

Night and Anya soon followed, Night's face brightening when he saw the table of food. He quickly scampered over, grabbing two plates. I chuckled to myself. Blaze and Shadow were already complaining.

"Oh man come on Night don't take all the food!" Blaze said, drizzling some syrup oh his French toast and pancakes. As well as putting some extra bacon and a corn muffin on his plate.

"Yeah, everyone would like some," Shadow added proudly. Night just glared at them.

"I won't take it _all," _he said, "geez guys I'm not a kid"

Anya walked over to me "Phan!" she said, "what's all this for?!" She looked half concerned and half happy.

"Uh well I just felt like doing this!" I said, forcing a smile. She looked uneasy so I jumped to another excuse. "Well I mean, I just felt so bad about last night and everything that happened, I was hoping this would help…" I relaxed my face a little and attempt to look more genuine. I passed her a plate. "Please, eat!" She seemed to believe that and took it.

"Well um okay…" She started to put some food on her plate. Shadow and Blaze were already sitting down, I put some food on my own plate and sat down next to Night who was eating happily. Anya sat down by Shadow and ate.

"This is really good by the way Phan!" she said.

"Yeah it is!" Blaze agreed.

"Really good!" Shadow said through bites. I smiled; at least people were enjoying it.

"I think Night may be enjoying it too much!" Blaze says smirking at him.

Night frowned. "Buzz off you little mosquito! Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day alright?"

"I think every meal is Nights favorite!" Blaze said, looking at Shadow and smirking. Shadow chuckles

"I agree!"

"Shut up dweebs!" Night said, shoving another pancake in his mouth. "Hey Anya, you do the laundry right?" He said suddenly.

"Hm? Oh yes I do, why?" She said raising her eyebrows

"Oh well I just think my clothes are starting to shrink or something…" He said rather quietly.

"What was that?" Blaze asks with a smirk

"Nothing! Anya heard me right?"

"Yes" she chuckles "I heard you, is anyone else having this problem?"

"What problem?!" Blaze said

"Night's clothes are too tight!" Shadow said cracking up! "Gee I wonder why…" he smirked, finished his last waffle, and started on his bacon.

Blaze bounced in his seat "Night's gettin' fa-at Night's getting' fa-at" he chanted. Night's face was extremely red.

"I am not! I-it's just muscle!" he said, looking a little uneasy. I felt really bad, both Blaze and Shadow were laughing their butts off, and Anya was trying to hide her laughter underneath a napkin. So what if Night had gained a little weight? They all had their problems too.

"Uh well I'm having that problem too!" I said matter-of-factly. Of course I knew what the reason was, my clothes weren't tight at all but I felt so terrible. Night looked at me with a look of surprise, I smiled at him. Shadow and Anya stopped laughing; Blaze just looked a bit fearful.

"Really?" Anya said, looking a bit surprised. "I'll, uh, I'll have to read the instructions more carefully next time" she said a little nervously.

"I-I'm really sorry Night!" Blaze cried. "P-please don't get mad at me! I didn't mean it I swear!"

Night just laughed, which surprised everyone. "It's okay, just don't do it again or I'll rip your head off!" He chuckled a little to himself. Wow Night could be really sick…that was hot. Hm what? Who typed that? Wasn't meeee…. Heh hehheh. Anywho I'd be very sad to leave all this.

Blaze nodded silently and saluted him. "Yessir!" he said.

"Don't mock me!" Night said, and continued to eat. Blaze nodded again. Yes, I would miss this.

And so that night I packed up all my things when everyone was asleep. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. This was it, I was leaving the flock but it was for their own good. I loved them so I had to leave. I was pulling them down with my bum wing and what I did to Anya the other day. I hated myself for it. I'd found an old suitcase I could carry with me. I put what little clothes I had in it and wrote a note.

Hey guys,

If you're reading this note I will be long gone. Not dead gone, I'm just leaving the flock. Please, don't come looking for me because I want you guys to be happy. I know you may **_think_** you're happy with me around but you're not. I just pull you and your mission down. I can't even fly anywhere because of my wing. And I just caused so much trouble the other night, I'm so sorry. Just please let me go, and start a new life. I love you all more than the world would know and I just wanted to say-goodbye. It rips my heart out to let you guys go but you and I both know it needs to happen and a new chapter in our lives needs to begin. I love you, with all my heart.

Phantina

And so I put the note under a magnet on the refrigerator and left it there for someone to find. I hoped it would be Shadow to find the note. He would take the news the best, be able to break it to the rest of the flock. If Blaze or Anya found it they would cry and if Night found it, I'm afraid he'd hurt someone or himself. An idea suddenly occurred to me, I ran upstairs and opened an old wooden box I'd found. Inside was some makeup, it was all from the twenties at least, must've cost a fortune. I quickly applied the blood red lipstick that was there and ran back downstairs, pocketing the lipstick. I went over to the note and kissed it leaving my lip print on it. It was my kiss goodbye. And with that I picked up my suitcase and walked out. I refused to look back it would be too sad. I rustled my bad wing. I think maybe I could fly a mile without totally collapsing from pain; it would give me a good start. So I took off, I was right, I could only fly about a mile before the pain was too strong, the feathers were so small and fragile. When I landed I figured it must be a good time to cut my ID chip out, as soon as I did I would no longer be Phantina, and I would need a new name. I thought for a while, I even took the lipstick out of my pocket and rolled it over my fingers a few times, a naaame, name name name…hmmm it was hard. I thought for a very long time. Then I looked at the side of the lipstick, the brand was carved in the side with gold letters: Rose Red by Armand. Hmm Rose red, I thought; Rose. That was a pretty name. Okay as soon as my ID chip was cut out I would be Rose. I sighed, even leaving my name behind? This was hard. I pulled the small pocket knife out of my pocket. Now comes the painful part…I leaned up against a tree and sawed at my wrist. It hurt so bad, blood was gushing out of it. There is no way to describe how the sharp metallic point felt. I didn't like it, but it was also freeing in a way knowing that I would no longer be the mutant freak that brought my friends down, that there would no longer be any burdens on them. That the lab couldn't find me now that the chip would be out. Why didn't we cut it out earlier? It's a bigger deal than it seems. By cutting it out I could die because I've lived with it for so long that my veins and muscles have grown around it, if I were to cut the wrong vein then I would die of blood loss. I had brought a towel; I knew this part could get messy now that I got through my skin. I wiped away what blood I'd spilled and caught a glimpse of the chip before blood pooled over it again, I was crying now. I had to not cry so I could see clearer. I toughened myself up and worked on it for about another hour and a half, carefully working around the muscle and lifting the weak veins. Finally the ID chip was visible, I cut it out, and it had a chunk of my muscle on it when it fell out. I broke down in tears; my wrist was throbbing, worse than throbbing. I think I might have tetanus, I would heal though right? Even though my healing may be slower than the rest of the flocks I knew maybe in a day or two it would be healed. I wrapped my wrist up as best I could with one of the few bandages I brought for this; blood was already soaking through it. I'd replace it again after I buried the chip. I sat down on the ground and dug a deep hole. I picked up my ID chip and dropped it in, muscle and all. Then I quickly buried it, hoping to never see it again. I'm sure no one would find it, taking it out actually mangled it quite a bit. I stood up again and rewrapped my wound. The blood flow was already slowing down which was good, in an hour or two I would replace it again. I was now Rose, Rose, ummm Oliva. I was now Rose Oliva. I shifted my weight and decided to force myself to fly another mile. It was the longest flight of my life, but at least I was getting somewhere. By the time I landed I was so tired I needed to rest. I looked around for a cave or something but there wasn't any. By the time I woke up the flock might be looking for me so I had to go someplace as inconspicuous as possible. I finally did find a little nook that no one would be able to find. I rested my head on my suitcase and fell asleep.

Phantina's/Rose's dream

I looked around me, everything was a reality, but it wasn't. What clothes was I wearing? They were mine, I knew they were mine. But they also weren't mine. It suddenly occurred to me that I was dreaming. I was wearing a white and gold dress, it fell down to my ankles, and there was also a sash around my shoulders and waist, large jewels decorated the ends of both. I looked around me; Night was by my side dressed in similar colored clothing, though he had a blue cape and a sword. His clothing looked more like armor.

"Night?" I said, looking rather confused I suppose.

"Yes my lady?" he asked looking at me. _My lady? Oh yes, that's right, I'd taken over the world. _Hm I suppose I really wanted power in my innermost thoughts.

"Um can you remind me what my reasons were for this?" I said, gesturing to my many slaves mumbling 'all hails' to my name.

"Well, you originally wanted to protect your sister after the incident, then you realized it was more of a political issue against those above you. You even rebelled as a child…Shadow and Blaze were just school students, they never knew what you were planning. Now I am your knight. I'd protect you for anything, you are my leader. Jaisa is set for execution tomorrow…." Night kept talking but I tuned him out. So this what I truly wanted? To take over the world? To, to not have my wings which I just noticed weren't there. I leaned back in my throne and listened to Night again, "And now Anya's dead because she fell down the stairs and her ship blew up." I wanted to cry; Anya was dead? DEAD? Why was I so messed up?! My dream self didn't even feel remorse. I could feel myself waking up, No n-no! I didn't want to leave the power, I loved it, I'd worked so hard for it! But I didn't, this was a dream, it wasn't real! But I so wanted it to be. It needed to be…but it couldn't, Anya couldn't die I'd be too sad. And I was going away now. I'd be gone, out of their lives.

When I opened my eyes, it was light.

**[I do not own the content of Phantina's dream. It belongs to the creators of Code Geass]**

And I was off again. Into the wilderness that was my new life, I gripped the lipstick in my hand determined to make a new world for myself. I'd wear this lipstick every day so I could remember.

A year had passed. I had found a family to take me in, they were nice, I had a younger sister whose name was Maria. Maria was cute; she had light brown hair that curled at the ends where it met her mid arm. She often wore nice dresses that my step-mother bought. They were always buying expensive things, the most expensive. I forgot to mention, the family that had adopted me was filthy-stinkin' rich! I was living in the lap of luxury folks. And I was enjoying it, the food, the clothes, everything. But I still thought of the flock, all the time. I knew shouldn't dwell, they most doubtedly thought about me. Meaning they didn't think about me probably ever. I sighed. I mustn't think about them. Push them out of my mind, that part of my life was gone. I shifted on the couch and changed the channel on the television. Nothing good on today… Oh yes I was telling you about my family, did they know about my wings. No, and they never would. The good news is, they're healed now. I could fly again if I liked, though I barely used them these days. My step-mother worked as a secretary at some big company and my step father was the CEO of some important company. Maria said we weren't allowed to ask about their jobs so I didn't. They didn't work for the lab, and that's all I cared about. They sent me to a private school where I was generally liked. Though I had two pretty close friends. I had Jade, she had a very dark appearance, wore lots of black and a lot of makeup, plus I'm sure her hair is dyed, but when you got to know her she was the nicest, most fun person to be around, she was so funny. Then there was Farris, Farris was the best guy ever he was tall with brown hair and blind. Yes he still went to school, but he got by. In many ways he reminded me of Blaze, always making horribly inappropriate comments and trying to touch me, but he was much easier to avoid being that he was blind. We always hung out, the three of us I mean. In fact there supposed to be here right about now. I heard the doorbell and got up to get it.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door, Maria bounded down the stairs

"Who is it?!" Agghh why was she here? I pushed her away a bit

"Go away dweeb my friends are here!" She whined and gripped my jeans.

"Oh come onnnn lemmie play with you guyyss!"

"No, go play with your dolls and don't let Farris change any of them!" She sighed heavily and slumped up the stairs, she was cute, but a bit of a nuisance. I opened the door. "Hey guys" I said looking at my friends. If you wondered if they've ever had a relationship the answer was no, Jade said she wouldn't be with Farris because his touch might give her STDs and Farris wouldn't date Jade because he 'didn't do Goth chicks' I thought that was funny considering he couldn't see. Though somehow we were all friends.

"Hey" Jade said, letting herself in, silver jewelry clinking around her body. "What have you been doing?" She asked. Farris followed her in.

"Oh you know…nothing really" I said _or spending my free time flying around secretly._

"Oh come on, we know you got a guy hidden here, I bet Jade's doin' him too and you won't tell me cause I can't see him!"

"Shut-up!" I said sarcastically. "I don't sleep with anyone, you know that."

"Yeah sure, you say you don't but I know you must be hiding something….!" Farris said. "Now is there anything to drink here or what?!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Jade.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with him as well," I said. "Come on this way," I said and led all three of them to the kitchen. I grabbed Farris a root beer, Jade made the motion of shaking it up which I did. I handed it to him "Here, it's root beer" I said.

"Is it really?" he said, raising an eyebrow and looking for the opening of the can.

"Oh you can trust me."

"I don't think I can, you're a nut!" he shouted. He opened the can to have it spray all over him. It was pretty funny considering he spazzed all over the kitchen making noises like a banshee. When it was over he was dripping with root beer. "How can a seventeen year old girl be so devilish?" he said, licking some of it off his face. "Though, you didn't lie about it being root beer I'll give you credit for that!"

I chuckled and kissed his cheek "Oh I could be much worse and you know it!" Jade got herself soda as well. Farris started groping the air for me and I ducked his hands.

"Why not come over and show me!? How naughty can you be?" I giggled

"You'll never know!"

"I thought we were going to the mall!" Jade said. "Come on I wanted to get a new piercing and I know Farris wanted to stop in that Victoria's Secret." She smirked.

"Farris…!" I whined. "You _always _want to stop in there!"

"Just for a second!" he said. "I only wanna touch stuff, if you guys let me though you I wouldn't have to go in all the time!"

I sighed. "Let's just go and get it over with, besides; I wanna see where Jade gets her face pierced. I might do something too."

Jade smirks. "Can you handle the pain?"

"I can handle a lot more than you'd believe," I said smirking. Farris laughed a little creepily at that point and elbowed me.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"No," I said flatly, of course he would never know about the lab, besides a piercing might suit me.

"Won't your parents get mad?" Jade asks more seriously as we head out the door and get in her car. Maria would stay with the nanny, luckily I didn't have to watch her all the time.

"Yeah well their not my r_eal_ parents so, I'm sure I could wiggle out of punishment."

"Okay, whatever, where are you going to get it?" She asked as we started out down the road. Farris of course had his opinion.

"Get it somewhere hot and erotic!" he said leaning up in the front seat. I smacked him away.

"Shut up!" I turned to Jade. "I dunno my lip or my tongue I guess, you would be the best person to ask. Where are you getting your new one?"

She smiled and pointed to the middle part of her nose. "Right in here!"

"Where!?" Farris said "I wanna know! Is it a bull ring?" He asked "That's the only place I can think of that she doesn't have pierced."

"You're right!" she said. "Do you want a doggie cookie now?"

Farris huffed and sat back "F*** off" he said and flipped her off though we was smirking. Jade just laughed.

"Okay so which one tongue or lip?"

"Tongue, that's way cooler, plus it will keep Farris away!"

"That's true!" I said laughing "Okay tongue it is! Besides it'll be easier to hide"

"Oh yeah that's a good point" She said.

"Look, instead of talking about your gross piercings can we listen to some music?" Farris asked.

"Fine, fine," Jade said and popped her Tokyo Hotel disk in. "What song?"

"One of the sex ones!" he shouted from the back.

"Fine! Just this once will I comply to your needs." She flipped to Human Connect to Human.

"All right!" Farris said and leaned over in the seat, he found the device that opened the window and started shouting vulgar things out of it.

"Stop it," Jade said, "or I'll roll this window up with your head still there" Farris was quiet almost immediately.

About an hour or so later we were at the mall in the piercing place. I was in the room watching Jade get her nose pierced and Farris was playing with his hoodie in the corner. I played with the angel wing ring I bought and waited for my turn after Jade.

"How long does this take guys!?" Farris complained and kicked the wall.

"Dude you've been here with us before, you know how long it takes." Jade said, though got in trouble for trying to talk before the needle went through her nose.

"Aggghhh but it seems so much longer when you're blind!"

"Just be good and we'll get you some ice cream after this," I said though Jade rolled her eyes.

"I want more than ice cream!" he demanded.

"Fine and I'll give you an extra five minutes in Victoria's Secret."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he said with a fist pump. Jade rolled her eyes again and flinched when the needle went through her nose. The guy put the ring through it and Jade looked at herself in the mirror.

"Totally rad!" she said "Okay you're next Rose!" she said, and ushered me on to the area where I could sit. I was nervous, but not for the pain. Anya would never have approved of this, so I was thankful for my friend's support. But I really missed Anya. The guy got another needle out and asked me to stick my tongue out which I did. Mmm I'm glad Jade brought her fake ID; we weren't quite eighteen. The guy stuck the needle through my tongue, it hurt but not nearly as much as anything the scientists did. I don't think I flinched. The guy put the piercing in. It looked really good in the mirror. This was definitely a good idea.

"You've done this before?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head at the same time.

"Well I can see you got a lotta piercings on your ear there and you didn't seem to feel the pain at all so, good for you brave one!" He said and handed me sticker.

"Thanks," I tried to say, though it was hard to talk with the new ting in my mouth.

"Is it over!?" Farris asked rather exasperated.

"Yes, it's over," Jade said, though her voice was a bit more like she had a cold now that she had the piercing in. "I just need to pay," She rubbed her nose a little; it must have hurt. So Jade paid and we got Farris ice cream and went to Victoria's Secret, he touched all the mannequins in bras and, well you get what happened. It was a pretty normal day other than that, until I saw the flock wandering around. I quickly made Jade and Farris duck into a small coffee shop and hoped that they wouldn't see me. Everyone was so different but the same. They looked happy, and that was what mattered


	29. Chapter 29 Sightings

Chapter 29

Anya Eden

That morning, the last morning, was a very shocking but an oddly calm acceptance of what had happened.

My sister left us; for some reason she felt she had caused all our issues, like she had been the reason for all the lab crap. She wasn't. I love her dearly but sometimes she can be a drama queen. Drama queen isn't the right word though...I mean she blames herself for things she couldn't have caused.

The truth is that I believe I drove her away, the way I acted that day when I saw her kissing Night. I'm okay with it now, and I should've been from the start, but I suppose it's too late now.

Blaze found the note, and after I read it, I asked him why he wasn't crying. He told me that he would miss her but this isn't the first time she's run away, and that she'd be back. I hugged him and told him that I hoped so. I also hoped he didn't feel the tears that left my eyes and landed in his hair.

Shadow seemed affected but he didn't cry. Only pain crossed his face when he took in what the note said. He departed for a few days after that, saying that he would track her for me, even though I told him not to.

"She wants to go and she asks that we don't look for her," my voice cracks, "I'm not going. This is her wish and I respect that. We can't make her live her life with us if she doesn't want to." Tears started streaming down. "She...she doesn't want us anymore." I was glad it was just Shadow and I in the room, I would've hated for the others to see me cry.

"It's okay. Phantina is just hurt. That's all, I'll go get her and we will all be together again." He touched my arm then flew out of the window, searching for my sister, who didn't want to be found.

Night took it the hardest, but instead of breaking things, he merely zoned out and the violet in his eyes glossed over, like he wasn't in reality anymore, like he endlessly was looking for a state of happiness. He hardly speaks anymore, and when he does, it's random little sentences like, "It looks nice outside today..." and he would just go to stare out of the window. I think he imagined flying with her when he did that. I wonder if he remembers how to fly because he vowed not to fly until she came home and her wings were better.

Time passes though, and wounds heal. But for me, there was a scar on my heart that hurt constantly, whenever I thought about her. I used that pain to make me stronger. And it has.

1 month since Phan's departure

Shadow had only found some blood those first few days and he I.D. chip buried somewhere in the forest a mile or so away. She left obvious signs to its whereabouts. After finding this out, I quickly etched mine out of my skin, clamping my teeth down through the pain, fighting through it. There, now the scars on our wrists will match.

We tried to have fun with little success. I had Night shave his face because fur had started to grow and I knew Phantina wouldn't like that. I knew she wouldn't come back, but why should I crush my brother's dreams? I wouldn't. Ever.

2 months pass

Blaze has grown an inch or two taller but I still look down at him. His voice has begun to squeak less and his face losing a tad of his baby roundness. He still speaks in German, but less often. Sometimes I catch him in his room clutching the book Phan read to him close to his chest, tears in his eyes. I leave him, I don't want to embarrass him and he needs to work through this on his own. He's growing up...this thing is part of life: Disappointment.

3 months pass

Night's hair is an inch or two longer, his face still somber. I hug him often, trying to bring him back to reality. The closest I got was one time when Blaze and Shadow were out hunting, I confronted Night. I didn't say a word, I just cried as I hugged him. He hesitated at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around me and I felt moisture tap my shoulder frequently. We didn't speak, nor did we want to. Not so long ago we lost one of the most important things in our lives. Only Night and I can truly miss her. She was my sister and his first love, I only hoped he would get over her; she ripped out his personality, as well as his heart, when she left.

4 months

Blaze started sprouting up like a bean pole, now looking me in the face. He started to hold things higher than me so I couldn't reach what I wanted. I would've been mad at him the time he held my bra away from me, but the grin on his face was too adorable to get angry.

Shadow and I slept, only slept, together sometimes, other times I chose the roof. Most of the time I chose the roof, I was able to see the stars and count them until I fell asleep. Shadow and Blaze caught on to my ritual and eventual used the roof as their bed too. Blaze brought his pillow and blanket up there, and handed them to me. I told him I didn't need it but thanked him for it. He told me to use them and when I did, he would snuggle up next to me, along with Shadow, and we would cocoon on the roof for the night. Eventually Night did join us, but he always slept a few feet away, without a blanket or pillow, just his hands folded behind his head.

5 months

Shadow asked if we all wanted to move, seeing that the place only reminded us of Phan. She had left all her art there, and her clothes. I had to lock her drawer in the being because of Blaze. I said I'd be fine with it, Blaze was hesitant, but Night was against it completely.

"What if she comes back and we aren't here?!" Night said, showing the most emotion I have seen over the last five months.

"She...she'll find us I'm sure" Blaze said softly, pain in his voice for Night.

"She will find me," he points at himself, "because I'm not leaving!"

I walked up to him and hugged him again, "You have to, dear, and it's what's healthy for us. If we are to see her again, we will see her. But she's never coming back here." I said the words I had vowed not to, and I felt him convulse in my arms and I felt his heart break at that moment. I don't believe he has said much more since then.

6 months

We had found the place we were going to go. Something about Orlando, Florida seemed to pull me there, like a magnet. We were able to go under aliases in order for myself to rent us an apartment. I, to the public eye, was now known as Lenora Smith, and I was now taking care of my 3 brothers. Shadow was now Shawn, Night now Nick, and Blaze now Blake. We tried to keep the names close, but Annie just wasn't my style.

We lived in a two room apartment, the boys getting one room, and I the other. It was a cozy little set up but nothing like the mansion, which I somewhat missed. I managed to get myself a driver's license, somehow I pulled it off and now my face and my faux name, Lenora Smith, were printed on a plastic card that verified my right to drive. I needed the license since Night wouldn't fly, which meant none of us have been doing a lot of flying.

Blaze got a job at a book store, and I'm afraid he will find the wrong books to read on his breaks. His reading has improved quite a lot, I used phonics with him and he picked it up fast. The scientists used phonics for Phantina and I, so that's how I know how to read.

Shadow does his own thing while Night mostly stares off into space, his hands often folded in his lap. I got a job at a clothing store in the mall, even though I didn't know much about fashion. They teach me quite a bit about it and I change my style. I wear capris with many different colors in tank tops. I often dress in a black tank top with my cameo capris, and a jacket for obvious reasons. The black armlet that sits on my upper arm compliments me well; I wear a necklace with a "P" in silver molding resting just above my breasts. People often thought my name starts with a "P", so I started wearing an identical necklace with an "A" on it and just ignored people's questions about it.

7 months

My hair is now past my mid back, resting above my butt. Night's is getting longer too; he never brushes it so I have to. I went to the store and bought some violet thread and a rubber band. I made him a hair tie, and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, satisfied that it now would stop tickling me whenever I would sit next to him.

Shadow's hair is longer too, his may be longer than Night's but not by much. He refused to let me pull it back into a ponytail. He told me that if I can wear mine down, he can too. I dropped the argument not long after that; there was no convincing him. Blaze was the only one to keep his hair the same, he had started wearing a bandana in it though, one side of it covering up his eye, always making his wicked grins even more adorable.

We never really spoke of Phantina, for Night's sake, but one time that month, we all, save Night, who was out on his own, huddled together and spoke of the night the ghost stories were told, and how we found her in Night's, well my bed, that morning. We all got teary-eyed but I held mine back, Shadow too, though Blaze let a tear or two go.

8 months

Night walked past me and reached for my hand. I took it and followed him to the balcony of the apartment. We stood quietly for the longest time when he looked at me, still holding my hand.

"I want to...thank you for comforting me." He looks away, I startled a little bit because hearing his voice had become such a rarity.

"You're welcome. I know how you feel, I miss her too," was all I could bring myself to say.

"You've done more for me than you can imagine. I wouldn't trade you for the world. You've stuck by me through all of this and I'd like to let you know I won't let you down either. I was wrong to not trust you in the beginning, you truly do care...thank you; you are like a sister." I hugged him and then went to sit on the railing of the balcony.

"You know, it used to keep me up at night," I said softly.

"Me too," is all he said and we resumed our silence.

9 months

Blaze was now standing over me, and he would often rest his chin on my head. Hold me from behind, and wrap his arms around my waist. I used to pop him for it but it didn't faze him so I just let him. Shadow was another story; he didn't like it at all. He would punch Blaze each time he saw him do it, I think that was when it became a game for Blaze. Shadow was still taller than Blaze, but only by a few inches, so they might be evenly matched.

One night that month it hit me. I am the only female in the flock now. I couldn't help but consider Phantina not a part of us anymore. She hasn't contacted us, she just up and left so that felt like resignation to me.

"Guys," I said the next day, "I'm the only girl here now. I've never thought about it before."

"That's because you fit in, just like you're one of the guys," Blaze said in a deep voice.

"I will never get used to your voice Blaze, it's so different," I said, bewildered.

"Different as in...sexy?" Blaze said, his perverted smirk manlier than boyish now.

"Shut up." Shadow sighed and took his bowl to the kitchen to rinse it out.

"Why? She likes it! I hear her talk about me all the time in her dreams!" He waggled his eyebrows.

Night, from the chair next to him, swiftly punched him and glanced at me slightly, winked with a smirk and went back to staring out of the window.

"Ouch you s—" I tuned Blaze out when Shadow came back, a displeased look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked once I had grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the balcony.

"Things are so different. That's all." He looked away.

"Different doesn't always mean bad. She didn't want us, how can we be mad about that?" I asked softly, the scar on my heart heating up.

"You don't think she's ever coming back do you?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"No, I don't think she is coming back. She is having a good time in her life. I can feel it. She isn't worrying about the labs anymore. She's happy, I just feel it. I would feel if anything happened to her. I felt it the morning she left; I felt it in my wrist." I tapped the scar.

"She left for good, huh?" He looked at me with a somber expression.

"Yes, though I wish with all my heart she'd come back, I think if we saw her right now, it wouldn't change anything."

10 months

Night smiles more often, but it's mostly at things I say that I'm sure aren't funny at all.

Blaze had got me in a room alone one time, and since he is bigger than I am now, he thought he would be the boss of me.

"So, Girlie, what should I do with you?" he asked, walking me into a corner.

"You can back up a little bit," I said, not sure if he was playing or not.

"No, I prefer to be closer." He pressed himself against me and kissed my neck.

"Blaze, please don't do this. It's not like you." I remained oddly calm through this; I knew he was just going through a lonely stage in his life.

"It is exactly like me, you know I've always wanted you or your sister. But you stayed with us so I have decided I want you, only you, forever. Can't we be happy? Please Anya?" He breathed against my neck, sending soft pleasurable shivers down my spine. He smiled at this.

"You see? You like it. It's okay, it will be amazing." His hands started to explore and he kissed the side of my mouth.

"Blaze, this can't happen. I'm sorry." I knew I was blushing and my voice sounded exasperated.

"Why? Is it me? Am I just unattractive to you?" He asked but kept kissing me, his mouth brushing over mine.

"No…that's not it," I couldn't believe he asked that, ever since he went through puberty he had become a very attractive young man, but I couldn't help but see him as a little boy standing next to me.

"Then why?" He kissed me before I could pull away, and he forced my lips apart. I shoved him back after the few seconds it took to realize what he was doing with his hands.

"You're too pushy! You don't give the girl a choice! You just kissed me when I'm supposed to be with Shadow, how is that right of you?" I pulled his hands from my rear end and placed them in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I just...I just think I love you. I love you in more ways than one. You've done so much for us I wanted to repay you." He looked down.

"I will always be here for you," I said, patting his shoulder. "You don't have to repay me, but you can't repay me in this way. It's not what I want right now."

"So...there is hope for the future?" He asked, his face showing a trade of hope.

I couldn't dash his ego so I just smiled and left the room.

11 months

I had decided to change my style just a little bit more. I would tattoo my body. Somewhere only I would see. I told the boys because I had decided not to keep anything from them a long time ago. Shadow said he wants a tattoo as well and Blaze wanted to get his chest pierced. He would look at me and raise his eyebrows every time he mentioned it. I would always stick my tongue out at him playfully which seemed to brighten his mood.

We found a tattoo parlor which also did piercings. Shadow asked if I was sure about this and I told him I was each time he asked. I even showed him my scar on my wrist as proof I could handle pain.

I decided on getting a tattoo with a set of angel wings and an elegant "A& P" in the middle of them on my ankle. I also got a heart on my lower back with an "S" in it. Shadow was over looking at the other designs so I'm glad he didn't see me get the second tattoo.

He got a dragon on his back, on his left shoulder blade. Blaze did get one of his pecks pierced and I decided to tease him about it, I mean he got the pink of his chest pierced, I found that amusing.

Night didn't get anything done he just sat next to me and held my hand through each painful procedure, though I've felt worse things in my life.

One year exactly since my sister left

One year since I've seen my sister, one year since I've lost the opportunity to hug her, this exact day is the anniversary.

My hair is a deeper red now, I don't know why but it is. Night still wears the tie I made him, keeping his mid length hair in one line down his back. Blaze has grown one more inch, only an inch or two behind Shadow and Night. I am beginning to feel short.

Shadow interrupts my thoughts as he enters my bedroom, stroking my shoulders as he speaks, "What do you say we all go out somewhere, to the mall maybe?" He asks, tracing circles in my skin.

"Sounds like fun, let's go get Night and Blaze." I turn and smile at him; how I have missed him. He is starting to act normal again. He did act closed up for a long time, only a few times did I ever get him to open up too, though he did take it better than Night.

"Not after this," Shadow bends in to kiss me, my lips parting as if the kisses had never stopped.

"I'm glad you're receiving this, I missed it so much." He says when he pulls away.

"Me too," I say softly, wondering if it has been me that's been closed up, as we leave my room.

Everyone agrees to go, Night in more of a somber mood today. He knows it's the anniversary of _her_ departure, so it must be rough on him.

The day is a long one, Blaze had quit the bookstore because he ran out of things in their adult section to read, and now he has little money, so he kept begging me to get him stuff. Sometimes his inner child still does show.

We ate in the food court, though Night only picked at his food. We were used to that now; his clothes had really loosened on him over the past year. His appetite is just a ghost of its former self.

We left the inside of the mall and went to the center of it, where there was no roof and it looked more like a fancy shopping district more than a mall.

We walked down the street, Blaze and Shadow flanking me, Night behind us as usual, the pain of Phantina's absence still affecting him, though he smiles on occasion.

Blaze smiles down at me when he realizes I'm looking into his maturing face, he is a foot taller than I am. I start to say something when I catch a familiar scent in the air. _I haven't smelt that scent in a while, a year to be exact_. I know who it belongs to. I blanch a little and hope Night doesn't notice it. Of course he notices; his face lights up with a guarded hope as he runs past me.

"Is it her?" he asks quietly.

"Don't, Night don't worry about it." I look back at him.

I know exactly where she's at: over in that coffee shop, with two people I don't recognize, and I know that she doesn't want to be found. I feel her eyes on me, and even though she would rather me not see her, I couldn't help but let her know we are fine, and I look over to meet her gaze. A longing expression crosses her face but disappears just as quickly when I smile very slightly, nod and continue walking down the street to find anywhere to escape to.

_I can't deal with this right now, I can't see her. She's made her choice, I'll let her keep it,_ I think as I calmly walk away from my sister and her two friends that I assume are ogling after us.

"It was her!" Night says to me, grabbing my arm.

"Yes. It was." I keep walking only to stop when he stands in front of me.

"Why don't we go get her?" he asks, bewildered.

"Night, she saw us. I looked her right in the eyes and she looked right back into mine. She didn't come to us. She didn't want to come to us. She still doesn't want us. You can go see her if you want but it will only rip the off scab that has formed over the wound." I look him in the eyes, my arms crossed.

"But...how do you know she recognized us? We do look different you know." He gestures to all of our clothes and he grabs his ponytail, demonstrating its length.

"She knew it was me alright?! Plus I'm sure she is long gone now. She had friends with her. It wouldn't surprise me if she's running again. I'm telling you, she doesn't want us. Wait...maybe she doesn't want me, you guys go talk to her then, ok?" I start walking away, worried that maybe it is me all along.

Blaze and Shadow follow me, Night turns in the opposite direction. _Well it's his choice and only heartache will ensue,_ I think as I bat the tears from my eyes.

Night

_This is it; this is what I've waited for, I can finally see her again. She will see how much I miss her and she'll realize how important she is to us...to me. _

I turn the corner back to the coffee shop, following her scent. _She smells of cherry blossoms, and I'll make sure she knows that when I can hold her again._

I go to the door, still seeing her inside, though she is now at a booth with her new friends, one a Goth looking chick and the other one a male that was feeling for a menu as if he were blind. I start to pull the door open when I see the male reach across the table and feel for Phantina's chest.

"Come on Rose, just one squeeze!" he whines. My expert hearing picks it up.

"Oh stop it Farris, you know if you were good then maybe...who am I kidding, that will never happen. Nice try though!" She teases him, to which he folds his arms and closes his eyes.

I let go of the door handle, angry that she seems so happy without me. I walk by the window determined to find the others again when the Goth chick looks at me, I glare as flick her off and continue walking. I get angrier when I pick up her voice giggling, "Hottie has an attitude. I like it...maybe I should—"

I start running to get away, _I hate this. Why does she have to be in the same city I am if I can't even see her, if I can't have her? She doesn't care, Anya was right! I am such a fool! _I decide to turn into a restaurant and sling myself into a booth.I'm not eating, I just want to be alone, and that's what I tell the waitress when she asks me.

Anya

Seeing her has taken more of a toll on me than I thought it would have if I ever saw her again.

"I've got to put her out of my mind," I grumble when Shadow asks me what's wrong.

"Oh, I see. Can't we just go hang out at the beach?" He changes the subject.

"Sure. Let's find a private beach so I can wear a bikini," I walk into the nearest swim suit shop here.

"Awesome! Let me grab some swim trunks for both of us Shadow." Blaze walks over to the boys section.

"Sure thing..." Shadow follows me and picks up some bikinis, matching them up and telling me what would look good on me.

"Red is your color." He holds a maroon bikini up to me, black flower designs on both pieces.

"Sure, that one looks good." I smile at him and give him a peck on the cheek.

I buy my bikini and wait outside for Blaze to come out with the trunks.

"Done!" He walks out, holding both swim trunks up like trophies.

"How did you pay for that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Money. Duh." He stands next to me.

"I thought you said you didn't have money!" I yell.

"I just didn't want to spend _my_ money." He smiles sheepishly.

I decide to let it go when Shadow speaks up.

"Who does the "Mickey Mouse" trunks belong to?" he grunts.

"You of course. I get the black ones. Duh," he repeats.

"You little twerp!" Shadow walks up to him with his chest bowed up.

"Not so little anymore, huh?" Blaze looks at him, his eyes almost aligned with Shadow's.

"Hey! Guys! Shush! It's okay Shadow, I like Mickey Mouse." I smile at him and step in between them, holding the Mickey trunks up and raising my eyebrows.

"Fine, you better be glad she likes it," Shadow sneers at Blaze, who just scoffs in his face and wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on my head.

I sigh, "You boys give me a headache sometimes, do you know that?" I stroke Blaze's arms at my waist.

Shadow pulls me out and we continue walking down the street, heading towards the beach. The boys flank me again, as if we were a wolf pack.

"I wonder where Night is," Blaze says absently when I walk out from the changing room.

"Maybe he is talking to her. Maybe she didn't run" I say softly, looking at the bathing suit in the mirror.

A whistle comes from behind me.

"Stop it, Blaze," I say, still turning side to side.

"It wasn't me," Blaze says, holding his hands up.

Shadow walks up next to me.

"It was you?" I ask.

He just grins and stands proudly next to me in his Mouse trunks.

"I'm glad you found this private beach. Looks like no one has been here for years, the changing room is full of spiders." I smile and look at the boys.

"Yeah, I uh decided to change out on the beach. I wasn't going into the guy's side, there was a huge roach living in there, he is the size of Blaze's ego," he teasingly says.

"_It _is pretty big, isn't it?" Blaze cracks up.

"You were butt naked on the beach?!" I squeak, ignoring Blaze's perverted comment.

"Yep, but know only my mouse is showing," he says cockily.

I look down to see the cartoon mouse's smile spread wide across his front.

"Oh my God." I walk out, laughing with my hand cupped to my mouth.

"Let's get our swim on!" Blaze runs past us and crashes into the waves.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" I spread my wings and take off into the sky, flying out a mile or so into the water, I flip into a dive and grab my knees, still tumbling through the air as I drop into the water below me.

Blaze met me under the water and grabbed my waist like he always does and tickles my belly button. I surge to the surface, sticking my hand out when Shadow takes it, we all fly into the air.

I feel eyes on us as we fly and dive various times into the water. We don't just swim when we go swimming, we fly-swim if that makes sense. Anyways I feel like we are being watched, but I don't care. The gaze doesn't feel evil, it feels longing. Maybe it's Night watching us, though he won't fly like this because of his vow. I immediately feel bad and aim to land on the beach.

"Hey guys..." I say as we land.

"Yeah?" Shadow says.

"What's up?" Blaze lands softly beside me.

"It's getting late, maybe we can sleep here huh? I miss sleeping outside staring at the stars." I plop down onto the dirt, and they both sit next to me.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Blaze says as they both wrap their arms around me, Shadow's around my upper torso and Blaze's around my waist.

Shadow growls but doesn't say anything.

We all lay back and I turn towards Shadow, snuggling into his chest, Blaze turns away from us but keeps his back touching my butt.

"Nice tat..." Shadow whispers after a while, his hand tracing the heart on my lower back, suddenly his hand traces the "S"

"I forgot...I didn't want you to see that..." I say softly, burying my face into his chest, the warmth of it felt so good.

"I like it." He kisses the top of my head, and rests his whole hand on the tattoo. I wince at the freshness of it.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Only slightly," I mumble.

"I'm sorry." He goes to remove his hand but I place mine on his.

"You don't have to move your hand." I smile at him.

"I'm still awake over here," Blaze says, causing my face to turn red.

Shadow sighs, "Let's just sleep." He smiles and kisses me quietly, and we all fall asleep, snuggling closely.

I wake up to a hand stroking where my wings attach to my back, though the hand is neither Shadow's or Blaze's. I look up and gasp as a blonde boy of about seventeen is rubbing my wings.

"Excuse me?!" I jump up, causing Shadow and Blaze to sit straight up.

"I was just admiring your...beauty." He says with a silky smooth voice.

"My...my wings!" I start to flail.

"It's ok! It's ok! See?" He reaches behind him and grabs a tail, pulling it around to the front, "I'm grafted with a monkey." He smiles politely.

"A monkey?" _What lab is he from?_ I think.

"Monkey," he confirms, "don't worry, I saw you here this morning so I decided I would check you three out! I got here a few minutes ago."

"W-who are you?" Shadow wraps his arm protectively around my waist.

"Ziddy. People call me Z though." He smiles and reaches his hand out towards me, and I hesitantly take it.

"We've got a pretty one here, don't we Love?" he asks me with a crooked smile that is surprisingly cute.

"Hey! Hands off!" Blaze hops up, smacking Z's arm from mine.

"Now you know how it feels..." Shadow mumbles and returns his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, but when _I'm _doing it, it's cute, besides, she likes it and you know it," Blaze says matter-of-factly.

"What_ever_," Shadow says, looking this newcomer up and down. "Is it just you? Are there others?"

"Nope, Mate. Just me." I place Ziddy's accent as Australian, "I come from a lab that killed all of their experiments, all except for me. I escaped and now I'm here, looking at three bird experiments who look like they are ready to peck my eyes out."

Night flies down next to us at this moment, his face unreadable. "Who's the Aussie?" he asks nonchalantly.

"His name is Ziddy, and why are you flying?" I say.

"Call me Z." he says.

I keep going, "Never mind that though, did you see her? Did you talk to her? How did you find us? Where did you sleep?" I stop asking the questions because I feel I have just bombed him.

"Don't want to talk about it, don't want to talk about it, your scent is obvious to follow, and I slept on the top of a Wal-Mart somewhere on the other side of town. And I'm flying because I don't give a darn about my vow anymore" Night stretches his black wings and lays back.

"Are there more of you?" Z asks casually.

"No," I say just as Blaze is about to contradict me. _Even after everything, I still want my sister protected. I don't know this kid, he could be bad._

"That's too bad; I was hoping they made more _girls _with wings." He walks closer to me, his tail now wrapping around my leg.

"Would you stop that?!" I swat at his tail. He jumps back playfully.

"We have another Blaze now? Monkey edition." Night tosses a seashell up at him.

"Glad to see you're more talkative now," Blaze grumbles, crossing his arms.

"You guys got a crib?" Z asks, his tail still brushing my legs.

"No, why do you think we were sleeping on the beach?" I ask as I reach back with my fist to punch Blaze's stomach to stop the words coming from his mouth.

"Now that really is too bad, why don't you stay with me? I've got room for one more," he hints suggestively.

"Guys, let's go." I prepare to launch into the air when I feel a tail wrap around my leg.

"Ready when you are." Ziddy smirks.

"Ugh!" I try to shake him off; he only swings back and forth, clearly enjoying this.

"Shadow, a little help?" I call over to him, he already being in the air.

"Got it." He lands and pulls him off.

"That's okay, I'll see you later sweet cheeks!" he calls from the ground as we fly away.

_I wonder if we will see her again….did Night talk with her? Why can't I stop thinking about my sister, she never thinks of me. _We fly through a nice neighborhood, families out in their yards playing, but we are high enough up they will only think we are birds.

We fly over a pretty big house, four people playing around in the front yard. I look down and watch them, the little girl following the older girl around pretending like she is an airplane. The parents sit in lawn chairs, laughing and sharing a glass of wine together. I realize how fun it must be to have a family, to have that love.

"Rose, come here for a second," I study the older girl as she runs over to her parents, "why don't you and your sister get on the roof so she can see those birds better." They point right at us, causing the girl to look up.

_You've gotta' be kidding me. It's Phantina—no, it's "Rose". She's now living like a pampered pooch now, huh? _I gaze down at her, knowing she can see me; shock crosses her face when she turns to her "parents".

"I—I don't think they will be flying around too much longer," she says to more than just her parents.

I scream loud enough for only her to hear me, it wasn't a high pitch scream, it was a rage scream.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asks to make sure.

"No? Do you need to go to the doctors?" her "father" asks.

"No, just checking something," she says as I start speeding away and she retreats to the comforts of her home and closes the sliding glass door.

"She really is having a good life. Maybe we should leave before I screw it up..." I say once we are all back at the apartment.

"I understand what you mean, but chance brought us here, so that has to mean something, right?" Shadow asks, sitting down on the sofa.

"I'd like to see her again." Blaze says quietly.

"I can't go see her, not now. I can't mess this up for her." I sigh in defeat, tears welling up in my eyes. "She really is better off without me."

"That's not true. She loves you still, I'm sure." Night pats my shoulder, his face still somber but looking connected to reality.

"She just looks at me like I'm a stranger," I say, wiping my eyes, the tears coming more easily.

"She probably doesn't know what to think. You've changed since the last time she saw you," Shadow says as he walks over to me, "your hair is longer," he flips it around in his hand, "your face more mature," he grasps my chin in between his index finger and thumb, "your stride more confident," his face rests just inches before mine, "your personality is brighter than ever before."

"Shadow is right, you've changed and she may be afraid you've changed how you feel towards her. She must think you hate her." Blaze grabs my hair and starts playing with it.

"We all look different. And so does she…" Night starts to slip back into his hopeless dream world.

"No! Don't leave us again!" I snap, pulling him back into the room with us.

"Huh?" Night asks, sitting down on the sofa.

"Just stay with us, okay? Don't leave again." I say.

"I don't know what you mean." He starts looking mopey again.

"Night!" I freak out.

"Gee Anya, I'm just kidding!" He laughs but pain is clear in his face.

"Quit playing games," Blaze says.

"Coming from the kid who is an expert at playing games?" Shadow looks at Blaze with a grin.

"Shuddup! Du dummer Mensch!" Blaze retorts. **Meaning: You stupid person! (German)**

"Ambos tienen que dejar de hablar ahora mismo!" I shout. **Meaning: you both need to stop talking right now! (Spanish)**

"Wh-what?" Blaze asks, cocking his head to the side.

"You know German. I know Spanish, somewhat." I smirk.

"Sexy." Is all he says and resumes playing with my hair.

"Guys, her 'parents'….one thing I heard them say bothered me. I honestly don't think Phantina misses me at all." I curb the subject back to the original one.

"What's that?" Night says, immediately intrigued.

"They told her to take her sister to do something. Her _sister_. She replaced me, with a new sister. A _normal_ sister. I told you she doesn't want me anymore." I sigh, slouching down onto the couch next to Night.

"You don't know that. She can't help that her 'parents' had a child that happens to be a girl. She isn't really Phantina's sister." Blaze walks over to sit on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Rose's sister," I say matter-of-factly.

"What?" Shadow asks.

"Her name is no longer Phantina, it's Rose," Night says softly.

"And she now wears lipstick redder than Blaze's hair," I say, remembering her face today.

"I saw her today in the coffee shop after you three left. I didn't go in though. I kept walking," Night says quietly.

"So you didn't talk to her?" I inquire.

"I didn't say that." Night looks away.

I decide to drop the subject, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I could eat." Blaze tries to change the subject.

"What should we do for dinner?" Shadow says.

"Maybe we could go to that new Chinese place here?" I ask softly, still sniffling.

"Anything you want," Night says as he hops up from the couch and heads towards the door

We arrive at the restaurant and find a booth in the back, a little Chinese lady comes to ask us for our orders.

I grin at Night, who is now making an attempt at finishing his plate. "Your food looks so good." I smile even wider at him.

He gestures at me with his chopsticks and looks at Shadow. "Is she okay?" he speaks through bits of chicken in his mouth.

"I think so," Shadow nudges me. "You alright An?" He grins.

"I'm fine." I sigh and slurp another noodle into my mouth.

"This is so good!" Blaze says while eating some unidentifiable object on a stick.

"Glad you like it, it looks so gross." I drop my chopsticks, my appetite lost.

"Nope! It's delicious." I look away as I hear a nasty sucking sound.

"Dude, that is so gross," Shadow and Night say at the same time.

I tune out their conversation to look out the window, watching people pass by casually. Couples pass, families pass, even joggers with their dogs pass. _I wonder how they live like that, just walking, and no flying. It would be torture. That must have been how Phan felt, not being able to fly. I wonder if she is getting along with her friends. What do they do for fun? Flying is really the only fun thing I know of. _The restaurant disappears before my eyes and all I see is my mind, _she really is having the best time of her life….she doesn't have to run anymore….I bet she doesn't regret a bit of it….why did I have to screw up? I'm such an idiot. My sister left because I kept her from happiness. She had to leave _me _to find it, and that's just what she did. _

I realize I must be crying when Shadow nudges me softly, "It's okay, everything will be alright. All will be better one day."

"But don't look now." Blaze drops his stick and rests his face in his hands.

"Ugh, are you serious? And just when we started to calm her down." Shadow looks towards the entrance.

"What?" Night and I both turn our heads.

There she is opening the door, her two friends following her, all three of them laughing.

"Should we leave?" I start to rise, but Shadow puts his hand on my knee, sitting me back down.

"No, we don't have to leave. She doesn't own this restaurant, so we can stay. If she notices us, she notices us. That's all. We don't run." Shadow smiles at me confidently.

"Oh! It's the owner's daughter! Hello Rose!" one of the waitresses calls to her, and she responds with a smile.

"Well, what do ya know? She _does _own this place." Blaze folds his hands behind his head and leans back.

She sits across the restaurant from us, still not noticing us. _It's better this way, _I start to think when I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"There's that hot guy from before." The girl's voice strikes my ears with certainty she was referring to one of the males in my party.

"D-don't stare at them. It's very rude, Jade," Phantina says, and when I glance back at her, her eyes open widely.

"What are you guys looking at?" The male, obviously blind, inquires of the two girls.

"Chill Rose, I was just admiring that guy with the long black hair over there. I think if he got a few piercings, it would be like he was made for me." She waggles her eyebrows.

Night instantly stiffens, "Why do we keep seeing her? Why are the fates torturing us?" I ask, feeling anger start to rise deep inside me.

"I don't know, but I definitely know that she sees us. She is looking at me right now." Blaze smirks, and I catch him pulling the bottom of his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out at her.

I reach across the table to smack his hand, "Don't embarrass her! Her friends can't know we know her!"

"Look, the red head notices you. He's staring right at you, making an awkward face." The one named Jade starts taxing on my nerves.

"Blaze, stick your tongue back in your mouth!" I shout a little too loudly, a few heads turn to stare. "Oh crap." I figure that I don't care anymore, that I won't be forced into muteness. "I said stick your tongue back in your mouth Blake!" I use his public name this time to cover up my mistake, and I reach over to shove his tongue in his mouth, and he bites my finger.

"Ouch! What the heck is wrong with you?" I ask, bewildered.

"Nothing, you just taste good." Blaze clicks his teeth together again.

"Stop it, Blake," Shadow snaps.

"Cool it, _Shawn_," Blaze emphasizes his fake name.

"Don't make me cross this table!" Shadow threatens.

"You guys, I'll meet you outside." I stand up, sorrowful that Night hadn't finished his food, and he is now looking anywhere but at her table. I walk up to the waitress who happens to be standing right at their table.

"The table I was just at is ready for the check." I flip my hair around my shoulder so it all is behind my back, resting right above my butt.

"Whose voice is that?" the blind boy asks his friends softly.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jade says and Phantina just stays quiet.

I bend down and place my hand on his shoulder, "I'm no one, Dear. Just a stranger." I smile and my eyes flicker to Phantina, "Enjoy your meals."

"Was she pretty?" The blind boy pats his shoulder where my hand was. I don't hear the reply because I'm already out the door, hopping into my little junky beat down car, waiting for my boys to join me.

When we get home, Blaze walks into my room and plops down onto my bed, "You think that Phantina will beat us if we keep seeing her?" he asks.

"Nah, she looks kind of astonished whenever she sees us. I think we should avoid her though; she may try to run again. As long as I know she is safe, she doesn't have to claim me." I smile down at Blaze; his returning smile melts my heart.

"You're right, me making faces at her like that was wrong," he chuckles, "but you talking to her friend, like that was worse!" he bursts out laughing.

"Maybe so, but I felt I had to make my presence known, that I know she is here too but she knows that I'm not calling her out and ruining her cover. I feel like she'd be angry, and she would dislike me even more." I smile at his laughter.

"She doesn't dislike you," Blaze stops laughing and pulls me into a hug, "it's not that, so stop it." He surprises me at how mature he is acting.

"We will see, don't give me false hope, Blaze." I mumble into his chest.

"I am not, just go to sleep, okay?" Blaze lays me down into the bed, covers me up and leaves.

That night I only dream of Phantina's face as she walked into the Chinese restaurant, the smile and serenity clear on her face.


	30. Chapter 30 Are You Guys Following Me?

Phantina

Seeing the flock was really hard for me, I had looked at Anya by mistake; she saw me and recognized me. Her hair was a darker red and was that a tattoo on her ankle?! Oh maybe she wouldn't me so mad about the tongue thing. Blaze was taller, a lot taller, almost as tall as Shadow. If I went back to them I'd be the shortest. But I'm not going back, they all seemed happy except Night. I suppose I hadn't taken his feelings into consideration and I felt horrible. Everyone's hair was longer. Night had his in a violet pony tail holder, it matched his eyes. He looked so…handsome. They started to walk away. They didn't even want to try and get me back? Not even ask why I hadn't come back? Is it selfish of me to think this? I wanted them to come over and ask me back but they looked happy and they obviously didn't want me back. They were just walking away now, I sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jade asks, looking a little concerned. I frown.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you say that?" I say.

"Dude, I can tell from your face…"

"And your voice seems really down," Farris adds. "Did you see something that upset you?" I was kinda quiet.

"…No" I say, trying to brighten up. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not, what was it?" Jade asks, prodding my arm.

"It was nothing," I say, smiling a little. "Just something that made me think of my past."

"Well I know what will cheer you up!" Farris says suddenly.

"Oh no, don't say it idiot," Jade says, shoving him a little.

"Oh come on, you know what will cheer you up, just one little squeeze on your…" he starts to say while he reaches his hand over. I smack it away and giggle.

"Not on your life!" I say.

"Come on Rose, just one squeeze!" he says. whining.

"Oh stop it Farris, you know if you were good then maybe...who am I kidding, that will never happen. Nice try though!" I say, laughing. Farris just huffs and leans back in his seat, crossing his arms. He closes his eyes.

"What's that, dramatic effect?" Jade asks, chuckling.

"Yes as a matter-o-fact it is!" he says, giving her chair a swift kick.

"Hey!" she yelps and looks out the window. I follow her gaze, just in time to see Night flipping her off. "Hottie has an attitude. I like it...maybe I should go after him!" she says, glancing at me for that 'friendship agreement'.

"Uh, I don't think you should…." I say uneasily. "I think being in a relationship with guys like that could maybe lead down a bad path…" I say, trying to sound reasonable. I want to go after Night so badly. I thunk my head down on the table. Ugggh all this is making my head hurt.

"Hey Rose, seriously are you okay?" Farris says, leaning over.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." I force a chuckle. "I'm just really tired. I think I'll go home and take a nap and then maybe we can all get Chinese food later, it is my favorite!" I add with a smile.

"Yeah sounds good," Jade says, leaning back. "I'm a little beat too, besides your dad owns the restaurant so we always get free food anyway!"

"AWW yeah! Farris says "I _love_ that place!" He bounces excitedly. He kisses Jade on the cheek in all his excitement and she punches him.

"Ouch! That's even worse when you're blind you know; you can't see it coming!" Jade snorts as Farris rubs his arm painfully. He suddenly turns his head to me. This can be creepy sometimes considering his eyes are so blank. "Hey I was wondering if I could chill at your house until we go out. I'm kind of in the doghouse with my parents and I don't think they want to see me for a while" Oi kavunga! This again? Farris's parents don't always really want him around, and it isn't his grades, it's the girls. His parents never approve of it and so he is always getting kicked out. Since he was fifteen at least. Apparently he was seen pretty good in my step-parents eyes so he'd always been allowed to stay at their house when his parents got angry and kicked him out. That's how we met actually, he was sent over.

"Sure you know it's fine!" I say. "What was it this time?" I ask curiously.

"Well there were these two girls…" he starts, but Jade interrupts.

"Ahhh that's all we need to know! I don't know why you keep asking him!" she says, kicking me a little.

"I think she likes to imagine me naked!" Farris pipes up. I kick his leg.

"Ow!" he says, grabbing his shin, "that's twice in one day! You guys are violent!"

"Violence is how wars have been won," Jade says.

"You know that's not true!" Farris says.

"Let's just go," Jade says, getting her bag and keys. "I need to get some alcohol on this piercing."

"And in your stomach?" Farris adds, elbowing her.

Jade shot him a nasty look and shoved him. "Don't say that so loud! My parent's friends might be around!"

"Ugh how do you drink that stuff?" I ask, "I can't even stand the taste, it's awful."

"It's an acquired taste," she says, walking out the door. "Come on! My nose is throbbing" We all followed her out to the car and got in. The car ride was quiet, or at least I think it was; I got lost in thought about the flock. I had to not cry. Seeing them again just ripped my heart out all over again. It was horrible. I wanted to be with them so bad, but I couldn't; besides Night they were content. I hated it, I shouldn't have left but they just seemed _so _much better off. I even think I saw a piercing under Blaze's shirt! I couldn't help but smile to myself. I think Blaze and Farris would get along really well, if I ever got the chance in the future I think Farris could teach Blaze-ah you know what, scratch that thought. I don't think it would be good to put them together. We pulled into my driveway and me and Farris got out. Jade waved goodbye and drove away. Great just me and Farris now. I walked inside, my step-parents were home.

"Welcome home sweetie," my father says, sorting through a pile of mail.

"Yes hello darling, and Farris, it's always a joy to see you, will you be spending the night?" Farris nodded.

"Perhaps we can all go for a swim later, but not Rose she doesn't seem to like swimming do you darling?"

"No," I shake my head. "I don't."

"You know it's a shame you can't use our pool," my mother says.

Suddenly Maria runs up and grabs my arm. "She doesn't want to use it so her wings don't get wet!" she shouts, bouncing excitedly. _What!? How does she know? Did she see me changing or something? _I mean, I suspected a handful of the servants were suspicious of me and avoided me, but Maria…? This isn't good. I must've looked panicked because everyone (but Farris) suddenly was looking at me strangely. I sigh.

"What's she talking about?" Farris asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't know…!" I half lie. I kneel down so I'm face to face with her. "Maria, what do you mean when you say Rose has wings?"

"That's not your real name," she says. "Your real name is Ph-Phantina, I read it in your diary! You come from a lab, you have a sister named Anya, and Blaze is like Farris! And you like Night, I know it!"

"Y-you can read?" I stutter out, feeling pale.

"Of course I can! Stacy (her private tutor) taught me!" I groan and sit back. I need an excuse quick.

"What's she talking about?" my mother asks.

"D*** too bad I can't read it" Farris says, kicking the wall. "I bet there are a few good scenes with this 'Night' fellow!" He chuckles.

"Farris! Language!" my mother and father snap "Be careful what you say around Maria!"

Farris jumps a little. "Y-yes ma'am a-and sir!" He salutes them playfully.

"Now," they turn to me. "What's all this nonsense about with wings and boys and sisters that aren't Maria!?" They are pissed off, this is why they can't know about the piercing, very strict.

"W-well I thought I'd try writing a science fiction book, I-I guess Maria came across it and thought it was my diary…" I trail off, hoping my excuse is believable.

"Well I'm glad you're taking an interest in writing Rose…"

"But I want it to be stopped…"

"Immediately," they finish together.

"We can't have you influencing our little Maria here, it's fine if your go out with Farris and Jade and talk about these awful things but we want Maria to not get such crazy ideas in her head…and since she is our blood daughter, and you're not…" Ugh this has to stop here.

"Yeah yeah I understand I'll stop the writing," I say, interrupting my father's sentence. I regretted it as soon as I did.

"You will _not_ interrupt me young lady!" he snaps, his face slowly turning red with anger. I look down. I'm glad Farris couldn't _see _any of this.

"Sorry sir…" I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Sorry sir!" I spoke up more this time.

He grumbled but seemed satisfied. I'm sure the punishment didn't get any worse because of Farris and I was thankful for that. "Now why don't you take your sister outside and play with her, we'll join you in a few minutes. Farris will you join us?" I could tell he was nervous, everyone was nervous around my parents.

"U-um no. I think I'll just read a brail book or something…" he trailed off and started feeling his way to the other room.

"Aww that's too bad" my mother said plastering a smile on her face "Well don't get too crazy with Rose tonight, we'll see you later." When Farris found the entry way he practically broke into a run onto the couch, well he kind of tripped on the couch. But he picked up one of the books we had laying around for him and started reading.

I took Maria's hand and led her outside. We played airplane together. As much as Maria loved it I was getting rather bored of it. Mom and dad came out with a bottle of wine and sat in some lawn chairs. I'm sure they were out here to make sure I didn't put 'ideas' in her head. So we ran around and after a while I kind of forgot my parents were even mad at me, we were all joking around and laughing. It became fun-ish. I'd always had more fun with the flock though. I pushed the thought out of my mind and continued to run around with Maria. Suddenly my father spoke up.

"Rose, come here for a second," he says as I jog over to him "why don't you and your sister get on the roof so she can see those birds better." He points up to the sky. Oh man, it's the flock. Why are they here? What are they stalking me now?! Maybe they want to come talk to me! But it does look like they are going away soon…Shoot

"I—I don't think they will be flying around too much longer." I say, hoping Maria won't look up and realize there are people up there. Suddenly I hear an angry shriek from Anya. Is she _mad _at me? Why is she MAD? I ran away to _help _them! How dare she-she hates me now! I conldn't believe this, I was on the verge of tears. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, my parents didn't hear right? "Did you guys hear that?" I ask.

"No? Do you need to go to the doctors?" dad asks. Great now he thinks I'm a nut. I can't hold the tears back anymore, I have to go inside.

"No, just checking something." I ran inside as I was taking and slammed the door. I'd get punished for that later…I charge into the living room and almost run into Farris.

"Whoa where's the fire!?" he says, putting his arms up defensively.

"I-It's nothing just leave me alone," I says, trying to push past him, but because of his heightened senses he could hear the waviness in my voice. Farris ended up catching me by the waist as I tried to get by.

"Hey what's wrong? You're crying; I've never heard you cry before, what happened?" Dang he was being sweet. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder, he patted my back. "You don't have to tell me, i-its okay" I felt really bad for doing this but I just needed to cry so bad. I hadn't since I left and it was really tough on me, then seeing them again hit me really hard. "Do you not want to get Chinese food tonight?" he asks. I shake my head into his sweatshirt.

"N-No I still wanna go, Jade can't know I was like this, i-it's just part of my past that keeps following me."

"Is it the same as earlier?" he asks, trying to wipe my tears away, but they won't stop flowing out.

"Y-yes it is, I-I'm sorry for getting your clothes all snotty," I say, trying to wipe my tears off it. Farris just chuckles.

"It's fine, I can't see it anyway," he says. "I think you're also tired…why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a bit, I'll let Jade know to push dinner out. Then I'll come join you in the bedroom," he says, smirking. I can't help but laugh at this and shove him a little.

"Okay, you're probably right" I say, and hand him the phone. He knows Jade's number luckily so I just trudge upstairs into my 'bedroom'. I'm sure you're just _dying _to know what it looks like so I'm gonna tell you. It was light purple. I regret telling Farris that because he says 'people with purple bedrooms have the most sex'. I hated the color purple now though, it made me think of Night's eyes. My bed was big and soft. Like any rich girl's. It was queen sized and had a soft mattress, lots of blankets. I was always cold these days. Various drawings I'd done were plastered around the walls; wings, animals, Anya, Night, Blaze, Shadow…The flock together, the flock in anime form, birds…anything I could think of…I'm assuming you can guess what that is. Then I had a few Tokyo Hotel posters and posters from television shows I liked. I was bored with it all though. I never used my power anymore but it didn't matter, my parents just bought me stuff anyway. I hated it; I didn't have to work for anything. That's why I didn't have a license I guess, I hated driving anyway it was so _boring _I tried it and hated it. I plopped down on the bed and curled up. I was far too small for the thing. I wish Night was here, he would fill it up more. I chuckled to myself. He looked so thin at the mall, I think he stopped eating so much. I'm sure if I stuck around he'd be like three-hundred pounds by now. Or Anya, I could imagine us jumping on the thing and then Blaze making some vulgar boob comment, and Shadow whopping him in the arm. I laughed at the thought but kept crying cause I missed them. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I was starving. Jade and Farris were standing over my bed and looking down on me. Farris just for effect I'm sure, though it was creepy.

"Look who's finally awake…!" Jade says, elbowing Farris. "Little miss sleeping beauty!" Farris just nods but looks a little uncomfortable.

"Let's hit the road," Jade says, "I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Farris says, brightening a little.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry," I sit up and slide off the bed, we all go down to the first floor. I hated that my room was on the third…so many stairs. My father approaches me.

"And where are you going?" he says, looming over me. He wasn't as tall as Shadow or Night though, maybe even Blaze now.

"Um the Chinese place w-you own."

"Which one?" he asks, smirking. Ugh sometimes it was a pain in the bazook that we owned about half the town. Though it was nice that people were nice to me, but if I was ever caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing, he was the first to know and I was punished horribly. That's why I was saying silent prayers about my tongue, the piercing felt right there. It didn't really hurt. I'm sure it would hurt a regular human just fine though, so mutant bonus plus one!

"Um the one a few blocks away…" I mumble, remembering the gleam it might give off.

"Sounds fine" he says, patting my back. "Don't be back too late." We walk out the door all confused about my dad's good mood.

"What was that?" Jade asks when we get in the car.

"I have noooo clue!" I say, turning the radio up. "Let's just be thankful while we can!" Farris beamed at the music. I think it was the closest thing he had to television or entertainment. We rode to the restaurant just chilling and listening to the radio. It was a nice drive. I'd finally started to relax a little, that was until I Jade saw Night and the crew at the restaurant.

"There's that hot guy from before," she says excitedly. Oh my gosh she was gonna get me _killed_.

"D-don't stare at them. It's very rude, Jade," I say; I can feel my nerves working up again.

"What are you guys looking at?" Farris says, whipping his head around.

"Chill Rose, I was just admiring that guy with the long black hair over there. I think if he got a few piercings, it would be like he was made for me." She raises her eyebrows suggestively. I think I was blushing because I was getting hot. Angry at her almost. I can see Night go ridged. It isn't fair to him. I look at Blaze. He's so much older! Ugh I think he's talking about me cause now he's making a face. I try to hide a giggle under my breath. I missed that. Anya smacks him and I hear her hiss something under her breath to him. Ah what's her problem anyway?

"Look, the redhead notices you. He is staring right at you, making an awkward face," Jade says. Oh man, I just hope Farris won't say anything. Luckily he is staying pretty quiet.

"Blaze, stick your tongue back in your mouth!" Anya practically screams. "I said, stick your tongue back in your mouth Blake!" Oh it's _Blake _now I see. They all made human names for themselves as well. I don't know why but I was angry at Anya right now. I look back to Jade and try to focus on whatever she is saying but something Blaze says made my ears prick up. Something he and Night had said to me a long time ago.

"Nothing, you just taste good." He clacks his jaws.

"Stop it, Blake," Shadow snarls.

"Cool it, _Shawn_," Blaze says back.

"Don't make me cross this table!" Shadow threatens.

"You guys, I'll meet you outside," Anya says, standing up. Night had his eyes averted. Anya walks up to the waitress who happens to be standing right at our table.

"The table I was just at is ready for the check." She flips her hair around. Ugh what is she trying to do?

"Whose voice is that?" Farris asks. I can see that look on his face. I really love this kid.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jade says; I don't say anything. It's better my voice doesn't give anything away.

Anya bends down and puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'm no one, Dear. Just a stranger." She smiles smugly and looks at me. "Enjoy your meals."

"Was she pretty?" Farris asks as Anya walks out the door.

"She was alright looking! Kinda resembles Rose," Jade says, shoving some food in her mouth, and putting Farris's hand on it to show him it had come.

"Ouch that's hot!" he says, and picks up a spoon. I wasn't really feeling as hungry as before but forced myself to eat. This had been the worst day, I'm sure I'll get a migraine tonight because of all this. Was it fate I kept running into them? Slowly the flock gets up and shuffles out of the restaurant. Night is the last one to leave; he doesn't make eye contact with me. I hate myself. I hate Anya. Why is she being so b****y? I get up.

"I think I'm gonna go home guys," I say. "I'll catch a bus, I have my iPod with me." I start to walk out.

"Hey wait Rose are you okay? Was it those people before? Did you know them?" Jade says, looking concerned.

"Um no" I say, though I'm sure Farris doesn't believe me, he has a suspicious look on his face. Though he is somewhat of a male slut, I trust him in a strange way. He was over so much and so friendly. He is like my brother. I-I love him, but not like Night, more like how I love Blaze or Shadow. "I think I'm just having a bad day. I want to sleep it off." I force a smile. Jade looks unsure but nods.

"I'll drive Farris home later, and we got to have a sleepover this week okay?" she says, looking like she's trying to cheer me up. It works a little; I know this is Jade's way of cheering me up. She is really fun to spend time with so I nod.

"Yes! Sounds good." I say goodbye to Farris before I go and wait at the bus stop. I started to cry again and fumbled for my iPod when the bus pulled up. I got in, the driver recognized me as my father's step-daughter and refused my money when I tried to pay. Since there was no one on the bus he said he'd just take me directly to the house. I nodded, put my headphones in, sat down, and immediately got lost in the music. I played with the lipstick container on the ride home. When we get to the house, before I get off the bus the driver grabs my elbow.

"You know, you have a very pretty singing voice," he says.

"I-I do?" I hadn't even realized I was singing. "Thank you," I say and get off the bus. Hm, another power maybe? I don't want to think about it. I switched my thinking. Anya, Anya looks so different now. _Stranger. 'I'm just a stranger' _she'd said. I'm so mad. How could she say that? _Strangers?_ How does being away one year make a difference of sixteen? I started to cry again as soon as I'm inside. My step-parents don't even notice.

"Oh you're home earlier than we thought Rose." my step-mom says.

"Don't wake your sister up when you go upstairs," my dad says, though they are too busy fondling each other to notice my tears. I just walk upstairs without saying anything. They won't notice. When I pass their bedroom I look at my step-dad's cigarette pack. Should I take one? I've never done it before. But I heard they relieve stress… I don't know what to do. But sometime in my thought process I'd walked up to them because I found myself hovering over the cigarettes. I was just about to take one when I felt Maria tugging on my shirt.

"What are you doing sissy?" she asks, looking concerned. _What was I doing?_ Thank God for Maria. I pick her up. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I ask. She nods cutely.

"I snuck out! I wanted to see you!" she says, poking my face. "I want you to tell me about Anya and Night and Shadow and Blaze and Jaisa!" she says. I carry her back to her room.

"Will that help you fall asleep?" I ask as I tuck her back in. She nods. "Fine" I say and start to tell her the story. I tone it down since she is so young. Before I get very far she is asleep. I pull the blankets up a little farther on her and go to my own room. I open the window. I can't believe I almost started smoking. Though it's still appealing to me, I won't do it. For my own health. I need a flight, I haven't flown in so long it, it needs to happen. I spread my wings and it feels so good. I ruffle the feathers; it's great. I jump out the window and take off; it feels amazing, the wind in between my feathers, whipping my face. I love it, I missed it. I fly around the city looking for a ledge to land on. I finally find one and guess who I come across? The flock. Anya is asleep, I'd peeked into her room. The boys are up though. I think they are talking about me.

"Face it" Blaze says; his voice is so much deeper, "seeing her today was torturous." I feel bad.

"I know," Shadow says gloomily, "and Night still wants-"

"Look she might still come back!" he says. I purse my lips. I feel as if I've torn everyone apart. This is horrible. I pull a piece of printer paper out of my pocket and a pen. I always kept them there for drawings. I think one of my drawings of the flock may have tumbled out as well but I couldn't be sure and I have to be quick. I don't want to listen to anymore conversation. I want to leave another note for them. I want them to know…

So I write again.

Hey guys, its Rose! Phan,

I just wanted to let you know I really miss you. It's been a long year. Obviously you're all happy and content as Anya pointed out earlier. Blaze is so tall now! I almost laughed in the restaurant earlier. I feel I may be regretting my decision, though I don't think I can leave my new family or friends. (I started to cry on the letter) I'd really like to talk to you guys, please? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I put all of you through this. I feel horrible. It would be right of me to throw myself off this ledge but I won't. That would be selfish, I'm sorry. I love you…

Rose Phan

I add another kiss, and paste it to the balcony. I fly away again hoping they won't see me. I check my pocket for that other picture I thought flew out earlier; it _is_ gone. Dang it that was one of my best ones! I guess it's gone forever now. I fly back home and get in bed. I think tomorrow might be a better day. I fall asleep quickly, satisfied with myself for leaving the note.


	31. Chapter 31 The Most Awkward Day

Chapter 31

Anya Eden

"Hey, Anya?" I am awakened by Night's voice whispering in my ear, causing me to sit straight up.

"What is it?" I ask, the tone in his voice worrying me.

"Phan—Rose has been here," he says softly, pain only slightly in his voice.

"Is she here now?" I ask; the thought of seeing my sister and being able to speak to her face to face excites and scares me at the same time.

"No, no…she left this note." Night waves a piece of paper in front of my face, waiting for me to take it.

"Oh, ok. Let me read it." I smile at him as I pluck it from his grasp. _What could it say? Does she want to rejoin us? _Butterflies dance around in my stomach as I realize how much I really want those words to be in this note. _What if she is mad though? I did have no right to say that to her male friend, and besides, it wasn't fair to him; I put him in the middle of something that I should never have done. I jeopardized her paradise, should I really allow myself any hope that she wants something to do with me? _I open the letter; excitement crosses my face as I see her elegant script. My heart sinks when my eyes register the next sentence: "Obviously you're all happy and content as Anya pointed out earlier." and it sinks even more when I read, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I put all of you through this. I feel horrible. It would be right of me to throw myself off this ledge".

I realize that I have caused her to feel this way, the way I acted the first time we saw her. _I didn't mean that we were fine without her, _I lean back on the bed and place my palm to my forehead, _she thinks I meant that we didn't need her at all, I didn't go over there to her for reasons I thought she would understand, for reasons I thought she would want. She left us and found new friends, a new family; I didn't want to screw it up for her. I should've just walked by her in that restaurant, I shouldn't have touched her friend, and I shouldn't have looked her in the eye. I should've just walked by and pretended I didn't notice her, I only wanted her friends to think I was a nobody, that I didn't know her at all. _The pain of it hits hard.

"You okay?" Night asks me, tapping my shoulder.

"Y-yes, so she wants to see you guys, huh?" I try to smile; I won't allow any more tears.

"She wants to see _us,_" he corrects, "so get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready." He tugs on my arms.

"The letter wasn't addressed to me," I say softly, staying limp in his arm so he pulls me into a standing position on the bed.

"It didn't have anyone's name on it," he reminds me, his eyes showing patience with me, but his arms still tugging.

"Did you see how she wrote about me?" I look at him sadly. "She made me sound arrogant and conceited, like I couldn't care less about her absence."

"I only wish she knew how many nights you spent falling asleep, we all heard the weeping. And then there's the sleep talk." He smirks at me and rolls his eyes.

"How is that funny?"

He picks me up under the arms and sets me on the floor. "Cause of the things you'd say, I didn't hear them but Shadow says they were sweet. They were about Phan." Night shoves me towards the door.

"What did I say?!" I panic.

"You sang actually," he states, pulling a chair at the table out for me and bringing a bowl with a spoon up to me.

"Oh no." I smack my forehead.

"Mmmhmm," he chuckles, "You would sing _Don't Stop Dancing _by Creed, and you'd say her name often in between."

"Ah, that's about telling people not to give up their dreams….I really do support her in everything she does, I just miss her so much." I shove the still empty bowl away, to which he places back in front of me and sets down a box of cereal.

"Eat; you'll need it for the flight over," he says and leaves the room just as Blaze walks out of the boys room and grabs the bowl from me.

"Is this clean?" he slams himself down into a chair and starts pouring cereal into my, now his, bowl.

"Yeah, it's clean…" I say absent mindedly, I really didn't want to eat, my appetite is gone.

"So, what's up, did you sleep well?" Blaze talks through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, I slept as solid as a rock." I smile.

"Good, that's really good," Blaze mumbles, then smiles at me when he realizes I'm looking at him.

"I'm going to go get dressed I guess." I nod and head towards my room. My hand pauses on the doorknob, "Did you all read the note?"

"Yeah, we did. We all think it's a good idea that we see her," excitement laces his voice.

"That sounds like a great idea, leave it up to my sister to think of awesome things for us to do!" I smile and try to sound convincing, my stomach still in knots due to the fear of my sister not liking me anymore and us truly becoming strangers.

"Yeah, sounds pretty good to me." Shadow walks by right as I close the door and begin to assemble my day clothes.

I try to prolong my outfit choice for as long as I can, but eventually I have to come out. I decide to dig deep in the closet. Finding a tight tank top, I compliment it with a black choker that has a heart in the middle, and an anklet to match. I don't know why I am giving any thought to accessories like this like this, but Phantina looks so pretty now and I want to show her that I can be too.

I walk to the bathroom to apply makeup and move faster when Blaze whistles in my direction. Once inside I pull out an eyeliner pen I had bought a few months back and never really used. I line my eyes and apply mascara. I avoid the red lipstick because that would be like I was trying to take her look, which I would never do. I'm not a follower, I do my own things.

"You ready, now?" Night knocks on the door.

"Yes, I'm ready." I open the door to see them all standing there with different expressions. Night it smiling because he is pleased that I am tagging along, Shadow has a crooked smile on his face, and Blaze is grinning from ear to ear, looking me up and down.

"What?" I look at them with a disgruntled expression, "Let's go!" I beat them to the balcony and throw myself off of it. I am extremely glad that I wore boy shorts when I find Blaze flying directly behind me.

"Darn..." I hear him sigh.

"So, how do we know where to meet her at?" I ask causally, ready to throw up any undigested food from the restaurant last night.

"Um, I don't think she really said," Shadow says, flying ahead of me now.

"I'll go to her place and get her!" Blaze winks and starts to veer off.

"W-wait! You may get seen!" I say, worried for Phantina's cover.

"I won't, I got this guys. You go to the beach where we hung out and I'll bring her back." He turns towards the rich side of town.

"When did he start calling the shots?" Shadow and Night say together.

"I didn't see any of us coming up with ideas, give him credit, he thought this one through." I smile and change directions for the beach.

Blaze

When I make it to her neighborhood, I find her house very easily; it's the biggest on the whole block! The pool is huge, and they even have an apple orchard and everything! I follow her unforgettable scent and perch on the tree by her window.

_She's still asleep, _I think, _how sweet is that?! _I watch her for a few minutes before I decide to try to pry her window open, grunting in effort with each pull.

_Success! _I step my foot in quietly next to her bed, trying not to wake her. I place my foot on her dresser shelf and hoist myself on top of it and watch her longer, getting a little impatient at waiting.

"Blaze….?" She slowly sits up, rubbing her eyes.

"The one and only." I flash my smile.

"I thought you were _Blake _now?" she teases, a tone of familiarity hides in her voice.

"Anya's idea of a cover name; I wanted 'Blazilla' or something." I stick my tongue out.

"Oh, Anya has good ideas…..sometimes." She jokingly sticks her tongue out too, making me feel weird on the inside. I liked what I saw.

"Oh, a tongue ring. That's sexy Phanti—err, Rose." I look away, slightly blushing.

"It's Phantina to everyone in my past." She smiles halfheartedly.

"So, am I really a thing of the past to you?" I hop down from the dresser and walk closer to her.

"No, you can never, nor will ever, be a thing of my past. You're family to me; I just had reasons I couldn't stay, that's all…" She stands up and walks to the window.

"Well, I came here to get you." I decide not to ask her reasons, it is just too weird to be talking to her after a year, and I don't want to mess it up.

"I can't go back!" She pales, her face filled with shock.

"Chill girl, I meant so we could all talk!" I hold my hands up and step away from her.

"Oh, I am sorry. I thought you came here to kidnap me, which you could do now because you are bigger than I am," she says, her expression turning back playful.

"Yes, I contemplated stealing you away on the way over," I lie, but it seems to

make her laugh so my face relaxes.

"Well, let me go to the bathroom and get ready so we can go…," She walks past me and peeks out her door. "Be quiet while I'm gone, I can't have my parents finding…finding a boy in my room!" She shuts the door quietly behind her.

I prepare to take the opportunity to snoop through her items, but first I look at the wall; paintings and drawings plaster the walls, some of the flock and some of random abstract things. Two pictures catch my eye, one is a girl with an angel and a devil on her shoulders, the two supernatural creatures look very similar to some boys in a poster that she has on the wall, some German band called _Tokyo Hotel. _The other picture is an actual photograph of Anya when she was a little girl, she held a stuffed monkey close to her heart, tears in her eyes.

"That's the monkey they gave her when they took marrow from her spine, one of the doctor ladies was nice and felt bad for her so she brought the monkey after the procedure," Phantina says quietly as she rejoins the room.

"Does she still have it?" I ask casually.

"No, she gave it to me in case…" she pauses, "we ever got separated. She said I should keep it so it would stay safe, that I take care of things better than she did."

"It's kind of ironic now, isn't it?" I say softly.

Pain crosses her face but is replaced with a hint of anger, "Let's just go, okay?"

"Sure, you got it…Phan." I hop out of the window and tell her to follow me to the private beach where the rest of us wait.

Shadow

When we landed on the beach, Anya decided to pace back and forth repeatedly. Now five minutes have passed and she is starting to make a trail in the sand where she walks.

"Will you please stop that?" Night calls from the top of an abandoned beach shack.

"I can't help it; it's just that I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she is mad at me." Anya quickens her pacing.

"Well all you are doing is wasting your energy; I really wish you would stop." Night tries to sympathize with her like she did for him the past year.

"Just wait, you'll see that she isn't as mad as you think she is." I smile softly at her, her face turns pink and she looks away.

"Yeah, we'll see," she says quietly as she bends down and starts tracing a zigzag in the sand.

"Here they come now," Night says when he hops down from the roof.

"I can't handle this, I'm sorry guys. I really wanted to be here and see her, I miss her so much, but I can't do this right now." Anya springs into the air and takes flight just as Blaze, with Phantina, lands.

Aggravated at Anya for leaving like that, I turn to Phantina, "I think it's time we talk about a few things," I smile slightly.

"I can explain everything." She nods.

Ziddy

_Being abandoned really hurts, and you wouldn't think it would affect someone like me, but it does. _

It wasn't always just me, there were two others, Zandra and Zander, but I haven't seen them since the explosion, but I don't want to discuss that now.

I kick a rock into the gentle ocean, today is a calm day; the wind is blowing softly. I wonder where those bird kids are; I thought I had finally found some friends. I'm a bit disappointed but I have been on my own for two years now, I think I can handle a few more.

Hearing footsteps, I climb up to the top of a pine tree to get a better look down the beach. _It's a person! Who could it be? _I wait until they pass to hop down in front of them.

"Hiya!" I call out my normal greeting only for the person to jump back frightened.

"Dude! You scared me!" I recognize the female's voice.

"My apologies, just found you peculiar, so I decided to take a look." I flash a smile.

"Ah, you're Z, right?" The girl asks.

"Yes, and please refresh my memory, you are?" I say, honestly not remembering the girl from yesterday's name.

"It's Anya Eden, but please just call me Anya." She smiles back and continues walking down the beach.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I ask politely.

"Sure, I need someone to keep my mind occupied," she agrees.

"So, what are you doing out here...alone?" I ask nonchalantly, trying not to sound creepy.

"I just have some...issues that I needed to leave behind for a while." She picks up a seashell and examines it as we walk.

"Oh, I understand," I say, deciding it would be better to leave it alone and not ask questions when she made it so obvious that she wasn't going to say anymore.

"You?" She looks at me.

"Hmm?" I say, not really sure what she means.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She doesn't say it with an attitude, but with sincere interest.

"Oh, me? I'm always alone, so I don't much mind it." I realize I'm lying as I speak the words.

"Always alone, huh?" Anya says, clearing some sand from the shell to reveal a blue luster, "Why isn't anyone else with you?"

"It's...well it's complicated. I just got separated from my group." I notice she doesn't seem overly nosy; she's just trying to make small talk.

"Well, you know if you talk to someone about it, it might help a bit," she smiles, and then her face pales. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push for information. I'm not like that!"

"It's okay," I chuckle, "you're just trying to be a good listener." Suddenly I hear some loud footsteps, "so listen to me when I say jump!"

"Huh?" Is all she is able to say before I snatch her arm and pull her into the edge of the trees.

"Listen to me closely: be quite, don't move a muscle, and whatever you do, don't ask me about this." I whisper over to her, she is already tugging at my grasp.

She nods and looks out onto the beach. Everything is quiet for 30 seconds or so, and then it appears. A big bulky lion mutation walks out onto the beach, the gentle wind tousling his hair. He is dressed in camouflage, though I'm sure he would stick out like a sore thumb in any forest.

"I've lost them," his growly voice says into a walkie-talkie that he had pulled out.

"Who's them? You know the other two were destroyed in the explosion. We just want the one now." A female voice echoes through the trees to us.

"Vanpiercem..." Anya gasps.

"Yes, I know that but I smell something else, it's hard to describe. It smells birdish," he replies and Anya tenses up.

"Well, you are on a beach. It's most likely seagulls. Just get the last one of Group Z and bring him in." The voice cuts out.

"Affirmative, but let me tell you. It smells like a bird mutant. Female to be exact." The lion-man says whilst sniffing the air, making Anya gulp.

"Fine! Investigate! But do not let the monkey mutant go! We need him for testing!" Vanpiercem practically snarls.

"Affirmative." He continues walking down the beach.

"They want you?" Anya asks, "why?"

"The same reason they want you is my guess," I say.

"Come on, he's headed away from the others so they should be fine, but we have to get out of here." Anya pulls on my arm.

"Sounds good to me." I follow her down the beach along the tree line avoiding the Enforcer.

"That was an Enforcer by the way," I make small talk while we creep away.

"Well, that's an okay name for them I guess. I'm glad you didn't call them 'Erasers' because that would've sounded stupid." She seems to be making light of the situation as well.

"That's what I thought when I met a few other bird kids awhile back, they called the wolf men that. I didn't stay long because their leader thought she was big and bad while their youngest was a bit of a brat; she even tried to influence my mind." I say.

"Control your mind? She sounds like an _angel_," she sarcastically says.

"You have no idea." I step out if the trees to find that we have made it to a highway.

"So," Anya slows, "where to?"

"I don't have a place to go, the beach is my place," I reply honestly.

"_Was_ your place. Come on, we can go to our apartment. We will be safe there and when the flock comes back, I'll explain everything to them." She starts walking in some direction.

"I'm sorry you have to walk because of me," I say a few minutes down the road.

"Oh, it's fine. It's not you, I can't risk being seen by the Enforcer. Why do you think I didn't warn the others? I could've led him to them and that wouldn't have been good."

I nod and we continue walking

Anya

We waited for a few hours for the others to get home but in the meantime we played Monopoly.

"No way! You were on my property! You got seven, not six; now put your thimble back on Boardwalk!" Ziddy points his finger to the blue piece of property, demanding my payment.

"I'm fairly sure I got six, but we will never know since _someone_ knocked the dice off of the table!" I shout back.

"It was you! You knocked them off!" He whips his tail back and forth angrily.

"Prove it!" I counter, amusement alive in my voice.

"Oh, well I, Anya," he mocks in a high pitch voice, "want to avoid paying rent to the best Monopoly player ever, so I'll just take care of these dice and get rid of the evidence!" He reenacts me pushing the dice from the table.

"That's not proof," I smirk, "that's bad acting."

"My point still stands! Pay the money or don't play the game." He slams the dice onto the middle of the board.

"We have been playing this game for hours and I know for a fact that you have been stealing from the bank so how can I be so sure I truly got seven and landed on your lame Hoteled-up Boardwalk, you cheater?!" I fold my arms.

"You can't be serious! Where would I even keep the money?! You haven't seen my money pile get bigger, have you?" He asks the rhetorical question while gesturing to his large sums of colored paper.

"It's in your tail." I point to his swishing tail.

"What?!" His tail goes behind his back immediately.

"Your tail is wrapped around it!" I declare, "You. Are. A. Cheater!" I repeat.

"Agh!" He grunts and flips the board, sending all of the accessories from Monopoly flying through the air.

"You have to clean that up, dude." Blaze's voice comes from behind me.

"Hey guys!" I wave as they walk through the room and my heart stops. Phantina is walking through too, a look of nervousness fresh on her face. The moments of silence seem like an eternity, her and I looking at one another in silence.

"You guys wanna' play Yahtzee?" Ziddy awkwardly asks.


	32. Chapter 32 A New Arrival

Chapter 32

Everyone had seemed happy enough to see me again. Anya wasn't there. I can't believe she didn't come! Shadow had mentioned that she arrived earlier but decided not to stick around. Guess she had a problem with me now… Thinking that just tore my heart out, I mean she was my sister for so many years I just—there was a hole in my heart now. Everyone ogled over my tongue piercing; it was nice to be able to show it off I confess. Blaze had invited me to their living place for some lunch and I decided to go, I mean I was having a really good time with the flock, it was so great to see everyone again I have to say I cried a little when I saw them. When we approached the door everyone could hear voices inside.

"Oh, it's Ziddy" Shadow said

"Ziddy?" I asked.

"Yeah some monkey-human mutant," Night said. He hadn't left my side since I saw him at the beach. I really missed him so I was okay with it. We walked in to see game pieces everywhere

"Hi guys!" Anya waves and smiles until she sees me. I look at the new kid sitting in the room then to Anya. We stared at each other. I hated her, was she actually replacing me! I never thought a day would come where I would hate my sister but she didn't care an ounce about me. I tried hard not to cry. I wasn't going to cry, no I was too angry to cry.

"You guys wanna play Yahtzee?" The strange boy, whom Shadow called Ziddy, broke the silence.

"Who are you?" I suddenly spat out. I didn't mean to sound so mean, I was mad at Anya not him. I tried to relax my expression. "Sorry," I mumbled, "I've just never seen you before and-"

He cut me off. "It's fine!" he said, standing. He had an obvious Australian accent. "I'm Ziddy, but you can call me Z." He held out his hand, but I didn't really want to take it. I nodded at him and I think he got my point. Anya huffed at me.

"Why is she here?" she hissed and blushed. Quickly she grabbed Shadow's arm and dragged him into the other room. Shadow was so calm all the time; I don't really understand him I have to say. I'd never seen him get worked up before, and occasionally I had to wonder if he really felt anything except the love for my si—_ex_ sister. I sighed and turned to Blaze.

"So um lunch?" I said to him while rubbing my temples.

"Right-o!" Blaze said and marches into the kitchen. "Ziddy do you want to join me? I can show you how to cook some good ol' fashioned American hamburgers!"

Ziddy stood up and leapt onto Blaze's back. "I'd love to!" He said with a laugh.

Blaze brightened and grabbed Ziddy's legs. "I have to stop at the store for some stuff so get ready for a ride!" Blaze ran to the window and leapt out, unfurling his wings under Ziddy.

"W-Woah! I thought we were just going to the kitchen!" Ziddy screamed as they flew away, I could hear Blaze cackling at his comment.

"You're a funny dude…" They slowly faded away. It just occurred to me that I was alone with Night. I blushed and turned to him.

"S-so um…hi," I said awkwardly and blushed. My bracelets clinked on my wrists making the silence more awkward.

"Why did you leave?" Night whispered, stepping closer to me. I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"W-well you read the note!" I said "I was a burden for all you, I was slowing you down. I hated myself for it, I-I almost did something worse. I mean, you and Blaze are the only ones who even showed signs of missing me!" I suddenly started crying and hugged Night. I really hoped Anya couldn't hear me; I glanced to the room she and Shadow had walked into. I assumed it was her bedroom. Night brushed my hair and seemed to read my thoughts.

"They can't hear you," he said, almost shuddering. "I promise you that." I think I got his message and nodded.

"I thought they were talking about me…" I trailed off, trying to keep that reality in my head.

"That's probably how it started…" Night said before breaking into a smirk. "And everyone missed you," he said, bringing my face up to look him in the eye. His beautiful violet eyes. "I'm not kidding!"

I shook my head. "No, Anya didn't even want to see me, and now she's trying to replace me with Ziggy or Ziddy or whatever the heck his name is!" I said and started to cry harder. "And everyone has changed so much!"

Night kissed the top of my head and sat me down. He was oddly calm. "Shhhh," he said and hugged me, "don't worry about it okay? Everyone is happy to see you, and you're _not_ being replaced." He kissed me again; I kissed him back this time. I missed him a lot. Besides Anya, everyone else I was able to fit in with as if I'd never left, though I had been expecting some more comments out of Blaze in my bedroom this morning. I was almost disappointed there weren't any. I held Night's hand and sniffled. "It's weird kissing you with that piercing, feels kinda' cool though," he said with that cute glint in his eyes.

I smirked. "Yeah hah, I forgot about it, the wound is pretty much healed…" A thought occurred to me "Can we go out, like, to the mall or something?" I said, playing with his fingers "I-I just don't really want to be around the room where Shadow is 'feeling up' Anya…" That was true; I wasn't lying just to get away with Night. Besides I'm sure we'd be back in time for burgers, or maybe just a salad for me. Night chuckled at my comment.

"Yeah sure, I suppose we've just adjusted to it here." He stood me up and wiped the tears from my face. I still felt I had a strong bond with him, I was glad that he wasn't angry with me. He suddenly stroked my neck and I shuddered. That was weird. I didn't like it, I don't think.

"P-Please don't touch my neck," I said putting my hand there. Night smirked and ran his finger along the other side. I blushed madly.

"You mean, like this?" he continued to stroke it. I looked down, still blushing.

"N-Night, th-this is very uncomfortable for me…!" I said, trying to scoot away. He pulled me in.

"You must understand," he said, pushing me against the wall. I squirmed a little. "I've gone a whole _year_ without you, I have urges you know." He kissed my neck and I pushed him away.

"Night! I'm not ready for this!"

He whines and strokes my upper body. "But _Phan,_" he says, calling me by a nickname I haven't heard in a while. "I've waited so long to see you again, I just want to-"

I put my hand on his chest. "Night, I still love you, but you have to remember I haven't seen you for a year and I need to readjust, I-I'm sure we can get to those later." I sighed a little, feeling the blood finally run down from my face. Night frowns, I can see the anger flash in his eyes. He whirls around and stops before kicking the television.

"No, too loud," I hear him mumble to himself. He suddenly whirls on me and shoves me back up against the wall. I gasp in surprise.

"N-Night what are you doing?" I say, struggling with him. He pressed up against me more and stroked my hair. I started to sweat; Night's eyes were clouded over in a way I didn't like.

"If you still loved me, like I loved you…" he whispered in my ear, I could feel his lips, "you would want this." His hand was on my throat, pressing me against the wall harder, I hadn't meant to upset him like this, I was really scared. "But you don't!" he whispers harshly, tightening his grip, "you don't care about me at all! You didn't even think about how I would feel after you left did you?"—I started to cry now—"Did you?!" he was close to my face now. I slowly shook my head and he snarled in disgust.

"Night," I sobbed. "P-please don't do this!" I begged

"Why shouldn't I?!" he protested, next thing I knew his tongue was running along my jaw, I shuddered. Sure maybe I wanted this in the future but not now, not like this! I tried to push him away but it was to no avail. I was still crying. "Give yourself to me," he whispered, pressing his hand against my throat more so I choked and shook my head. In a fit of anger he drew me back and smashed me against the wall. I didn't make a sound, instead I 'rag-dolled' on him and let my body go limp so he had a little more weight to hold up. Hot tears continued to stream down my face, Night held me up by my shoulders and neck, still smashing me against the wall over and over. The window was getting closer, the sanctuary of the open window Blaze and Ziddy had flown out of just minutes before. I don't think Night noticed, he was too busy trying to knock me unconscious. It was working too, I was starting to get dizzy and my head was beginning to loll around. How would he feel after this? What would Anya and Shadow find? He will probably hate himself. My sobs were coming less and less as I slipped into unconsciousness. Night crashed his lips against mine, but my arm was already out the window. At this point I leaned over to the right, breaking the kiss and tumbling outside. It was hard for me to open my wings; I think I felt blood running down my face as well as tears, Night followed of course. I flew into a hundred different alleyways; after all I did know the town better than he did. Did he know where I lived? Probably, I'd have to drop in by Jade or Farris's house. Farris probably, I was closer with him. I finally had seemingly lost Night, but just to be safe I decided to go to my parent's friend's house, Mr. and Mrs. Abbot. I found their flat rather easily and folded up my wings, I quickly knocked on the door. I was winded; guess I was more out of shape than I thought. Mrs. Abbot answered, I assumed her husband was at work. She had a look of alarm on her face.

"What happened?" Mrs. Abbot said while ushering me into the door. I looked down.

"I uh I got mugged down the block," I lied flatly.

"Oh sweetheart," she said, examining me, "let's get you cleaned up and then you can tell me the whole story." I nodded automatically, I was too tired to argue and a shower would give me time to think of a cover story. Mrs. Abbot led me into their luxurious bathroom and gave me a towel to dry off with. "Now you're not feeling dizzy are you dear? I don't want you to collapse in the shower." I blinked; was I going to be fine? Of course I would be—oh yeah she thought I was human, the blood dripping down my face could indicate some sort of concussion. Hah I like the word concussion, or concussed. It was funny haha concussed~ Anywho, I thought I'd stayed quiet long enough; I forced a smile.

"I'm sure I'll be fine! I don't think my head was too badly hurt." That was a lie; after all I was bleeding from being slammed against a wall so many times. Mrs. Abbot didn't really seem to believe me but I think she wanted to watch me shower just as much as I wanted her to be in there. It would be torture, awkward, awkward torture. "C-could you leave now?" I kind of pushed her over to the door. She nodded and added before leaving

"I-if you need anything just call!" I quickly nodded and shut the bathroom door. First thing I did was call Farris.

"Hello?" he said. I started to cry again, it was good to hear his voice. "Rose what's wrong!?" he said, sounding worried. I had to use my cover story for him too, by this time I'd thought of something good to say about the "mugging". I really just needed him to bring me some new clothes.

"I-I got mugged! My clothes are all bloody cause the guy kept hitting me a-and my purse is gone"—that was true, I'd left it in the flocks' apartment—"and I just-I'm really scared!"—that was also true—"I'm at Mrs. Abbot's house c-can you bring me a new pair of clothes?" I continued to cry as I relived the memories of Night's fiasco.

"Y-yeah of course! I'll call Jade and she can bring me over, I'm so sorry! We'll talk more when I get there."

"Thanks." I hung up and sighed heavily. I doubted Farris would tell Jade as to why he needed a ride to Mrs. Abbots with a bag of my clothes, but it wasn't like her to ask questions. I like that about her. I took off my sticky, sweaty, bloody clothes and tossed them in the garbage, not ever wanting to see them again. I didn't want to remember the day at all. I quickly hopped in the warm shower and started to wash the blood off, it hurt like H-E-double hockey sticks. In order to get the stuff that had dried off my face I had to scrub pretty hard on the wound(s) which caused them to bleed fresh. It was a vicious cycle, which finally ended with me wiping the fresh blood off with a softer towel. I started to clean the rest of my body up when Farris suddenly came in through the door. I jumped and went to cover myself when I remembered he was blind. I relaxed a little and looked at the change he'd brought me. Oi Vey never trust a blind kid to pick out a new outfit for you, he literally doesn't know what he'd grabbing. There was a pair of black and white striped leggings, a bright orange top with a silver lightning bolt on it that was see-through, and a pair of Uggs. Eh I brushed it off; at least it wasn't bloody, sweaty, and full of bad memories.

"Rose? Do you want me to hand you your towel?" he smirked a little, I chuckled

"Yeah right, like I'd ever let you hand me something while I'm naked…" I finished rinsing myself off and stepped out, grabbing the towel myself and wrapping it around me before Farris could touch me. "You'd probably end up trying to touch me," I finished my sentence a bit later than I'd meant to but I know Farris got what I was saying.

"Ah, well that's true, you're all naked and wet, pretty hawt" (I spelled it that way because that's how he said it). He chuckles and leans back on the wall. "I brought your clothes." He motions to the place where he'd put them down but I had already moved them and started dressing.

"I know, thank you, and I mean that. What happened to me-it was really scary," I say as I pull the top over my head and begin to brush my hair, accidentally bumping the wounds that are there. "Ouch!" I cry and drop the hairbrush. Farris jumps up and rushes over to me.

"What is it? I didn't hear anyone come in! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just hit some of the gashes on my head and it hurt," I say.

"Oh," he smirks and suddenly reaches out for me, "are you sure you don't want me to examine for any wounds on your _body?_" he asks, almost grazing my boob. I slap his hand away.

"Ah! No, I think I'd be able to see them myself!" I laugh and hug him, "but thank you for being so concerned." I take his arm and lead him out of the bathroom, sitting him down on a couch. I sit down on the one opposite of him. He looks a little disappointed when he feels around and finds that I'm not sitting next to him.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" he asks, frowning.

"Well I just thought I'd tell both Mrs. Abbot and you the story at the same time," I lie; the true reason is because I really don't want to be touched again anytime soon. Farris fortunately believes me though.

"Oh, okay I see." He leans back. Mrs. Abbot comes in a bit later with a bandage for my head.

"I thought you might want this dear, I also called you parents and told them what happened. They were very worried but I told them you were okay. They will be here to pick you and Farris up later; I think they wanted to drive Farris home though." I wrapped the bandages around my wounds, and thanked her. She set a plate of cookies down and I took one. "Now can you please tell us what happened?" she persisted, sitting down by Farris, who now leans forward. I sigh.

"Well I went to visit some old friends of mine who were in town…"

"From the foster home?" Mrs. Abbot interrupted.

"Ahhh yeah sure from the foster home," I say quickly, "ANYWAY one of them who I used to be _very_ close with, she could have been my sister, didn't want to see me. In fact she was angry. Then her boyfriend sided with her and they went into the other room. My other friend went out to buy ingredients for lunch with the new kid who I don't know. And I was so mad I just left, I'd been walking for a while and started to get tired when next thing I knew I was being attacked. The guy bashed me up against a wall a few times and had my throat…" I trailed off for a moment to stop myself from crying. "Anyway he said something and it sounded foreign, I knew I must know the town better than him and decided to seize the opportunity before it got _really_ out of hand. I must have run down a ton of different alleyways with him chasing me, before I finally lost him. Then I came here because I needed to hide and I was nearby." I finished my story and sat back. I thought it was pretty believable. And from the looks on their faces it was.

"Rose I'm so sorry" Farris said, looking rather gloomy. "Were those friends of yours the ones in the restaurant the other night?" he asked. I nodded before I remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yeah they were…"

"Well they sound like jerks!" he said. "It's a good thing you got me!" He came over and hugged me, planting a kiss on the top of my head. I blushed and was glad he couldn't see. I mean it's not like I _liked_ him, but it was nice to have this comfort outside of the flock. There was a sudden knock at the door, Mrs. Abbot got up and answered it. My mother stood there looking alarmed.

"Rose, Rose my darling are you okay?!" She came over and hugged me tightly, smothering me in kisses. This was uncomfortable…

"Y-yeah ma I'm fine," I pulled away a little. "Mrs. Abbot told you what happened on the phone right? I-I'm afraid to go home cause the guy has my wallet and knows where I live!" I really didn't want to go home and face Night right now. That's when mom spoke up.

"Sweetie a guy with dark hair already stopped by the house; the security took him away because he was looking for you…" So Night already stopped by? And they got him? How stupid could he be?

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yes really, now we're going to drive Farris home and then when we get to our house I'll make you some cookies and hot chocolate and we can talk okay?" That actually sounded kinda' nice. I nodded.

"Okay mom, that sounds good," I turned to Mrs. Abbot. "Thanks for letting me use your shower, and for you taking care of me and stuff."

"It's no problem dearie, I'm just glad I could help." She smiled and went back into the kitchen. I followed mom out and took Farris with me. The ride home was very quiet. I fell asleep from pure exhaustion actually so whether Farris and my mother talked I wouldn't know. When we got home mother shook me awake.

"Sweetie, wake up, we're home!" I slowly stirred awake. "Farris told me your story while you were sleeping…I'm so sorry, why don't you go up to your room? I'll be there soon with your cookies and hot chocolate…" I nodded tiredly and pulled myself up the stairs. Pretty soon I collapsed on the bed and let out a huge sigh, why…why had this happened? You know what the crazy part is? I still loved Night, I know he didn't mean it, it was just a fit of anger and excitement and me coming back. I don't think it would have happened if the world was a nicer place. But what could I do? How could I make the world a better place for us mutants, or at least just the U.S….I sat up and pondered the thought for a while when there was a soft knock at my door. I could smell my mother's special sugar cookies and knew who it was.

"Sweetie can I come in?" she said, slowly opening the door and peeking her head in.

"Yeah, it's fine. The cookies smell good!" She smiled and walked in setting down the plate and two cups of steaming hot chocolate. I was actually kind of excited.

"Okay, I'm here to ta-" her phone suddenly rang. "Hello? Oh dear! Are you kidding? But my dau-yes sir I'll be right down." That was the part of the conversation I heard. I knew what this meant. There was some sort of emergency at work and she had to rush out again. "I'm sorry" she said "I have to go, but we can talk later okay?" she brushed some of my hair behind my ear. As cruel as I made my step-parents look in the last chapter I wrote, they really were nice people who cared for me.

"Okay ma," I said, and watched her shut the door behind her as she walked out. I sighed and stared at the two cups of hot chocolate. I suppose I could drink mine, I went to reach for it when something sudden caught my eye. There was a pair of eyes looking in my window. I jumped back. Was it Night? No, these eyes were auburn and filled with life. The mysterious figure started to chuckle at my fear. "Who are you?" I demanded, trying to look as fierce as possible. Suddenly the figure swung up over my window sill and stood before me.

"I, my dear, can be referred to as Anton," There was that Australian accent again. He grinned toothily, revealing elongated canine teeth. "I am Ziddy's brother," he continued. Ziddy's brother? I didn't even know he had siblings. That explains the vamp teeth, they were actually a macaque's I believe, that also explains the auburn eyes and the long tail I could see under his…pirate coat?

"Okay I need to know," I say, trying to clear my head. "Tell me your story."

"What is this, the third degree?" he asked, sitting down in a chair that was in the corner of my room.

"Listen, you're intruding in _my _home and in _my_ room so I think I have the right to some answers here."

"Fine, fine" he said and leaned back. "Yes I'm Ziddy's brother we have our other sibling Ziggy-"

"Like the song Ziggy Stardust?"

"Mmm well sort of, Ziggy ended up going to Iowa to escape the scientists after the explosion…. Anyway let me continue from the beginning," I nod. "Well all three of us were raised in the same lab…" he crossed his legs. He was so graceful, it was amazing. He was more human than monkey I think. Handsome actually. Caramel colored hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail which curled at the point it started to fall. If he took it out of the leather tie it would just meet his shoulders in wavy locks. His auburn colored eyes glowed over flawless skin. This boy was indeed lucky that he wasn't experimented on with baboon DNA. He continued his story, "The scientists raised us, as they did you, and there were brutal experiments and tests done on us. One day though, Ziddy knocked over some flammable vial with his blasted tail. Not that I didn't want to escape, I wanted nothing more than to be away from the lab, but I didn't want to do it at the risk of being killed in an explosion. We quickly made our way up the walls and out the window. Ziddy went in some other direction during the time. Ziggy and I stuck together, when we escaped Ziggy decided to leave and live a life that was always dreamed of, leaving with hardly a goodbye, Ziggy flew away off to Iowa. I almost followed Ziddy but he was hopping along the trees far into the horizon by then. I found that idea to be useless. Quickly I cut my ID chip out, as I see you have done…" he motioned to the scar on my wrist. I'd forgotten it was there, it was almost healed now anyway… "And smashed it. I could now be presumed dead from the explosion…"

"And what about your name?" I asked "Why are you Anton and the others Ziddy and Ziggy?"

He chuckled. "Well I was almost Zander, but the scientist that focused on me was Romanian, he had a son named Anton who moved to Russia, he missed his son dearly and decided to name me after him."

"Oh…I see and what about the pirate clothes?" I asked. Looking over the long, red, velvet jacket that almost reached the floor, the black pants accompanied by boots, one of the frilly old-timey ties, and the button down vest. He blushed I think, honestly I thought he kind of pulled off the old time look.

"Ah yes well, while I was looking for a place to hide I was living in caves for some time. The scientists didn't really give us clothes to wear and I was desperate for something warm. I came across some old ship wreck one day and took the clothes off one of the skeletons. He played with one of the cuffs that had gold trimming. "Anything else you wanted to know?"

"Yeah, how do you know so much about me, and how come you want to talk to me?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Well there were some files in our lab that I got a look at, I saw you and I've been following you"—okay creepy—"and I think we're thinking the same thing when it comes to the lab…."

The thought suddenly came to my head, he was right. We both said it at the same time. "Revenge," I whispered as he smiled.

"How do we do it?" I asked. "We'd have to dictate America…" I trailed off suddenly, liking the sound of that thought. He grinned seeing the change in my face.

"And we could do it too, with my agility and your powers, I've got some of my own too, we could do it, we could bring down the government. The screwed up, horrible government…." He took my hand, "and you will take the title of queen and I will be your knight…" I smiled.

"I think that sounds absolutely delicious." I grin and offer him the other hot chocolate. We both clink glasses and take a sip. This was it. My parents had connections, it would be hard but I believe the both of us were smart enough to do it. It would be the two of us, and unstoppable force. Then this world could accept mutants, and hate the scientists. They could all burn for all I cared. This was about us, the mutants, more importantly the flock and my new friend Anton. This was going to be fun.


	33. Chapter 33 KidnappedAgain?

Chapter 33

Anya Eden

"Why is she here?" I repeat once Shadow and I are alone in the privacy of my room. "She hates me! I'm the last person she would want to see!"

"Calm down, she does not hate you, though she is pretty pissed off about how you've acted the past few days," Shadow says calmly.

"How _I've _been acting lately?!" I exasperate, "She's the _one _who left us, the _one _who deserted us, and she has replaced us with those weird little friends of hers, not to mention that little _sister _of hers!"

"Aren't you being a little too hasty in your judgment?" Shadow grabs my shoulder. "You can't just act like that towards her, she can't help that the family that adopted her had a kid already, and wouldn't you want friends too?"

"She could help the fact that she was _adopted,_" I stamp my foot on the floor and cross my arms.

"She thought she was causing issues, Anya." Shadow beckons for me to sit down on the bed. "Would not you have done the same if you thought you were causing strife and anguish?"

"She could've talked to us about it!" I rant as he joins me on the bed. "She shouldn't have left a crappy note that said, and I'm paraphrasing, '_I am leaving, and you may never see me again, but oh, I really hope you all have a good life after I have ripped everyone's heart out with my departure. Oh, and Anya, don't miss me too much, I mean we've only been together since we were born—" _Shadow places his hand over my mouth.

"Would you stop that?" he asks irately. "What if she hears you? We are trying to get her to rejoin us, not feel guilty and leave again."

"Don't you think I've felt guilt all this past year?" I push his hand from my mouth and continue, "It's my fault she left, she felt that I didn't approve of her and Night and got hurt because of it." I take a deep breath, "And when I actually find her, like it was fate, I find out she's mad at me. Mad at _me! _I didn't go to her because I wanted her to have a happy life, so that makes _me_ the bad guy?"

"She spoke a little about that on the beach, she said 'When I saw you guys, I imagined that everything would go back to normal, that we could start over here, and we could all get new friends. I was trying to hide, but a fragment of my soul hoped that you guys would see me. And one of you did, the one that isn't present now. She didn't come to me, she just nodded and kept walking, as if I was a thing of her past, and that she intended on me staying there.'" Shadow quotes.

"She misinterpreted that! That's not what I meant at all!" I start to tear up, which I find annoying that it's happening regularly now.

"There's also what she said you said at the restaurant," Shadow pauses as the look of realization crosses my face, "that you and she are only strangers. She said you meant it as a way to cut her emotionally, that you meant to sever the sister bond you two shared."

"Shared?" I couldn't help but notice the past tense he used.

"Well, she said that you succeeded." Shadow looks down and away from me.

"What? No!" I start to cry harder when I hear something.

_Thump!_

"What was that?" I ask, already concerned.

"They probably dropped something, you know how kids are," he says, referring to Blaze and Ziddy.

"Oh, you're probably right." I let out a long sigh, "Anyways, I need to go out there and ask her to come in here so she and I can talk privately and sort this thing ou—"

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Okay, if those kids mess up this apartment, I am going to be angry," Shadow says, surprising me by breaking his normally calm expression.

I try to calm him, the thumping was annoying me too, "If it continues, we will go check it ou—"

_Th-th-th-th-th-thump!_

"What are they doing out there?" I get off the bed as Shadow passes me and swings open the door.

"What the he—" Shadow takes off running towards the other room, I come tumbling after him.

"There's blood on the wall!" I exclaim.

"I just saw glimpses of Night flying away," Shadow says, "and it looks as if he is hunting."

"What could he be hunting?" I touch the blood on the wall and hold it up to my nose to sniff.

"I don't know, but everyone is gone." Shadow looks around for something; I assume he's hoping to find a note.

"He's hunting something…" I sniff the blood again and my body goes rigid, "He's hunting Phan." I'm already out of the window, heading towards her house, with Shadow close behind.

"I doubt she's going to go back to her house," Shadow flies up beside me, "and besides, what if someone came in and attacked her, and he's hunting them?"

"Nothing that's not supernatural can hurt her much; she'd be able to fight back," I say, still confident in my sister's fighting skill.

"Well, what if it was supernatural, what if it was Ziddy?" he mumbles, and I am not sure he means for me to hear it.

"If it is Ziddy, then I will personally rip his monkey tail from his body and strangle him with it," I grunt, and Shadow smiles a content smile that I don't understand.

"Do you smell that?" Shadow breaks the silence that had taken place a few minutes before.

"No, I just smell the city." I cover my nose with my hand, trying to block the stink from seeping into my brain.

"It's my brother," Shadow veers down towards Phantina's yard and lands in a tree.

_I can't believe I didn't realize we were already here, _I land next to him.

We wait in silence as we see Night walking up the cobblestone path to her house.

"What is he doing?" I whisper, "Surely he can't expect her parents to let a boy in at this hour."

Shadow remains silent as Night knocks on the door, and when the door opens, it's Phantina's _mother_ that stands behind it.

"Where's Phan—Rose, where is Rose?" Night says trying to clear his throat, stress laces his voice.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she says, concern already clear on her face.

"I'm her boyfr—I am her friend," Night corrects himself.

"Honey, this young man says that he is our older daughter's friend," she says to a male figure that enters the door frame.

"Maybe he is her real dad, his legs look like chicken legs, only in human form," I whisper, trying to untie the knots that had formed in my stomach.

Shadow elbows my ribs, "Please stop talking for a moment."

"No, I don't believe you are Rose's friend, she has never mentioned anyone with your description," her stepfather says.

"Yes she has! That's Night!" A little figure steps in between her parents.

"What did you say?" all three bigger people ask the smaller one.

Shadow and I quickly hop down from the tree and run over to them.

"Is this kid bothering you?" Shadow says.

"Excuse me, who are you?" _The mother needs to find a new way to start a conversation, geez._

"We are security for this gated community; I'm surprised you don't recognize us from our daily and nightly patrols," I say, hoping I sound believable.

"Why aren't you dressed like the security arsenal dresses around here?" her pain-in-the-butt father asks.

"Because, we were chasing some crook that got through the gates today and we fell in the mud in Mrs. Abernathy's yard, you know how she loves gardening," Shadow adds, and it takes me everything not to laugh at him.

"Mrs. Abernathy?" her mom asks.

"Don't worry about this punk, we got him. With our expert upkeep, this community will have crooks _nevermore._" I grab the now detached-from-reality Night, and start to pull him away.

"Thank you for your work, we really can't thank you enough! You helped keep our precious daughter out of harm's way!" her dad calls after us.

_He really does love her, _I think as we start walking away, _I was wrong to make a snap judgment about them, they really do care about her….I'm happy for her, she found the comfort of a loving family that I will never find…_

A few minutes pass and we are up in the air. "What happened at the apartment?" I ask, holding the anger inside.

"A mistake," is all Night says.

"What. Happened. At. The. Apartment?" I ask again, my calm façade leaving.

"I….I tried to rape her….I don't know what happened, but I wasn't myself, it's like the animal inside me took over once she rejected me." Pain echoes from his mouth.

"You what?!" I fly over to him and punch him in the stomach, and then I flip and pull my knee up to cause more pain.

"I'm sorry!" Night screams, "I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"You don't know how much you've set us back from her rejoining us!" I bring my leg down on his back and send him down a few feet.

"Anya! Stop!" Shadow's voice is only a mumble to me.

"You could've killed my sister, and after all I tried to do for you, you attack my sister?" I grab him by the shirt and deliver another knee to his ribs. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"Because I deserve this," he moans.

Tears fill my eyes as I look at one of the most important people in my life, and I am now beating the crap out of him. "Why did you do this? Now I have no idea where she is! I was going to make amends with her!"

"I'm sorry," Night coughs up blood as Shadow pulls him from me and distances us.

"I'm sorry too," I turn and fly away, leaving the whole scene behind me.

I find myself heading back to the Phantina's house and landing in her window, I am surprised she left it open, but I guess it's so she can leave easily. I find a pen and paper in on one of her dressers and I decide to leave a note for her:

_I am very sorry about what happened the past few days; I never meant to make you feel like I am okay without you. The past year was torture without my sister, you have always been there for me and I should've been for you. I didn't come to you the first time I saw you because I felt that you would be angry with me if I messed up your new life, with your new family and friends. But then it was like fate wanted me and you to reunite when I found myself flying over your house the same day, I didn't know where you lived and it hurt me to see you having a life without me, a life with people you care about as much as I care for you, and when you saw me and went inside, I thought that your decision to forget me was final, and that hurt too. Then the restaurant in the same day! I was hurt again at how you laughed and had a good time with these people I knew nothing about, I still don't even know their names. But I've come to realize that this is your life and you have made choices that haven't included me for the past year, but I'd like to continue from where we left off and make our future choices include each other. I'm writing this because I cannot say this all without my mind thinking that I sound stupid. I am running out of space to write on this notepad, so I'll end with this, you will always be my sister and I hope we can make amends. Please come and see me sometime, I would really like to speak to my sister that I have missed so much._

_Sincerely,_

_Anya Eden_

I leave the note folded neatly in her sketch pad, knowing that she will find it soon. I take a moment to glance at my sister's room, the posters she has on the wall remind me of the time that one of the doctors left a _Tokyo Hotel _CD in our room with the CD player, that's when we first heard music, when we first felt alive. I move on to the other picture hanging on the wall, a drawing catching my eyes, it's one of me and her together, no wings of course, but we were both happy. She was holding a moon and there was a big shadow stretching behind me. _Night would be the moon and Shadow would be the shadow coming from me, _I smile, _that's very creative. _

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and a soft breathing that sounds like my sister, so I decide to bail, she will see the note soon.

When I jump from the window I see a man balancing in a tree outside of her window; his radiant auburn hair glints in the moonlight.

_Must be one of her new friends, I won't invade again, _I think as I fly towards what I later realize was the abandoned beach.

I don't know why I went to the beach, but just sitting there made me feel at peace. It starts to storm a few minutes after I arrive and I run to the old shelter I had changed in a few days ago, I find an old towel and figure it's better than nothing so I spread it out and lay down on it, already exhausted from everything that happened that day.

_Well, I've done it. I've made the first step in making amends, and now she has to take the other step. I don't know how she will feel about the letter, but I can only hope for the best, considering the fact that we are indeed still blood sisters, and nothing can change that. _I smile warmly, cuddling up on my towel.

I dream that night, I dream the same dream I dreamt about a year or so ago, the one with the burning figure, except that the burning figure had another figure with him this time, a female figure that flared with ice. They were still faceless so I didn't know their identities, but the way they walked around and destroyed things made me cringe. I tried to stop them but again my wings were gone and my feet stuck in place. Shadow and Night flew past me; they were flanking the Ice queen and Fire king. Blaze stares at me from a cage across the room that I now notice is a throne room. _Help me! _I shout across the gigantic room, trying to grab someone's attention.

_Behead that girl, she has rebelled against absolute control, _a deep voice says, coming from the fire figure.

The ice figure just stares expressionlessly at me; her hair wisps softly around her face, though there actually is no face.

I turn in time to look as a man in a mask shoves me down onto my knees and prepares to swing an axe with a handle that had light blue and fiery red embroidering it all the way up to the blades.

_Wait! _A high pitch voice streaks across the room and I look in time to realize it's the ice figure, but she's too late and the blade connects with my neck and my head rolls. As my spirit flees from the room, I hear wailing coming from everyone around.

I wake up and scream as high as I can, my voice hitting octaves I have never reached before.

"What's wrong?!" Shadow comes running in.

"I am so glad you are here!" I throw myself into his arms, not caring that it makes me feel weak and vulnerable.

"Yes, anytime," he winks at me and I smile brightly.

"I just had a bad dream is all, I'm fine now," I pat his arm as I pull out of the hug.

"I am going to go get us some food, I am starved, you stay here though; you look like you had a _rough_ night." He chuckles.

"Yes, that dream was pretty rough." I punch his arm and laugh.

To pass the time while he is gone I start collecting seashells along the seashore. I end up walking too far down the beach and lose sight of the shack.

I get excited when I find a sand dollar; those things are so fascinating to me, so I begin to search for more like a little child.

I find three when a hand grabs my shoulder. "Come with me."

I turn to see the Enforcer. "Who, me?" I ask brilliantly.

"Yes, I have orders from Vanpiercem to bring back a bird mutant." His voice is gruff, though he doesn't sound mean.

"Can't you just let me go?" I try to bargain with him, and he looks sympathetic.

"I can't do that, an order is an order." He holds his hand out like a gentleman waiting for me to take it.

"But, I don't want to go…." I sigh, not wanting to be mean to him; after all, he is one kind lion mutant.

"Then I have no choice but to force you, don't worry milady, it won't be painful." He holds a powder up to my nose and I black out.

Shadow

I walk out of the Chinese restaurant with two to-go boxes full of orange chicken in a bag and I proceed to head back to the beach where I left Anya.

"Anya?" I walk into the shack and set down the chicken, but she's gone, so I follow her footsteps down the beach and find that some bigger footprints meet up with hers.

It takes a few minutes to realize what has happened. _She's gone…someone took her!_

I fly back to the apartment and shake the boys awake; Night doesn't seem to have slept at all.

"She's gone!" I start to yell.

"Phantina's gone again? Did she run away?" Blaze jumps up.

"It's my fault she left…" Night mumbles.

"No, it's not Phantina, it's Anya. Someone took her, but I have no idea who it could've been." I massage my temple, a headache already forming.

"It's Anya?!" Blaze heads to her room to check for her.

"Who could've gotten her?" Night says, worry back in his voice.

"Didn't you hear me?" I look at him, "I said I didn't know!"

"I'm just trying to narrow down options!" Night hollers back.

"Okay, okay…" I kick the wall.

"She's not there." Blaze rushes back in, his face frightened.

"We will search for her, it's okay Shadow." Night says, patting my arm in the same place she had earlier that morning.

"Let's go to the beach then." I throw myself out of the window, anger coursing through my veins.

Anya

I wake up and I'm being carried down the hall way of some hospital like setting; I look up to see it's the Enforcer who is gently carrying me. We walk through a room and he lays me down on one of the cottony beds. I wait there for an hour or so when Dr. Vanpiercem walks through the door with a note pad on a clipboard.

"Anya Eden, it's been awhile." She smiles as if this was a pleasant encounter.

"It sure has bee;, how has the past year and a half treated you?" I keep up the façade.

"It's had its ups and downs, but overall, the yields we have made in this field have been worth everything we've had to go through." She turns her head and I see a long scar down her face, from her temple to her jaw bone.

"I see someone, or _thing_, hasn't been so kind to you," I say calmly.

"Let me just run some tests on you really quick," she says with a shortness that means I've hit a nerve.

After a few minutes of her checking out my whole body, and I mean _whole _body, she takes a step back and pencils a few things on her clipboard. "I see, you seem to be in very good shape, hardly any wounds." She writes more.

"That's a good thing, right?" I ask.

"It's exuberantly good!" she smiles.

She gets very excited and starts running multiple tests on me, and she overall makes me feel like a show case and not like a person.

"Can I go now?" I ask once the tests are done.

"Oh no, we have much more to do with you!" she bounces to the door. "and I want you to meet your roommate, we brought her in this morning too, so make her feel welcome."

My jaw drops when Jaisa walks through the door, recognition crosses her face when she sees me as well.

"You've met before?" Dr. V asks like a chipper mother.

"I don't believe we have." Jaisa smiles politely.

"Well, get to know one another and get ready for bed, the toothbrushes are in the bathroom next to the deodorant." Dr. V closes the door.

"Why did you deny knowing me?" I ask, puzzled.

"Because she obviously isn't aware about the others that were in our flock, and it's better to keep them out of existence to her." Jaisa sits on her bed.

"It's oddly like a hotel in here," I muse after a few minutes.

"I know, we even have a TV," she responds to my small talk.

"Though I don't know any hotel room that locks from the outside," I say.

"Well, most call for a key card from the outside, but I know what you mean," Jaisa says.

"So, no Asiaj?" I ask, remembering the stories that Shadow and Blaze had told me over the past year.

"She's…" Jaisa pauses, "contained right now. It's just Jaisa."

I decide to stop speaking after that, the whole room became awkward, so I settle on taking a shower.

Blaze

The first thought that Shadow and Night had was to go to the beach, but I knew that I should at least tell Phantina, so I took off towards her house.

When I arrive, her window is open and I hear her singing a song, the way her voice sounds should make the singer feel ashamed and quit while they are ahead.

"Phantina!" I plow through the open window and I see her holding a piece of paper clutched in her hand to her chest.

"What?" she abruptly stops singing and throws the piece of paper back into what I assume is a sketch book.

"Anya," I pant, "she's gone," I suck in a deep breath, "She's been kidnapped!"

"By who?" worry crossed Phantina's face but she managed to compose it into a calm mask.

"We don't know, we just have evidence someone took her." I try to control my breathing, "So will you come with me?"


	34. Chapter 34 Interrogations

Chapter 34

Phantina

"Of course I will!" I said, jumping to the conclusion that my sister hadn't hated me after all. Anton had just left and I went to go sketch when I found her note. I was totally ridiculous. Of course my plans with Anton wouldn't change; I wouldn't tell Anya about them, surely she wouldn't approve. She would probably think it was wrong, but I knew that I was doing the right thing. I had to be. So what if I was keeping things from my sister? It's not like she's never kept anything from me. Blaze and I flew out the window, I could see Anton below me, he said he would always stick by my side and protect me, so it didn't surprise me when he started running along the tree tops and following me in the shadows. I'm sure Blaze didn't notice; he was too focused on saving my sister. I focused my attention on it too just then.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The nearest lab, it's our best guess as to where she is."

"Oh…are we going to get ourselves captured?"

"What are you crazy? And risk getting experimented on? I don't think so…" Blaze snorted at me.

"Ah well what's the plan then?" I said, awkward now after being so stupid.

"Shadow said it looked like lion fur was around."

"What?"

"Lion fur…we think it might have been another type of mutant." Blaze's face got serious.

"Oh, and you think she might have been taken to the lab because of the mutant?"

"Bingo."

"I knew I should have gone to the northwest…" I mumble to myself but thanks to our bird ears Blaze of course heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well maybe if I'd gone there none of this would have happened, don't you agree? Perhaps the events wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made the decisions I made." Blaze was quiet for a while.

"No, I think you made the right decisions."

"What?"

"I mean this would have happened at some point right? If not now then when? Who would it have been? Things would be different ya, but either way all of this had to happen at some point right?"

Blaze was making good points; he'd gotten really mature in the last year, now I was being the childish one.

"Who knows! Maybe if things were different maybe you and I would be doing the do…" he snickers to himself. I spoke too soon.

"Shut-up!" I say and lightly shove him. "You actually say something intelligent for once and then you go and ruin it!" I laugh and realize we've made it to the lab.

"Well you never know! Maybe we wou-" He stops mid-sentence when he also realizes where we are. "We're here," he says with no enthusiasm. You know that scene in Mulan where they are all singing about "The Girl Worth Fighting For"? and then at the end of the song, they stop halfway through the last sentence because they see the town they reached had been totally pillaged and destroyed? I felt like I was in that scene. This lab was very different from the usual ones that are around. It was all run down and covered in ivy; I hated the sight of it. It made me shudder. I could see the rest of the flock, plus Ziddy near a corner of the lab. I looked down at Anton. How was he going to stay hidden? I could see Night…I didn't want to see him really but I could. We flew down by them.

"Hello," I said tersely, standing as far away from Night as I could. He didn't look at me, I was happy.

"Ah thank you for getting her," Shadow said. "We found where they're keeping Anya, she's with…well she's wi-"

"Just spit it out who is she with?!" Blaze interrupted.

"She's with Jaisa!" Night said suddenly.

"Oooh I heard about her, she's the nutty one right? Blaze told me while we were at the Supermarket" Ziddy rocked back in his feet. Glad to know he was caught up. But Jaisa? No, no way was I gonna trust that crazy demon. Asiaj was still inside her. I couldn't deal with that.

"Should we get Jaisa too?" Blaze asked. Before anyone had a chance to say anything I folded my arms.

"No, we're only getting Anya. If you guys wanna get that nutcase too be my guest but then I'm leaving again. Remember what she did to us?" I say, practically spitting at the end of my words. Everyone was quiet.

"Well I think we could forgive her if she really changed…"

"No, I'm not willing to do that, not after she attacked us, tried to kill me, got us caught by the lab, which led to me getting my wings clipped. I'm not saving her no matter who she is now." I rubbed my foot in the sand.

"Fine, we'll only rescue Anya, though I don't think this is right…" Shadow said.

"It is right!" I spat, "after all she did to us, this is what she deserves"

"Since when did you get so bent on revenge?" Night asks.

"I'm sorry did you hear a fly buzzing around? Because I think I heard a noise…"

"Phan you're being childish," Shadow said and grabbed my arm. "Now I can tell by the look in your eye that you're not really angry at him anymore. He won't touch you okay? All of us promise." I looked around at everyone, they all nodded, including Night.

"Ah fine," I say. "Sorry I was acting like a kid. And I'm not bent of revenge," I lied, "I just…think people need to experience their karma…" That was true.

"Same thing!" Ziddy shouted. "Except one way _you're _enforcing it and the other way, it's all done by a higher being." I sighed.

"Look we're not rescuing her okay?"

"Fine...fine." Ziddy backed off. He wasn't there anyway.

"Let's go then," Shadow said.

"Why now?" Blaze looked curious.

"Because Jaisa's in experimenting, and they knocked Anya out in the bed. It'll be quick and simple. We'll go in, grab her, maybe leave a "friendly" note, and then be on our way. Sound good?" Shadow and Night switched off during the explanation of the plan. And folks that's what we did. I'm not going into any details about it because it was rather boring. Let's just skip to the part where we got back to the flock's apartment. Anya was awake by now and I was itching to talk to her.

"Anya," I said as we touched down on the roof. I had to be quick on account of the fact that I needed to go talk to Anton. I had the feeling he was up to something.

"Yeah?" She looked tired anyway.

"Can I talk to you…alone?" I ask as I look at the others.

"Um yeah." She scratches the back of her neck and sighs. "Yeah of course, you guys go down we'll be down soon…"

"Um actually I have somewhere to go after this," I say nervously. "P-parents you know?" I laugh a little nervously. "Always want to know where you are and what you're doing!" I force a smile. Everyone looked slightly suspicious but left anyway. I let out a huge sigh.

"What's up?" Anya said, turning to me.

"Well I uh, I got your note…"

"You did?"

"Yeah and I just want to say I'm sorry, I had been being totally ridiculous…and um yeah I just wanted to apologize. I mean…it doesn't even feel like you're my sister anymore and that really hurts…."

"What…?" She said. I could see tears pricking in her eyes.

"Well I mean we've just grown really apart in the last year, I think idea-wise as well. I want to get to know you again. I miss you Anya…"

"A-ah I miss you too!" she said. Which I was relieved to hear. So she didn't hate me and I didn't hate her. At least we'd gotten past that without a fight. I came over to her and hugged her. I could feel her crying into my shoulder and I was crying into hers (or at least as much as I could because I wasn't quite tall enough). I suddenly saw Anton in the tree behind my sister. He had a devious look in his eye that I liked. I suddenly breathed in really quickly; it would have been a gasp if I didn't choke on my tears. I backed away from Anya choking.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" She looked behind her but Anton had already moved, thank God… "Was it someone from the lab?" She looked worried. I shook my head and let out one final big cough.

"No, it wasn't something from the lab…" I say shakily. "Just um, a bird…it shocked me." I lie and stand up. "I need to get going actually, I have to um, call my parents and stuff…" I laugh nervously again and back away from her. I had never been good at lying, curse that about me. Anya looked unsure but nodded.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around then…" She smiled sadly, I punched her arm playfully.

"Of course I'll see you…! We're near each other now, even if I'm not a part of the flock anymore I'm always your sister and I'll always be there if you need me." _especially when that world is mine and Anton's._

"Okay." She chuckled a little. "Always sisters, forever and ever? Through the toughest storm…?" Was she really doing this? A thing we used to do when we were kids, this was my part…

"Through the hardest rain"

"In the hardest of times?"

"In the worst of days…" I finished and we pinky swore. That was what we used to say to each other in the lab when we were kids and really tough stuff was being done to us, it would keep us going. I smile and open my wings. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." She gives me one last hug before I take off to meet Anton. I wave and duck down into the trees. About a mile from the flock's place, I meet Anton on the forest floor.

"Well?" I smirk. "What's that look on your face for?"

He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. "I, my dear, have made the first step into our conquest for power"

"Oh really?" I eye him. "And what might that be?"

"Come with me." He takes my hand and starts to run really fast. I can't really keep up on foot so I unfold my wings and follow him by air instead. We get to a small cave.

"What is this place?" I ask, landing and looking around.

"This is my hideout," he says, grinning; most likely just to show off his vampiric appearance. I chuckle and he leads me inside. Surprisingly he's done well with this cave; it's bigger on the inside. He's somehow furnished it with rugs and chairs and tables. There's a bed in the corner. Along the edge of the wall there was a small battery powered light, which lit the cave up nicely. "I know it's not as big or as nice as your house but I think I've done pretty well!"

"No, I like it…It's cozy and nice," I say truthfully. "So why bring me here?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

He ruffles my hair and chuckles. "You're cute when you do that…. Anyway, look at what I found in the lab…!" He turned me around to see the other wall of the cave. There, tied up in a chair against the wall, was good ol' doctor V. Anton smiles and brings her chin up. There's a gag over her mouth. "I believe she's experimented on both of us, isn't that right?" He asks her. There are tearstains on her face yet I didn't feel anything for her. She didn't do anything; Anton grew angry and wrenched her head around. "I said, _isn't that right!?_" She nodded then. I couldn't help but smile. Oh what fun this would be!

"We're going to get information out of her." I looked at Anton.

"And like she'd do to us…" he started, but we both finished.

"We'll dispose of her."

I walked up to her preparing for the sweet revenge that was finally mine. I bent down and said the same thing she said to me so many months ago, "And you, experiment #32075 are going to be my new little project," I said, smirking. I pulled the gag off her mouth.

"Y-You can't get any answers out of me! Y-you're just an experiment!" she stuttered and tried to look dominant.

"Oh but I can," I chuckled. "Because a perk of being an experiment is discovering you can do things a human can't." I leaned down so I was face to face with her, this was it. I could use my power for this. I was going to create a better world. "I want answers and you're going to give them to me now…."


	35. Chapter 35 Bond Powers

Chapter 35

Anya Eden

Even though I have been away from my sister for over a year, I can still tell when she is lying. It also didn't help her that I could see the same boy that I saw heading to her house last night now in the reflection of the sunglasses she had worn on her head.

_I'll just follow you, _I think as I quietly jump from tree to tree behind them, her flying and him running.

_What could this be about, and who the heck is he? _My eyes catch the tail that's swinging around behind him, _he's a monkey, just like Ziddy…I wonder if they know each other…_

"What is this place?" Phantina asks as they stop just outside a small cave; I stay crouched in the tree as I listen closely to their words.

"This is my hideout." He grins a grin that creeps me out, "I know it's not as big or as nice as your house but I think I've done pretty well!"

"No, I like it…It's cozy and nice," my sister says too easily, "So why bring me here?" She cocks her head in the way she used to when she questioned my master plans from childhood.

The man actually reaches his hand towards my sister and ruffles her hair in an intimate way, as if they had been friends forever, maybe something more, "You're cute when you do that…Anyway, look at what I found in the lab…!" He turns Phan towards a wall, "I believe she's experimented on both of us, isn't that right?" I hear soft sobbing. "I said, _isn't that right!?_"

To my shock, Phantina actually smiles at the sobbing coming from inside the cave, "We're going to get information out of her."

"And like she'd do to us…" he spoke, but then my sister's voice joins his, "We'll dispose of her."

My sister walks further into the cave and bends over slightly, "'and you, experiment #32075 are going to be my new little project'." The words strike true in my heart, I know who said them so many moons ago; I know who they have in there.

My suspicions are confirmed when I hear her panicked voice, "Y-You can't get any answers out of me! Y-you're just an experiment!" _The infamous Doctor Vanpiercim, the bane of my past and my captor from yesterday….ugh, this woman seems to always find a way to cross my path. She's so sickening… _I shake my head back and forth and quietly swear under my breath about the doctor.

Phantina lets out a shrill laugh that echoes through the forest, "Oh but I can, because a perk of being an experiment is discovering you can do things a human can't. I want answers and you're going to give them to me now…"

_Let them do what they want with her, I am tired of that woman. I don't even know how the flock successfully got me out of there, I was knocked out shortly after I took my shower. _I jump out of the tree and unfurl my wings. My right wing brushes up against a tree and a few of my maroon feathers fall off, but I don't care if they knew I was there, they don't have to worry about me stopping them, torture the wench.

I fly a few miles away and land, wanting to try out my power that I haven't used in a long time Come to think of it, I haven't seen my hawk in a long time.

_Hawkeye! Come to me! _I shout with my mind and wait a few moments, nothing happens so I try again, _Hawkeye! I need you! _Still nothing. "Anyone!" I call out, sending a few woodland creatures running.

_I'm sorry, can you guys hear me? Can you understand me? _I let my mind reach out but it feels like it hit a wall that has never been there before.

Silence echoes all around me, causing the realization to sink in, _I can't talk to animals anymore._

_You called? _A voice enters my mind as Hawkeye lands next to me.

"I thought I couldn't speak to animals anymore?" I say, surprised.

_Normal animals you can't, but I am not normal so you are stuck with me for now, _he replies, _so why did you call for me?_

"I just haven't heard from you in a while and I just wanted some advice as well," I pause and look into his black eyes, "about powers."

_What kind of powers? _he says after a few moments of thinking.

"Well, powers like the ones that the flock and I have," I say, hoping he knows about the other powers.

_Ah, you mean Bond Powers…I know little of them so you will have to find more about them on your own…I suggest a place over in Asia to have the answers for this sort of thing, this involving the soul of course. _

"Asia? I've never been out of the country before," I flail, "I don't even have a passport!"

_Anya, _he tries to sound patient, _you have wings. You can just fly out of the country._

"Duh!" I smack my forehead, "When should I go?"

_Now would be a good time, but make sure you rest up before you make the trip, you will need all your strength to cross the ocean._

I sit in the living room quietly while my mind ponders the words "Bond Power", _what could they mean? _I go on for a while in my mind, trying to make sense of those two simple words.

"A-anya?" Phan says from across the room, worry written on her face, though I am not sure that my silence is what caused her worry.

"Yes?" She snaps me out of it.

"Would you like some tea, or maybe some hot chocolate?" she asks, composing her face when my eyes catch hers.

"Yes, green tea would be nice." I nod and add a smile for extra measure, I can't have her thinking I am trying to stop them if she saw my feathers where they landed.

"S-sure." She walks to the kitchen and Blaze comes out of the boys' room to sit next to me on the couch.

"So, how are you?" Blaze nudges my side with a wicked grin on his face.

"More importantly, what do you want?" I look at him cautiously.

"Oh….nothing..." He leans over and whispers in my ear**.**

"You pervert!" I slap his face and head towards my room, forgetting about the green tea my sister is preparing for me.

I throw myself on the bed and lay there, trying to fall asleep when my sister knocks on the door.

"Anya?" she says.

"Come on in Phan." I smile even though she can't see it.

"Did I hear a slapping noise?" she laughs, "Blaze's ego is hurt."

"Yeah, I had to knock some sense into that little brain of his." I laugh with her, though I feel bad for Blaze and his overactive libido.

We talk for a few minutes, remembering old time and laughing about them, until I accidentally let out a yawn and she thinks I need to sleep.

"Oh, you need to sleep, I am sorry for keeping you up for so long." She smiles at me and takes away the tea cup and heads towards the door, but before she leaves, she turns to me, "this was nice."

"I liked it too; we should talk more often like this. It just seems like so many _new _people have been entering our lives and distancing us. We can't let that happen, our _bond _needs to be re-established again." Something in my core tells me that our bond is more important than I'll ever know.

Confusion crosses her face but clears up and is replaced with genuine interest, "We will work on restoring that bond, I assure you." She smiles sweetly.

I toss and turn in my bed, but sleep just won't wrap me in its sweet arms around me and take me to the realm of dreams.

Something picks my head up gently and slides under me and rests on my pillow, I start to panic and fling the covers off of me.

"Shhh!" a voice calls to me from the dark.

"Who is it?" I ask, but my question is answered when lips join with mine in a passionate way.

"Need me to tell you now?" Shadow says softly, a little out of breath.

"All I have to say is that you better not be Blaze," I laugh quietly and rejoin our lips.

"No, I am not the Fire Ball, come to defile you." He laughs.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was worried," I reply.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," he chuckles.

"Oh, I won't worry, I will just be cautious around Blaze." I play with his hair.

"Yes, we need to get that kid a leash, I swear I am going to choke him out one of these days." He takes my hair into his hand and twiddles it.

"Don't hurt him," I say, feeling guilty for slapping him, "but he did kind of deserve it…"

"What did he deserve?" Shadow gets under the covers and pulls it up around me, noticing that I had started shivering.

"Well, he whispered some pretty perverted things in my ear, so I slapped him," I sigh.

"Well, he _did _deserve it then, he can't just get away with acting that way, it's not right," Shadow says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he can't just act like a male dog looking for a female in heat; he needs to control the animal side of himself," I agree with Shadow.

"You should really get some sleep now, you look very tired." He pats my head in a comforting way**.**

I nod and cuddle up next to him.

The dream I had this night resembles those of other nights, where my head is removed from my body while the silent-up-until-that-point Ice Queen was wailing, the Fire King only slightly amused, a wicked smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. Shadow and Night, who were standing by their sides, raced over to me while the axe was being drawn back, but they were too late and the horror shows on their face. Blaze, in his cage, hides himself by turning around and chanting "this isn't real, this can't be real." I see Ziddy has now entered the dream and is bouncing around frantically trying to hold Shadow and Night back, but Night slaps him with such force it sends him flying into a wall, knocking him out. I am watching from above as the dream progresses past the point it had stopped the other night. My head detached from my body brings up mixed emotions, I feel awful that I couldn't reach out to the Ice Queen to stop her power-hungry obsession, I feel regret that I hadn't told the flock that I love them enough, and I feel calm about death, as if it didn't really change anything, like at this point in my life that the dream portrays, I am already dead on the inside.

"What does this mean?" I sit straight up in bed, the morning light already seeping through the windows. Shadow isn't in the room, but that's okay because I'd rather be alone right now.

I quickly dress into my day clothes and open the blinds of my bedroom, letting the sunshine fill my room completely. _Okay, I am going to make the trip today, but I will leave a note letting them know that I will come back, I am not running away. _I quickly grab a pen and a piece of paper to scrawl down my explanation for my absence.

Okay, I know we all hate to find the notes, but this is a good note, I assure you. I am going to do some research and I will be back in a few days, so please do not think I am leaving forever, and no that wasn't an insult to anyone I know. I spoke with Hawkeye about some things, things that I believe can help me, help us, internally. I don't want to talk about it now, only because if I happen to be wrong, I don't want to get our hopes up for nothing. Also, here's a little random thought, if we all got cellphones, we wouldn't have to deal with all these notes! But, I don't have that kind of money so oh well, this will have to work…why am I rambling? Anyways, by the time you read this, I'll be out of the country so just hang tight till I get back!

Love,

Anya E.

I leave the note on the fridge with a magnet, knowing that Night would probably find it, his appetite picking back up and all. So I pack a few essential items in my back pack and I decide I will go to South Korea, they may know a thing or two about things dealing with the soul.

It takes a day or two to actually reach South Korea, but that is only because the dream I had still left me weary and it really did drain from my energy so I stopped in countries that I didn't even recognize just to take a nap. Well, I made it to South Korea and decided to land and tuck my wings in, then I walked around with the general population.

_Wow, _I think as I walk amongst the commoners, _so many pretty faces, I wonder how I look to them, I mean, I really don't know what nationality I am, due to being from a lab, but I don't look Asian, aside from my smooth skin…I do have the big eyes that they try to obtain…and I look cute with bows in my hair…what am I going to do if one of them tries to speak to me? _I keep walking until I crash into a hard wall.

"Excuse me," someone bows and continues walking.

_Did they just speak English? _I continue to stroll down the street.

"Hey, give that back!" some young voice screams in the distance.

"Whatever, cry all you want, but it's mine," a slightly older voice shouts back.

"Oh, this would be cute on me, don't you think?" a female voice carries from a store.

"Please don't hang up!" a hurried young man rushes by me, "I can explain!"

"Excuse me!" are the words I try to say to the person next to me, but the words that leave my mouth sound foreign to me.

"Yes?" The girl looks at me, confused, "Are you lost?"

"Um, no," the words feel weird on my tongue, "well, yes actually…is there some place _here," _I don't know the name of the city I am in, "that I can find a place that deals with the soul, inner things like internal powers?" I feel stupid asking a stranger but she cheerfully answers.

"Oh, the best place that Seoul has for that sort of thing is actually really close, it is over there." She smiles, points, then bows and continues on her way.

"Thank you!" I smile as the Korean words roll off of my tongue easily.

_This is very odd, I have no idea how to speak Korean, but here I am speaking it fluently…could this be a new power, a 'Bond Power' perhaps? _I try not to get excited as I head towards the shrine she pointed at.

There is a woman at the front desk of the main room, so I figure she is in the best place to start.

"Excuse me?" I ask when I get closer.

"Oh, welcome to Seoul's public library, how may I help you?" she smiles warmly at me as she stands up.

"I need some books on the soul," I pause thinking if I need to add anything, "books that tell about inner properties, like internal powers." I add a bow for extra measure.

She leads me to a room and motions to the wall that's filled with a bunch of books with binders that I should not be able to read, but I can.

"Please don't take too long, we are going to close soon." She bows and leaves the room.

I slightly bow back and begin my research into these books that seem incomprehensible, but as I read more from them, I find some answers to my problem, but the time slips away and closing time arrives so, with a guilty conscience, I put a few of the books into my bag and I slip out of there.

_So, _I think once I am in the sky, _if I understand this right, the bonds we make in life can give us powers if we aren't normal. So if I lose a bond, I lose the power that the bond gave me, _my mind immediately thinks about the loss in ability to speak to animals, _since I lost that bond with Phantina, I lost that power…. Now I can speak Korean, and maybe other languages due to my bond with Shadow? So it seems as if each bond gives a different power, and if that bond is broken, the power is lost…the books also mentioned that the bonds had to be made with sincerity, not falseness. The books said that if these powers are used for good, many good things will come to those with the bond…but it didn't say much about the evil ones that use these Bond Powers, it only says that it could fuel the destruction of the world._

_ "_Hmm," I say as I make my journey back to the states, "I have to talk to Shadow about this, he may have some ideas."

**Questions and Answers With the Flock 2: This time with main and side characters!**

**Q: How has the past year changed your life?**

**A:** **Night:** "I think it's been weird, I lost a part of myself when Phan left that I haven't been able to gain back though I think I learned a lot of new things as well."

**Phan:** "I think it's been an adventure! Though I'm glad to have the flock back!" _Phantina smiles at Night_

**Jaisa:** "Well once Asiaj was put under control, I felt terribly guilty. I don't know how much longer I can go on knowing what I did."

**Anya:** "Different…I have missed Phantina terribly, but I also got to get closer to the rest of the flock. Shadow and I have progressed in our…relationship I guess you can call it and Blaze has grown so big!"

**Blaze:** "Yeah, I know right, Anya?" _Blaze raises his eyebrows at Anya, to which she returns a glare, "_but anyways, yeah, I feel that the past year has left so many opportunities for us to take. I have changed from who I used to be."

**Shadow:** _Shadow scoffs _"Whatever, Blaze, you are still the same pervert you have always been, I mean have you read the past few chapters? You dirty freak. And yes, Anya and I have advanced from just holding hands," _Shadow does the ASL symbol for 'Thank God', _"and Phantina is back, her leaving really tore my brother up, so I am glad the pig is eating again.

**Night:** "What. Did. You. Just. Say!?" _Night hits the interview table._

**Shadow:** "Just shut up and eat your Doritos, and might I add that they were for _everyone._" _Shadow waves his hand towards the bag._

_ **Night begins eating again.**_

**Q: How do you guys feel about the new characters added to _Flight of Destiny? _**

**A:** **Anya:** "Let's see, Ziddy is fine, just still new so I gotta keep an eye on him. Jade is like just…ugh, like I think she would scalp someone if they did her wrong. Farris….pervert, but I know how to handle those do to the freaking Fire Ball sitting to my left." _Blaze elbows Anya to which she raises a fist and he shies away, _"Anton seems to be the same mutant as Ziddy, so I wonder if they knew each other in the past, though Ziddy never speaks of him. To be honest, Anton seems like an arrogant man who thinks he can have anything at the flick of his finger."

**Shadow:** "Don't like Ziddy, Don't like Jade or Farries. I do not like Anton. And I cannot stand this Han Joon Soo guy that Anya keeps mumbling in her sleep about! I just can't! I don't like anyone other than the originals. Can't stand them. I still don't know if I like Blaze, and he's been with Night and I before the girls." _Shadow brushes something from his shirt and off of his pants._

**Blaze:** "What the h*ll?! I thought we were bros! Jerk off! I think Ziddy is a cool person, though I still don't like how he messes with my cereal in the morning. He pours salt in them before I eat the food. That guy needs to stop monkeying around. I don't like how Anton tongued Phantina, I want to tongue her myself.

**Night:** _grunts angrily and crosses the room, _" I don't like that Anton kid! He kissed Phan! I tell you, lemme at him!"

**Anton:** _Anton reels back, _"and you think I am happy about this, _Night!?" he hisses at Night, "_Phan can't concentrate because of him!" _this causes Night to grin smugly._

**Jaisa:** "Well I haven't really met anyone formally, but Ziddy seems nice."

**Phantina:** "I like everyone new, as the phrase goes 'the more the merrier!' though I think Anton and Night are over exaggerating. And I have my own thoughts about Ziddy."

**Q: For Anton and Ziddy: Where were you before meeting the flock, what brought you to them, and how do you feel about them?**

**A:** **Ziddy: **"I can't really say, though I did reveal that I meet some rather un-enjoyable mutants on the way, one would not shut up, and the other was a brat. The leader obviously didn't know what she was doing and the quiet one was a cliché. I met this flock on the beach, though I like Anya the best, I feel Blaze and I can become good friends. Shadow hates me, and Night is indifferent I guess."

**Anton:** "Well I think I went over what I was doing before in the story, but I saw them all fly overhead one day and became enthralled. I sensed something about Phan, I like her the best. The rest of them are tolerable." _He pauses to scratch his temple, _"Oh and Ziddy, I like him, but only because we are blood…though I don't believe he trusts me." _he grins evilly at Ziddy_

**Ziddy:** "Stop being so full of yourself. I know you well brother, I know what makes you squirm." _Ziddy smiles innocently._

**Anton:** _Anton scoffs, _"Whatever, you're forgetting I know the same of you." _Anton_ _kicks a chair over, making Ziddy's reply inaudible, _"Oops, next question."

**Q: What do you like about Blaze, Anya?**

**A:** **Anya:** "What's not to like about him? The fact that he doesn't clean up after himself or the fact that he doesn't ever offer to run an errand for us? Ah, I am joking, Blaze is great. I love how his attitude doesn't seem to ever turn sour, and he can always make a joke out of thin air. Though I like the fact that he can be serious when the situation calls for it. Hmm, is there anything else?" _Blaze clears his throat rather loudly, _"Oh, and he is as cute as a button!" _Anya flashes her 100 kilowatt smile at Blaze._

**Blaze:** "A button!?"

**Q: Is it true that Jaisa is no longer a member of the flock?**

**Shadow:** "Who's Jaisa?" _one of the two authors from the side run up to him and whisper in his ear, _"Oh! Her, yeah, I haven't seen her in such a long time! Um, is she still a part of the flock? No, that chick went crazy. I know what you are all thinking, 'but what if she changes?'" _Shadow raised his voice for the quote to sound naïve, _"I say once you are bat-crap crazy, you will always be bat-crap crazy. Same principle as 'Once you go black, you never go back.' So no, I count her out. Excommunicated if you will, just like England during Henry the VIII's ruling period. Gone." _Shadow waves his hand in a shooing manner. _

**Anya:** "I think that everyone deserves a second chance, but I would not accept her right away. Like she wouldn't live with us for a long time. But as for now, she is not a member. I still have my questions about Phantina, but the only reason why is because I don't know if she wants back in, though we would all accept her cheerfully."

**Blaze:** "She didn't let me get away with things. She's def out."

**Phantina:** "No." _Phantina says immediately, causing a hurt expression on Jaisa's face._

**Jaisa:** "I would like to consider I am."

**Night:** _Night speaks through mouthfuls of food, _"Well, I dunno cause Shadow, Blaze, and I grew up with her. I'd be ready to take her back I think but it would take some consideration…I don't know."

**Q: Since it takes money to live, how do you guys get food and pay for the apartment?**

**All: **"Phan's powers!"

**Shadow:** "But before we got her back, Anya had a job," _he pauses, "_Yeah, you read right, she actually worked."

**Q: Phantina and Anton, what happened to Dr. V?**

**Anton:** _Phan and Anton exchange glances, Anton smirks, _"Well of course she hardly had useful information for us so we decided to play a little game…:

**Phan:** "Anton came up with a good name for it, is was a great way to get revenge,"

**Anton:** "We liked to call it,"

**Phan:** "'How loud we can make doctor V scream."

**Anton:** "It was fun while it lasted…I finished it and now she is buried in the woods somewhere."

**Phan:** "and we have to wash her clothes before I wear them…"

**Anya:** "How morbid….Good."

**Blaze:** "Anya, they killed someone!"

**Shadow:** "Someone that deserved it."

**Q: What is your earliest memory?**

**Blaze:** "GIRLS! I mean, the moment one of the scientists brought in his wife to nurse me, you see she had a baby at the time, I was in love with the gender." _Blaze closes his eyes as he reminisces._

**Anya:** "Okay, gross…" _she looks at Blaze, _"Mine actually is when Phantina and I had discovered how much fun crayons were…we pretended to write notes back and forth to each other, although we didn't know letters or words at the time. I think we were four…yeah, four….cause that wasn't long after I approached her after the experiment.

**Phantina:** "Umm, my earliest? I think it would be a very long time ago, I had to be at least three or four and it was the first time the scientists actually hurt me so bad it left a scar, they poured acid on my skin to see if it would grow back. I screamed and cried but they just covered up the sound with ear plugs. When I got back I cried in the corner of my cage, and Anya came over and made me laugh by telling a joke…we've been closer than ever since because I knew she was really like me then."

**Night:** "Food, good food, I'd been good for once in the lab I guess and they gave us non moldy food. I wasn't that old and they never gave it to us again. I think that's when my love of food began." _Night begins to rummage for more food in the mini snack fridge._

**Jaisa:** _She frowns, _"I lost a lot of my memories when Asiaj surfaced."

**Anton:** _he grows grim and cringes,_ "It was bad…they locked me in a dark room for days, I couldn't see, I was sobbing, maybe only four. They wouldn't feed me and I couldn't stand all the way up. I don't know when they let me out."

**Shadow:** "I remember what Night is talking about too, though it's not my earliest memory. I remember a bright room, a maze in the middle. It wasn't as bad as the other mazes because _she _was the one in charge," _he adjusts in his seat, _" it was very simple and I was rewarded with candy at the end of the maze, I was seven at the time."

**Q: To change the topic from the grim turn it has taken, what is the most fun you've ever had in your life?**

**Anya:** "Umm," _she crosses her legs, _"fun…..? OH! When Phantina and I discovered music! It was the best, that and anime."

**Night:** _He smirks, _"well I really like it when Phan feeds me, but I think the most fun I've had is when…um, really I just kind of like it when we're all together."

**Phan:** "My favorite? But we've had so many!" _she starts to think very hard, _"all of them?"

**Blaze:** "Well, there was one time when I had a camera and—"

**All:** "WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT BLAZE, SO SHUT UP!"

**Ziddy:** "When I first tasted a banana…" _Ziddy's face resembles the face shown beside this text':3'._

**Q: Who was your first crush? And it can be a celebrity or someone you know personally.**

**Phan:** "Night I have to say, besides scientists he was the first guy I saw that was like me and his eyes….it was like we had a connection."

**Night:** _he blushes, _"W-well, as much as I'd like to say Phan, one of the male scientists had a nude calendar in his office, and I had dreams about miss February…" _Phantina reaches over and smacks him_

**Blaze:** "Why didn't I see that?! Anyways, I think that I really liked…and do not laugh…the teacher that taught us numbers…."

**All:** _Erupts into laughter_

**Shadow:** "Dude!" _Shadow sets his water down out of fear for spilling it, _"she was nasty! And the only reasons these guys are laughing is because we all knew who you liked and I saved pictures of her for blackmail! Gross! She had a mole on her eyelid….her EYELID….and her hair was bowl cut!"

**Blaze:** "It was a beauty mark, b*st*rd!" _Blaze crosses his arms._

**Anya:** _Anya interrupts, _"My first crush was Channing Tatum, I mean have you guys seen that boy dance?! Ha! Don't tell Shadow, but I am going to rent Magic Mike and watch it while he's asleep."

**Shadow:** "I am right here, I heard what you said."

**Anya:** "Yeah, so? You gonna stop me from watching the movie?"

**Shadow:** _he sighs, _"I suppose there is no stopping you. My first crush was the lady from the Zorro movies…Catherina Zeta Jones. Though her roll in _Chicago _was quite frightful during the _Cell Block Tango…._"

**Q: We all know most of you have had your first kiss, but can you refresh our memory and tell us who and how it was felt?**

**A:** **Anya:** "Shadow," _she uncrosses her legs and leans forward to the interviewer, _"and to be honest, he tastes good. So it was great."

**Shadow: **"Some scientist's daughter I had a fling with a long time ago…I was 16 and she was 15…it wasn't very good cause of our age and it being my first kiss, but we did practice often enough when he father wasn't around. Sorry, Anya.." _Anya nods, showing it doesn't bother her._

**Phan:** "Night, it was really special…like when it happened, I knew it was right."

**Night:** "Phan, I was too nervous to even realize what was happening until it was over," _he frowns slightly, _"but I liked it, I know that."

**Anton:** "Phan, and she was asleep."

**Ziddy:** "No one…"

**Blaze:** "Either Phan or Anya, I can't remember who_ came_ first…maybe it was me!" _Blaze laughs hysterically at his dirty joke and the pelted with couch pillows._

**Q: Favorite color?**

**A:** **Anya:** "Forest green."

**Night: **"Black, maybe red."

**Anton:** "White, it is very pure, I am also a fan of purple."

**Shadow:** "I personally like silver, or maroon."

**Blaze:** "The blue color a fire turns when it burns on drift wood.

**Phantina:** "Green or blue…"

**Jaisa:** _everyone is startled when she speaks, they had forgotten she was there, _"Yellow."

**Q: How often does Blaze talk about girls? And do you think he's actually been in a relationship?**

**Night:** _he rubs his head, _"he never stops….ever…sometimes I wish he would get a girlfriend so every time a girl with big breasts walks by, he wouldn't elbow me," _Night groans, _"No, he's never had a relationship."

**Phantina:** _she laughs, _" I think Blaze is kindof funny though he does get on everyone's nerves," _Phantina leans forward to whisper, _"though do you ever think about Ziddy and him?" _she snickers harder._

**Night:** _his face turns disgusted, _"Aww, Phan! I can't believe you!"

**Blaze:** "Hey!" _he stands up, _"our friendship is simply platonic! I like breasts, thighs, and butt. Ziddy doesn't appeal to me in that way!"

**Ziddy:** "Thank for shipping me," _Ziddy laughs, _"but I also have to say that I prefer the female gender…..I like bouncy chest bumps…" _Ziddy's face goes back to ':3'_

**Shadow and Anya: **"All the time, the boy will not shut up. EVER!"

**Blaze:** "I'm a man!"

**Shadow: **"Any girl to back this theory up?"

**Blaze:** "No…"

**Shadow:** "Then sit down!"

**Q: How do you feel about Anya's trip to South Korea and her discovery about bond powers?**

**Phantina:** "Power is wealth in this world. I'd like to know more. It might help the cause."

**Night** "I missed her! But Phan's cooking was great. I don't like to think about gaining and losing powers, why can't we all just be happy and live on?"

**Anton:** "The more power I have, the more I can control others that are less useful. I want to know more."

**Shadow:** "I couldn't stand her being gone like that, I hate finding notes so when I saw hers, I automatically assumed the worse. Note's haven't been too joyful in this story. Anyways, I think that the bond powers are awesome, but not for the powers they give us, the connection I have with Anya, and the rest of the flock, is amazing and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

**Blaze:** _snores softly _

**Anya:** "I want to use my powers for good, to make the world better for us mutants…so everyone can accept us for who we are…"

**Q: Last, but not least, how do you feel about the readers?**

**Anya:** "They are amazing! I wish I could hug them all! And everyone knows I am not a hugger, so it they should know that they really mean a lot to me."

**Shadow:** "You guys are awesome, I mean I'd like to personally shake all of your hands for putting up with…whatever seems to go wrong here…maybe next time I am sprinting around with my speed ability, I will pay you guys a visit. Look out for me!"

**Phantina:** "I like them! Thanks for reading guys, it's good to spread the word! Though for those of you who are "tiring" of me, deal with it! Or I'll sick Night on you!"

**Night:** _he politely waves the question off, _"Ahh, I think they're good people, but I wish we'd get some fanmail that has food, I've heard of that you know…."

**Blaze:** "I like them, because I assume they like me. But that doesn't matter, as long as the ladies see me and want me, read on. I'll always be here for you, babes!"

**Anton:** "The readers all support me I think, the more knights we have, the better chance we have of winning! Keep up the good work guys!"


	36. Chapter 36 Plans

Chapter 36

Phantina

Well if you're wondering, Dr. V didn't really have any useful information for Anton and I, we disposed of her quickly but kept her lab stuff and identification. We only needed one more set for Anton before we snuck in. With Anya gone I was more desperate than ever; I spent little time with the flock and more time with Anton. Blaze and Ziddy were always palling around, Night and I made up, and Shadow was just quiet as usual. Anya and he had a connection, I tried to comfort him but I think the flock started to sense something about me, they seemed more distant. Except for Night he was always with me unless I had to see Anton. It was nice to have made up with him.

Well, days after Anya's leaving, problems of course started to arise. I was sitting with Anton planning and such. It was all so exciting I was going to have control of everything. The only question was what would I do with everyone else. The day had been long; Anton and I had been going on with our plans all day. I leaned back and closed my eyes; falling asleep I imagined the same court that I dreamed about a while ago. I was in all white and a decree had just been passed that there would be no more experimenting on humans or already turned mutants. I looked to my right and Anton was sitting next to me, a crown was on his head but it was crooked, almost too big. On his right Shadow was standing with a scythe. On my left was Night, he was also holding a scythe. They were dressed in elegant outfits like mine and Anton's. Anton suddenly clapped his hands and Blaze and Ziddy came out as a jesting duo, they were wearing those outfits which Blaze flaunted around in quite happily. They started to put on their act and I grabbed Night's hand. He squeezed mine tightly and I sighed contently, he smiled down at me, this was what we always wanted; we were living our happy ending. Scientists were running around dressed as maids and butlers, so we had found a place for them. They even served Night, Shadow, Blaze, and Ziddy. We had the half lion mutants, and half dog mutants patrolling the castle, suddenly a thought occurred to me. Anya wasn't around, I looked up at Night.

"Where's Anya?" I asked, holding his hand tighter.

"She's in the dungeons just like was requested. She was a rebel and didn't approve of our cause." I deflated, that's right. I visited her when I could but she just called me names and spat at me. I still loved her but she seemed to hate me. She would accept visits from everyone else. It made me sad especially since I had done this for us, the flock. Night leaned down and kissed me. Blaze started making noises but I ignored him, I kissed Night back and ignored Blaze. Just as I slipped my tongue into Night's mouth I started to wake up. I was really kissing someone, but it wasn't Night it was Anton. I gasped and fell back out of my chair; a deep red blush ran across my face.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!?" I shouted. Anton looked shocked, it wasn't really like me to curse. He sat there for a moment.

"I just- you looked so peaceful, you were smiling you know, in your sleep I mean. And I just couldn't resist" He blushed slightly. "Sorry…" He stood and offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it and he helped me up. Anton then stepped closer to me and I could feel his breath.

"A-Anton" I tried to push him away. "You know I'm with Night…I love him!" Anton grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him.

"Oh come on now, after all he did to you? And he's starting to gain some weight again." He kissed my neck. That was true, Night had started eating a lot again now that I was back, I was cooking dinner for the flock now that Anya was away and I'd learned to cook really well from the chef at my step-parent's house. Luckily he had a fast metabolism to make up for his gluttony, he wasn't quite as toned as his brother but he was still in good shape. I didn't pull away from Anton this time. I liked them both but I had something special with Night. I was actually planning on letting him in to my —our— plans later tonight while we were eating dinner. I heard Anya always gave them frozen dinners and I just didn't have the heart. I pulled away from Anton finally.

"Anton I can't. I-I'm letting Night in on everything tonight…" Anton looked shocked

"Y-You're what!? But the profits! There are two of us, it works out perfectly, I was supposed to be the king and you're my queen!" He grabbed my hands. I squeeze his and chuckle.

"Anton you have nothing to worry about, you know we need to start an army soon and Night can be just the person." I stroked his cheek, "even if I don't _love _you you're still my king. I just care about Night too much, I want him to know Anton, and I want him to help." I pursed my lips, waiting for his answer. He looked hesitant but he nodded.

"Okay, you can tell him. But _only _him." He let go of my hands.

I sighed, "Don't get so beat up about this!" Anton gripped the chair

"I'm not getting beat up about it! Y-you're right…" I hugged him; I could tell he was still having a bit of a hard time with it.

"You're one of my best friends you know." He smiled slightly.

"I know I just wish it was more…"

"Anton…"

"I know I know…Night."

"He makes me happy." Anton takes my hands and there's the familiar gleam in his eyes. He sighs heavily.

"I know, if you're happy I'm happy, and I can get plenty of women to sleep with me!" he chuckles and kisses my cheek. "Isn't it about time for you to be leaving to make dinner?" I look at my watch.

"I do! I'll see you tomorrow okay? Probably with Night." Anton sighs.

"Will you always be with him?"

"No, we still have private things to discuss" He smiles a little.

"Okay good…will you leave some extra dinner out like usual or…?"

"Of course I'll leave dinner out for you!" I smile and wave as I fly off. When I get home I start cooking immediately. I'm not sure where the flock thinks I'm going but they're generally happy to see me when I get back.

"Hey Phan," Shadow says as he grabs a soda out of the fridge. "What are we having tonight?"

"Well I'm having some vegetarian stuff but for you guys I'm making chorizo and potato quesadillas" Shadow grins.

"You always outdo yourself." I smile back at him as he returns to the living room with his root beer. Night comes in a little while after Shadow. He hugs me from behind and kisses my neck.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" he asks as he nuzzles me and looks over to see what I have on the stove. I chuckle and push him away.

"Shadow told you I was home didn't he?"

"No, there was just a lovely aroma coming from the kitchen and I had to see what it was. Did I hear the word chorizo when Shadow was in here?"

I smirk. "You did, I'm making chorizo and potato quesadillas, does that sound good?"

"It sounds great; I might have more than one!"

"It's a good thing you have a fast metabolism or you might look like the Goodyear blimp with all you eat." I chuckle and turn back to the stove. Night looks slightly hurt.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my appetite!" he whines and at that moment his stomach growls. I chuckle. While the meat sits and cooks I turn around and put my hands on his face.

"I never said I would mind that, I think you're quite cute when you eat actually." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him as a blush spreads across his face.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, now go get a snack to tie you over until dinner; it might take a while because the meat needs to cook!" Night starts to look in the fridge for something to eat while I start to set out plates and clean up somewhat of the mess I made. Night finds a hamburger and smiles widely.

"Ah hamburgers, the king of foods!" he says while practically drooling at it in his hand.

I chuckle. "Remember the time I fed you that whole bag?" I think back to the mansion.

Night grins. "I do! That was fun…" He looks at me deviously.

"What?" I ask as he steps closer to me.

"Want to do it again?" It figures; the one guy who doesn't ask that question in bed but instead is referring to food. Though that was fun the one time… I smirk and take the hamburger from his hand.

"Sit down and open up," I say as he backs into the kitchen chair, I position myself comfortably on his lap and open the burger, this time I do see a little drool running down his lip. "You're such a pig," I snort and hold it up. Night just smiles at me and takes a large bite.

"I wishccch wu hed mur," he says with a mouthful of burger.

"What?" He swallows the first bite.

"I said I wish we had more," he looks sadly at the lone burger.

"Well then I guess I know what I'm making tomorrow night," I say and feed him another bite. Night beams and pulls me in closer.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," he says and kisses the top of my head causing crumbs to spill in my hair.

"Night…" I complain and wipe them away. He just chuckles and opens his mouth for the last bite. When he finishes he whines.

"It was so tiiinnyyy~!" he complains and cries like a little kid. I kiss his jaw.

"Oh mein liebe, don't be sad dinner will be ready in a bit."

"But I want food now!" His stomach growls again.

"Well we'll just make sure to fill you up tonight okay?" I say and kiss him again. He nods and kisses me back.

"I could think of something tasty to carry me over a bit," he says and kisses down my neck. I blush.

"Wh-what the burger wasn't enough?" I stammer as he slowly puts his hands under my shirt and squeezes me. I let out a soft moan and he takes that opportunity to kiss me heavily.

"Not nearly enough," he says into my mouth. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him deeply as he slides his hands under my bra. At that moment Blaze stomps in.

"Hey something smells really go-WOAH ZIDDY GET THE CAMERA NIGHT AND PHAN ARE HEATING UP THE KITCHEN!" Night quickly pulls his hands out of my shirt and I break the kiss. Ziddy runs up and tries to look over Blaze's shoulder.

"What?! I can't see anything!" he says desperately. Blaze looks at him, disappointed.

"Ah they stopped now," Blaze says and shuffles his feet and looks down.

"What are you doing here anyway you little perv?!" Night snaps and stands up allowing me to slide off his lap; I go back to the stove.

"_I'm _the perv!?" Blaze shouts. "This is the _public _kitchen! I just wanted to see what Phan was cooking, I wasn't the one with my hands up her shirt!" He starts to walk toward me quickly. "But if you want me to be I'd be happy to try it!" He looks devious and I get ready to smack him with my frying pan when Night stops him.

"Ho ho ho, you try that and within seconds you'll be six feet under," he growls in Blaze's ear. Blaze snorts.

"I think it'd be worth it! Phan has pretty big-"

"That's it!" Night yells at him and breaks a plate over Blaze's head.

"Night!" I shout and pull his arm away. Blaze rubs his head

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Blaze shouts.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! First you tried to feel up my girlfriend! And then you go and talk about her breasts right in front of her like she's some sort of animal!" Blaze knocks on Nights head.

"Knock, knock smart one! We _are _half animal!"—he flaps his wings—"In case you didn't notice, I have a pair of wings that grew out of my back and so do you!"

"Just because we're half animal makes no excuse for what you did!" Night screams. Both of them are red in the face. Night grabs Blaze by the throat. "You little f***ing bastard I'll sh-"

"Guys!" I interject, and try to pull Night off of Blaze. "Night calm down!" Ziddy is standing there in awe; I don't think he's seen one of these famous fights before. Shadow runs in.

"What's going on in here!?" he shouts, adding to the ruckus. He soon realizes what's happening and also tries to help pull Night off of Blaze. I tell you if you were the apartment across from ours it would look like a madhouse. I can see it now: a red headed boy with wings being strangled by a black haired one. The black haired one has a girl and another boy trying to pull him off. Then there's another kid a little off just watching the whole scene with a horrified look on his face. Maybe that neighbor would call the police, or maybe we gave him a good laugh, or maybe he would think he was high.

Whatever happened I'm not sure how we got Night to calm down but he did. He backed off of Blaze in a huff. I don't really remember what happened after Night started choking Blaze but both of them are pretty beat up and bruised. Dinner was more quiet than usual, I think we traumatized Ziddy and no one else wanted to talk at all. Usually Anya took care of keeping a conversation up. When dinner was done I started to tidy up. _The life of a house…sister? _ I thought to myself while scrubbing some pots. I took some extra food that I'd saved for Anton, and set it out in the window for him like I did every night. I mumbled to myself for the rest of the cleanup duration. "Bunch of unappreciative freeloaders…no 'thank you Phan!' no 'let me help you clean up!' nothing! They just take their ice cream and hop of happily…" I sighed and put the last dish away. That's it; starting tomorrow we're taking turns with the dishes. I walked into the living room to find all the boys watching some action movie. Blaze was cheering loudly at the main character, ice cream spilling all over Ziddy. Everyone was trying to shush him but he wasn't listening. He was also throwing some air punches whenever there was a fight scene, which was often. I thought about sitting down and watching with them but action movies weren't really my thing. Besides I really had to talk to Night. I sighed when I looked at him; he just couldn't handle himself could he? Everyone else had a _bowl _of ice cream. Shadow, Ziddy, and what was left of Blaze's. But Night, oh no. He had a small carton. Such a glutton. I walk up behind the couch and tap his shoulder.

"Night I need to talk to you"

"Later," he says, and waves me off. I groan, this is really important.

"It's vital," I say to him.

"It can wait; we never get to watch movies!" Lies. They watch at least a movie a night. I sigh and try to think of a way to get him out of the room. An idea suddenly comes to mind. I wrap my arms around his neck and nip at his ear.

"Night," I whisper, "I _really _need to talk to you."

Night blushes and stands up, he puts his ice cream on the table. "O-okay…!" I glance down at the ice cream. Since we won't be doing what he thinks we'll be doing I assume he'll want a snack to keep him happy. I bite my lip.

"Take the ice cream," I say and skip into the bedroom. Thank god Blaze and Ziddy are so engrossed in the movie. Shadow was giving me a pretty disapproving look though. I sat on the bed and waited for Night who was in seconds later, he was trying desperately to get his shirt off. I chuckled and lowered his hands. Night looked confused. "I'm sorry I'm afraid I had to lure you in here."

"So you mean no-"

I shake my head. "No, sorry." Night sighs.

"What's so important that you had to drag me away from the movie?" he asked, whining. I sigh.

"Sit down," I tell him and point to the bed. He obeys, looking a little worried. I explain to him Anton and I's plan, what I've been doing where, I've been going, that we needed a type of general. I told him he couldn't tell the rest of the flock, especially Anya and Shadow. Though I did confess that I wanted Shadow to be Night's right hand man when we had accomplished what had happened in my dream, I told him everything actually. Including my dreams. The only thing I left out was Anton kissing me. I had a lot to think about when it came to that. If Night knew…he would fly into some sort of rage and I don't know if it would be directed towards me, Anton, or both of us. I sat down next to Night when I'd finished talking. He just stared at me with his ice cream spoon hanging out of his mouth. I ran my hands down his muscular arms and shook him a bit.

"Night!" I said "Night are you okay with this? I know it's a lot to process but we could really use your help. We need a third guy we need _you,"_ I begged. He looked at me wide eyed. At first I saw anger in his eyes, but then it turned into determination.

"I'll do it, I'll help. I like this; I like the idea of it all." I sigh with relief. "I will have to meet Anton though. I'm looking forward to this." He grins in anticipation. "Just think Phan…A new and better world for all of us."

"I know," I say while leaning into him. "We just can't tell Anya…I'm not ready for her to know yet…" Night starts to say something but I'm already drifting off to sleep in his warm grasp.

_Man never made any material as resilient as the human spirit.~ Bern Williams _


	37. Chapter 37 Mysteries

Chapter 37  
Anya Eden

Upon arriving at the apartment, I see a light coming from the living room. People are watching TV, I think, I will use the back entrance so I don't disturb them.  
I hope they have managed to survive while I have been gone, I usually do cook for them. And clean. And pick out their clothes….though the past few days it has been frozen TV dinners due to my being zoned out until Phantina and I made amends. A smile pulls at the corners of my lips just as I fumble for my keys and slide them into the door, turning the knob ever so slightly, and step into dark room. Turning to shut the door behind me, I slip out of my jacket, hang it on the hook, shrug off my boots and kick them to the side. I decide to turn and head towards my room, tired from the flight back.  
Bump!  
"Waaaahh—" I stumble as something steadies me, or someone steadies me.  
"Shhh!" A hand clamps over my mouth.  
I bite the hand hard. "Shadow?!" I ask once the hand pulls back in a hiss of pain.  
"God, girl!" he whispers, "Yes it is me, who else?"  
"Don't scare me like that," I take his hand and rub it. "I won't apologize, you know. You deserved that for scaring me, and how did you know I was here anyways? I was quiet!" I point to the door, "I even took the back door!"  
"Something told my body to go in this direction." He pulled me into his arms, wrapping me securely. "Doesn't matter though, cause I missed you."  
"I missed you too," I smile, "I missed all of you, South Korea was beautiful, and so were all the people."  
"You went to South Korea?" He pulls me back from himself to search the darkness for my face, "And they were all good looking, even the males?"  
"I went to South Korea, and I will explain why to you very soon, perhaps in the morning, because I am pretty tired." I hug him again and pull out of his arms, towards my room.  
"Excuse me." He catches my arm. "You did not answer the last question, Missy."  
"Umm,"—he pulls me back into an iron grip—"I must not have heard it."  
"You aren't leaving until you answer it." He kisses my nose, "and I know you heard it, don't lie to me, Girl."  
"You want the truth?" He nods at me. "Yes, many of them were attractive, you should know by now, Asians are very attractive, though don't worry, you are my one and only."  
He sighs, "Good."  
"Well," I interrupt, "now since the thing between me and Han Joon Soo is over."  
"What?" he asks, shocked.  
"Well," I trail off and shimmy out of his arms to make a break for my room.  
"Tell me you're joking," Shadow grabs my shoulder.  
I spin on my tiptoes and reach my arms around his neck, letting my lips reassure him that I am.  
He kisses me back; his kiss makes it evident that he missed me much more than it had sounded, and it sounded like a lot. His kiss isn't vulgar or sexual, as it had been at times in the past, but I feel genuine love from his kiss, so I allow him to deepen it and we stand there for a few moments like that. Now, it isn't gross like a certain book with a sparkly vampire in it, I am not going to mention which book though, and it didn't feel Hollywood fake. I cannot stand gooey love, but somehow this feels different.  
"Twice in one night?" I hear a very faint whisper.  
"Really, again?" another quiet voice joins in, "who is it this time?"  
Shadow starts to break the kiss, but I protest with my lips, pretending I haven't heard a thing, when in reality I want to see where this is going.  
"I can't tell," the voice replies, "get the camera though, the flash will tell us, I don't want to turn the lights on and miss this photo opportunity."  
"Oh," the voice gets excited, "I'll be right back."  
Shadow attempts to turn away again, but I bite his bottom lip hard enough to get the point across: Don't stop kissing me.  
"M'kay" he mumbles and keeps kissing me, I can tell he feels a little uncomfortable being watched.  
"Got it,"—the voice returns—"here you go, Blaze."  
"On three, Ziddy." A wicked giggle snakes across the room.  
"One," Ziddy snickers.  
"Two," Blazes steadies himself.  
"Three," I say as I turn towards them, both of my middle fingers raised as the camera flashes.  
"Anya," Blaze looks at me, Ziddy turning on the lights, "you're back?!"  
"Yes." I tap my foot. "Obvious, no?"  
"I missed you!" He runs over to me; I am still not used to how tall and how old he looks, he could easily pass for my age. He wraps his arms around me and picks me up.  
"Easy, boy," I breathe out in rasps; he has now cradled me in his arms, my flailing protests don't seem to affect him in the slightest.  
"Hey, put down the merchandise," Shadow grabs for me.  
"Merchandise?" I scoff playfully, "so now you're my pimp?"  
"Yes," Shadow pulls me into his arms, cradling as well, "and you's my finest hooker."  
Ziddy breaks out laughing from across the room, causing me to giggle as well, then Shadow and Blaze's chuckles join in.  
"What's going on out here?" Night flops out of my room.  
"Shadow is just calculating how much money he could earn if he turns me into a streetwalker," I roll my eyes and elbow Shadow in the ribs so he would put me down.  
"Anya, you're back." Phantina smiles slightly, but doesn't run to me.  
"I didn't realize you were here!" I run to her and pull her into a hug.  
"Oh yes, I have been here cooking for the boys, they say you only give them frozen dinners," she scolds playfully.  
"Thank you for cooking for them, excuse me for a moment please." I turn towards the boys, and appreciate the fact that they have seemed to have lined up in a perfect line for my next actions. "It was for a few days, when I couldn't afford any real meals, yet you guys tell her I haven't been feeding you guys right?!"  
"Wasn't me," Shadow slinks past Night and Phantina and into my room for cover.  
"Well, who was it then?" I reach for a pan hanging on the kitchen wall, "Was it you?!"  
Night cringes when I point the pan at him. "I may have said a thing...or two…about wanting a real meal…"  
"I—" Blaze starts when the pan is poised for him, "I'm very scared!"  
"Relax," Ziddy starts, "I was quite content with the dinners you prepared." He jumps up onto the counter top and bounces around me, heading towards the guys' room.  
"So that leaves you two." I glower at the two frightened males.  
"Please—" Night starts to speak.  
Whomp! Night reaches for his head, trying to make the pain subside.  
Blaze screams surprisingly high for his usual voice pitch since puberty.  
Wham! Blaze now holds his butt, rubbing it as the stinging sensation settles in.  
"Now, where were we?" I turn back to my sister, an innocent smile on my face.  
I wait a few moments for her to speak since she had doubled over in laughter at the scene. "Oh, you were thanking me for cooking for these….ungrateful slobs. You know they don't even help with the dishes."  
"I know!" I say, "You'd think with all that time we spend in the kitchen, they would at least have the manners to not sit, vacuum their plates with their mouths, and split in under a minute flat. One time Night spilt his drink, didn't even clean it up."  
"Right?" she nods, "Blaze started a food fight yesterday, and they all didn't lend a hand when I had to scrape lunch off of the roof." She leans her head back towards my room, "and that means you too, Shadow, you didn't help either."  
A very quiet voice comes from my room, "I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, yeah. Save it," she says, though laughter his bubbling through her words.  
"I missed you sister," I yawn involuntarily.  
"I missed you too, I need someone to rant to, and I can't handle these baboons on my own." She rolls her eyes.  
"I find that offensive!" Ziddy's voice calls from the other room.  
"Oh shut up, Ziddy!" she calls, "Just go back to watching that movie, why don't you?"  
"We are going to join you as well." Night grabs Blaze's arm and streaks towards the living room, no doubt fleeing the complaints that filled the room.  
"Just so you know," I start.  
"If it's about the other day," she interrupts, my mind going immediately to the feathers I left near her and her friend's cave.  
"Let me finish please." I smile politely. "I have been having weird dreams lately, and they have involved you and your new friend," I say as if it doesn't bother me at all.  
"My new friend?" she acts as if she doesn't know who I speak of.  
"I don't know his name, but I saw him the night I was kidnapped, he was on his way to your room." I sigh, "but that is beside the point, I am not saying anything about him, because I don't know him," I smile reassuringly, "but his face has taken place in my dreams beside yours, and I am just trying to make sense of it all."  
Relief that I don't quite understand crosses her face, "Oh, that one. Well, what is the dream?"  
I explain to her about the dream, and I lead up to the part where I am executed, "and your friend, he uh…" I hesitate, "orders my death."  
"Oh?" a pale flash of fear comes and goes as soon as it arrives, "I wonder what your dreams mean? You know, dreams aren't actually what happen, just sometimes they need to be interpreted." She pats my arm.  
"I don't mean to speak ill of your friend, so please don't think I am speaking wrong of him." I pause to gather my breath, "but I don't want you to get hurt, so please be very careful. I do still love you very much, and I'd hate to see anyone hurt you. I've never killed before, but I will if I have to. I am sure he is kind, just…you know how these dreams worry me."  
"Yes, I do remember the many nights in the lab you woke up screaming from premonitions of the experiments the next day." She hugs me. "I appreciate your concern, but he is no harm to me, everything will be fine."  
"I am glad," I hug her back, "I just don't want you to think I am downing your friend. Oh, and what ever happened to the other friends?" I casually add.  
"You mean Jade and Farris?" I notice she supplies their names, but not the other one. "Jade has been spending time with a new boyfriend, and Farris….I really don't know, I think he invited some girls over to his place."  
"Oh, well I hope they are doing well." I smile and yawn again.  
"Yes, thank you for asking." She smiles a genuine smile, "but you're very tired, and by your voice, you sound like you have caught a cold, so you should sleep."  
I smile and feel something in my heart, a quickened, weird throb, just as Phantina places a hand on her heart. The bond is returning, it isn't strong, but it's back.  
"You are right," I smile and go to open my door.  
"Gute nacht," she whispers, "mien schwester."  
A huge grin crosses my face when close the door to the dark room. I start shuffling towards the bed; my eyes have yet to adjust to the pitch blackness. I sit on the edge of my bed and reach into my dresser for my sleep apparel. Just as I start to shimmy out of my shirt and pants, I have an eerie feeling that there are eyes watching me.  
"Um," I pull the shirt back on, thankful it is long enough to cover my underwear.  
"Yes?" Shadow asks from behind me on the bed.  
"You've been in here the whole time?" I clench my teeth.  
"Not my fault you didn't remember," he says with a shrug, "I walked in here right in front of you, remember?" He knocks on my head softly.  
"So, you were just going to let me change in front of you?!" I shriek.  
"Well, your forgetfulness is becoming an issue, so I figured you would need a consequence here and there to learn, that's all." He chuckles.  
"Go into the closet, please," I grunt.  
"Okay." He grabs my arm and drags me with him.  
"Not. Me." I scold.  
"Aww," he pretend pouts, "why not?"  
"Because," I yawn, "I'm very tired. The flight back has left my wings sore and I think I have a cold."  
"Oh," he feels my forehead, "I am sorry, I forgot you did say something about it earlier, but hey, I got you something."  
"Wha—?" I yawn again.  
"Here," he places something into the palm of my hand then presses on it, causing a bright light to blind me.  
"What is this?" I look at the object closely.  
"A cell phone." The light illuminates his smile. "I got me one too, so we can stay in touch whenever we need to."  
"You know, I had the same idea." I rub my eyes.  
"I know, I read it in your note," he walks into the closet and closes the door, "which, by the way, notes are started to anger me a lot, whenever I find them, someone is gone." His voice rises so I can hear him while I resume changing.  
"I know how you feel, plus we can text and call if we need to, you know, whenever we have to split up." I pull the pajama pants on, "I probably should have showered before I changed, but oh well."  
"I don't want to be apart though," his muffled voice breaks through, "it's odd but it physically makes me sick if we are."  
I pull off the shirt and my bra, picking the night shirt back up and preparing to put it on, "I actually want to talk to you about that, something called bond powers, though I want to wait until my whole mind is here. I just want to sleep." I draw out the last word.  
"So you are done?" he walks out before I have gotten the shirt over my head.  
I scream so loud my wings unfurl and I knock a few things off of the shelves and bump my head very hard when I jump three feet in the air.  
"Sorry!" he immediately covers his eyes and turns away.  
"I didn't say come out!" I quickly throw on the shirt and collapse onto the bed, my hands holding my head securely.  
"I know!" He runs over to the bed, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Well, you did," I laugh in between painful gasps, it's how I deal with pain, I laugh it off.  
"Forgive me?" he lifts my chin up.  
"Sure, but if I don't make it through the night due to the head bump, just know this is your faul—" He places a finger on my mouth.  
"Don't talk like that," he places my hand on his heart, "things like that make my heart hurt, like a weird pain I can't explain. It isn't normal, I will tell you that."  
I think it's the bond powers at work….I think.  
"What?" he says as he climbs into the bed.  
"Huh?" I'm puzzled. "I didn't say anything."  
"Oh," Shadow mumbles, "my bad."

I drift off to what I hope will be a dreamless sleep, but of course I am sadly mistaken. The dream is mostly the same, expect I am beaten profusely before taken to the throne room, only to have my head leave my body, and the Fire King to walk up and grab my head by my long, red hair, to then drop it and kick it across the room in a swift movement that would make a professional soccer player look on in envy.

I scream myself awake, the morning already bright through the windows. I look at my arms, they are covered in bruises, Shadow is holding onto my hand tightly.  
"What's wrong?" he panics.  
"I had a really bad dream." I feel reluctant to tell him, but our bond strings are tugging hard.  
"Tell me about it," he prods.  
"I…" I begin to tell him everything, about the dream, and how it changes for the worst each time, I tell him about my trip to South Korea, and all I found out, and I try to explain to him that our bond is the reason he felt physically sick while I wasn't there. I also swear him to secrecy by doing something my sister and I used to do.  
"Okay, I promise I won't tell; you know I'm trustworthy." He places his hand in mine.  
"We have to make it an official promise." I state.  
"Would a pinkie promise cover it?" he teases as I am digging in my night stand for some scissors.  
"Oh, shut up," I mumble as I grab a strand of his hair on the bottom of his head so any missing wouldn't be noticed, and I quickly snip it.  
"What are you doing?" he asks right as the scissors click with finality, a strand of his hair now in the palm of my hand.  
"Do the same to me," I hold an under-strand of my hair for him to clip from my head.  
"Okay, now what?" he holds my hair in his hand.  
"Well," I take his hair and divide it into two strands, "Do the same."  
"Like this?" he copies me.  
"Yes," I tell him, "now braid them together with me."  
"Oh," he looks confused but willing, "okay. This isn't some voodoo ritual, is it?"  
"No," I reassure him with my laughter, "just a promise tradition between me and a special person."  
"Han Joon Soo?" he jokes.  
"No!" I shove him.  
"So, now our hair is braided together, white and red," he muses, "they go good together."  
"Yes, though no one can see it," I tie it securely and place it in the back of my night stand.  
"Ah, a secret promise?" Shadow snickers.  
"Yep, a secret," I laugh, "so keep your mouth shut….Pimp…."  
"What?!" he acts shocked. "Is the hooker commanding the pimp?"  
"Yes, now get the hooker some breakfast." I motion with my hand.  
"Yes ma'am," he starts to get up, but I grab his arm, "what?"  
"Does everyone have cell phones?" I ask.  
"Yep, Phantina went with me to get them, though she let me pick out mine and yours to match." He smiles.  
"Good, I am glad." I start scrolling through my contacts to start adding numbers whenever Shadow came back, but everyone I knew is already in there. So I select Phantina's name and begin texting her.

Good morning! :) I click send.

Hey I see you found out about the new phones! she replies after a few minutes.

Yeah, Shadow told me about them! Why don't you come to my room so we can talk? I send.

Umm I am at my house so I can't. Besides I am going to hang out with a friend later. Can we reschedule? :D she sends back.

Sure! That's fine! I try not to get suspicious about her friend, because it is her business and not mine, but luckily Shadow returns with some microwaveable biscuits on a plate.  
"Here you go, princess," he mocks me.  
"Thank you, prince," I mock him back.  
"Do I smell biscuits?" Blaze bursts through the door.  
"You do," Shadow says, "but they aren't for you."  
"Well, I know, I am not the one with the cold. I just wanted an excuse to check up on her." He acts a bit defensive.  
"Blaze, what does the symbol that you just texted me mean?" I hold the phone up to him, Shadow also takes a look.  
"What the he**?!" Shadow snatches the phone and holds it in his face, "why would you text that?!"  
"C'mon!" Blaze exclaims, "It was funny!"  
"It is just gross man," Shadow deletes the text, "you shouldn't text those symbols to a girl…if she isn't yours."  
"But, she could be," Blaze raises his eyebrows up and down.  
"Shut the he** up!" Shadow stands up.  
"Agh," I get up and head towards the door. "Idiots," I mumble as I leave the room.  
"Where are you going?" they both call, "Hey, I am supposed to ask her that!"  
"To the shower, I need to freshen up, geez…." I head towards the bathroom and am pleased to find that Phan already laid clothes out for me, with a friendly note saying she got used to doing it for the boys, and she knows I have a cold so she did it for me today.  
The shower seemed to clear all the grime from my body as well as the ill thoughts that the nightmare had left in my mind. When I dry myself off and look in the mirror, I see a sick version of myself, my eyes are puffy and I can feel an itch in my throat. Oh great, I probably passed it on to Shadow, I shouldn't have kissed him. I think after I have gotten dressed and exit the room.  
"Hey," Shadow rushes up to me and kisses me.  
I kiss him back, but regret giving him more germs.  
"Something made me feel like kissing you," he confesses with a laugh.  
"Is that so?" I muse as I make myself some chocolate milk.  
"Yes," Shadow says, "you are acting strange, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," I smile groggily at him.  
"Well, I don't mean to alarm you but your eyes are red, like blood red." He says.  
"I probably rubbed them too much last night, that's all." I smile again.  
"No, the whites of your eyes are still white, the Iris is blood red, not green like they usually are." He grabs my arm and pulls me back to the bathroom, "See?" he says once we are in front of the mirror.  
"They weren't like this a second ago!" I blink multiple times to check.  
"Something is wrong," he picks me up and carries me back to my bed, "I am going to call Phantina, you just rest for a while."  
I am in no mood to argue, so I listen to Shadow's advice and wait to see what the flock thinks could be wrong with me.  
They experimented on you when you saw Jaisa, this most likely has something to do with it, the words dance in circles around my mind as I begin to pass out.


End file.
